The mystery child
by Isamuchan0069
Summary: *complete hope you like! * Goku and Serena finally found there missing child. Now the whole world of hell is falling on her shoulders. Between assassin attempts, oddball friends,and her new Bf what is a girl to do? And can she make it threw this alive?
1. The new gym teachers

I sighed looking up at the sky. Clouds blocked the sun this morning, Perfect, I thought, It's the perfect way to start off another miserable school year, I sighed heavily another year of trying to get out of swimming and changing in front of others at school another year full of insults

"Why cant I be normal like everyone else on here" I said sighing heavily...

"Because being normal vastly overrated" a voice said making me jump spinning around Courtney and Krystle sat in Krystle's new car Courtney grinned leaning back.  
"hey girl you gonna get in or not, hate for you to be stuck in the rain you know get all wet and that's such a…cute…white…shirt" Krystle nudged as thunder cracked the sky above.

"your probably right" I said laughing at her comment and ran to the car Courtney jumped in the back seat hitting her head on the strobe light, like usual, letting out a long string of curses

"Courtney" I wined "its to early in the morning."

"You try hitting you head I got to much on my mind already besides another bruise" Courtney said rubbing her head wincing

"Haha very funny buckle up" Krystle said and hit the gas almost running over Kendall I tried not to laugh as she yelled as we sped away. We pulled into the school -yard with a screech of tires.

"Your taking this new car fast fun and vromm vroom thing to far" I sighed getting out looking around a few people were walking groggily to the new school year we sighed walking into the school and toward the cafeteria.

"Look if it isn't the fashion rejects" a senior girl laughed walking toward me with her group eyeing me. "And what's with the furry belt those are sooo out!" she said grabbing it. I winced in the pain biting my tongue tasting the blood that began to flow down my throat. I saw Krystle move to my right and Courtney come up from behind me growling they backed off

"just wait Sarah you won't always be with your groupies" she said walking off Krystle moved to me helping me stand strait up and wiped the tears that were running down my face Courtney eyes had followed them.  
"What's with you and growling" Krystle sighed "your not some dog you know."

"Hu what you say" Courtney said snapping back from her zone like state.  
"Lets just go I got all year to argue with them." I said sighing whipping tears from my eyes I made sure to wear no makeup today for this reason.

"Lets get you a drink and relax" Krystle said smiling she was to bubbly this early in the morning. I couldn't help but laugh as we headed off to the cafeteria reaching there part of the usual gang was there already. Sitting down I looked around nervously. I felt strange for some reason, like someone was eyeing me watching my every action. I gulped and felt something pull at me from the window, whipping my head to the window. Krystle stopped and looked at me with a soda in hand and Courtney stood and moved to sit by me.  
"What you see?" Krystle said

"I don't know but I felt something out there."

"Oww OK" Krystle said nodding she always didn't understand but tried to sympathize Courtney continued to watch me

"Hey Courtney how come you didn't call us or anything this summer?" Krystle said changing the subject I turned 

"Ya were you dead of something" I said she tensed at that word

"Um no I kinda live with my grandparents and they did this whole camp thing." Courtney said looking down uneasy

"That bad huh?" Krystle said grinning  
"you have no idea" Courtney said looking at the window uneasy and froze "I think I just saw something-just move to."

"See see I'm not going crazy" I said to Krystle sticking my tongue out at her. She huffed as the bell rang we all got up  
"hey we all got gym first lets go" Krystle said grabbing Sarah's hand and ran off to gym. We got there changing before the class arrived and sat on the bleachers laughing and joking when a two teachers came in followed by two guy teachers

"Whoa what's with the new teachers?" I said sitting upright rapidly starring at them one seemed to have an evil, I want to kill the world look. the other the look of a jock singing a song over and over in his head. The girls looked tuff one elder woman with hair in a ponytail and dropped down her back in a silver-ish blond color the other black and kept a shoulder bone length looked ready to snap 

"Well well maybe they post more of a challenge to break then the last gym teachers" Courtney said grinning deviously.   
"Hey that means I got to swim" I wined hearing that.

"You got to get over the whole fear of water. Sarah no sharks gonna pop out of nowhere and eat you" Courtney said rolling her eyes

"you never know" Krystle said raising a finger Courtney laughed and lunged tackling Krystle jokingly 

"hey guys" I yelled at them "the new teachers will get mad ,stop it I don't wanna get detention already" I snapped angered as they rolled off the bleachers onto the ground growling at each other laughing as they fought like little kids on the gym floor Courtney stance Krystle grinned letting out a growl and lunged

"Great!!" I said throwing my hands up. "She's hanging around with Courtney way to much." Krystle grabbed Courtney who grabbed Krystle, and threw her. She rolled to the teachers feet and looked up.  
"Um hi my name is Krystle this is Courtney." she said at the angry one his leg tensed. She jumped back as he kicked at her head, missing just in time. "She's started it!" Krystle roared at him  
"ya what the fuck is your problem mister high and mighty what a freshmen sneeze on you!?!" Courtney said folding her arms across her chest he growled also joined by Courtney's growled she was challenging him, a teacher. I swear I was going to kill her on the spot jumping down running to her side throwing an arm around her shoulders she was tense.  
"hey sorry about that" I said trying to back her up looking up at them. Courtney looked at the girl with long silver hair then the other guy then back at me. Krystle did to "can't you keep out of fights especial with teachers" I hissed 

"no not me you know me" she said grinning then eyed them, then me.  
"do you see what I'm seeing" Krystle grinned looking at me

"Yes something very strange is going on here" 

"Yes I agree" I said "you're not letting me in on this and that's strange" Courtney only grinned at Krystle returning the grin and turned to look at the teachers

"umm hi my name is Goku." The taller nicer one said "this is Vegeta he may get a bit moody at times" he smiled resting a arm on Vegeta's head getting a fist in the gut from the short man making Courtney grin and almost laugh but bit her lip

"And I am Serena and this is Videl" the female with the long silver hair said grinning then smiling holding out a hand 

"umm nice to meet you," Krystle said shaking her hand then Goku's. I followed her example. It felt warm and welcoming, like I knew them, inside, and out. The way you know when you bump into your friends, its them but this was different, more connected. I pulled away quickly looking at Courtney she stood there I nudged her she didn't move I elbowed her she sighed.

"nice to meet you" she finally forced out still staying in defensive pose

"You'll have to excuse her she's a bit defensive" Krystle said grinning   
"I am not" Courtney roared

"right" I said rolling my eyes

"listen squirt im still taller then you" Courtney snapped I flicked her nose getting her mad and dogged away

"I swear Sarah" she roared angered with me she lunged out grabbing me by the waist and my tail accidentally. I let out a scream and spun to punch her in the face. She grabbed my fist being pushed back grinning she looked at my face I gulped she wanted to fight

"im sorry" I gasped "I didn't mean to" I said pulling away

"sorry" she said looking down "I didn't"

"its ok" I sighed "its my fault I instigated" I sighed looking up Krystle tried not to laugh.

"ow so cute" Vegeta said folding his arms across his chest "are you gonna kiss and make up now" he said with a evil sneer I mumbled at his comment he eyed me uneasily. Krystle looked at Goku then Serena then to me again.  
  
"ok I still say they look alike" Krystle said thinking aloud. Then covered her mouth everybody looked to her then to me. I felt as if someone had shoved a rock down my throat and froze up.

Please I want real Reviews not some Soft Mushy I fell like going easy on her crap TELL ME NOW DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL IF YOU DON'T I don't really mean it Courtney told me to blame it all on her I swear .PLEASE REVIEW ill give you a cookie if you did ::smiles holding a cookie jar:: see now review and ill give you all cookies hehe.


	2. The school fight

__

~* Hi I know all of you who are reading don't review please don't be mean monkeys and review I'll even send you a yummy cookie seriously ask benito and bloodofthefae. I bought them cookies at lunch I will seriously give you cookies or candy or something thanks. I want o thank Courtney for all the help and want to thanks her for listening to my ideas and helping me type it out.. Now back to the story. *~

~ CONTINUED ~ 

As everyone looked at Krystle, Courtney was looking at Goku, Serena, and Sarah. Then a light bulb seemed to go on in her mind.

"Ohhhh! I see what you mean Krystle." Courtney nodded looking at Krystle.

I looked at both of them. 

"Shut up you two! I don't look anything like them!!" I said stopping my feet in frustration. "I refuse to think that I look anything like the gym teachers!!" I snapped looking at Courtney and Krystle. "Guys you are imagining things!" I sighed in embarrassment as I walking toward the bleaches and sat down.

"Umm u are right..." Courtney said looking at me "there's something missing!!!"

"Shut the fuck up corky!!" Krystle yelled.. " You stupid pecker face!!" she yelled running up to her smacking her up side the head. Goku tried not to laugh with a weird face, I notice that he was looking at my waist. I tensed up with fear thinking that he saw my 'freakish' tail. I ran in to the locker room to get a sweater to cover the outline that he saw.

I heard form the locker room was Courtney yelling. I ran out seeing what was going on I saw Courtney yelling.

"Don't ever call me corky!!" Courtney screamed at Krystle.

"Corky, corky, corky" Krystle said dancing around Courtney instigating her. This was bad. "Ccoorrkkyy!!" Krystle said dragging it out to aggravate Courtney even more. Courtney tensed. I gulped this wasn't gonna be pretty. Courtney clenched her fists as Krystle continued to dance and chant. When she stopped in front of Courtney she giggled. "Hey corky, corky are you in there" she said waving her hand in front of her face. She had no idea what was coming as Courtney's fist flew up and into Krystle face, and caused Krystle to fly back onto the ground in a yelp. Jumping up, Courtney was in a fighting stance ready. 

"What in fucking hell and Hades was that for" she yelled now angered to I tried not to laugh at what was going to be happening in a few moments. The gym teachers just watched as if dumbfounded that friends would have all out fights.

"That was for being annoying and stupid" Courtney said in a arrogant manner. Krystle rubbed her nose grumbling. Then looked at Courtney in the face.

"That hurt you fucking bitch!!!" Krystle said in a growling yell. She lunged at Courtney and a full fistfight broke out between the two, as Goku struggled not to laugh at them.

"What the hell are these kids problems?" He said folding his arms across his chest

"You got me." Serena said watching the fight with a puzzled face.

"I think these kids need some Ritalin and badly!!!" Vegeta said grinning wickedly.

"What the fuck is going on here" I demanded, the girls stopped to look at me

"Ow your back" Krystle said Courtney took this advantage to kick Krystle back into the wall and put her arm around her neck Krystle squirmed

"Give up" Courtney laughed widely a wild look in her eyes savage yet looked as if she was having fun with this.

"Courtney!" I yelled angered "lay off!" I screamed if she continued she would either choke Krystle, or, break her neck. Neither of which I wanted at the moment.

"I've had enough of this shit!" Vegeta said furiously. Walking over to the fight on the floor.

"Come on you guys, break it up!" I yelled. "Knock it off you!!.. I am not worth fighting over!! Running over to them. " I said stop it, now dammit!!' I said stopping my foot in anger seeing them fighting. Then three guys walked in seeing the fist fight of three girls and leaned against the wall in amazement/enjoyment. 

"Hey Gohan, what is going on over there?" Goten asked. "And why isn't dad doing anything about this? I thought this was a gym class?" he continued to ask. 

"I HAVE NOW IDEA GOTEN I GOT IN HERE THE SAME TIME U DID!" Gohan said raising his voice.

"Sorry Gohan I thought that maybe u would now." Goten said with a frown.

"No it is okay, Goten. I have just been having an off day, I didn't mean to take it out one you." Gohan apologizes.

"What is my father doing to those girls?" asked the purple haired kid looking at Vegeta moving to the girls and lifting one up by the arm.

" I don't now Trunks but I hope he isn't going to do what I think he is going to do." Gohan answered back. 

" THAT IS IT!!!" Vegeta yelled, his voice echoing the gym. He bent down to pick Krystle by the back of the neck and throws her over his head. Krystle screamed as she flew over the gym teachers' heads.

"WHAT THE FUCK Vegeta TRYING TO KILL HER OR SOMETHING??!! I GOT U FLYING GIRL!!" yelled Goten flying up behind her, catching her and landing on the top bleachers. Krystle open her eyes and grinned. 

" Hello am I in heaven because I haven't seen such a cute man angel." Krystle said eyes glittering. Even when she almost would have died she still hits on the guy. His eyes went wide in shock and he dropped her, as if afraid she would attack him with cooties.

"Geez thinks mister!?" Krystle said rubbing her butt in pain. "That is going to leave a mark! Anyways, my name is Krystle thanks for the catch but next time please try not to drop me!" she said still rubbing her ass. He grinned as if attracted to her, when a scream filled the air.

"Let me go you fucker or your going to regret this" Courtney screamed Vegeta had grabbed her by her arms lifting her up as she kicked and struggled widely. He had a evil smirk on his face

"I doubt that" he said with a evil chuckle.

"I'll gut you like a fish and leave you for my dogs to eat. You mother Fucking bastard, put me down!!" she said managing to knee him in the face he barley reacted when his head whipped back. He laughed even louder as he looked up at her she growled in anger and frustration about to throw her lightly over his head. "Listen you short bastard put me down and I wont kill you!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs he froze deep anger set in as he hurled her into the bleachers they folded in on themselves some falling on her with the impact. I stared at her with my mouth dropped open and my eye wide in fear. She would be very soar in the morning after that and a night in the hospital. He advanced on me I moved back in fear.

"I.. I.. don't think your short I mean to me your tall" I said trying to weasel out of this. "I mean tower tall very tall!!!" I said wincing as my back touched the wall. No way out. 

"She's stupid don't mind her" I said inching down the side of the wall he just grinned grabbing my arm he chuckled evilly as if thinking something.

"Why are you laughing at me" I winced he was strong it felt as if he would break my arm.

"I was just thinking of what your face is going to look like when I you to teach you not to fight in my class!!" he said grinning wildly as he lifted me up and over his head throwing me. I balled up waiting for the impact. I never felt it I felt something latch around me actually I opened my eyes moving my arm away from my head a purple haired guy was holding me. Never mind hating this school year he was cute. Never mind cute.. Hot!! With my luck he's probably just here to drop a brother off, I thought sadly.

"What the fuck are you trying to do dad kill her!!" he roared at Vegeta "I mean come on I'm in school for one day and I'm already stuck catching girls flying threw the air" he said sighing. Vegeta just laughed he saw me with wide eyes. "Umm hi my name is Trunks, am sorry for my dads temper and ignorance" he said grinning looking at me. "What is your name cute?" Trunks asked.

"I'm Sarah." I said smiling he put me down

"Vegeta what the fuck was that?" Goku yelled at Vegeta fists clenched as Vegeta neared him "You trying to kill my daughter?" he hissed angrily Vegeta right near him

"You don't even know if she is yet!" he hissed at Goku sharply.

"I have a good feeling she is so don't fuck around anymore got it!" Goku said with coldness in his normally happy voice. Courtney let out a moan of pain 

"Ow Shit!!" I yelled looking at the broken bleachers.

"What was that?" Vegeta said spinning Courtney moaned again kicking a board off of herself. She struggled to stand swaying back and forth trying to get her balance.

" How in the hell is that possible? A regular human would for had broken bones and shit or even dead?!! Vegeta said with a puzzled face.

"Maybe she isn't normal." said Goku with a chuckle in seeing Vegeta's face.

"Ow crap we forgot about Courtney" Krystle gasped jumping down the bleachers toward.

" Courtney!" I getting up from Trunk's arms and ran up to Courtney. 

"Courtney!" I said reaching her trying to hold her up. She pushed me away in anger.

"I'm going to kill him!" she yelled in anger.

"You can't kill the gym teacher!" Krystle said grabbing Courtney's shoulders, as I grabbed her by the arm. She had that I am seriously going to kill him look last time she had that she broke Dan's legs and left him in an alley for two days. 

"Courtney I'm serious don't" Krystle said. Unlike her I wanted it to happen but the good have of me wanted it not to happen.

"Ok that's extremely scarier!!" trunks said rubbing his head "My fathers second of the strongest sayain-fighter in the universe and threw her full force and she can still stand. She can't be normal!? " he said gulping. 

"Come on Courtney, let's just go get a soda or chips from the vending machine." I said softly trying to calm her down.

"Come on please?" Krystle said we both wrapped arms around her arms and began to pull her toward the exit door away form Vegeta.

"No, let me go!!" she screamed flailing. "I wanna kill the short guy, please!?" she screamed trying to hit us to get to Vegeta. Vegeta just stared at us his lip in a smirk

"No.. No.. More fighting!!" I snapped.

"Come on just one hit please!" she screamed.

"Courtney no!" Krystle said throwing her weight in to pull Courtney. She was fighting us to much to try to get near Vegeta.

"Come on just one kick or hit to the head?!" she begged standing pulling us back I yelped at her sudden burst of strength coming form her.

"He had to instigate her!" I said turning to pull her near the door.

"No come on please!?" she screamed trying to pull forward feet slipping as she pitched forward, I lunged to catch her she still fought us.

"Come on!" Krystle screamed kicking her in the gut to make her stop. Courtney doubled over as Krystle backed up bell rang and footsteps were heard in the hall. Courtney looked up with fury in her eyes.

"Listen Courtney u had that coming okay and am sorry but do u really want to get suspended on your first day of school? Well do you?" Krystle said looking down at her. As she sees Courtney getting up going after her.

"Hey at least she doesn't wanna kill the teacher" Krystle smiled they watched us leave in a hurry.

"Um Krystle, I think that you should run now" Goten said loudly as Courtney began to rise turning her head to Krystle she tensed like a deer in headlights.

"RUN" I yelled as Krystle ran out Courtney darted after her I grabbed her barley hanging on as Courtney pushed forward dragging me slowly with her

"Get off" she screamed shaking me off I fell on the floor as she booked it out after Krystle threw the flood of students

"Ow were so dead!" I said looking at the crowd and Courtney randomly jump up to find Krystle. Krystle randomly jumped up looking behind her seeing Courtney let out a screech and ran harder. I ran out after them, another school year was officially underway. 

"And they call us odd!?" Gohan said looking at me running down the hall. 

"I have the feeling this is going to be a long year." Videl said rubbing her temples.

"Hey at least it will be fun!" Trunks said grinning mischievously. 

"Ya, I bet" Serena said grinning eyeing Trunks watch me run down the hall.

After a long time in the first period, the tension of the school was relaxed after that big fight in gym.


	3. School fight

*Hey girls and guys thanks for reading my story so far and leaving reviews. I thank all if you and here are your cookies. LOL! 'Sarah waves to all then blows a kiss of thanks' LOL! Well I will be doing this chapter by myself b/c I don't want any help from Courtney this time. I can't wait well any ways please enjoy and I hope you like it. And please give me truthful reviews about my story. *  
  
We left off when Courtney was chasing Krystle because she kicked her in the stomach.   
" You stupid bitch!" said Courtney as she kicked Krystle really hard in the thigh.  
"Ouch you fucker!" Krystle screamed in pain and was about to hit her back but didn't want to start another fight in the middle of the hallway.  
"So.. Uumm.. Courtney are you sure you are okay? I mean you did get thrown into the bleachers. And you came walking out okay!" I asked with worry and confusion on my face.  
"Really I'm fine see!" as Courtney jumped up and down, then ran into a circle, and stopped. "See if I was in any pain then I wouldn't be able to move. Courtney said in an angry tone. "Plus I am mad at you guys for not letting me kick Vegeta's ass!! He had it coming to him, thinking that he is all high and mighty. Throwing us like we were rag dolls it wasn't amusing and it was dangerous!! If is wasn't for Trunks and Goten catching you guys you would be dead right now!" Courtney said enraged with killing Vegeta.  
"Okay.. Okay! I was just asking b/c I was worried about your well being okay! Chill out! God! Plus I sensed that he had great power hidden and he is way to power full for you Courtney! Like you should be thanking us b/c you could be dead right now also!" I said with tension and anger in my voice.  
"Yeah! I some how felt that too! That was why I was afraid of letting you going over there. For what, so that you can get your ass kicked by him again!" said Krystle butting in the conversation.  
Then I heard two voices calling out for Krystle and me down the hall. As I turned around to look at whom that was calling us, and saw it was Trunks and Goten running toward us waving for us to stop.  
"God what the hell do they want!? So what they saved your lives! That doesn't make us friends know and they don't have to follow us around either!" I said to myself.  
"What did you say Sarah?" asked Krystle with curiosity in her tone.  
"Never mind!" I said turning around, pulling out my schedule looking for what I had next.   
"Hey girls!" they both said looking at us with grins on their faces.  
"What are you so happy for?" I asked with a bitch tone of anger towards them clutching my fist with my schedule.  
Trunks saw that I was tense for some reason. "So what class do you have next?" he asked looking at my schedule.  
As he looks at my schedule and notices that we had the same Art 1 class.   
"Hi Krystle! Is your butt okay now? I am sorry for dropping you like that." Goten says with sadness in his face.  
"Yes I am okay thanks for asking and don't worry about it." Krystle goes over to him and puts her hands around his neck and hug's him. Goten blushes, as he hug's her back lifting her off the ground. Krystle then starts to laugh and pulls back and looks at him with a smile.  
"So what class do you have next, Goten? Because I have English in room 232." Krystle asked looking at Goten as he looked at his schedule, to see what he has next.  
"No way!" he says looking up from his schedule with a smirk on his face. "Me too! I am in your English class!" he answer back all excited, knowing that he was going to be in her class.  
"That is awesome, Goten! Then lets go then, before we are late." She said grinning in joy.   
"Okay then. See you later Trunks." Goten said waving good-bye to his friend.   
They started to walk to there class together, when we saw him whisper in her ear as Krystle's face lit up with joy. She screamed out 'yes of course I will be your girlfriend!' She slides over to him give him a kiss on the cheek. Goten then turns bright red and makes a smile of happiness to her. He then puts his arm out and placed it around Krystle's waist as she moves over closer to him to rest her head on his shoulder as they walked together into class.   
"Do you think that it is obviously that they like each other and are going out with that little out burst?! Courtney says sarcastically looking at me with an evil grin.   
"Nooo!! Really?!?!" I answered sarcastically back and laughing after looking at the face Courtney was making at me.   
"Lets just hope that he isn't a jerk looking for a good time!" Courtney says looking at her watch. "Shit we are going to be late if we don't go now!" she said looking up at us.  
"Hey Goten would never do that!!" Trunks said defensively looking at Courtney.  
" Sorry Trunk, we are just a little protective of her that is all. But don't worry about the thing that Courtney said because I know he wouldn't. I didn't sense no evil intentions in his heart and soul." I said apologizing for Courtney's over protectiveness as I looked in his eyes and falling in love with him, but then turned away.  
"I can't get attached to him, he wouldn't want me because I am freak of nature!" I said to myself.  
"What did you say Sarah?" Trunks said looking at me worried, like he did something wrong. "But how can you sense that?" he looked at her in wonder. 'Does she know how to use her powers? Or is she just saying that?' he thought to himself.  
"Nothing. I just know that is all, okay so please drop it." I answered him back moving to the stairs.  
"Okay Sarah whatever you said I was just curious, that was all." Trunks said looking at her trying to get her to look at him again.  
"But curiosity killed the cat, trunks." Courtney said trying to sound smart and wise, and then started to laugh for no reason.  
"Shut up wise ass!" I said as Trunks was about to say the same to her.  
While I moved over to the stairs, a girl named Melissa had cut me off, before I could even touch the first step. Melissa looked at me and grinned at me evilly. She then shoved me away from the stairs. I lost my balance and was about to fall, when Trunks ran over and caught me. He looked at me and then looked up at Melissa gave an evilly glare it a frown on his face.  
'Why does he keep saving me? I am not worth his time, or I am I to him?' I thought to myself, looking up at him with wonder in my eyes.  
he looked back down at me, "I guess you keep on falling form me?!" Trunks said trying to make a joke of the situation. "But what is this girl's problem with you?" Trunks asked helping me up to my feet and holding me close.  
I looked at him blushing at how close he was holding me. I then shock my head no, "What the fuck!! Let me go I didn't ask for your help! Know leave my alone and it is none of your business. It is between me and her!" I throw my arms under his arms and moved away by pushed out of is hold to get loss. As I moved away from him, Melissa moved over to my direction and pushed me again to get close to Trunks as I fell, Trunks tried to catch me but Melissa stopped him by grabbing his arm and smile. As he saw me go down and fall on her ankle and winked in pain seeing a tear go down.  
"Hey what was that for?!" Courtney said, getting mad of this girl's shit.  
"Why did u do that for?" trunks asked still looking at me with concern and anger. As he turned around and saw the girl moving closer to him.  
Trunks moved away from her in shock and looked at me seeing me get upset with the whole situation trying to get up with my sprained ankle. He tried to get near her again but that girl grabbed him again.  
"Hey cute stuff! My name is Melissa. What is your name and why are you hanging with these social outcasts?" The girl said as she moved even closer to him.  
"My name is Trunks and these are my friends you are talking about! I guess that would also make me a social outcast! Right?" Trunks said trying to be a smart-ass and grinned and trying to move over to me again. But no luck, and he can't use his power because he doesn't want Sarah to now yet about his secret.   
"Smart ass!!" I said under my breath trying to stay on one ankle.  
Trunks started to laugh. "Listen I have to get to class so if you wouldn't mind me, Sarah and Courtney need to go now."  
"Wait! They're your friends? Please you are to hot for the social outcast. You belong to the popular group like us." The girl said moving her hands up is arm, to Trunks side and resting her head on his shoulder as moved away form her.  
"Knock it off you snobby bitch I don't want you near me." Trunks yelled in her face trying to get her to figure it out.   
"Fine but why would you want to hang with them for?" she said looking at Trunks, noticing that he wasn't even paying any attention to what she was saying. She saw that he kept looking at Sarah. "So are you and Sarah like going out? Is that why you are friends with them? What the hell would you see in her? She is nothing but a freak of nature and no one important for that matter." She said looking at me with an evil grin on her face.  
"Why would you say these things? What have she ever done to you? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Trunks yelled looking at Melissa, with anger in his face. "Well, I am waiting for a response from you?" trunks said impatiently.  
"STOP IT TRUNKS, Please!!" I yelled at them both. AND SHUT THE HELL UP MELISSA YOU STUPID IGNORANT SLUT!!"  
As Trunks stopped and looked at me, with surprise in his eyes and face expression of why I was yelling at him too.  
When he looked at Sarah, he felt a strong energy rising around her with sparks of energy clashing around her body. He sees her hands clutched into a fist ready to strike against Melissa. He noticed that her muscles looked like they were tightening and her stance was tensed. He then looked at me face to face and saw tears running down from my face. He notice that all those things that Melissa had said made Sarah so upset and anger that it made her cry.  
"Hey this is funny, the freak of nature has feelings and is getting mad!" Melissa said in a baby voice and started to point and laugh at me.  
"Your asking for it Melissa, if you keep instigating her! Courtney said with a grin. " I hope u continue because I would love to see Sarah kick your ass to Hades of the under world." She said with an evil grin on her face hoping that she wouldn't stop.  
"Really? Okay sure whatever Courtney she is to weak she has to have you or Trunks here!" Melissa says looking back at Sarah.   
"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT MELISSA!! I KNOW THAT I AM A FREAK BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!! YOU STUPID ASS BITCH!! I yelled as the floor around her started to shake around me and I became even angrier.  
Trunks felt the energy around Sarah getting higher then normal humans. Then he saw that Sarah was showing power that not even human could have. He then saw her hair change colors into silver with black highlights. He then saw her loss control of her anger that her eyes went blank, as is no one was home inside.   
Before he could stop her, I had dropkicked Melissa in the gut and elbowed her in the back. Melissa didn't even get the chance to hit the floor; I then lifted Melissa up by her arms and tossed her into the hollow wall of the hallway. Melissa went right through it and left a big hole.  
Trunks then looked around for teachers and there was no sign of one coming out of a room.  
"Next time learn to keep your mouth shut because next time I wouldn't go easy on you." Sarah said frowning in anger.  
" Yeah like am going to listen to you! Flat chance that is going g to happen Sarah!!" Melissa said as she got out of the hole. "But I am not letting you get out this that easy!" she said holding her gut in pain then stances up ready for her attack on Sarah. " I am not going to take orders form a..." stopped as she saw a fist come at her face at fast speed. " Ugh my nose! I think you broke my nose, you stupid bitch!" she held her face in pain as blood dripped out of her nose. As Melissa got up she ran after me and tried to drop kick me in the back, as she missed when I moved out of the way. Then she tried to punch me in the face and in the gut but I blocked them and throw her on her ass about to make the next punch to the face when Trunks stopped me by standing in front of her.  
"I think that she had enough, Sarah. Know stop it, please!" begged Trunks as he held me back. " You don't want to get in trouble do you?"  
"Shut up! You like her that is why you chose to protect her!! Know stay out of this Trunks or you will be next!" I said with a tear running down my face. I then punched him in the gut then kicked him into the door.  
"Ugh.. No!! That isn't true I like you and only you! I don't like the snob stuck up girl! I want you just to stop before you kill her, because you are more stronger then her and she has no chance against you!!" Trunks said pretending that he was in pain holding his stomach.  
"Please I promise I wouldn't say anything more about you. Please let me go on my way to class and I wouldn't even tell on what happen here?!" Melissa begged as she crossed her fingers behind her back.  
"No I don't believe you!" I said about to hit her one more time to make sure she doesn't ever make fun of her ever again. As I was about to set the final blow my fist got stopped and an arm grabbed me from my stomach area. As I turned around there was Mr. Goku holding my fist back and my stomach; and Mr. Vegeta looks around for teachers coming out of.  
"Stop Sarah before you cause some real damage!" Goku said still holding my fist back and my stomach to make sure that I don't go anywhere.  
"No! KNOW LET ME GO!! YOU ASS HOLE!! NOW!!" I said with my energy rising even higher.  
"Watch your language!! Goku said holding her tighter. He couldn't hold her much longer without turning into a super sayain.  
"WHY YOUR NOT MY FATHER!! MY ADOPTIVE PARENTS LEFT ME LIKE MY REAL FATHER AND MOTHER!! I AM NOW MY OWN BOSS!! NOT YOU!! NOW LET ME GO YOU ASS HOLE!! STOP TRYING TO BE MY FATHER, BECAUSE YOUR NOT!!   
"What? That isn't truth! Your real parents love you!! You should now that!! Goku started to argue with her.   
"NO THEY DON'T NOW LET ME GO NOW BECAUSE IF THEY DID THEY WOULDN'T HAVE LET ME GET KIDNAPPED!!!" I said starting to cry even more then before.  
"Go to your class girl and if you speak of this to anyone, I wouldn't help you next time! I saw this whole thing happen and you started it! Go now and I better not hear any more trouble form you because if it with Sarah again, I wouldn't stop her!" Goku said with frustration in his voice with an evil look on his face.  
"Yeah sure!" she said with a look of fear as she ran to her next class looking back to make sure she wasn't going to be followed.  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? I yelled in anger trying to get free from Goku's grip.  
"Sarah this isn't you know snap out of it!" Trunks said getting up from against the floor of the door.  
"Trunks don't even bother, she will snap out of it in 2 seconds." said Courtney leaning against the wall trying not to laugh about the fight that just happened. " But you have to admit that was very interesting!" she laughed in enjoyment of the fight that happened.  
" How do you know? Has this happened before?" asked Trunks looking at Courtney knowing that she something but wasn't telling.  
"Yeah but like I said before, don't worry about it because it will pass. But since Vegeta is here I can tell Sarah to kick his ass for me. Since right now she is stronger then him and me. She could do more damage to him right now can I could. He can be used as the dummy for her to hit to reliever her stress and anger." She said looking at Vegeta and started to laugh as Vegeta looked at her with an evil look.  
"How about I don't think so Courtney! Didn't you learn to shut your mouth after the bleacher accident?!" he said laughing and looking away.  
"It wasn't that funny Vegeta!" Courtney said in anger about to hit him when trunks stooped her.  
"Know knock it off Courtney!" Trunks said.  
"but he instigated!" Courtney whined back at Trunks.  
"No you started it! Now stop!" trunks said walking over to Goku and me.  
"Come on Sarah snap out of it!" Trunks said walking over to me. " Just calm down."  
"Go to hell you bastard!! Your lucky Goku is holding me back right now because you're next to get your ass kicked! you had no right stopping me form hurting Melissa AND I ALSO DON'T NEED TO BE PROTECTED!! I AM NOT A BABY!! SO STOP TREATING LIKE I AM ONE!! NOW LET ME GO GOKU RIGHT NOW!!" I yelled looking at Trunks and then I started to cry.  
"Now she is acting like baby." Vegeta said looking away at how sad this was. " A sayain crying! That is so weak!"   
"Shut up Dad!" trunks yelling at his father.  
"THAT IS IT!!" Goku yelled. "Everyone get over here and touch my shoulder, you to Courtney! I don't want any one getting out of class seeing this."  
"what is touching his should have anything to do with not letting people see what happened?" Courtney asked Trunks.  
" AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!! TAKE THIS YOU ASS HOLE!" I said as I turned around using my free hand to try to hit him in the face but he grabbed it and held it tight.  
Goku then looked around to make sure that no one was watching and instant transmission: Trunks, Vegeta, Courtney, and me to the gym room, which was empty. He then turned into a super sayain and it scared ma that it made me scream.  
"What is wrong with you?" Goku looked at her with a calm face of concern. "I am not going to hurt you, so please calm down. But you better watch your language!"  
"No..No..No let me go now!" I said freaking out and trying to get by trying to get my hands free but he had stronger grip on me.  
"Where is everyone?" Goku asked looking around for his wife and friends." I have a surprise.." Goku stopped after being interrupted.  
"Goku look she is passed out form exhaustion and low energy." Trunks said looking down at her in concern.   
" Hey Goku can I hold her for you, just until she wakes up?" trunks asked looking at Sarah lying there unconsciousness in Goku's arms.  
" why?" Goku asked with a protective grip on her.  
" because I care about her and I want to be there when she wakes up. Plus she wouldn't remember anything that happened." Trunks said looking up at him again and opened his arms out to comfort her.  
"Okay, here you go. And I told you Vegeta and know my threat is valid!" Goku grinned.  
"Yeah ...Yeah I know!" Vegeta said looking at Sarah in Trunks arms as he holds her in a grip that no one could open.  
"Trunks I amm..." I was saying waking up trying to get up but then I passed out again b/c I loosed so much energy.  
"Sarah.!!? Sarah..!!?" Trunks said in concern of her well being.  
"She will be fine just give her this and then go to class." Goku answered Trunks handing him a Zen-so-beans and getting ready to instant transmission the three back to the hallway. "Thanks Goku. I will see you guys later after school." Trunks said putting the Zen-so-bean in Sarah's mouth and made her chew and swallowing it.  
I swallowed and coughed as I felt better each minute.  
"Hey what happened?" I asked looking around in confusion.  
"Well we are late for class now because you fainted." He said looking at her grabbing her hand and brings her toward the stairs.  
"Hey let go of my hand!" I demanded.  
"No not until we get to class, because I will not have you faint again and fall down the stairs." Trunks argued back still holding my hand even tighter.  
'why does he care so much about me? I have done nothing but push him away and saying mean things to him' I thought to myself looking at Trunks.  
"But didn't I do something before I fainted? Because I remember bits and pieces but the rest is blurry." I said looking at trunks while thinking of what it was.  
"You did call out my name and said 'Trunks I am' and you never finish what you were about to say." Trunks said trying to click a memory trying to get her to finish her sentence.  
"I remember now what I was about to say." I said grinning. " I wanted to say that I am sorry for the trouble that I have been causing, and for being rude to you all the time, but I don't want no one getting too close to me because it ends up hurting me in the end. I also wanted to do this.." I stopped and turned in front of him and gave him a hug around the neck and then turned my face as I laid a kiss on his soft cheek.  
"What was that for?" he said blushing with a smile.  
"That was to thanks you for saving my life this morning. I said grinning and continued to walk down the stairs holding his hand tryinf to drag him along. But then I got jerked back and felt one of Trunks hands go around me to my waist. The other let go of my hand and he placed the other on my face. He looked into my eyes and I did the same to him. He then leaned forward and kissed me on my lips passionately. He then pulled me back and looked I my eyes again.  
"I want you to know one thing Sarah, and that is that I would never hurt you in any way. I love you to much to do such a thing and pushing people away will make them want to get closer to you." Trunks said still gazing in my eye as he saw a tear run down my face. He wiped t way with his hand.  
"But.." I whispered trying to hold back the tears of joy and sadness. "But I am a freak of nature and you wouldn't want me."  
"Please don't cry for there is no reason for it. And you're not a freak of nature because am not that much different from you." He said pushing me close and puts his hand around me to comfort me.  
" Oohh how cute another pair of love birds. You make me sick!" Courtney said walking down the stairs passing them.  
I was about to give in and admit to him that I liked him, but the bell rang and Courtney ruined the mood.   
*RINGGGGG!!*  
I pushed away and started to run down the stairs.  
"What wait up?" Trunks said shocked that she pushed away as fast as she did. 'Maybe she doesn't like me? What if I don't ever have a chance to show how I truly feel' he asked himself.  
Before he took that last step on the stairs he looked up and there was Sarah in front of him smiling. "I want you to now that I love you back." I said rushed over to him but my hands around his neck and kissed his soft lips passionately. 


	4. THE werid lady

*I hope you liked chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews here are some more cookies. LOL!! Well here is chapter 5. I forgot to put this character in my story. 

Her name is sailor mars her royal name is Princess Raye. She was a friend of Serena but Raye ended up betrayed Serena. She was the one the Darien cheats on Serena with. Darien made Raye evil, so she ended up helps with the kidnapping of Serena's baby. She doesn't do it to help Darien to get back Serena, but only to kill Serena and her child because then…

Well you will have to read to find out! Hehehehe!! So enjoy! *

Before he took that last step on the stairs he looked up and there was Sarah in front of him smiling. 

"I want you to now that I love you back." I said rushed over to him but my hands around his neck and kissed his soft lips passionately.

Meanwhile in art class Courtney was about to sit when she heard her name being called and she looks up and saw it was the teacher and frowns.

"Yes Mrs. Spicer. What can I do for you?" Courtney asked putting her pocketbook down. 

"Do you now where your friends Sarah and that new kid with the purple hair, might be?" Mrs. Spicer asked while passing paper out to the students.

"Yeah I sure do! They are on the stairs on there way to class because the gym teacher wanted to talk to them and well now they are kissing on the stairs, but I will go get them." Courtney said laughing walking over to the door.

"Come on you love stroke losers!" Courtney yells as she started to laugh as she walked back into the classroom. 

I then pushed slowly away from his love grip around my waist, when Courtney yells out the classroom door.

Trunks then look up and blushed in embarrassment. As I looked up at him, I smiled and then started to laughed, but also was blushing at the thought of walking in to classroom and have everyone look at her.

As I started to walk to class Trunks then takes my hand and pushes me back.

"Trunks, please we have to get to class." I said looking up at him with a little grin knowing that when we walk into class they were going to get a lecture of not being late to class.

"So what is going to happen to us now Sarah?" he asked with confession on his face.

"What do you mean? Do you mean when we get to class?" I asked looking into his eyes. 

"No, I mean us you now are you going to be my girlfriend?" he said looking into my eyes.

I then looked down to the floor and looked up at him with uncertainty.

"I don't now Trunks?" I said pushing from him going to class. When I looked back I, he looked back at me with his hand out looking with sadness and confusion in his face.

'What did I do wrong? Does she still think that I will leave her alone and heartbroken?' he thought to himself as he slowly walked to class.

"It's about time you two decided to come to class!" Mrs. Spicer said started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" I said in a demanding voice.

"Well I have decided that am not going to give you DT because what Courtney did was punishing enough for you two, but if it happens again I will have her do that again but even louder or have the hole class say it. Mrs. Spicer said passing them paper. "So now take a seat and pay attention." She said moving to the chalkboard.

"Yes teacher!" I said with an attitude back as I sat near Courtney and trunks sat near me still frowning." You stupid bitch!" I said whispering to Courtney and I smacked her in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" she said out loud that the whole class began to turn around and look at us.

I turned around looking like I didn't do anything as they teacher told everyone to pay attention.

"Why did you do that for Sarah?" Courtney whispered rubbing her head in pain.

" For embarrassing me in front of the whole class!" I answered back.

Courtney then looks at Trunks and smiled trying to get his attention. "So are you two going out know?" she asked going over my paper hitting him for his attention waiting for an answer.

He looked up at her and shakes his head no.

"Why not? I mean you two were making out on the stairs like you guys had just gotten married!" Courtney said looking at both of us.

I looked down with frown on my face at my paper trying my best not to let Trunks now that I was sad and I really wanting to go out with him. "Just leave me alone okay, it was hard for me to say no to him okay!?" I said still looking at my paper.

Trunks then looks at me in concern and confused. 'Why was did she say no then if it was hard for her then why did she say no?' he thought to himself looking at her. 

"What is the matter with you? If it was hard for you to say no then why did you say no then? It is because of your secret?" Courtney asked with concern looking at me and gasped at what she said and put her hands on her mouth.

"Shut up Courtney!! God Courtney!! Why don't you just tell the world that I have a secret!" I said looking at Courtney when punched her in the leg.

"SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT I APOLOGIZE OKAY!" Courtney YELLED.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO BEFORE I GIVE YOU DT!!" Mrs. Spicer yells in your faces. "YOU BOTH DIDN'T SHUT UP SINCE YOU GOT HERE!! PAY ATTENTION AND SHUT UP!!"

"Get out of my face and take a breath mint, okay lady!?" I said getting out of my seat ready to scratch out her face.

"EXCUSE ME!? Mrs. Spicer yelling in my face and then moves back and started to laugh. "What do you think you trying to do? Scare me because you getting out of your seat and raising your voice at me? Please! I'm the teacher and you have to listen to me or you can get kicked out of school and a call to your parents will be made. Does that scare you?" Mrs. Spicer asked with a grinning. 

"Nope not at all! You think that I'm afraid of my parents? That is funny! Really is hilarious. Is that the best you can do to scare me? A threat to kick me out of school and a call to my parents. That is suppose to scare me?! Big fucken deal!!" I said looking at her in the face watching her mood drop to being scared as she moves back to the chalkboard. "That is what I thought!" I said with a grin of victory. But lets just say Mrs. Spicer that I haven't been having the most wonderful first day of school. And I apologize I little bit for the attitude but don't put your face in mine and expect not a fight back in return." I said seat back down as I saw that everyone was looking at me. as they all started to laugh at me for some reason. "What is so funny?"

"The way you overreacted and that you are such a loser and a freak of nature." The boy across the room said and started to laugh even louder.

"Why do you all call me a freak of nature for. I am the same as you!" I said trying really hard to hide my tears.

"no your not! We all now that you or an out cast loser and you are one and because we feel like call you a freak of nature for the hell of it. " Said the girl next to the boy and they both start to point and laugh.

Trunks looks at me and puts his hand on my knee, trying to comfort me because he could see the tears starting to run down my face.

****

*RINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG*

"Saved by the bell!" Courtney said getting her stuff and mine ready for your next class.

"Stop Courtney I can do it okay and trunks, please just stop okay." I said starting to fall to the ground crying.

"Sarah you don' t have to act all tough I front of me okay? I know how you feel. Trunks said trying to comfort me.

"No you don't Trunks this is why I didn't want you to going out with me because you don't want to be mixed up in all of this! So just leave me alone okay." I said running out the door with al my stuff to my next class.

"Where is she going so I can follow her." Trunks said turning to Courtney getting his stuff ready.

"She is going to chorus and the gym again" Courtney said moving t the door.

Mean while at the top of the stairs Goten and Krystle were waiting for Trunks, Sarah and Courtney for their next class.

"Hey Sarah what is the matter? Are you okay?" Krystle asked looking at me with worry.

"Nothing okay see you in chorus." I said wiping my tears out of my eyes, as I ran past them.

Krystle then looks at the stairs and sees trunks and Courtney coming up.

"What did you two do to her!" Krystle said with anger looking at both of them.

"Nothing! Why do you always think I did something?" Courtney asked.

"What about you Trunks! What did you do to hurt her?!" Krystle asking as she was getting pulled away by Goten. "let go Goten!" she demanded.

"Not if you stop and breath and calm down." Goten said still holding her back.

"Fine I will calm down but only when I get some answers!" Krystle said trying to get free of Goten's grip from around her waist.

"Well then calm down so that he can explain what happen to your friend okay?" Goten said looking down at her and frowned.

"okay, explain and fast!" Krystle said tapping her foot in impatiently.

"Well we were talking after the fight in the hallway with a girl named Melissa and I told her that I loved her and that I would never hurt her and she should never think that and then we kissed. The bell rang and Courtney interrupted us and she ran to class. As I walked down the last step she showed up in front of me and tells me that she loves me and kisses me passionately. Courtney yells at out the door and calls us love stroke losers and she was about to leave me and I asked her if she would be my girlfriend since she told me that she loved me. She hesitated and said I don't now, runs to class and then she hits Courtney in the back of the head. She sits after the lecture from the teacher for being late to class. Courtney particle tells the class that Sarah has a secret of why she wouldn't go out with me. She hits Courtney again and a fight starts that the teacher flips and threatens Sarah, then Sarah flips on the teacher and wins the fight. The whole class starts to laugh at Sarah and one called her a freak of nature and another explained why they call her that. That she breaks down and started to cry and the bell rang and she took her stuff and before she left she told me half the reason why she doesn't want to go out with me." Trunks said running out of breath and looks up at his watch and then Los at Krystle. "Now lets go to chorus and meet up with her there okay!" Trunks said moving past them.

they all started to head to the chorus room to meet up with Sarah.

Meanwhile in the senior lounge, on the way to chorus, I was wiping my tears from my face when I heard a fight going on in the hall near the gym area.

I poked my head out to look around the corner to see what is was about and saw that it was Mrs. Serena and some lady in a black cloth covering her face.

'Who is that? And why does she look familiar? She has evil vibes and they feel familiar as like I have felt them before.' I said thinking to myself.

"What are you doing here you back-stabbing bitch!" Mrs. Serena said with anger in her voice clutching her fist tight. "well answer me!!" he demanded.

"Yes my Princess Serenity." Answer the dark mystery lady as she pulled a piece of paper out of her cloth and then looked at Serena. 

There I could see part of her face, where half a grin was showing.

Don't tell me you are still bitter over the fact that I stole your fiancee away form you, the day before your wedding? Are you, Serena?" the dark mystery lady said grinning even more.

"Why should I? You did me a favor because I found someone 100 times better then Darien." Serena said clutching her fist even harder.

"SO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE RAYE!" Serena yelled waiting for a reply. 

'Raye.. Darien!! I NOW THOSE NAMES!! THAT IS THE BITCH AND THE BASTARD THAT STOLE ME AND THREW ME ON A DOOR STEP!!' I thought to myself clutching my fist.

As I was about to go out there and kill her, I saw someone open the door and I hide behind the corner waiting to see what would happen next. 

"What is going on here?" Mr. Goku said looking at the women in the black cloth and moved to his wife's side.

"Nothing here Goku, but I have a message for you and our wife from prince Darien." Raye said removing her cloth from her face then unfolding the paper.

"Know listen if you like but this concerns the daughter you have been trying to look for." Raye said stopping to see if they were paying attention.

"Yeah well ready it already!" Goku said getting inpatient then truing around feeling a powerful energy form behind him then looks back.

"read it already Raye or leave!" Serena said getting even more inpatient.

"okay, here goes: to Serena I have to let you know that I still love you and I want you back. If you cam e back me I will spare your child's life. But if you decide not to and you continue to try to recover your child back I will have no choice but to tell the assassin to killed the child and you can forget all about it every being born for you can blame yourself for it's death. Sincerely you love, Darien" Raye finished reading the letter and looking up and started to laugh. "like I will every let you go back to him. She said with a grin.

I then heard my name being called for behind me, I then turned around to see who it was and I saw that it was Trunks, and the group.

I ran over to Courtney grabbed her duffel bag and took out my Japanese Fighting Sword.

"hey what are you going to do with that?" they all asked looking at me pulling it out with anger on my face.

"For revenge on my kidnapper!" I said running back to the corner.

I walked out from the corner and pointing the sword out to Raye, "hey you fucken Bitch!" I said with fire in my eyes as lighting bolts started to surround my inter body. As my hair started to change to silver and my out lining started to turn yellow. "it is now time for you to die you stupid fucker!"

"Sarah don't, just calm down okay! Now drop the sword!" Goku said moving over to me and grabbing my hand as I punched him in the gut and took his arm and throw him into the brick wall, where he laid unconscious and motionless.

"Sarah please stop this!" Serena said as she ran over to Goku, to make sure he was okay. She then was shaking him to try to get him to wake up. "Goku please wake up!! You are the only one that can stop her form killing Raye!!" she said continuing to shake him. 'Even though I do want her dead' she thought to herself.

"Not this again!" Courtney and Trunks said running over to me.

"What do you mean 'not this again'? Well!" Goten and Krystle said running after them.

"Courtney I will try to stop Sarah while you help Serena wake up Goku because he is the only one that is strong enough to stop her." He said moving over to me. "Sarah I now you have no idea what the hell you are about to do but lets just stop okay?" Trunks said moving over to the handle of the sword.


	5. the secret unraveling

*Hey I now u are all mad b/c I stopped there right in the middle of the fighting seen. But I was told to do that. I hope u like it so far. And right now I am very pissed off b/c some ass holes have told my friend bloodofthefae that her story had no plot and that is suxs ect. I don't think that they have a right to say that. I loved her story. And b/c of them she took it off the fanficition refuses to finish it now. What makes them the experts of story's!! All I have to say if you are going to make stupid ass immature comments then sign it. Or they are to chicken shit to do that b/c they want to be immature reviewers!! Well if u are going to review something u better guts for ur review if u can't then don't write one!! Just to let u all now this is suppose to be fun and helpful top some. And if u can't write a nice review then u shouldn't write on!!  
  
~Sarah~**  
  
"Courtney I will try to stop Sarah while you help Serena wake up Goku because he is the only one that is strong enough to stop her." He said moving over to me. "Sarah I know you have no idea what the hell you are about to do but lets just stop okay?" Trunks said moving over to the handle of the sword.  
  
"No get the fuck away from me! This evil Bitch needs to die now!! Before she ruins any more of my life!" I said looking over at Trunks moving away from his hand and then I heard my name coming from the weird lady.  
  
"Sarah long time no see lately? Don't you think so my dear?" Raye said grinning as she was taking out her Japanese sword moving it out to her side getting ready for the attack.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME DEAR YOU FUCKEN BITCH!! NOW PREPARE TO DIE!!" I said starting to run after her with the sword directed to her heart.  
  
"NO STOP SARAH!!" Trunks said going in front of the sword.  
  
When he did that I didn't have time to stop and I stabbed him in the arm. I was able to move it so it wouldn't kill him.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhh!!" Trunks screamed in pain as I pulled it out and he covered the wound with his hand to stop the bleeding.  
  
"TRUNKS YOU IDIOT I COULD OF KILLED YOU!! I WOULD HAVE KILLED MYSELF IF THAT HAPPENED!!" I said moving over to him giving him a kiss on the lips and then smacked him in the face. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, YOU STUPID ASS HOLE. STOP TRYING TO HELP OUT MY ENEMY AND STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!! I said getting ready for another attack.  
  
"No I wouldn't Sarah I love you and I don't care what kids in this stupid ass school say what they think you are I will never leave you and I will all was care about you! And I don't want you making the mistake killing a person because out of angry of the past!" trunks said standing up moving closer to me trying again to get the sword.  
  
"Please Sarah stop!" Krystle said getting mad at the whole situation that she started to grow her tail back from all the anger and stress of everything going around her. As she saw that I wasn't listening she gotten even madder that sparks of lighting started to surround her and she turned super sayain in front of very one.  
  
"Krystle?" Goten said with his mouth open in shock thinking that she was his stepsister and the thought that he was going out with her.  
  
"Krystle?" Courtney said gasping at the golden hair and the energy coming form her body.  
  
'She can't be my child can she?' Serena thought to herself trying even harder to wake up Goku.  
  
Goku then started to walk up seeing Krystle all power up. His eyes got wide and in shock of confusion of seeing Krystle all powered up knowing that Sarah also can do that. 'Did we have twins or something?' Goku thought to himself. We then transported everyone in to the empty gym to cover up anyone seeing what was about to happen.  
  
I then turned around and saw that I wasn't the only one that was weird and keeping secrets. As I turned around quick before I could be stopped I ran after Raye and started to swing my sword to the left and the right fast. She blocked every move she then swings it to the right and faked to the left and strokes my arm with a wide wound.  
  
"AAAHH! YOU FUCKEN BITCH!!" I yelled in anger that I also turned super sayain.  
  
"What is going on here?" Goku asked Serena looking in shock of confusion.  
  
"I don't now I now that we only have one child." She said looking back at Sarah and then looking at Krystle.  
  
"You have become slow my dear." Raye said starting to laugh using her hand to cover her laughing to look sophisticated.  
  
"THAT IS WHAT YOU THINK!! AND I SAID DON'T CALL ME DEAR I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!! YOU PSYCHO!!" I yelled in fury, as I was about to make a strike to Raye's head. But then I felt a sharp pain for my side going all the way up my back. "AAAHH! WHAT THE FUCK!!" I screamed in pain as I looked I back of me and saw that it was Krystle squeezing my tail. "YOU FUCKEN TRADER WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?!" I said trying to get free.  
  
"YEAH WELL I ALSO DON'T WANT YOU DEAD! SHE IS BETTER AT SWORDS THEN YOU ARE! DON'T BE A FOOL!" Krystle yelling at me to get her point across.  
  
"IF YOU NOW THEN LET ME GO!! I DON'T CARE IF SHE IS BETTER SHE HAS A WEAK POINT AND I NOW WHAT IT IS NOW LET ME GO!! I WANT TO KILL HER FOR RUINING MY LIFE!!" I screamed still in pain trying to get Krystle to let go.  
  
"Fine then let me help then! " Krystle said looking down at me.  
  
"No! I want to do this myself, Krystle! I can handle her." I said feeling some relief of the pain dissolving away.  
  
"No Sarah! If you don't let me help I will squeeze your tail even harder!" Krystle said getting even more violent.  
  
"Fine then now let go!" I demanded growing impatient.  
  
"Courtney can you throw me my sword!" Krystle said looking at Courtney.  
  
"No you will wait till I get my sword!" Krystle said looking at Me.  
  
"Okay! But do you want my help too, Krystle?" Courtney said throwing Krystle the sword waiting for a respond.  
  
"No! We have to make it fair to Miss Raye, you now! Krystle said grinning letting go Sarah's tail.  
  
"You guys get all the fun!" Courtney said crossing her arms across her chest giving out a growl of anger.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta and Bulma came running in the gym room wonder what was going on.  
  
Vegeta then grabs Bulma's hand and runs over to Goku.  
  
"Hey Goku what the fuck is going on over here? And why are there two teen girls as super sayain?  
  
I thought that you guys had one kid?" Vegeta asked as he pulled Goku's shoulder to turn to him in his direction.  
  
"I don't know?" answered Goku and turning back to the fight.  
  
"Hey what happen to trunks?" she said running over to him on the floor to her bleeding son, as he was looking at Sarah repeating what she said in his mind trying hard to figure her out.  
  
"Trunks, Trunks? Are you okay honey? Please answer me." Bulma says pulling out a capsule with a first aid kit as she throws it and started to take out bandages. She started to wrap up is wound repeating herself to him trying to get an answer form him.  
  
As he final thought of it 'she does care about me but wants to get control of her life first before committing to a boyfriend. Could that be it?' he though to himself looking over at me as I glanced at him and smiled. "Maybe that is why?" he said out loud.  
  
"What is it Trunks?" his mother said looking at him with tears running down her face.  
  
"Nothing mom please stop crying I am okay really." Trunks said trying to comfort his mom to stop crying.  
  
"Mom can you help me to Goku's side" Trunks said. "I need to talk to him about something."  
  
"Sure honey!" she said going on the other side of him helping to his feet walking over to Goku.  
  
"Goku you have to stop this! As much as I like to see Raye dead, this isn't he way to go! Raye is a very good swordsmen. She will kill both of them!" Serena said starting to get upset with worry for the two teenager girls.  
  
"Right! Vegeta I'm going to need your help." Goku said turning around asking him.  
  
"Sure Goku." Vegeta said looking at him shaking his head yes. "But we should also turn super sayains to stop them."  
  
"What about me? Trunks said trying to stand up straight, wincing in pain from his shoulder down to the middle of his arm.  
  
"No your injured son, you need to stay out of this." Vegeta said looking at him with concern.  
  
"Just don't hurt Sarah okay dad! Not like you tried to do before." He said looking at his father in the eyes with seriousness.  
  
Right then and there Vegeta knew that his son has fallen in love with this girl.  
  
"Sure trunks, I wouldn't, I promise." He said looking away form him starting to power up and then Goku did the same.  
  
Krystle and I turned around and notice that they had to do this fast or they would be stopped.  
  
"Lets go now, before we get stopped by the noise crew!" I said running at Raye.  
  
"You got it Sarah!" Krystle said charging right after I did toward Raye.  
  
We both swung in different directions to try to catch her off guard, but she blocked every move we made.  
  
Raye then dodged the last move jumped up and cut my other arm.  
  
"AAGH!! MY ARM YOU STUPID BITCH!" I screamed in pain as blood dripped on the floor. "You think that is going to stop me! I yelled running after her to attack her again and I had Krystle right behind me ready to attack.  
  
I then phased ((for those who don't know what that is its moving to fast for humans to see kk)) and Raye tried to find me and forgot about Krystle and she had cut her arm.  
  
"AAGH!! YOU BRAT!!" Raye screamed in pain holding her arm.  
  
"Take this you bitch!!" I said as I cut her other arm.  
  
AAGH!! YOU FUCKEN BITCH, I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT!" she said running up to me tripping me as I fell to the ground, laying there about to stab her in the gut and she kicked my sword out of my hand.  
  
"NOOOOoo!!" I screamed in fear as I looked up seeing her eyes. "FINE THEN! KILL ME THEN!!" I said grinning at her.  
  
" You got it! TIME FOR PAY…" she said interrupted by Krystle running up to her screaming no to her raising her sword about to strike as Raye kicked her in the gut hard enough to send her into the flying into the bleachers.  
  
"No Krystle!!" Goten yelled turning super sayain running after as he got pulled back by his father.  
  
"No son wait here!" Goku said grabbing Goten's arm as he gave Vegeta the signal to move in.  
  
"Krystle!! I told you to stay out of this! But no you didn't want to listen." I said trying to get up to go help her but Raye pushes me down.  
  
"Where do you think that you are going?" she said grinning.  
  
"I forgot okay kill me if you can!" I said grinning at her deviously.  
  
"What are you smiling for you are going to die!" Raye asked before she gave the last blow.  
  
"Nothing! I feel like it. Because I will refuse to look scared of you and death." I said looking up at the blade directly over her heart.  
  
"FINE TIME TO DIE THEN!!" Raye said about to ram the sword into my chest until Goku kicked out of her hand grabbing my by the arm pulling me toward him.  
  
"AAAAGHHHHHHHH!!!!!! STOP PLEASE!! I screamed in pain as tears started to run down my face.  
  
Goku then looks down at me crying and moves his hand away and sees blood." I'm so sorry I didn't now where your wound was." Goku said with concern on his face as he picked me up as I rested my head on his bulky firm chest wincing in pain as I continued to cry. "Your going to be okay now Sarah." he said holding me even closer to him.  
  
I looked up at him and felt safe being in his arms.  
  
He then looked at Vegeta, seeing if he got Krystle yet form the broken bleacher.  
  
"You ass hole!! You wait!! If you recover your child and tell it that you are its parent then she will be killed and you can't always protect your child!" she said laughing as she ran out he gym doors.  
  
"Yeah that is what you think, you bitch!" he said as the warm energy being to rise around him, that it was making me more relaxed in his arms that is was putting me to sleep. He then looks down at me seeing that my power was getting weaker and I was losing a lot of blood from both arms. "Hey Vegeta how is Krystle doing over there?" he said looking up from me looking at Vegeta.  
  
"Not to good Goku. She is bleeding a lot and her power level is dropping fast." Vegeta said walking over to Goku holding Krystle in his arms.  
  
"No!! I won't let her die!! Dad don't we have anymore Zen-so-beans?" Goten said running over to Vegeta when he got grabbed in the arm by trunks." Let me go Trunks I have to be by her side! She is my girlfriend you now I have to be there for her. Now let me go!"  
  
"No Goten! You will only be in the way! She will be fine! Because we do have some more Zen-so-beans." Trunks said taking some out of his pocket the Goku had gave him to hold on to. "Here Goku and dad." He said throwing it to them.  
  
"Thanks trunks." Goku said catching it.  
  
"Yeah thanks son." Vegeta said also catching it. Vegeta then kneeled down and placed Krystle on the floor and put the bean in her mouth and told her to chew it and swallow. Krystle looked up at him, shock her head yes as she was chewing and then swallowing the bean. As she did that, she started to get up slowly feeling great.  
  
"Wow!! I feel great!! Thanks Vegeta." Krystle said smiling at him and hugged him for thanks then got up and ran over to Goku as she looked at Courtney to se why she wasn't coming over to see her. She notices that Serena has been holding her arm through that whole fight.  
  
"Your welcome" Vegeta said under his breath as he walked away over to Bulma.  
  
"Goku is she going to be okay? She asked looking up at him with worry after seeing all the blood dripping from Sarah's arm and seeing how pale she was.  
  
"I am not sure because she wouldn't take the Zen-so-bean." Goku said starting to worry. "Please Sarah take it! This will make you feel better! Goku said to me trying to convince me to take it.  
  
"JUST SHOVE IT IN HER MOUTH AND FORCE HER TO CHEW AND FORCE HER TO SWALLOW THE FUCKEN BEAN!! GOT IT GOKU!! Vegeta yelled as he crossed his arms in anger of the way things were taking so long.  
  
"Okay then, sorry Sarah but I don't have a chooses." Goku said as he opened my mouth and dropped it in my mouth and started to move my mouth up and down to chew the bean up. She then put my throat back and started to rub my throat to swallow the bean down. I then started to cough because I almost choked on it.  
  
I looked up at him and felt him power down as I pushed him away as I fell to the floor feeling better. I looked up at him as I sat there on the floor. I then got up and kicked him in the leg.  
  
"Hey why did you do that for I saved your life?" Goku asked rubbing his leg looking up at me.  
  
"Because I didn't ask for you help! And if you tell any one about what me and Krystle can do I will come back for you!" I said walking away.  
  
"Wait right there Sarah and Krystle I have to ask you some questions and your not going anywhere till you answer them!' Goku said moving in front of them.  
  
Krystle and I then looked at each other with scared faces and was about to booked it as he got grabbed in the arms and unable to get free. 


	6. THE SCHOOL CASE

*Hi my friends I am writing this is fun and I hope you guys are enjoy this as much as I am. Well am starting of with the gym scene and finally out of school and after school stuff. Enjoy! *

Krystle and I then looked at each other with scared faces and we were about to book it as he grabbed us in the arms and were unable to get free.

"Let me go you jerk! I don't have to answer anything!" I said looking at him and growled in anger as I pulled my arm forward and got my arm free.

Krystle then pulled her arm forward in she was managed to get her arm free also.

"Let's get out of here!" Krystle said winking at me as she had a plan.

She then grabbed my arm and phased near Courtney. I grabbed Courtney's free hand as I jumped kicked and hit Serena's hand to let go of Courtney other hand. Then Krystle and me joined you power together and phased so fast that Goku couldn't sense us leaving the room. We then stopped at the exit and notice that we forgot the duffel bag with your swords.

"We forgot the swords you guys?!" Courtney said all worriedly that she would never get them back.

"Don't worry about it Courtney I will go get them. But you two go to the car and get it started and ready to leave. Okay?" I said getting ready to phase again in to the room.

"You got it Sarah!" they both said ran out the door to the car.

"Here goes nothing!" I said gulping in fear to go in there alone afraid to get captured for questioning.

I phased in the room and I went behind the bleachers and I over heard them talking.

"Are you okay honey?" Goku said moving over to Serena as he takes her hand, and began to rub it to relieve the pain.

"I' m okay darling. Thanks for asking, but there goes the two kids that might be your kid." Serena said starting to cry as she covers her face as tears ran down her face.

"Don't worry honey. We will find them and ask them questions about their family and who might be their parents and maybe if we are lucky they might be both of them." He said as he comforted his wife.

'geez all they want to do was find their kid?' I said as I tried to move and hit my head on the metal bar over my head. "ouch" I said as I held my mouth.

Vegeta then heard a voice coming from behind the bleachers. He then turned around and looked around and saw no one. 

"Come out of there!" Vegeta said as he then threw an energy blast to the bleacher to make it come out.

"O' shit as!" I jumped out and fell to the mats hitting my head again but on the wall as the blast gave an after shack. 

"Dad it was Sarah! Watch what the hell you are doing!" trunks said as he ran over to me seeing if I was okay. 

I then jumped up and down rubbing my head. "Ouch!! You stupid bastard!! It was only me god! I yelled as I was still rubbing my head in pain as I phase past trunks running over to the duffel bag and grabbing it and the two swords and ran over to the door in the back.

"Wait! Please! Sarah don't leave! I need to talk to you!" Goku said running on the side of me. He then grabbed me in the arm and holding me even tighter then before that is it was scaring me.

"Stop this let me go!! What the hell kind of people are you? I have to go!! I don't have time to answer your stupid questions you jerk." I said as I turned around and kicked him in the face. I then stepped on his foot, then kicked him in the stomach. But nothing was working. "No! Please let me go as I dropped to the floor and started to cry. "Not this again please let me go!!" as I looked up at him as tears ran down my face.

"I am sorry. I don't want you to cry. I just want you to stop running and let me talk to you." He said looking down at her. As he looked at her face he noticed that her eyes looked familiar to him. He then looked over tat Serena and noticed that they looked just like Serena's. he then looked back and front to both of them. 'I think I figure it out. She is my daughter, not the other one because I realized that Krystle didn't have any of the characteristics of Serena or me.' Goku thought to himself.

"Goku what is the matter?" Serena said looking at her husband with concern face.

"Nothing dear." Goku said as he kneeled down near me still holding my hand. 'if I can read her mind then I will be able to now where she is going next so we can meet up with her to ask her the questions. But I still believe that she has to be my daughter.' Goku thought to himself as he put his other hand on my head trying to comfort her.

"What is Goku trying to do dad?" trunks asked with curiosity as he looked over to his father.

"He is reading her mind? I think?" Vegeta answered back as he continued to watch. 

"What are you doing?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes dry moving back in fear.

"Trying to comfort you so that you can stop crying. I don't like seeing you cry in makes me upset because I don't you being scared of me. But how about I ask you later on and we can do it with the chasing okay?" Goku said as he continued to put his hand on her head and finding out where she was going so that he could keep and eye on her.

For some reason his touch felt familiar to me, like I knew him but I didn't. This was freaking me out so I moved away form him. "Okay umm no now let me go!" I said as I started to jerk my hand out of his hand. I then put my foot on his chest and my other one on his arm and pulled away from him and he just started to laugh with a curious face.

"I was planning on letting you go. you know, Sarah?" Goku said leaning over to me as I was about to fall on the floor as he reached out and put his hand on my back to help me up to my feet. 

"THEN DO IT ALREADY!" I yelled as he let my hand go and gave me hug and then moved away. "What was what for?" I asked him as he walked away.

"You will find out soon enough Sarah my dear." He said as he waved good bye as he continued to walk away.

"Hey don't call me dear am not your kid Mr.!!" I said as I turned around and walked over to the door and ran to Krystle's car.

"Pop the car trunk!" I told Krystle as I opened it and put the bag and the swords down and closed the car trunk. I then walked to the passenger side.

"So what happened? Why did it take so long? Are you okay you look like you were crying?!" Krystle asked with concern as he stepped on the gas paddle.

"Nothing really expect that I got grabbed in the arm again by that Goku guy. I got so scared that I started to cry and I over heard them say that they wanted to ask Krystle and me about your parents and stuff to see if we are there kids." I said looking out the window feeling the wind blow through my hair.

As I turned on the radio and heard my favorite song "bad reputation" and blasted it as we all started dancing in your seats.

"I know where we should go…let's go to the Pizza Shack! And have a party and forget about today." Courtney said as she started to sing the song.

"That is the only place that I know that I belong." I said with a smile on my face.

Mean while at the gym Goku had walked over to Serena and smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for Goku?" Serena asked with concern and question marks around her face, as she saw him smiling away. "Why are you so happy for Goku?

"Why you ask? Well I just found out that she has the same traits as you my dear." He said grinning at her.

"What do you mean? Like what kind of traits?" Serena said as she started to get what Goku meant.

"Like you eyes and the crying to get your way habit." He said moving away to protect himself form the hit he was going to get.

"I do not Goku!" she said as she stamped her foot and started to whimper. Then turned around as she turned around and ran toward him and smacked him the arm.

"See what I mean." He said as he started to laugh and moved over to her and hugged her in joy and then picked her up.

"Goku why are you so happy? We haven't found your child yet. Or have we?" Serena asked as she was placed down on the ground and looked up at Goku waiting for answer. 

"I think we have my darling. It is Sarah I bet my life on it.' He said smiling felling a tog on his arm. When he turned around he saw it was Goten. "what is it my son?" he asked as he looked at him with concern.

"So Krystle isn't my sister then? Goten asked looking at his dad with wonder.

"No Goten she isn't. why you ask?" Goku said grinning at him waiting for and answer.

"Well because she is my girlfriend." Goten said as he rubber the back of his head and started to laugh.

"My son's first girlfriend. Well nope you don't have nothing to worry about." Goku said as he started to laugh.

Then Gohan and Videl came walking in with Pan in between them holding hands. 

"GRANDPA…GRANDMA!!" Pan yelled as she let go of her parents' hands and flying over to Serena and Goku, and then jumped in between them giving them each a hug. 

"Hi their sweetie!" Serena said getting the first hug.

"How was your first day in a new school?" Goku asked getting the second hug form Pan.

" It was okay grandpa." She said jumping down and running to her dad's leg. She then togged on to get her daddy's attention to pick her up.

"Hold on their Pan." Gohan said as he picked her up.

Videl then started to laugh at ho much Pan whipped her father.

"What is so funny?" Gohan asked with a grin looking at her.

"Nothing really. It is just she has you so whipped. She has you more whipped then I do." Videl started to laugh even more holding her stomach. She then looked up and smiled. "I need that laugh after the day I had." She said looking at Vegeta with a frown. "if Vegeta didn't have a hissy fit and throw three girls around the gym room and I can't forget nearly killing one.. then my day would have been just fine."

"Hey I said I was sorry! Geez women drop it already!" he said turning away form her and crossing his arms.

"don't call me women you ass hole!! I have a name so use it!! Or are you to stupid to understand that?" she said growling in anger.

"What did you call me? You better keep your wife in check Gohan or I won't regret killing her!" Vegeta said growling back in frustration.

"Okay..okay break it up you two! I have to tell them news and then we have to go follow them to the Pizza Shack." Goku said going in between them. "Gohan and Videl I think I found our daughter. And the reason why we have to go the Pizza shack is because that Is were she is going and I want to ask her some questions to make sure." He finished saying as he was about to walk over to Serena to get ready to transport them all outside. Then he was pulled on the arm and yanked him backward.

"I still don't see why if Sarah was your daughter and you knew that! Then why did you not ask her here? Now we have to go hunt her down to the Pizza Shack!" Vegeta said as he got even more confused and angrier. 

"Because she was scared and she wasn't going to answer. She was under the influence that I was going to hurt her. That is why Vegeta and if you like you don't have to go with us." Goku said as he turned around again. "now the people who want to go please go to the door if not please go back to the house and get ready for a newcomer, but that is if I can get her to come home and believe me. Okay any way… So who wants to go?" Goku asked looking around.

"I will." Trunks said as he takes a Zen-so-bean to cure his arm and then takes the bandages off and moves over to Goku." I have some questions to ask her myself." He said looking at Goku with a smile on his face.

"I will of course." Serena said moving closer to Goku's arm holding on to his hand.

"I guess I will for the hell with it. I don't have anything better to do." Vegeta said as he moved over to his son with arms still crossed.

"Gohan what about you?" Videl asked looking at him with wonder.

"What about Pan." Gohan said as he looked at Pan as she yawned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about her she will be fine. Plus it is her time for her nap and I can stay home and watch her. This is you half sister that you have been looking for sixteen years. So give me her and you go with them." Videl said as she picked Pan up from Gohan, gave him a kiss and shoved him over to his father.

"Okay Videl thanks." He said as he smiled and waved good bye to pan and videl.

"IS THAT ALL? Goku asked as he looked around the room. "what about you Bulma?" he asked.

"No I will stay with videl and keep her company." Bulma said as she walked over to Vegeta gave him a kiss on the lips and said goodbye to him and kissed her son on the cheek and said good bye to him too.

"Hey wait for me I want to go too" Goten said running up to them smiling. "Sarah is really nice when you get to know her." He said to his dad and step mom.

"Okay then everyone lets go then. See you girls later." Goku said as he put his hand ion his forehead and transported them above Krystle's car.

Mean while in the car they were singing and dancing in their seats.

I then put half my body out the window singing to the cars driving by and laughing. "Lets go and have fun then!!" I yelled out loud.

"Sarah get back in here you nut you want us to get pulled over?" Krystle said starting to laugh in seeing Sarah smile and having fun for once.

"Okay..okay!! I will come in!" I said still laughing.

Courtney had the feeling that they were being followed but didn't want to say anything because she didn't want to ruin the mood and make Sarah unhappy all over again.

But what she didn't know was that Goku and gang was above them following them to the Pizza Shack.


	7. the pizza shack surprise

*I am getting threatened by my best friend to continue my story b/c I keep leaving it hanging right when it is getting good. Well I am glad that my friends are enjoying it and leaving reviews so here is a cookie for all. *

But what she didn't know was that Goku and gang was above them following them to the Pizza Shack.

"Well here we are, The Pizza Shack. Now girls lets have some fun." I said as I pointed to the restaurant, looking at Krystle and Courtney.

"Let's just hope that Mr. Jackson picked out good costumes for the theme today." Krystle said putting the car in park.

"Well it can't be that bad, not like last time he made us wear nothing but a bikini and a throw over to cover for our waist for the summer theme." I said getting out of the car and turning around and holding the seat back for Courtney to get out.

"Yeah your right nothing could be more worse then that." Courtney said looking up making sure she doesn't hit her head on the light again. As she got out of the car, she looked up to see if they were getting followed.

"What are you looking at Courtney?" I asked as I looked up at the sky, then looking at her with confusion.

"Ummm…nothing Sarah." Courtney said looking down, putting her hand on the door closing it. She then looked up and saw Krystle sitting on her car hood waiting for us.

"Well are you girls ready to party all day without any stress of gym teachers?" Krystle said smiling as she jumped off her car hood and walking over to Courtney and me, as she grabbed your hands and ran over to the door. 

"Why do you ask for? When you know that is what we want do is have fun. I want to sing and dance in front of people that excepts us and doesn't make fun of us and likes us for us, and maybe your bodies but that is a different story." I said laughing as I walked in to the door and moving to the side as Krystle and Courtney walked in right after me laughing. 

"Hey Mr. Jackson we are here today." I said moving over to the counter as I smiled at him waiting for responds.

"Hi girls you're going to be working today?" Mr. Jackson asked putting down a plate of food to a customer.

"You bet we are!" I said moving over to the other side of the counter as Courtney and Krystle followed me. "So where are the costumes for today's theme?" I asked as looked around the back.

"Come this way and I will give them to you. Today everyone has voted for this one. So please don't hurt me for it okay." Mr. Jackson said as he walked to the back room and looking through the costume rack. He then pulled out three costumes that were three-sailor scouts that were mini skirt out fits.

"What mini skirts want about pants? I am not wearing that! A bikini was one thing! But mini skirts! No way!" Courtney said crossing her arms on her chest growling in anger. She then turns around and smacks Krystle in the back of the head and walks over to the wall and leans against it and pouted in displeasure of the thought of wearing a skirt. 

"What the fuck was that for you pecker face!" Krystle said rubbing her head turning around growling at Courtney.

"Because you jinxed it when we came in and I quote 'we are going to have a fun time' like I said before thanks a lot Krystle." Courtney said looking at Krystle with an evil look of hatred. 

"Okay Mr. Jackson…if you want us to wear these things then you will have to triple our pay or you can go pick another out fit." I said looking at him with grin like I was up to something.

"What! Are you kidding me? Triple your pay!?" Mr. Jackson said with dollar signs in his eyes with a frown on his face.

"Yep or you can pick out another outfit or we walk and you can find three other girls. B/c the money that you give us isn't enough for us to put on these degrading outfits. Specials when there are perverts out there that are going to touch us. And the only way to make us happy again is given us triple pay so that we can go buy some clothes and stuff at the mall to keep your minds off the fact that perverts tried to grab us. " I said with a frown on my face as I walked over to him waiting for a responds.

"Fine I guess I will triple our pay but only because I need help around here and today is also a full house. And if it wasn't for you girls' my business would be in the shit hole right now." He said as he walked back out to the counter. Then he announced that the three Sailor Babes' are here to rock the night.

We then heard the crowed yell and cheer out for us.

"Listen Courtney…" I said as I grabbed the out fits of the rack. "Look okay you are a girl and normal girls wear skirts! So wear this or you can stay out of the fun and sit down and watch! It isn't going to kill you if you wear one. You get the first chooses of a costume okay. Either Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, or Sailor Moon?" I said as I held them out in front of Courtney's face.

"Fine only this once I guess and am not normal girls but for you I will just for today. Well I guess I will take the green one that is Sailor Jupiter." Courtney said as she took the green outfit out of my hand and then made a face of displeasure.

"Well Krystle you are next... which one do you want?" I asked as I turned around and showed the costumes to her.

"I will take the Sailor Venus one." Krystle said as she grabbed it out of my hand as she looked at it and smiled.

"I guess that means am stuck being Sailor Moon then. Okay then lets go get dress so that we can start the fun." I said as I pointed to the dressing stales and running over to one.

"Okay then let's get these outfits on and out there and have fun." Krystle said shutting the curtain in her stale.

"Yeah okay I will try but am not guarantee anything." Courtney said walking into the next stale still pouting.

"Shut up Courtney." I said laughing as I walked into the last stale.

Meanwhile outside, Goku and the crew landed near Krystle's car and started to look around.

"So this is the place they come to have fun?" Serena asked looking at Goku. "This is just a pizza parlor to eat." She said moving near the door as she got pulled back.

"Wait a couple minutes Serena. We don't want to seem that we followed them here okay." Goku said letting go of her arm and looking down at her with caution in his eyes.

"Okay Goku. I will wait but I want some pizza while we are here I'm hungry." She said as she held her stomach as it growled with hunger. 

"Sure honey, you can have as much as you like." He said holding her hand looking down at her and kissed her on the forehead and then pulled back smiled as he looked in Serena's eyes. 

"Not to sound mean Goku, but I am still not sure if she is our daughter yet. I don't want you to give up your hopes if it not her. I don't want you getting hurt." She said looking at Goku with worry in her eyes.

"Can we go in now!" Trunks said getting inpatient as he moved past Goku and Serena walking to the door.

"Wait up Trunks!" Goku yelled running after him, still holding on to Serena's hand as he turned back. "Come on you guys it seems that we have waited enough."

Trunks then open the door and looks around not seeing Sarah anywhere.

"I don't see her here, Goku are you sure she is here?" he asked as he turned around to look at Goku when he heard a familiar voice.

"Come on you guys! God you take so long to put on clothes!" I said as I walked out of the stale walking over to the doorway near the counter.

"Hold on okay!" said Krystle and Courtney as they walked out pulling down the skirts trying to get them lower.

"They aren't going to go any lower you guys! So don't even bother to try." I said laughing. "So come on lets get your jig on and have a blast." I said walking out of the doorway smiling as they followed to me onto the stage.

"Wait I think I hear her." Trunks said as the "living dead girl" came on he saw three familiar girls' coming out with mini skirt outfits on.

Goku and Serena's eyes popped out of their head when they saw what the girls' were wearing.

"That cant be her? Can it? What the hell kind of pizza place is this?" Goku said looking at the girls on stage.

"Hey Sarah you have customers to wait on!" Mr. Jackson yelled as he was getting some more orders.

"OKAY! HOLD YOUR HORSES!" I yelled back as I walked over to them backwards as I was taking the slips under the tables.

I then stuffed them in the bowel on the counter and pushed it sideways down the counter to the chef.

"Welcome to the Pizza Shack! Where you can get entertainment and hot pizza, so please come with me to our table." I said as I turned around and smiled as I opened my eyes and saw who they were, my face dropped in fear. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" I said backing up to keep my distance from arm grabbing range.

"Well we are here because we hear it has good food. More like the question is why are you here dressed like that?" Goku said with a frown on his face crossing his arms at his chest.

"Ummm! Yeah right! Well maybe because I work here and this is the theme for today. You think I want to be Sailor Moon in this ugly outfit!" I said looking at Goku and Serena with a frown of disgust.

"That isn't ugly it looks cute, but it is short on you." Serena said as she looked at me and she smiled.

"Yeah you would think so wouldn't you?" I said with an evil grin as I turned around.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Serena said in shock on her face.

"Nothing I felt like saying that." I said turning around pointing to a table. "Here you can sit here because you will have a view of the stage for the performance." I said with a grin. As I walking away back to the stage, a guy pulled on my tail and yanked me back into his lap. I wanted to let out a scream but I didn't want anyone to know that this was attached to my body. I then turned around and gave him an evil look and tried to push him away.

"Hi my name is Jeff am 17 and a jock you want to my mine tonight?" He said as he pulled close and trying to kiss me letting go of my tail and touching my butt. 

I then pulled away again with disgust on my face. "Ummm! I don't think sooo…" I said as I felt someone else but their arm around my waist and picked me up and placed me on the floor behind him. When I looked up I saw that it was Trunks and when I looked at this face he looked like he was ready to kill the guy. 'Shit I better think fast. I know what to do.' I said thinking to myself as I was getting ready to move Trunks out of the way. "Trunks stop I can take care of this ass hole myself!" I said pulling him away as I walked over to the guy and I then bent down and smiled at him as he smiled back. I then whispered in his ear. "You every touch me like that again I will personally kill you myself! You lowlife bastard!" As I pulled away form his ear and then I picked him up by the neck and grinned.

"Put me down please I promise I wouldn't do it again." He said as he squirmed in the air.

"I don't think so! Hey Krystle will open the door so I can show this loser what we do to perverts!" I said turning around to the door.

"I would be obliged to open the door for you." Krystle said running over to the door laughing.

"HERE YOU GO AND DON'T COME BACK!" I said as I threw him out the door.

I then turned around to Trunks, as I looked at him with displeased on my face. "Didn't I tell you that I could perfectly take care of myself!" As I pointed to his chest as I moved forward to him as he moved backwards in fear. He then fell to his seat and looked up with panic in his eyes. I then climbed over him seating on his stomach. I then leaned over and looked at him in the face and grinned. "This is why I'm not sure if I want a over-protective boyfriend." I whispered to him. "So are we going to seat here and be a good boy? And stay here and let me take care of the perverts unless asked for help?" I asked smiling at him as I rubbed his cheek waiting for responds.

"Um...Um..." he stuttered as he blushed in discomfort at how close she was to him.

"Aren't you going to say something Goku?" Serena whispered to him with displeasure on her face.

"Like what? Like you said we aren't sure if she is our kid so there is nothing I can do but …Vegeta can do something since that is his son that she is on top of." Goku whispered back as he turned to Vegeta and seeing the face that he was making.

Vegeta saw his son face and saw how pitiful his son was acting around this girl.

"Vegeta why don't you say something about this?! He is your son why aren't you saying anything for?" Goku whispered to Vegeta with anger in his voice and curiosity in his eyes.

"Well maybe because I have no control of this girl's actions. Plus my son will have to take care of this himself." He said looking at Goku and grinned. "Why is it making you upset? You don't even know if she is even the one and you are already being over-protective of her. Of what I saw, she seems pretty capable of taking care of herself. So I wouldn't worry about this girl yet until you now for sure." Vegeta said looking back down at his son and then looking at the stage and seeing the two girls dance and singing.

"Well what is your answer Trunks or am I making you uncomfortable?" I asked getting closer to his face as your noses touch.

"Um…Um… NO… but I wanted to make sure that guy didn't try anything else on you." Trunks said looking into my eyes and saw a grin on her face.

"Why was he making you jealous?" I asked as I kissed him in the cheek and smiled back. "You know I might be thinking about your offer tonight, that is if it is still open." I said grinning at him in pleasure.

"No he wasn't making me jealous he was making me pissed off that he would do that to you and I wanted to kick his ass for hurting you! And what offer? O' you mean the girl friend thing? Of course it is still open." trunks said as he tried getting up as he slipped and fell backwards as your lips meet and he moved back and turned red.

"What am I to heavy for you to get up? But anyway what is your answer? Will you seat here and not make a move unless asked?" I asked again as I turned red as I felt his hand on my leg.

"Um… sorry I didn't mean to touch your leg it slipped." He said as he turned red as he moved his hand and looked to the side of the seat. 

"No really it is okay it was an accident I understand." I said as I slowly got up and looked down at him.

"But yeah I will I promise. Unless asked too." Trunks said as his face turned beat red.

"Whipped!" Vegeta said under his breath as he looked at down at trunks.

"Good! That is what I thought." I said as I sat up straight looking down at Trunks. I then pulled on his shirt to pull him upward and kissed him passionately in front of his father, Goten, Serena, and Goku. I then slowly pulled him away and smiled at him as I looked around at the group at the table, I then jumped up and back flipped of the seat and gave the Sailor Moon salute and walked away laughing.

"What the hell was that all about?" Goku said with shock that he couldn't believe that she did that. And then looked at trunks and gave him an evil glance of anger.

Trunks just sat there in shock that she did that to him as he stared at her, until his father smacked him in the back of the head.

"Stop staring son, it isn't polite." Vegeta said as he looked at the stage seeing that the three girls up their dancing. 'I wish my wife did that to me.' He thought to himself.

"GEEZZ! Trunks you aren't even going out with her and she has you already whipped. And she was like making out with you right in front of your dad. She has guts that is all I have to say. Can't wait till she finds out the my dad and mom is her dad and mom, and she did that in front of them." Goten said as he started to laugh.

"Shut up Goten!" he said as he threw his spoon at Goten's head. "But she got made b/c I helped her form that ass hole. She has to much pride to get help like my father." Trunks said as he looked up at the stage and then glanced at his father as he saw the look that he was getting he then turned around and looked at the stage again.

"OW! Hey why did you do that for Trunks?" Goten said as he threw it back.

"Well you don't have to remind me that she doesn't want to go out with me yet." Trunks said catching the spoon looking at the Goten. "I care a lot about her okay Goten. Not everyone is lucky like you, when a girl would right away say yes. Like yours did! So just shut up okay." He said as he bent the spoon in half trying to keep himself form kicking Goten's ass

"Hey I care a lot about Krystle too! But then why did Sarah say 'I don't know' then?" Goten asked as he looked at the stage.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that is has to do with her past." Trunks said looking at the stage seeing me look over at him and smiled, he then turned red. Vegeta then smacked trunks again. "OUCH!" Trunks said as he looked over at his dad and saw that vein popping out of his forehead getting ready to hit him again.

"Stop acting like a sick puppy! You are a sayain prince you shouldn't be getting controlled by a girl!" Vegeta said holding his fist up ready to hit Trunks again.

"Well dad…!" Trunks said as Sarah interrupted him on the microphone.

"JUST SHUT UP TRUNKS AND BUT THE SLIP UNDER THE TABLE!" Vegeta said handing over the slip.

"HEY THIS IS YOUR SONG peoples!" I yelled looking at Trunks.

"I don't give a dam about my bad reputation!" I sang as I danced off the stage as I moved over to the table 25. I then looked under it and took the slip and looked up and smiled at Trunks, as I turned around as I danced up to the counter and jumped up and slid across it and placed the slip in the jar.

Courtney then started to sing the song and jumped of the stage and moved to her tables and took their slips and she back flipped on to the counter and handed me the slip in the her jar. 

Then Courtney and I looked over to Krystle as she did a front flip off the stage and walked over to Goten and gave him a kiss on the lips and then ran over to the next tables and took their slips. Then she ran over to me did a one handed front flip on the counter as she placed her slip in the jar.

Then we looked at each other and smiled as we jumped up off the counters on to the next three-empty tables and started to sing and dance.

"Order 25 catch it fast. This is your order Sarah!" the chef yelled as he threw the food tray like a Frisbee.

"GOT IT!" I yelled as I jumped in the air turning my body front ward as caught the food and I landing on Goku's table and then jumped off as I served there food. "Enjoy!' I said as I ran back to the stage.

As I started to dance with a moon scepter toy in my hand I looked up and saw that Serena was watching. I then back flipped off the stage and turned to the corner and lifted the scepter up and slammed it against the corner of the stage. I turned around and threw it in the garbage can and then looked over at Serena and saw her face and started to laugh.

Then I turned on the "Offspring the original prankster." And gave Krystle and Courtney a grin and shock my head to table 25.

"Hey Krystle bring out the prank!" I yelled as I winked at her.

"Owww! Yeah you got it!" Krystle said as she leaned over the counter and picked up a white bucket and tossed it over to me. I then ran up and caught it and then put it down in front of me. I then gave Goku a grin as I looked at the pocket and then looked at Krystle and Courtney.

"What is she up too?" Goku asked as he looked at Vegeta with a puzzled face.

"I don't know but it don't look good for us." Vegeta answered back no taking his eyes off me.

I then pull out a red and a blue balloon filled with a surprise. I looked at them and grinned. I threw the red one and it as about to hit Serena but Goku stopped it before it hit her. The balloon explode in his hand and found out that is just filled up with water. I pouted and stamped my foot on the floor. He looked up and saw that I was ready to throw another. This time I signaled Krystle and Courtney over to help me b/c he wouldn't be able to stop all of us. They came over and grinned at me and we started throwing water balloons at them until the bucket was empty. 

I walked over to them, as they were drenched from head to toe. "You're not the only one that can read minds Mr. Goku." I said grinning at him as I turned to looking at Trunks. I then leaned over to him and pulled a piece of water balloon out of his hair and threw it on the floor. "That will teach you guys to stop following us." I said moving away as Goku signaled Trunks to pull her down into the seat.

"How did she know that?" Serena asked Goku as she looked at him in wonder.

"I don't know but we will find out, Serena." Goku whispered as he kicked Trunks in the leg. "Trunks grab her arm and don't let her go." Goku whispered to Trunks.

Trunks didn't want to do it but he did as he was told and grabbed her in the arm. I turned around in shock to see that is was Trunks this time.

I then smiled and dragged him onto the stage and started to sing to him the Tokyo girl song and dance around him as he still held my arm. I then smiled at him, as he looked at me suspiciously of what I was about to do. Then Krystle started to sing to Goten and sat in his lap and grabbed his arm and dragged him onto the stage too. Courtney looked up at them and knew what they were up to and ran to the stage and joined them.

"What is she doing?" Goku said looking at the stage. "What are they going to do to them?"

"Well Goku I don't know what you were up. But I do know that she loves my son and is having fun with him, by embarrassing him to let go of her arm." Vegeta said as he watched and started to laugh at was happening. "If she is your daughter you have to get used to her habits and see what she is like around her friends and maybe a boyfriend." He said looking at Goku's face turned red in anger. Vegeta then looked at his son's face and started to laugh at him. 

"But I wanted to know… Just never mind." Goku said in frustration as he eats his food.

Trunks then let go of my arm and I turned and smiled at him. I then take his shirt and push him closer to me as I sing to him in his ear. He then turns red as he tried to move off the stage. Krystle then does the same to Goten as Courtney makes sure that the music continues and no interference form the table of 25 goes on the stage. 

I then push him even closer that his forehead touches mine and I smile at him. He then puts his hands around my waist as he smiles back. I then go on my tiptoes and leaned over to his ear again and whispered "I love you Trunks. I have decided that I want o embarrass you. But I think that I have already had since your father is laughing at you. But I want you to let you know that I'm certain that I am ready to be your girlfriend that is if you still want me after embarrassing you."

He then pushes me back a little and smiles, he then goes over to my ear and whispered to" I will always love you and there is no doubt that I will ever let you go. Even if you did embarrass my in front of everyone including my father." He said looking at my face as he saw that there were tears in my eyes. "Please don't cry." he says as he wipes them away with his hand. "Did I upset you?" he asked with worry in his eyes.

"No silly! You made me so happy that I'm crying in joy and also b/c I thought you would be mad at me for embarrassing you so I was getting ready to cry so that you wouldn't be." I said laughing as I looked at him. I then moved closer to him and smiled in joy.

He placed his hand under my chin and moves it up that our lips meet. 

"God she hasn't ever had a boyfriend and she has him all over her. Does he think that he is like the master of kissing to something?" Krystle asked Goten as she looked at Trunks and Sarah.

"Really the way she been acting it seems like she has before." Goten say looking at Krystle.

Krystle then looks back at Goten as he placed his hand on her cheek. She then tilts her head into his hand and looks at him with glossy eyes and he moves in then kisses her.

"Wow! That was the most wonderful kiss I have ever gotten." Krystle said still all glossy eyed as she smiled at Goten.

"Really? Cool I didn't even know I had it in me." Goten said rubbing the back of his head smiling back.

"O' Goten you're so silly." Krystle said laughing with him.

"Geez they are still kissing?" Goten said looking at Trunks and Sarah. "God Trunks you got to let her breathe you someday!"

Trunks then slowly backs up form the kissing as he opens his eyes and sees Sarah with her eyes closed with tears running down her face.

"Why are you still crying? Do I really make you that happy or are you trying to get your self out of trouble again?" he asked as he saw me open my eyes.

"Yes you do make me happy and no am not trying to get my self out of trouble this time. It is just that I have never felt like this before. Now I don't feel that I have to be alone any more. Just promise me that is if anything dangerous comes around you leave and try not to act all hero. I don't want you hurt on my behalf. Okay?" I said with a concerned expression in my eyes.

Trunks looked in her eyes and saw that she was hiding something but didn't know what is was. "I don't know if I can promise that, but it will depend on the situation okay?" Trunks said letting go of my waist and walking back to the table, as he then motions his head to Goten to tell him to move back to the table. " I THINK YOUR EMBARRASSMENT IS OVER WITH NOW Goten LET GO BACK!" Trunks yelled as he looked at me and grinned.

"NO TRUNKS YOU HAVE TO PROMISE ME!" I yelled as tears of concern ran down my face.

"Sarah I think you made a mistake going out with him right in the middle finding out who you really are. I mean you don't' want him getting hurt does you in case danger comes along?" Krystle said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I know I just couldn't help it. I love him and I want to be with him. I just got to make sure that he doesn't get hurt." I said looking at him in worry as I moved over to the microphone and I started to sing and dance to the rest of Tokyo girl.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT TRUNKS! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION!" Goku yelled with fire in his eyes as he clutched his fist ready to strike.

"Listen Goku I didn't do anything to hurt her. She asked me out and I said yes to her. And now she is upset that I wouldn't agree to when danger comes around to leave her and not try to act a hero b/c she doesn't want me hurt on her behalf. The other reason why she was crying was b/c she said that I make her happy and now she doesn't have any reason of being lonely. That is all so calm down!" Trunks said getting his defense up as he looked at Goku with caution.

"GOKU CALM YOUR ASS DOWN! MY SON WOULD NEVER HURT YOUR DAUGHTER!" Vegeta yelled as he put his defense up also.

"What the fuck is going on over there? And why did they say 'daughter'? I think they are up to something." I said looking at Krystle. I then saw the clock and it was 7:30p.m. "Krystle is time to close!" I said looking at her.

"Your right lets get this place cleaned so we can go home." Krystle said getting over off the stage going to the counter telling Mr. Jackson 

"But we better leave the stoker crew here for I have to talk to Goku!" I said to Courtney as I turned off the music. 

"Why Sarah?" Courtney asked 

"You will see…OKAY EVERYONE CLOSING TIME! EVERYONE PLEASE PAY FOR YOUR MEALS AND EXIT IN AN ORDERLY FASHION. EXPECT YOU AT GOKU'S TABLE YOU STAY THERE!" I yelled in the microphone as I pointed to table 25.

After everyone left we had cleaned all the tables and moved to the kitchen to drop of the dishes in the dishwashers and changed out of the sailor outfits.

"Why do you think she want us to stay here for?" Serena asked looking at Goku as she was holding him back form Trunks.

"I really don't know maybe she wants to talk to us?" Goku answered still looking at Trunks. "But let's hope that she will at least answer my questions. But you Trunks…" He said being interrupted by Vegeta.

"We wouldn't have to be here if Goku didn't make a scene over something so stupid." Vegeta said looking at Goku with frustration with his arm crossed at his chest.

"Hey she might be my daughter and if your son was particle making out her on stage like some hormone teenage boy! Then I have the right to be concerned about her well being! That is what a parent would do! Look out for their kid!" Goku said looking at Vegeta and then glanced at trunks. "But Trunks I better not see you two together like I saw today!" he said as he saw water fly in his face. "What the hell was that from!?" Goku asked with fir in his eyes.

"Why don't you sit and cool off Goku and don't let me ever hear or see you threaten Trunks like that ever again! You don't have any right to do that! You're not my father and if I want to kiss him then I will. You can't tell me what to do! You not my father so stop trying to act like you are!" I yelled at Goku as I moved over to trunks. "So it bother you when I kiss him right?" I asked as I glanced at Goku and turned to trunks and kissed him as trunks looked at me in shock and then looked at Goku.

Trunks then saw that Goku was getting frustrated and jumped out of his seat. I then pulled away from trunks as I felt a wet hand grabs my arm and pulled me away form trunks. I looked at him with frustration but I was scared of him.

I then yanked my 


	8. the battle of death or not

* Well I'm bored and I thought I would just say that the Rock is hot and the scorpion king is the best movie ever made! Go see it if you don't there will be bad luck to all! LOL okay any way back to the story. *

Continued from:

"What the fuck is going on out there" trunks said as he pushed his father out of the way and looked out the door and saw the battle between Sarah and some capped men. 

"I HAVE TO GO HELP HER! SO LET ME GO DAD!" Trunks yelled as he tried to struggle past his dad to get to the door.

"NO I DON'T THINK THAT YOU SHOULD GET INVOLVED!" Vegeta yelled back as he held his son in and arm lock. "THIS ISN'T ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS SO STAY OUT OF IT!" he yelled again as he was trying to get a better grip on Trunks. 

"DAD IF SHE DIES! YOU ARE GOING TO BE NEXT! NOW LET ME GO DAD!" Trunks said as he turned super sayain and elbowed Vegeta in the gut and took his arm and threw him out the door.

"TRUNKS WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU THAT WAS YOUR FATHER?!" Goku said trying to get Trunks to calm down as he also turns super sayain. Goku then grabs Trunks and shoves him into the wall. "Know you listen and you listen good Trunks, you aren't going to be helping her by rushing out there and try to be a hero in her eyes. She told you that is danger comes along that you stay out of it!" Goku said as he looked at Vegeta trying to get up.

"Goku you don't understand I love her more then anything okay! I am not going to sit here and see her get hurt by that ass hole!! If you're her father then why are you in here giving me a lecture when she is out there fighting for her life!" Trunks said getting even angrier as he powered up even more that he kneed Goku in the gut and grabbed his head and smashed it in his kneecap and kicked him into the boys' bathroom.

"Trunks what is wrong with you?" Goten said running over to him trying to get him to calm down before he hurts anyone else.

"Goten get away form me or you will be next." Trunks said as he walked near the door as his father came in flying pissed as a hornet. 

Vegeta then punched trunks in the face and upper cut him in the jaw. Vegeta then kicked Trunks in the gut but then Trunks blocked him and lifted his head up with blood dripping from his mouth. Trunks then wiped his mouth and looked at is father with a face like he wanted to kill him.

Meanwhile out side screaming was becoming louder and louder.

"What are you doing here?" I said as I moved back in fear as looked at Courtney. "Courtney give me a sword from the car quick." As I turned around to look at Courtney I then heard my name from behind me.

I then turned around quickly as I saw him moving toward me with a sword in his hand. I looked at his face and saw that he was sober and was pissed.

"Well you said you wanted to know why I was here right? You know why and I see you have grown a lot since the last time I saw you my dear." Darien said as we walked closer and closer as he lifts the sword and puts out his hand.

"But why are you here. I haven't been looking for my parents. So why are you here for?" I said as fear came on stronger that I became weak and started to feel dizzy. "Courtney I would like that sword today!"

"Here! But what do you want us to do? Do you want your help? I mean I haven't fought all day and I want to fight now!" Courtney said as she threw the sword to me.

"No! You make sure that you and Krystle stay back I don't want you guys' getting involved. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you two." I said as I was getting ready to strike.

"Fine!" Courtney pouted and when she looked at the shack she saw that trunks was going ballistic in there. First she sees Vegeta flying then she saw Goku fly into the bathroom. " Hey Krystle you have to see this Trunks is going ballistic in there. I guess he saw what happening out her and wants to save her." She said as she looked at Krystle and saw that she was getting mad at the whole Darien fighting thing. "Hey Krystle are you okay what is the matter?"

"What is the matter? I will tell you what is the matter. This is the guy that abused Sarah when she was 10 yr. old and was the one that stole her from her parents when she was born. He is the reason why she wanted to kill herself." Krystle said starting to power up trying hard to keep her back.

"What then what the hell are we waiting for? Let me help then I want to teach that bastard a thing or two about messing with my friends!" Courtney said taking out her sword out of the car getting ready to strike when a hand grabbed her arm and threw her back.

"No Courtney not yet! As much as I wasn't to kill that bastard, we have to do what Sarah says. 

But I have a bad feeling that they aren't going to be able to keep Trunks back for long." Krystle said looking at the Pizza Shack. She then turned and looked at the battle between Sarah and Darien.

"Goku! Goku please wake up!! Trunks is going after Vegeta and looks like he might kill him." Serena yelled as she shook Goku to wake him up. She then hears 'look out Serena!' Serena then turns and sees a table flying in her direction and looks back at Goku out cold and holds her stance in front of him. Goku then wakes up and sees Serena protecting him from getting hurt. He looks up at her and then grabs her waist and then moves in front of her in time before the table hurt her.

"Ugh!" Goku said as he turns around looking at Trunks seeing him in pain. "What is wrong with him?" Goku asked looking at Vegeta as he placed Serena in the booth and told her to stay here and don't move. 

"but Goku…" Serena said as she got interrupted as Goku put his finger on her lips.

"Serena I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. I don't know why Trunks is acting this way and I'm but going to find out. But I don't know what Trunks will do so stay here or hide in the bathroom." Goku said as he leaned over to her and kissed her. "And don't worry about Sarah I will go help her once I can get Trunks to calm down." He said as he walked over to Vegeta. "Vegeta what the fuck is wrong with Trunks?" Goku asked as he got into a fighting stance.

"I think I have a feeling what this is about but I'm not sure." Vegeta answered wiping his mouth with his hand to get rid of the blood. "Trunks would never of threatened me unless..." Vegeta paused as he remembered how sayains' acted in heat. 

"Well Vegeta can you at least think about it for a minute because I don't think that I can handle much more of his shit and I' m getting pissed off at this point when I might want to kill him." Goku said as he powered up and about to attack when he sees that Trunks had grown a tail all of a sudden. "Vegeta I know that Trunks never had a tail. Why does he have one now?" Goku said in fear of how much stronger Trunks was getting after he grown his tail.

"Goku this isn't good we should leave him alone or he will kill us without realizing it." Vegeta said powering down and moving out the door as he grabbed Goten and Gohan, then stopped in the doorway looking outside. 

"What do you mean Vegeta?" Goku said as he began to power down, as he didn't keep his eyes of Trunks.

"HE IS IN SO MUCH LOVE WITH SARAH THAT HE HAS GONE INTO HEAT AND WHEN THAT HAPPENS YOU BE WISE TO STAY OUT OF HIS WAY OR HE WILL KILL ANYONE IN HIS WAY!" Vegeta yelled as he threw Goten and Gohan out the door and then pointed to Goku and Serena. "TAKE SERENA AND GET THE HELL OUT OF TRUNKS WAY! He continued as he walked about the door going toward the fight.

"Come on Serena we better go." Goku said holding out his hand to her.

"Okay but what did Vegeta mean when he said the Trunks is in heat?" Serena asked with those big blue eyes as they showed concern.

"I don't know but I plan to find out dear so I wouldn't worry about it yet." Goku said as he picked her up and held her to the door so she wouldn't trip on any broken tables and chairs.

"Hmm… I guess my father decide to be smart for a change and stayed out of my life!" Trunks said as he felt a strong pain in his arm and then his back.

"Sarah keep your yes on his moves your going to get killed if you don't!" Courtney screamed, as she was about to run out there and go help her but a strong grip grabbed her arm and pulled her back that she fell on her butt. When she looked up she saw that it was Gohan. "What the fuck was that for you ass hole she is in trouble now let me go!" Courtney yelled as she then spanned to her right a pointing her sword to his throat.

"I don't care what you try with that sword of yours. But you're not going out there to go help!" Gohan said moving the sword away from his neck as he then kicked her hand, so that she would drop the sword. As she was about to pick it up he then quickly picked it up and threw it in the car and shut the door and moved near the door so she couldn't open it.

"Listen up you jack ass I need that so give it back before I kill you!" Courtney said as she tried to get to the car door.

"I don't think so sit down and shut up! I have had enough of peoples' shit today and I'm not going to take it from you! So shut up and sit down!" Gohan said raising his voice hoping to scare her.

"And do what watch my friend slowly die b/c she can't sword fight for shit!" she said as she was clutching her fist about ready to attack when she heard a scream of pain behind her.

"You fucken bastard! Why the hell do you take the joy of hurting me I have never done anything to you. I said as I held my arm to stop the bleeding. All of a sudden the ground began to shack. I felt a strong power coming form the Pizza Shack. I then saw trunks ram through the ceiling with a look to kill. I then began to lose my vision as every thing began to become blurry. My power then started to decrease as I began to fall to the ground headfirst.

"No!" Trunks said as he phased to me before I hit the ground. He then held me in his arm and saw the blood dripping from my arms and back. His eyes became filled with rage and hate as he looked at Darien like he was ready to kill him for trying to his love. Before he went for the attack out on Darien he felt a tog on his shirt.

"Trunks don't I want o have the privilege of killing that bastard…" I sad as I coughed up blood and looked up him with pain in my eyes.

"But I can't stand here and see you get hurt. You are my love and we are bonded and I wouldn't let some psycho bastard ruin it for us of having a good life together." Trunks said as he saw that I was slowly dying in his arms. He felt her power becoming even weaker, that she couldn't keep her eyes open much longer. "no I won't let you die on me." Trunks said as he remembered that he had four more Zen-so-beans in his pocket. He grabbed three out and but one in her mouth and threw the other two to Goku and Vegeta. Then moved her jaw up and down and rubbed her throat to get the muscles in the throat to move to swallow it. He then looked up to see where Darien was and saw that he was gone.

"Trunks…" I whispered, as I slowly felt better. "What is the mater with you? You seem different and I don't know why." I said as I tried to get up but Trunks just held me closer to him and kissed my forehead and smiled.

"Why is it a bad thing?" Trunks said as his tail moved around his waist that it started to tickle Sarah's belly. 

"Ha…ha…please stop tickling me Trunks I'm still in pain." I said as I started to hold my stomach in pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to this tail yet, but you shouldn't still be in pain?" Trunks said with concern in his eyes. He then kissed my forehead again to make me feel better and felt that she was burning up with a fever. "Gohan, I think there is something wrong with Sarah she has a fever!" trunks yelled as he looked down at his love in his arms sweating and grabbing her stomach in pain.

"Don't bother Gohan she will be fine let's just get her home and let her rest, it will pass in a couple of days." Vegeta said as he walked passed Gohan.

"What do you mean dad? I'm telling you don't make me regret giving you that bean if you're going to let her suffer, for me kicking your ass earlier! B/c I'm sorry I really don't know what came over me!" trunks said holding Sarah closer looking down at her in worry. "So then what is wrong with her then?" Trunks asked getting inpatient.

"The same thing that you are going through but she goes through it different then you do." Vegeta said as he walked over to Trunks and looks at me with a smirk on his face.

"You can put me down now Trunks." I said squirming out of his hold.

"But Sarah I don't want you to plus you have a fever." He said looking down at her with a grin on his face as I tried hard to get down.

"I DON'T CARE PUT ME DOWN NOW!!" I yelled as I punched him in the chest. He then loosened his grip, as he wanted to catch himself before he fell. I then pushed out of his arm and then fell to the ground holding my stomach in pain.

"What the hell is Vegeta talking about? Wait is she…" Krystle said as she looked at the ground, as she thought to herself. 'I remembered Sarah's adopted parents saying that she is in heat and it is the time of year to send her away for a while before anything happens. Is that what Vegeta mean? Is trunks and Sarah going through heat?' Krystle thought o herself as she looked at her friend on the ground. "Vegeta what do you mean by that? Krystle asked with her eyes still on Sarah.

"Well since you're a sayain teen maybe I should get you prepared. All sayain go through heat 5 times a year. And I'm guessing it is my son and Sarah's turn for the cycle. The males usually get high fever and bad tempers that if anyone got in their way between him and his future mate he would kill them without a care in the world, until it was over. Which it usually lasts about a 4 days or a week." Vegeta said as he looked at Sarah as she sat there on the ground trying to get up. " And the females get very sick before they go into heat. Right now Sarah has it that is why she is holding her stomach and has a temperature. It will pass in 2 days Max and will be over come with a bitchy attitude until she finds her mate. But some females are known to be able to control themselves and make their future mates suffer." Vegeta said as he walked over to me and helped me up. "But for you this is expected to be weak since your father is one." He said, as he looked up saw the look that Goku was given him.

"Vegeta I am not weak so don't tell her that!" Goku said as he raised his KI energy.

"Ha…Ha…Ha…Ha...Ha...Ha!" Vegeta laughed as he picked me up and gave me to Goku. " Here I will distract my son until you can go far away from him. I don't think you want her getting pregnant at the age of 16 do you?"

"No I don't!" Goku said about to pick me up as he felt as someone pushes him away.

"How about I have a better idea!" Krystle said snatching Sarah out of Goku's hands. "I am going to take her where none of you can find her and you better not follow us or I will personally kill you myself. And for the last time your not her father so stop trying to be!" Krystle said walking over to her car.

"No you will not take her away from me! Not even you, Krystle! What I have been trying to say all this time is that I am her real father! So better fucken stop telling me that I'm not! Because I am her father and Serena is her real mother!" Goku said as his eyes turned dark as an empty space of hidden rage. " I have don't nothing but look for her and am not going to have you take her away from me again like that bastard Darien!" Goku said as he ran in front of her.

"What did you say?" Krystle said as she stopped in her tracks looking at me and then looked at Goku. "Did you say that you are Sarah's real parents and that she was taken from you by the guy named Darien?" Krystle asked with surprise in her eyes. I thought you guys resembled you Sarah." She sad as she look down at me and saw my face of shock and anger. "Sarah?"

"No you aren't I have no parents and if they were you I don't want you and you have no proof! I want nothing to do with you and I a want you to leave me alone!" I said as tears fell down my face as I walked to the door holding my stomach as I fell almost over in pain until Goku caught me and then pulled me close to him. I then was about to kick him to get free when ii felt a warm wet tear hit me in the head.

"I hope you don't mean that. Serena and I have done noting but look for you since you went missing. We love you and we want you back in your lives so that we can take care of you and protect you. Sarah you are my daughter and even though I haven't seen much of what you can do I am proud of you rather you want to believe it or not. Please reconsider it and think about it and if you want proof then we can take a DNA test to prove to you. As much as I am afraid of needles I will do it for you to get you back." Goku said as more tears ran down his face as he held me closer.

Trunks then gets up and saw Sarah getting held by Goku and starts to freak. "Why are you holding my mate? Let go of her! She is mine!" he yells as he powers up.

"What?" Goku said as he turned around holding me closer that I almost couldn't breath. "Are you sick she is my child I don't want her in that way you sick KID."

"I'm not your mate so stop treating me like I am yours so control b/c your never going to control me?" I said as I then became confused in thought of what was going around me.

"What? That is his daughter you idiot he doesn't want her in that way so get your head out of your ass and think for a minute." Vegeta said as he powered up and phased in front to trunks and held his ground.

"Dad I don't care I don't want him taking her away form me! I love her and I wouldn't let your love be destroyed by him." Trunks said, as he was getting ready to attack.

"No son he won't! So calm your ass down now!" Vegeta said as he began to raises his voice to get Trunks to get him to calm down.

Trunks then powers down and fainted in front of his dad.

"What the hell?" Vegeta said running over to him as he picked his son up and felt that he had a high temperature. "I see that it is now your turn." He said as he picked his son up and moved over to Goku.

Goku then pulls me back and sees a face of pain and confusion.

"Goku am in to much pain to start think about this. I will think about it when I get back. And Goku I will come back so don't worry I will someday and answer your questions. But don't forget we still have a battle to do." I said as I got up and opened the car door looking at Courtney. "Well come on I don't think I can stand here much longer. So mover your ass and get in the car!"

Courtney then walked over to Gohan looked up at him, grinned and then punched him in the gut.

"What the hell was that for?" Gohan said as he held his stomach.

"That was for touching my sword and trying to tell me what to do!" Courtney said as she walked over to the car and got in.

"Hey bro. are you okay she is only human?" Goten asked as he started to laugh.

"I don't think that she is human!" Gohan said still holding his stomach.

I then looked over at trunks in Vegeta's arms and felt a tear running down my face. I then walk over to them and leaned over and kissed his soft lips and whispered in his ear 'I love you.' as I walked back to the car and buckled up. 

"Here Sarah take these they will help you rest until we get to your destination." Krystle said giving Sarah a pill and a bottle of water.

"You guys aren't going to leave me anywhere by myself like my other parents did? Are you?" I said as I looked at the pill.

"No of course not. But he want o bring you some where safe for a while until everything cools down." Krystle replied as she got in the car seat and then felt a arm grab he waist.

"Your not leaving without saying good bye are you?" Goten said with a sad expression on his face like she was going to leave him forever.

"Of course not I just want to get out of here before Trunks wakes up and stops us from taking Sarah. That is all Goten." She said as she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him passionately as it will be his last until she gets back. She then hugged him one more time and got in the car. Looking at Sarah and noticed that she took the pill and was out cold.

"Hey what hell did you give her?" Goku said as he walked over to the car with Serena right behind him looking inside seeing Sarah out cold like a rock.

"I gave her a sleeping pills. Because where we are going involves planes and this girl is afraid of them. So I had to drug her somehow." Krystle said trying not to laugh.

"Can you please at least tell us where you are taking he in case anything happens?" Serena asked as he say Sarah sleeping there quiet and comfortable. 

"I don't now Serena. How will I know if you wouldn't follow us? She needs time to think about everything that has just happened." Krystle said as she put the car out of park.

"Serena don't worry about it. If I want o go see here I all I have to do is instant transmit to where they are located." Goku said with a smirk.

"Whatever! Bye! See you in a month or so! Have fun with the Trunks." as she turns on the radio and Linkin Park 'Runaway' came on.

"Trunks then woke up feeling that his love has left him and was far away. He got up fast and noticed that he was in his room. 'Was it a dream? What happened?' he thought to himself. As he got up and got dressed, he then walked tot he kitchen and saw his mom.

"Mom how long have I been a sleep?" Trunks said as he moved over to his mom's shoulder.

"Trunks you're finally up." Bulma said as she jumped out of her seat and hugged him so tight that he felt his eyes popping out of his head. 

"Why how long have I bed sleeping?" he said with concern.

"Trunks you have been sleeping for the past 3 days. But I have notice that ever since Sarah has gone, everything has gone strange around here lately." Bulma said holding her mouth as she was suppose to keep her mouth shut. After she remembered what Vegeta said. That not to tell trunks that Sarah is gone. Because he would go crazy, since he was in the middle of his heat stage.

"What do you mean is gone? Where did she go!?" Trunks said as he looked around and seeing Goku and Serena sleeping on the couch.

"Trunks then ran over to Goku and picked him up by the neck. Goku then wake up and saw the anger from his eyes that he knew what his was about Sarah. "Where have you taken her?" trunks asked as he put a tighter grip on Goku's neck.

"Trunks please let go of him! We don't know where she is okay?" please put him down as she try's to loosen Trunks grip on Goku's neck.

"Really then! Then Goku I want you to instant transmit me to where she is! And now!" trunks said as he suddenly felt a sharp hit on his neck, that he blacked out.

"You stupid women! I though I told you to shut up about Sarah! God you're not as smart as I thought you were." Vegeta said picking trunks up and putting him back to bed. "Now don't mention her you stupid woman!"

"We have been together for 16 years and you still can't get my name straight! My fucken name is Bulma you ass hole!" Bulma said as he walked over to Goku to make sure he was okay. "Sorry Goku I didn't mean it I wasn't thinking I'm not used to this heat thing yet." She apologized as he helped him and Serena get back to the couch.

"It is okay just try to be more careful okay?" Goku said as he rubbed his neck. He then felt a kiss upon his neck and then his face.

"Goku I want to go see her. Can we go please?" Serena asked as she cuddled up to him and gave him the puppy eyes.

"I don't know Serena…okay well first thing tomorrow." Goku said as he fell back to sleep.


	9. germany guy named anderw

* I am hoping that my story is getting good and you are enjoying it… I am just afraid that it isn't good enough… well I hope u keep reading my story…( *  
  
"I don't know Serena…okay well first thing tomorrow." Goku said as he fell back to sleep. He began to fell a sleep when he thought about how Sarah might be doing. 'I hope she comes back to us.' He thought to himself as he looked down to Serena leaning over and kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Hmmm…" Serena moaned as he held Goku tighter and smiled.  
  
He then closed his eyes and began to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile on the plane:  
  
"Well Krystle there is a friend I know in Germany, his name is Andrew. He is really nice and rich and will gladly love to take us in." Courtney said as she looked at Sarah making sure she was still sleeping.  
  
"Does he know that we are coming Courtney b/c this is costing us a lot of money!" Krystle said looking at her watch seeing when the pill should be wear off.  
  
"Ummm… shit!" Courtney said hitting her head and looked at the floor of the seat.  
  
"What? What is wrong?" Krystle said with concern and fear of something bad happened.  
  
"Ummm… I just remembered that I couldn't call him b/c he never gave me his number." Courtney said guarding herself for an attack form Krystle.  
  
"What so he doesn't know that we are going with a friend that is in heat and is dangerous if made mad. Well can you speak German so that we can find out where he lives?" Krystle said with and evil look in her face as she clutched her hand ready to strike.  
  
"Ummm… what if is said I only know swears and that Rammstein music lyrics and Ummm…?" she said as she backed away form her seat and guarded herself.  
  
"I would say that you are stupid to suggest to go to Germany and waste $2000 dollars on a one way trip to a place that you can't even speak the language!" Krystle said with frustration in her voice. But she then saw that Sarah was starting to open her eyes and freaked. "Ummm Sarah how are you feeling?" Krystle said as she got another pill out getting ready to give her another pill.  
  
"I would know if I didn't feel like I have been in a coma and I can't remember anything since we left the pizza shack." I said as I looked around to see where we were. "But my stomach still kind of hurts still."  
  
"Well here take this it seems to be working. And don't worry about where we are okay just take this and you will be all better when he get there." Krystle said as she gave me another pill.  
  
"Okay but am not taking anymore after this one!" I said as I swallowed the pill and slowly started to realize where I was. "I AM IN A PLANE!!…" I screamed as I fell a sleep.  
  
"Is there a problem here miss?" asked the assistant as she looked at Krystle and Sarah.  
  
"Nope lady I calmed my friend down again so nothing to worry about." Krystle said, as she looked at Courtney with a look like she was going to ripe her head off and use it as a soccer ball.  
  
"Courtney when I get off this plan you are to find this friend of yours and ask him to take us in for a while." If not you are to work your as off to pay for all of us to get a ride home!" Krystle said as she put on a headset and listened to Linkin Park.  
  
"You got it Krystle." Courtney answered back as she started to fell a sleep in her seat.  
  
4 hours later landed on Germany:  
  
"Well here we are you guys." Courtney said as she went to the pick up table to the bags.  
  
"Come on Sarah wake up." Krystle said as she placed Sarah on a bench and started to shake her around until she started to open her eyes, but they were still half closed. "God maybe I shouldn't have gave you that last pill?" she said as she shook Sarah again.  
  
"Please stop your giving me a headache." I said as I tried to get me hand to my head.  
  
"Sorry Sarah I think that I over drugged you with those sleeping pills. It was that we were on a plane and in you state this wasn't good. So please try to wake up." Krystle said as she took my arm and put it on top of her head and held to the side of my waist to keep me from falling to the ground.  
  
"Okay I have your bags and I called a taxi for us to get a ride to find Andrew's house." Courtney said as she looked at Krystle.  
  
"But you don't even know where this guy lives! How are we supposed to get to his house?" Krystle yelled with tension in her voice.  
  
"Yeah I forgot that on detail. So what do we do then?" Courtney asked as she placed the baggage down and looked up at Krystle.  
  
" Well we should find him that would be wise. We can ask around and see if anyone has heard of him and knows where he might be and maybe live." Krystle said as she shook me again to wake me up.  
  
"That would be good only if we could speak German. But we don't so that wouldn't work. But maybe we can ask the people around and see if they can speak English." Courtney thought as she picked up the bags. "So come on let's start looking, because, I am tried." Courtney then started walking out the door and saw the guy taking her taxi. She dropped the bags and ran to the guy and threw him to the ground. "Who the hell do you think you are? Trying to take my taxi. We need it more then you do so don't even think about it!"" she said as she turned around to pick up the bags and she heard her name being called from behind.  
  
"Is that my corkster from the US?" A familiar voice asked as Courtney turned around.  
  
" O' my god it is you Andrew! I am so sorry are you okay? I didn't recognize you from the back. I have been looking for you Andrew." Courtney said as she helped him to his feet.  
  
"I knew you were coming corkster. That is why I'm here. So where are your friends?" he asked as he turned around and saw them at the door of the building. Notice that one was half a sleep and could hardly stand. "Are you girls okay?" he asked as he moved over and picked me up and carried me to the taxi.  
  
"Ummm…yeah but how did you know that I was coming and with friends?" Courtney looked at him puzzled as she scratched her head in thought.  
  
"That is my little secret that you will find out later but please lets get to my house so that your friend can sleep off whatever that is wrong with her." He said as he picked up the bags and threw them in the trunk.  
  
"Well I should tell you that we had to drug her here. She has taken a hole container of sleeping pills every time she woke up b/c we were afraid of how she would act on the plane since she was in he…" Krystle stopped not wanting to tell this guy too much until she got to know him better.  
  
"In heat? Is that what you were about to say? And your name is?" Andrew asked as he signaled the driver in German to his house.  
  
"My name is Krystle and I am not in the mood for games so for give me when I'm about to say. How in the hell do you know al this shit when we didn't even tell you anything? Are you a spy for Darien? B/c if you are I will kill you without thinking twice!" Krystle said as he grabbed his shirt and pushed him into the seat.  
  
"Hey calm down there. I'm not one of this Darien guy's spy. I know this b/c I could sense your arrival and I wanted to greet you here. And to make sure you were safe and save you the trip of finding me. I will explain more in time so just sit and relax like your friend here." He then pointed to Sarah sleeping on his shoulder and started to laugh.  
  
"Well let's just say you're lucky that she is sleeping b/c when she wakes she is going o be pissed and full of rage b/c of this stupid heat thing." Krystle said with a grin.  
  
"Hey Krystle chill if I didn't know better, that you were going through heat too. B/c you have been acting strange lately." Courtney said as she moved to the side to look at Krystle waiting for a reply to that comment.  
  
"Shut up you bitch! I am not going through that heat shit like Sarah." Krystle said as she reached out and smacked Courtney in the back of the head to shut her up.  
  
"Hey you bitch!" Courtney said getting ready to hit her back when she looked at the anger in her eyes and the determination of protecting Sarah's well being. "Fine you're not in heat then but don't hit me. Gods you have been very aggressive lately."  
  
"So what Courtney, now shut up!" Krystle said as she turned around looking back at Andrew. "Know back to you, Andrew… why in the hell do you know so much but we haven't told you anything. We came here unannounced and you then know everything form what happened and why we came. Courtney never called you, so how do you know? Tell me now or I will ripe your head off and blast you to another world!" she demanded as she started to flash back to gold to brown hair.  
  
"I will when we get to my house. But tell me, do you think that Sarah will be okay? She is out cold over here." He said looking down at her a she was out cold on his shoulder, and drooling slowly over his black silk shirt.  
  
"Yeah, she should be okay once the sleeping pills wear off." Krystle said as she then laid back on the back of the seat, crossing her arms giving a look like she wanted to kill someone.  
  
"Look your giving a Mr. Veggie look. I said Veggie, that is funny." Courtney said starting to laugh. "I made a funny!"  
  
"You making funny of Vegeta's name?" Krystle said then started to laugh. "That was a good one, because it sounds like his name. Your lucky he isn't here to heard you make fun of him or you would be dead." She said laughing so hard that she held her stomach in pain. "Oh! I needed a good laugh. To bad Sarah is out cold to hear that." She said trying looking at me, then up at Andrew and starts to laugh again.  
  
"What is funny now Krystle?" Andrew asked curiously looking at Krystle.  
  
"Well Trunks is in heat too you know and is deeply in love with Sarah. Well I was picturing what his face would be if he saw her sleeping on your shoulder. He would be so mad and jealous, to the point that he would want to kill you. Sorry to picture you dead but I mean if you knew how this kid acts around her, you would understand why I would be laughing."  
  
After a half and hour later they arrived to his house and saw how big it was.  
  
"Holy shit." Krystle said whistling looks up the towers of the chateau (a large fancy castle with numerous spiral towers).  
  
"You like?" Courtney said grinning. "Can I say I told you so?"  
  
"No." Andrew said walking forward still holding Sarah in his arms. "My parents are gone for a month, and the rest of the school doesn't start till next week, so your lucky." He shrugged walking forward toward the entrance doors.  
  
"What school?" Krystle asked him nervously, "I have a bad feeling about this!" she said edging behind him.  
  
"Duh! What other school would I be hyped about going to?" Courtney said almost running Krystle over, but threw her arm around her.  
  
"Only one with sharp objects!" Krystle explained and froze. "What does this school teach?" she insisted again felling uneasy of what is about.  
  
"We are world renowned for our Old World fighting." Andrew said opening the doors with his foot. He then turned around and looked back at them. "Well let's go in before it gets dark. "You see we teach everything from martial arts, to Courtney's favorites jousting and sword play reacting."  
  
"Ow ya I feel real safe in a house full of daggers." Krystle said rolling her eyes as Courtney began to bounce along into the castle extremely happily, practically singing in joy.  
  
Inside the chateau Andrew walked quickly to the stairway when he felt a hand pull him back.  
  
"Where in the hell do you think you are taking her?" Krystle demanded as she looked at him with fire in her eyes. "Well where?"  
  
"I'm taking her to the sick room." He announced ass she yanked his shoulder back and continued to walk up the stairs. He then turned around and looked at Courtney. "Courtney show Krystle to your rooms the usual ones, and then meet us there." He said heading up a staircase at a jog.  
  
"Wait but." Krystle said running after Andrew when Courtney grabbed her arm.  
  
"She'll be OK because they have some of the best medicines here. I think you need to start to trust him for we will be here a while. But if you are that worried about her, then we well see her in five minutes to check up on her." She pleaded with her as she ran holding her arm to the show her their rooms. "Besides you have to see our rooms!" Courtney said pulling Krystle along unwillingly, as Andrew brought Sarah to the sick area.  
  
"Queen's daughter is here once again. But this time I will not let her go. I have let the queen's daughter get kidnapped once but not twice." He said as he looked down at Sarah and smiled.  
  
Fifteen minutes later in the sick rooms  
  
"Where am I?" I said groggily looking around. Seeing a totally different atmosphere. "Where the hell am I? In some kind of Camelot thing?" I yelled as I was throwing the thick blankets off me. I then noticed that I was wearing a long white sleeping gown. What the hell I'm I wearing?" I said as is looked at the nightgown "and where in the hell I'm I? I have never seen this place before." I said as I looked around looking at the tapestries that had lined the walls. And swords and axes hung above or by them. A large fireplace that was only glowing coals now.  
  
"Ow your up." A woman said appearing out of nowhere. I spun nervously and I held the middle of my chest gripping my hand in a fist in fright. She was dressed in a long gown and apron, holding a large tray of food. "Sorry for spooking you milady" she said in a thick ascent forcing words out. "I didn't expect you to be up so soon with the medicines the girls gave you." She said setting food down and wiped her hands. "Please eat and drink, you'll feel better." She added. Her features showed that of a loving parent. I edged over slowly sitting and sipped a drink in a mug. It was a tea, but it was extremely sweet and strong.  
  
'Why did she cal me milady? Isn't that what they call royalty?' I thought to myself as I looked inside the cup of tea. "What is in this lady?"  
  
"It's only honey and herbs, honey is to smooth the throat and the herbs are for a strong taste." She said trying not to laugh at the face I had made. I had to laugh at that to. The food was sweet and the best I had ever tasted. A fresh taste from the berries, and what seemed like pancakes, and the oatmeal was rich with thick cream and cinnamon. I did not dare ask what was in the second cup of tea she gave me, but it made me want to hurl even smelling it was gross. After I finished I got up to look around and saw that there was no door. I began to tense up going around in circles, feeling close in.  
  
"Where's the door? I want to get out I am felling closed in." I demanded over and over softly, then louder and louder.  
  
"Milady calm down, follow me." She said pulling aside a tapestry. I then began to follow her uneasy about what would be waiting for me.  
  
"Where is Courtney and Krystle? Where are they?" I said walking down a thin hall with her starting to feel even more unease and closed in.  
  
"I do not know who you speak of, but perhaps the lord will know." She said as she had reached large balconies with a grand stair nearby.  
  
"Take the stair and he should be somewhere on the bottom floor, know I must run milady." She said as she walked away, I then looked at the stair then turned to her but she wasn't there anymore. This was getting freakier every minute. I ran down the stairs and threw the large hall. The metal on suits of armor seemed to be laughing at me as I ran. I became scarred and thought of Darien's castle and began to cry. "No I can't be here I can't be my friends wouldn't bring me here." I said freaking out even more. I then kept looking behind me, when I then hit something being thrown back.  
  
"Are you OK?" a familiar voice said looking at me offering a hand. I then looked the person over; to see whom I had ran into. I didn't recognize his looks but his voice; there was something so familiar yet so distant about it.  
  
"Do I, do I know you? For you sound familiar." I asked as I looked up at him as tears ran down my face. When I looked into his eyes, they have seemed to old for his young body, but they seemed familiar as if I've seen them some where.  
  
" Well? Have I seen you before?" I asked again as I looked into his eyes. And noticed that they looked like I have seen them before, like they were familiar. It was something about his eyes that made them sparkle.  
  
"No not that I know of." He grinned looking into her. 'God her eyes remind me of her mother.' He said to himself as he smiled.  
  
"Where is Krystle and Courtney?" I demanded angrily as I pushed myself up ignoring his extended hand.  
  
"I believe Courtney is visiting a old friend here and Krystle may be with her. But why do you cry milady? Did you hurt yourself?" He asked in a concern voice, as he placed his had on my shoulder to comfort me.  
  
"Nothing…" I paused as I then saw a flash back. I then fell to the ground landing on my knees and holding my head in pain. "Stop please don't take me away again!" I screamed in horror, I then blanked out and looked down the hall with blank eyes.  
  
"Milady are you all right? What is the matter?" Andrew said staring to get worried about what she might have seen, for he doesn't wan her to remember anything yet. At least until he can know how to help her adjust to the fact that she is royalty.  
  
"What…" I said shaking my head, like I was waking up form a bad dream. "I am fine…now where is my friends?" I said getting up like nothing happened and then felt a little shaky and started to fall backwards. Then Andrew catches me and helps me to my feet.  
  
"I think that it was to soon to be letting you go out. You still seem a little lightheaded." He said trying to get her to go back to the sick room (hospital room).  
  
"Now show me where my friends are. For I want to know if they are safe!" I said trying to walk then seeing the walls spinning. I then shook my head and started to toughen myself up so that I wouldn't show that I was still sick.  
  
"Fine follow me then milady." He grinned and headed down the hall. I ran up to his side walking with him.  
  
"Why is every one calling me milady? Call me Sarah for I'm not royal so don't be calling me that, please." I said as I looked up at him and grinned. "But I know for a fact that I have heard your voice before and I will find out why." I said with determination in my voice. "But any ways what is your name sir?" I asked as I continued to look back for I felt like I was being followed.  
  
"My name is Andrew and this here on which you are in is my home. And I'm sorry but that is what I like to call you but if you wish to be called Sarah then I will call you Sarah okay milady? OOPS sorry." He said softly with a smile. "But I'm surely that we have never meet for I'm an old friend of Courtney's, she recommended you to come here as a safe haven." He said as he opened a door as a cold breeze pulled my hair back.  
  
"Burr… it is cold out there. Drrr! I'm still wearing this night gown." I said pouting then looked back at the gloomy hallway and was to scare to walk back for my clothes.  
  
"Here take my cloak for this will keep you warm. For your clothes are being washed. And it is a long walk to your room. So take this and later you can change." He said as he took it off and placed it on me and tied it.  
  
'Why is he being so caring? Whatever I will have to try my hardest to be nice.' I thought to myself. I then looked up at Andrew and smiled. "Thanks for I was scarred to go down there. For I had a bad feeling that something evil is back there." I said walking out he door.  
  
Andrew then looks back at me and then waits till I was out of ear range. "Get the hell out you fucken creature for I will not let you take her. I promised my life on guarding her and I failed once but not twice. If I were you I would leave!" he yelled in the hallway. There you could hear a faint laughter. "Hmmmm…" he said as she slammed the door shot and walked up to me and smiled then looked back.  
  
"What were you shouting for?" I asked as I looked back in fear.  
  
"Nothing mil…I mean Sarah" he said as he guided me by pushing me lightly this his hand on my back.  
  
"Please refrain form touching form my boyfriend will kill you." I said with a grin and then heard a familiar music.  
  
Music blasted from somewhere as he began to run in the direction of it. I then followed him up and over a hill. I reached the hill and stopped. I knew the song it was 'I Stand Alone' by disturbed, one of Courtney's favorites. I smiled then looked out and then my jaw dropped at what I saw. A huge ring with stands filling the field. Stands were around its other side too. Inside stood two armored figures one seemed scared the other was confident atop a huge black horse. A roar went out as they moved forward with each other.  
  
The rider on the black mount reared then dropped to all fours charging. The other just charged lifting their lance. I starred dumbfounded of what was going on. They clashed; the black rider sent the other rider flying in the air and onto its back. The Black rider stomped a bit annoyed by the posture, and then threw its things on the ground as if in a hiss fit. We ran to the ring worried about the motionless rider on the ground. The riders were smaller then they looked! The black rider dismounted taking off a helmet and deep red hair fell out like a sea of blood.  
  
"Courtney!" I gasped "then that's…" I began as I ran to Krystle's side. I helped her take the helmet off, as she looked an odd shade of pale green. "Are you okay Krystle you look sick looking?" I asked lifting her head up.  
  
"Never again!" she yelled angered. "Screw learning how to use a huge sword and lance I'm never jousting with you again!" she said ignoring the fact that Sarah was at her side asking her questions. She then saw that Sarah was up and smiled.  
  
"Andrew my best buddy,' Courtney began grinning evilly taping her fingers together like Mr. Burns form the Simpson.  
  
"O' No, No don't look to me Courtney there's no way in hell." He said stepping back shaking head and hands. She the began to display her puppy eyes. "I'm not that much of a fool. I know what you and Dark Soul can do!" he snapped stepping even farther away.  
  
"Who's dark soul" I asked nervously looking up at Andrew. "Sounds like something Darien would use. Are you in with Darien for if you are, so help they god I will kill you."  
  
"Don't lower my baby to suck a level." Courtney snapped in defense. I arched my eyebrow at what she said. Krystle coughed then saw Sarah's face.  
  
"It's the freaking horse, figures shed name her best war horse Dark Soul." She said standing and pulling armor off. "Fine then if no one wants to play with me I'm going inside." She pouted turning the horse to the stables. She stopped and looked at Sarah and started to laugh.  
  
"What" I snapped at her. She could barely breath when Andrew joined in trying to hide his chuckling behind his hand.  
  
"You're in a nightgown." She managed to say between laughing. I folded my arms angrily.  
  
I then took the cloak and cover myself up again.  
  
"Well Krystle, Sarah, you probably want a nice hot bath. Why not go inside I need to talk to Courtney for a while." He said. We began to walk to the castle, when I turned from the saddle to look at them. He didn't say anything, but she seemed entranced. I shrugged it off and headed grabbed Krystle's waist tighter as she urged the horse into a slow crater.  
  
The next morning at Bulma's home  
  
"Goku wake up! Come on!" Serena yelled as she shacked Goku's arm to try to get him up. She then began to yank on his arm trying to get him to fall off the couch. "Come on, I want to see my baby, get your ass up you lazy man!" she said as she began to turn in to eternal moon and throw Goku off the couch into the wall.  
  
"What the hell?" Goku said puzzled as he yawned rubbing his eyes. "Well honey nice outfit." Goku said with a grin looking her up and down.  
  
"Shut up you idiot I'm not in the mood! I have been trying to get you up for the last 2 hours!" Serena said with a frown as she taps her foot on the floor with anger.  
  
"Sorry dear I am a sayain. We sayains sleep heavily. But let me go take a shower and let me eat and I will find Sarah's KI and then we will go see her." He said as he got up walking over to her and held her close to her to get her to smile. He then leaned over to her face and kissed her on her lips and smiled at her.  
  
"Oh Goku you always knows how to cheer me up. You can be stupid some times, but I love you. I will get your breakfast ready while you go take your shower." Serena said as she a silver color showed upon her body and she turned back to normal and smiles back to Goku. "So get a move on! For I would like to see my baby now." She said as she moved to the refrigerator taking out a meal to feed 10 men.  
  
That Night in Germany (afternoon at Bulma's)  
  
  
  
"Will you stop fighting!" Courtney snapped at Krystle and me. We stood their arms out holding what soon would be luxurious gowns, from what she said. Though I didn't completely trust her with sticking pins so close to my body. Courtney laughed at how uneasy I was. Krystle winced when Courtney stuck pins in her dress close to her skin.  
  
"Will you be careful!" I snapped at her. "I don't completely trust you, you know!" I said she only laughed shoving another pin threw my cloth.  
  
"There were done, Trisha will be sewing these up for me since I must finish my own outfit for the masquerade ball." I said as the seamstress Trisha took the dresses off the girls and walked out to the sewing room.  
  
"So what are you wearing?" Krystle asked, jumping off the pedestal.  
  
"Ya I mean you know what were wearing. Why can we know what you're wearing, it's not fare you know." I said rubbing my shoulders. They hurt for holding my hands out like that for so long. She only grinned evilly. 'She was up to something and I didn't exactly trust her at the moment, especial in this place. Not to mention how weird Andrew was acting with Courtney, it frightened me. How well did she really know this guy.' I thought to myself looking at Courtney, though she was happy I would put up with playing along for now.  
  
"Come on please?" Krystle begged as she sat down near Courtney and smiled and gave her version of the puppy eyes.  
  
"NO now lay off." Courtney snapped. Krystle recoiled quickly; even she was scared of Courtney at the moment. Courtney only grinned and walked to the doorway. "Come on you need to go eat." She said sighing in frustration. "Ill show you to the dinning hall." She started off threw a door, we followed her slowly exchanging looks. Something definitely was up with her!  
  
"I thought I was bad with me being in heat and shit…and that reminds me I wan to invite my honey to the ball." I said with a smile.  
  
"That sound like a real good idea, right when you are in the middle of your freaking heat. Will I guess that I will bring Goten in case we need to get trunks to get away from you. She said sarcastically as she started to laugh.  
  
We sat at dinner alone noticing that Andrew and Courtney wasn't here. But there were a few teachers here, most were chatting between themselves. Tonight dinner was very thick soup with bread and water or wine.  
  
"So you hungry?" Krystle said looking up from her soup at me. A mischievous grin played across her lips.  
  
"In fact I'm not." I declared rising from my seat. She followed my example and we headed out of the dinning hall. We somehow found ourselves in a long dark hall. I looked at the walls, paints hung all along here. They were of warriors and dragons and things. The last final one was a large painting over a huge door shaped like a sun. It was a painting of what seemed countryside. A crystal palace seemed to glow on a cliff side. Dragons flew in the sky. The land was full of what seemed elves in armor atop huge unicorn horses. There were five leaders of these. There was young girl with sharp blue eyes in the center of the group, wearing grand armor. Her unicorn wore grand armor but was a deep black. What seemed her two brothers were on her left and right followed by their parents on either side of them. It seemed so real, as if it was a real place. I was brought back to myself hearing clash of steal. I looked once again at the doors. Krystle nodded, and we both pushed the doors open a bit to look inside. Courtney and Andrew were sparing. Courtney wore grand armor he wore a flowing cloak with armor under it. Around them, there was a large empty cavern. It seemed to be lighted naturally from some unknown source. She seemed in a trance, but a determined grin across her face.  
  
"It looks the same as when she got up from the bleachers to kill Vegeta!" Krystle gasped. "You don't think she wants to kill Andrew do you? I mean he's so nice to us." She hissed uneasy. I eyed Courtney as she fought. She was so confident. I felt something pull at me but ignored it.  
  
"You feel that?" Krystle hissed in my ear.  
  
"Ya but what is it?" I said  
  
"I don't know." She mumbled ignoring it. Then I saw something that I had never seen on Courtney before.  
  
"Is that a tattoo?" I gasped a bit to loudly Andrew froze. Courtney pulled her sword up and under his chin. Making his chin rise. He saw us opening his mouth. I stumbled forward throwing the door open. She was going to kill him!  
  
"That was a foolish move Andrew," she declared still in a trance. Her tattoo seemed alive. Krystle was not the only one who saw it.  
  
"Yes and I resign you have won this match Courtney" he declared dropping his sword. She grinned then saw us from the corner of her eye. She spun turning on us lowering the sword.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she growled angered at us.  
  
"We... we..." Krystle said.  
  
"You were following me, I told you not to gods above why must you be so nosy?" she screamed at us, venom in her voice.  
  
"Courtney what's on your arm?" I asked softly. "You never had a tattoo before." I moved for her. She growled moving away and pulled her top armor off. She wore a tank under it.  
  
"Courtney answer me!" I demanded.  
  
"I don't know I." she paused as if thinking of a cover. " I got it done for my sixteenth." She lied I could tell that. I could tell she wouldn't tell me the truth so ignored it. She pulled a shirt that came to her elbows on. "You never noticed because I always were guys cloths," she snapped. Krystle winced at the harshness in her voice.  
  
"Shhh…" Andrew said looking around. We all went quiet.  
  
"What's wrong" Courtney said sword in hand again.  
  
"I don't know I thought." He said shrugging it off. "Well then girls" he said smiling clasping hands together. "Although I don't like you barging into our training sessions I have something important to tell you. Courtney has told me about your predicament in the US." He began we looked at her. She just looked at her feet uneasy. "Guys its okay, your secret is safe, but I have some of the best teachers that can help you. They will teach you all forms of fighting. You will learn and head home once they feel you've learned enough." He declared  
  
"What...What the hell did you tell him." I screamed lunging at Courtney. She didn't even see me or didn't care to. I slammed her into the wall of the cavern. It shook from the impact. "What…the…Fuck…Did…you…tell…him…" I screamed banging her over and over into the wall. It left cracks in the wall leaving her imprint. She didn't even wince in pain from it. I growled in anger at that and threw her across the cavern. I turned and slowly walked toward her she stood sword in hand.  
  
"Sarah calm down please!" Krystle begged from beside Andrew. He held Krystle's arms back. She was stronger but something had tied her down.  
  
"What did you do you two timing backstabber" I screamed bringing my fist and arm down on Courtney. Her sword went up and blocked it. Lightning crackled the air, as we were inches apart. I could see the deep rage in her eyes. Pain, loneliness, hurt. What was she hiding from us, never mind telling others. I backed up a bit seeing that.  
  
"She didn't tell me anything." Andrew said.  
  
"You lied to us." I gasped looking at Courtney. She looked to the left. Her eyes were hidden by hair so I couldn't see if she was looking at me or not. "You lied to us on why you brought us here. What else have you lied about huh, Courtney?" I demanded from her, looking into her face. She refused to look at me.  
  
"Nothing." Andrew said sharply. "This is were she feels at home, just like you do when your with the Son family, Sarah. I know it and don't ask how. I can't answer that. I'm sorry but that's how it works. I will teach you if your promise to calm down." He snapped. I breathed deeply turning  
  
"You will teach me to fight so I can defeat Darien? I don't want them to help me in this battle for it is mine and mine alone! Got it!?" I said slowly looking at Andrew then glancing at Courtney and then Krystle.  
  
"NO," he said rubbing his temples as if trying to put something into words. "I will teach you to live to learn and how to keep alive. Killing your enemy solves nothing, more only come from it." He said slowly looking into my eyes.  
  
"So I let him live with all that scars and bruises he has done to me? And let go the fact that he stole me from my parents right after I was born and…." I paused as tears began to come to me eyes. I then turned around and started to walk away. " Just forget what I just said okay!" I demanded as I clutched my fist.  
  
"Sarah…" he said with concern. "What ever he did too you, will avenged, but it will happen in time." He said walking toward me.  
  
"But I want to kill him for all the pain he caused on me and my parents." I said flexing my hands as I looked at them in frustration. "I want the power that flows threw me, I want to channel that power and use it against him. I want him dead and I will hunt him to he ends of the earth for it." I growled in anger and frustration. "B/c of him I can't…. Never mind!" Krystle walked over to me, hugging me tightly to comfort me. I looked to the floor to hide tears that were forming in my eyes. Andrew reached out as if to comfort me, but pulled his hand away and placed then under his cloak rapidly.  
  
"There is a snake," Courtney said form behind me. I spun around to look at her. She was still standing her body slouched and bent. Sword tip resting on the ground her head still looked at its tip. "There is a snake that traps its prey. When it is hunted but a small animal it will play dead or weak to attract it." She said forcing control into her voice to keep it from faltering. "Then the predator becomes prey as the snake lashes out last minute." She looked up into my eyes saying that. They reminded me of something I had seen before.  
  
"The hunted becomes the hunter." Krystle nodded behind Sarah and smiled. She bit her lip as if thinking it over. "So play dead." That got a laugh out of everyone and calming us down a bit.  
  
"No, what Courtney means is don't go looking for the fight and waste time you could be training and energy, but let your prey come to you." He grinned wildly. He walked over to Courtney preying the sword from her grip. "Now that we know what were going to do, you have to learn how to do it first off." Andrew pointed out smiling at us. "Now if you care to learn you best be off and get some sleep." He said as she placed the sword on a rack.  
  
"Sleep, sleep good." Krystle said in a drone like tone, heading to the door. We all laughed, as she made zombie like noises, making us laugh even harder. Courtney took my sides we began to walk out the door. Andrew was still behind us as we headed out. Andrew looked out at the blank stonewalls and bowed low. He said something in some off tongue that made Courtney suck her breath in deeply. He rose backing out toward us and closed the door.  
  
"What did you say." I asked him as the door closed tightly shut. Courtney looked at him angrily.  
  
"Ummm… I was thanking the gods for watching over us in our training." He said. Courtney's eyes sharpened at that even more. I looked at both of them. They turned looking at me.  
  
"OK twilight zoney." I laughed nervously. They only grinned at each other. It seemed they knew what each other was thinking as they turned in unison. He looked behind at the door, and then continued on down the hall beside Courtney.  
  
"Come on guys don't leave me out on this." I whined after them. They walked down the hall and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Guys!" I wailed and ran after them. We all laughed, it echoed down the hall. 


	10. continue of 9

* My friends were telling me that my chapters were to long so I shorten them the best I can and if you don't care about the page lengths...Then please put that in your review to prove my friends wrong. Thanks!  
  
Fifteen minutes later in the sick rooms  
  
"Where am I?" I said groggily looking around. Seeing a totally different atmosphere. "Where the hell am I? In some kind of Camelot thing?" I yelled as I was throwing the thick blankets off me. I then noticed that I was wearing a long white sleeping gown. What the hell I'm I wearing?" I said as is looked at the nightgown "and where in the hell I'm I? I have never seen this place before." I said as I looked around looking at the tapestries that had lined the walls. And swords and axes hung above or by them. A large fireplace that was only glowing coals now.  
  
"Ow your up." A woman said appearing out of nowhere. I spun nervously and I held the middle of my chest gripping my hand in a fist in fright. She was dressed in a long gown and apron, holding a large tray of food. "Sorry for spooking you milady" she said in a thick ascent forcing words out. "I didn't expect you to be up so soon with the medicines the girls gave you." She said setting food down and wiped her hands. "Please eat and drink, you'll feel better." She added. Her features showed that of a loving parent. I edged over slowly sitting and sipped a drink in a mug. It was a tea, but it was extremely sweet and strong.  
  
'Why did she cal me milady? Isn't that what they call royalty?' I thought to myself as I looked inside the cup of tea. "What is in this lady?"  
  
"It's only honey and herbs, honey is to smooth the throat and the herbs are for a strong taste." She said trying not to laugh at the face I had made. I had to laugh at that to. The food was sweet and the best I had ever tasted. A fresh taste from the berries, and what seemed like pancakes, and the oatmeal was rich with thick cream and cinnamon. I did not dare ask what was in the second cup of tea she gave me, but it made me want to hurl even smelling it was gross. After I finished I got up to look around and saw that there was no door. I began to tense up going around in circles, feeling close in.  
  
"Where's the door? I want to get out I am felling closed in." I demanded over and over softly, then louder and louder.  
  
"Milady calm down, follow me." She said pulling aside a tapestry. I then began to follow her uneasy about what would be waiting for me.  
  
"Where is Courtney and Krystle? Where are they?" I said walking down a thin hall with her starting to feel even more unease and closed in.  
  
"I do not know who you speak of, but perhaps the lord will know." She said as she had reached large balconies with a grand stair nearby.  
  
"Take the stair and he should be somewhere on the bottom floor, know I must run milady." She said as she walked away, I then looked at the stair then turned to her but she wasn't there anymore. This was getting freakier every minute. I ran down the stairs and threw the large hall. The metal on suits of armor seemed to be laughing at me as I ran. I became scarred and thought of Darien's castle and began to cry. "No I can't be here I can't be my friends wouldn't bring me here." I said freaking out even more. I then kept looking behind me, when I then hit something being thrown back.  
  
"Are you OK?" a familiar voice said looking at me offering a hand. I then looked the person over; to see whom I had ran into. I didn't recognize his looks but his voice; there was something so familiar yet so distant about it.  
  
"Do I, do I know you? For you sound familiar." I asked as I looked up at him as tears ran down my face. When I looked into his eyes, they have seemed to old for his young body, but they seemed familiar as if I've seen them some where.  
  
" Well? Have I seen you before?" I asked again as I looked into his eyes. And noticed that they looked like I have seen them before, like they were familiar. It was something about his eyes that made them sparkle.  
  
"No not that I know of." He grinned looking into her. 'God her eyes remind me of her mother.' He said to himself as he smiled.  
  
"Where is Krystle and Courtney?" I demanded angrily as I pushed myself up ignoring his extended hand.  
  
"I believe Courtney is visiting a old friend here and Krystle may be with her. But why do you cry milady? Did you hurt yourself?" He asked in a concern voice, as he placed his had on my shoulder to comfort me.  
  
"Nothing…" I paused as I then saw a flash back. I then fell to the ground landing on my knees and holding my head in pain. "Stop please don't take me away again!" I screamed in horror, I then blanked out and looked down the hall with blank eyes.  
  
"Milady are you all right? What is the matter?" Andrew said staring to get worried about what she might have seen, for he doesn't wan her to remember anything yet. At least until he can know how to help her adjust to the fact that she is royalty.  
  
"What…" I said shaking my head, like I was waking up form a bad dream. "I am fine…now where is my friends?" I said getting up like nothing happened and then felt a little shaky and started to fall backwards. Then Andrew catches me and helps me to my feet.  
  
"I think that it was to soon to be letting you go out. You still seem a little lightheaded." He said trying to get her to go back to the sick room (hospital room).  
  
"Now show me where my friends are. For I want to know if they are safe!" I said trying to walk then seeing the walls spinning. I then shook my head and started to toughen myself up so that I wouldn't show that I was still sick.  
  
"Fine follow me then milady." He grinned and headed down the hall. I ran up to his side walking with him.  
  
"Why is every one calling me milady? Call me Sarah for I'm not royal so don't be calling me that, please." I said as I looked up at him and grinned. "But I know for a fact that I have heard your voice before and I will find out why." I said with determination in my voice. "But any ways what is your name sir?" I asked as I continued to look back for I felt like I was being followed.  
  
"My name is Andrew and this here on which you are in is my home. And I'm sorry but that is what I like to call you but if you wish to be called Sarah then I will call you Sarah okay milady? OOPS sorry." He said softly with a smile. "But I'm surely that we have never meet for I'm an old friend of Courtney's, she recommended you to come here as a safe haven." He said as he opened a door as a cold breeze pulled my hair back.  
  
"Burr… it is cold out there. Drrr! I'm still wearing this night gown." I said pouting then looked back at the gloomy hallway and was to scare to walk back for my clothes.  
  
"Here take my cloak for this will keep you warm. For your clothes are being washed. And it is a long walk to your room. So take this and later you can change." He said as he took it off and placed it on me and tied it.  
  
'Why is he being so caring? Whatever I will have to try my hardest to be nice.' I thought to myself. I then looked up at Andrew and smiled. "Thanks for I was scarred to go down there. For I had a bad feeling that something evil is back there." I said walking out he door.  
  
Andrew then looks back at me and then waits till I was out of ear range. "Get the hell out you fucken creature for I will not let you take her. I promised my life on guarding her and I failed once but not twice. If I were you I would leave!" he yelled in the hallway. There you could hear a faint laughter. "Hmmmm…" he said as she slammed the door shot and walked up to me and smiled then looked back.  
  
"What were you shouting for?" I asked as I looked back in fear.  
  
"Nothing mil…I mean Sarah" he said as he guided me by pushing me lightly this his hand on my back.  
  
"Please refrain form touching form my boyfriend will kill you." I said with a grin and then heard a familiar music.  
  
Music blasted from somewhere as he began to run in the direction of it. I then followed him up and over a hill. I reached the hill and stopped. I knew the song it was 'I Stand Alone' by disturbed, one of Courtney's favorites. I smiled then looked out and then my jaw dropped at what I saw. A huge ring with stands filling the field. Stands were around its other side too. Inside stood two armored figures one seemed scared the other was confident atop a huge black horse. A roar went out as they moved forward with each other.  
  
The rider on the black mount reared then dropped to all fours charging. The other just charged lifting their lance. I starred dumbfounded of what was going on. They clashed; the black rider sent the other rider flying in the air and onto its back. The Black rider stomped a bit annoyed by the posture, and then threw it's things on the ground as if in a hiss fit. We ran to the ring worried about the motionless rider on the ground. The riders were smaller then they looked! The black rider dismounted taking off a helmet and deep red hair fell out like a sea of blood.  
  
"Courtney!" I gasped "then that's…" I began as I ran to Krystle's side. I helped her take the helmet off, as she looked an odd shade of pale green. "Are you okay Krystle you look sick looking?" I asked lifting her head up.  
  
"Never again!" she yelled angered. "Screw learning how to use a huge sword and lance I'm never jousting with you again!" she said ignoring the fact that Sarah was at her side asking her questions. She then saw that Sarah was up and smiled.  
  
"Andrew my best buddy,' Courtney began grinning evilly taping her fingers together like Mr. Burns form the Simpson.  
  
"O' No, No don't look to me Courtney there's no way in hell." He said stepping back shaking head and hands. She the began to display her puppy eyes. "I'm not that much of a fool. I know what you and Dark Soul can do!" he snapped stepping even farther away.  
  
"Who's dark soul" I asked nervously looking up at Andrew. "Sounds like something Darien would use. Are you in with Darien for if you are, so help thee god I will kill you."  
  
"Don't lower my baby to suck a level." Courtney snapped in defense. I arched my eyebrow at what she said. Krystle coughed then saw Sarah's face.  
  
"It's the freaking horse, figures shed name her best war horse Dark Soul." She said standing and pulling armor off. "Fine then if no one wants to play with me I'm going inside." She pouted turning the horse to the stables. She stopped and looked at Sarah and started to laugh.  
  
"What" I snapped at her. She could barely breath when Andrew joined in trying to hide his chuckling behind his hand.  
  
"You're in a nightgown." She managed to say between laughing. I folded my arms angrily.  
  
I then took the cloak and cover myself up again.  
  
"Well Krystle, Sarah, you probably want a nice hot bath. Why not go inside I need to talk to Courtney for a while." He said. We began to walk to the castle, when I turned from the saddle to look at them. He didn't say anything, but she seemed entranced. I shrugged it off and headed grabbed Krystle's waist tighter as she urged the horse into a slow crater.  
  
The next morning at Bulma's home  
  
"Goku wake up! Come on!" Serena yelled as she shacked Goku's arm to try to get him up. She then began to yank on his arm trying to get him to fall off the couch. "Come on, I want to see my baby, get your ass up you lazy man!" she said as she began to turn in to eternal moon and throw Goku off the couch into the wall.  
  
"What the hell?" Goku said puzzled as he yawned rubbing his eyes. "Well honey nice outfit." Goku said with a grin looking her up and down.  
  
"Shut up you idiot I'm not in the mood! I have been trying to get you up for the last 2 hours!" Serena said with a frown as she taps her foot on the floor with anger.  
  
"Sorry dear I am a sayain. We sayains sleep heavily. But let me go take a shower and let me eat and I will find Sarah's KI and then we will go see her." He said as he got up walking over to her and held her close to her to get her to smile. He then leaned over to her face and kissed her on her lips and smiled at her.  
  
"Oh Goku you always knows how to cheer me up. You can be stupid some times, but I love you. I will get your breakfast ready while you go take your shower." Serena said as she a silver color showed upon her body and she turned back to normal and smiles back to Goku. "So get a move on! For I would like to see my baby now." She said as she moved to the refrigerator taking out a meal to feed 10 men.  
  
That Night in Germany (afternoon at Bulma's)  
  
  
  
"Will you stop fighting!" Courtney snapped at Krystle and me. We stood their arms out holding what soon would be luxurious gowns, from what she said. Though I didn't completely trust her with sticking pins so close to my body. Courtney laughed at how uneasy I was. Krystle winced when Courtney stuck pins in her dress close to her skin.  
  
"Will you be careful!" I snapped at her. "I don't completely trust you, you know!" I said she only laughed shoving another pin threw my cloth.  
  
"There were done, Trisha will be sewing these up for me since I must finish my own outfit for the masquerade ball." I said as the seamstress Trisha took the dresses off the girls and walked out to the sewing room.  
  
"So what are you wearing?" Krystle asked, jumping off the pedestal.  
  
"Ya I mean you know what were wearing. Why can we know what you're wearing, it's not fare you know." I said rubbing my shoulders. They hurt for holding my hands out like that for so long. She only grinned evilly. 'She was up to something and I didn't exactly trust her at the moment, especial in this place. Not to mention how weird Andrew was acting with Courtney, it frightened me. How well did she really know this guy.' I thought to myself looking at Courtney, though she was happy I would put up with playing along for now.  
  
"Come on please?" Krystle begged as she sat down near Courtney and smiled and gave her version of the puppy eyes.  
  
"NO now lay off." Courtney snapped. Krystle recoiled quickly; even she was scared of Courtney at the moment. Courtney only grinned and walked to the doorway. "Come on you need to go eat." She said sighing in frustration. "Ill show you to the dinning hall." She started off threw a door, we followed her slowly exchanging looks. Something definitely was up with her!  
  
"I thought I was bad with me being in heat and shit…and that reminds me I wan to invite my honey to the ball." I said with a smile.  
  
"That sound like a real good idea, right when you are in the middle of your freaking heat. Will I guess that I will bring Goten in case we need to get trunks to get away from you. She said sarcastically as she started to laugh.  
  
We sat at dinner alone noticing that Andrew and Courtney wasn't here. But there were a few teachers here, most were chatting between themselves. Tonight dinner was very thick soup with bread and water or wine.  
  
"So you hungry?" Krystle said looking up from her soup at me. A mischievous grin played across her lips.  
  
"In fact I'm not." I declared rising from my seat. She followed my example and we headed out of the dinning hall. We somehow found ourselves in a long dark hall. I looked at the walls, paints hung all along here. They were of warriors and dragons and things. The last final one was a large painting over a huge door shaped like a sun. It was a painting of what seemed countryside. A crystal palace seemed to glow on a cliff side. Dragons flew in the sky. The land was full of what seemed elves in armor atop huge unicorn horses. There were five leaders of these. There was young girl with sharp blue eyes in the center of the group, wearing grand armor. Her unicorn wore grand armor but was a deep black. What seemed her two brothers were on her left and right followed by their parents on either side of them. It seemed so real, as if it was a real place. I was brought back to myself hearing clash of steal. I looked once again at the doors. Krystle nodded, and we both pushed the doors open a bit to look inside. Courtney and Andrew were sparing. Courtney wore grand armor he wore a flowing cloak with armor under it. Around them, there was a large empty cavern. It seemed to be lighted naturally from some unknown source. She seemed in a trance, but a determined grin across her face.  
  
"It looks the same as when she got up from the bleachers to kill Vegeta!" Krystle gasped. "You don't think she wants to kill Andrew do you? I mean he's so nice to us." She hissed uneasy. I eyed Courtney as she fought. She was so confident. I felt something pull at me but ignored it.  
  
"You feel that?" Krystle hissed in my ear.  
  
"Ya but what is it?" I said  
  
"I don't know." She mumbled ignoring it. Then I saw something that I had never seen on Courtney before.  
  
"Is that a tattoo?" I gasped a bit to loudly Andrew froze. Courtney pulled her sword up and under his chin. Making his chin rise. He saw us opening his mouth. I stumbled forward throwing the door open. She was going to kill him!  
  
"That was a foolish move Andrew," she declared still in a trance. Her tattoo seemed alive. Krystle was not the only one who saw it.  
  
"Yes and I resign you have won this match Courtney" he declared dropping his sword. She grinned then saw us from the corner of her eye. She spun turning on us lowering the sword.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she growled angered at us.  
  
"We... we..." Krystle said.  
  
"You were following me, I told you not to gods above why must you be so nosy?" she screamed at us, venom in her voice.  
  
"Courtney what's on your arm?" I asked softly. "You never had a tattoo before." I moved for her. She growled moving away and pulled her top armor off. She wore a tank under it.  
  
"Courtney answer me!" I demanded.  
  
"I don't know I." she paused as if thinking of a cover. " I got it done for my sixteenth." She lied I could tell that. I could tell she wouldn't tell me the truth so ignored it. She pulled a shirt that came to her elbows on. "You never noticed because I always were guys cloths," she snapped. Krystle winced at the harshness in her voice.  
  
"Shhh…" Andrew said looking around. We all went quiet.  
  
"What's wrong" Courtney said sword in hand again.  
  
"I don't know I thought." He said shrugging it off. "Well then girls" he said smiling clasping hands together. "Although I don't like you barging into our training sessions I have something important to tell you. Courtney has told me about your predicament in the US." He began we looked at her. She just looked at her feet uneasy. "Guys its okay, your secret is safe, but I have some of the best teachers that can help you. They will teach you all forms of fighting. You will learn and head home once they feel you've learned enough." He declared  
  
"What...What the hell did you tell him." I screamed lunging at Courtney. She didn't even see me or didn't care to. I slammed her into the wall of the cavern. It shook from the impact. "What…the…Fuck…Did…you…tell…him…" I screamed banging her over and over into the wall. It left cracks in the wall leaving her imprint. She didn't even wince in pain from it. I growled in anger at that and threw her across the cavern. I turned and slowly walked toward her she stood sword in hand.  
  
"Sarah calm down please!" Krystle begged from beside Andrew. He held Krystle's arms back. She was stronger but something had tied her down.  
  
"What did you do you two timing backstabber" I screamed bringing my fist and arm down on Courtney. Her sword went up and blocked it. Lightning crackled the air, as we were inches apart. I could see the deep rage in her eyes. Pain, loneliness, hurt. What was she hiding from us, never mind telling others. I backed up a bit seeing that.  
  
"She didn't tell me anything." Andrew said.  
  
"You lied to us." I gasped looking at Courtney. She looked to the left. Her eyes were hidden by hair so I couldn't see if she was looking at me or not. "You lied to us on why you brought us here. What else have you lied about huh, Courtney?" I demanded from her, looking into her face. She refused to look at me.  
  
"Nothing." Andrew said sharply. "This is were she feels at home, just like you do when your with the Son family, Sarah. I know it and don't ask how. I can't answer that. I'm sorry but that's how it works. I will teach you if your promise to calm down." He snapped. I breathed deeply turning  
  
"You will teach us to fight so I can defeat Darien?" I said slowly.  
  
"NO," he said rubbing his temples as if trying to put something into words. "I will teach you to live to learn and how to keep alive. Killing your enemy solves nothing, more only come from it." He said slowly looking into my eyes.  
  
"So I let him live with all that he does to people."  
  
"Sarah you will avenge what happened to you in time." He said walking toward me. I growled  
  
"But I want to kill him." I said flexing my hands as I looked at them in frustration. "I want the power that flows threw me, I want to channel that power and use it against him. I want him dead and I will hunt him to he ends of the earth for it." I growled in anger and frustration. Krystle walked over to me, hugging me tightly to comfort me. I looked to the floor to hide tears that were forming in my eyes. Andrew reached out as if to comfort me, but pulled his hand away and placed then under his cloak rapidly.  
  
"There is a snake," Courtney said form behind me. I spun around to look at her. She was still standing her body slouched and bent. Sword tip resting on the ground her head still looked at its tip. "There is a snake that traps its prey. When it is hunted but a small animal it will play dead or weak to attract it." She said forcing control into her voice to keep it from faltering. "Then the predator becomes prey as the snake lashes out last minute." She looked up into my eyes saying that. They reminded me of something I had seen before.  
  
"The hunted becomes the hunter." Krystle nodded behind Sarah. She bit her lip as if thinking it over. "So play dead." That got a laugh out of everyone calming us down a bit.  
  
"No what Courtney means is don't go looking for the fight and waste time you could be training and energy, but let your prey come to you." He grinned wildly. He walked over to Courtney preying the sword from her grip. "Now that we know what were going to do, you have to learn how to do it first off." Andrew pointed out smiling at us. "Now if you care to learn you best be off and get some sleep." He said  
  
"Sleep, sleep good." Krystle said in a drone like tone, heading to the door. We all laughed, as she made zombie like noises, making us laugh even harder. Courtney took my sides we began to walk out the door. Andrew was still behind us as we headed out. Andrew looked out at the blank stonewalls and bowed low. He said something in some off tongue that made Courtney suck her breath in deeply. He rose backing out toward us and closed the door.  
  
"What did you say." I asked him as the door closed tightly shut. Courtney looked at him angrily.  
  
"Ummm… I was thanking the gods for watching over us in our training." He said. Courtney's eyes sharpened at that even more. I looked at both of them. They turned looking at me.  
  
"OK twilight zoney." I laughed nervously. They only grinned at each other. It seemed they knew what each other was thinking as they turned in unison. He looked behind at the door, and then continued on down the hall beside Courtney.  
  
"Come on guys don't leave me out on this." I whined after them. They walked down the hall and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Guys" I wailed and ran after them. We all laughed, it echoed down the hall.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile still in the tavern  
  
Serena quickly dropped the magic shield she held over herself and Goku to keep from being spotted, as soon as she felt Sarah and the others climb the stairs down the hall.  
  
"What the hell was he saying?" Goku said rubbing his head. He had a confused look upon his face.  
  
"It was some old language, I know a few bits but not enough to translate." Serena said rubbing her own head in trying to figure out what the young man had said.  
  
"Okay then so were leaving our daughter with a complete skit so child named Courtney, whom is entirely creepy, a half breed sayain named Krystle with a short temper, and some young man that is here all alone, and can sense our presence. Even when he himself lacks a KI." He said rubbing his chin then sighed heavily looking at his wife. "I've think I've either went crazy for letting her do this, or am entirely to confused to figure it out." He declared looking at her. She just laughed hugging him tightly. He hugged her back pulling her head tight against the curve of his neck. "I just don't know what to do!" he said  
  
"We do nothing." Serena said softly to him pulling away to look him in the eye. "I don't know the language or ware it's from but part of me deep inside knows what it meant." She said holing her hands over her heart she took deep breaths. "Let's see now, he knew I was the moon kingdom's queen and referred to me as such, he also knows she's our daughter. OK here is what I can sum up." She said looking at him.  
  
"Is it a riddle I'm not good with riddles." Goku pointed out before letting her begin. She giggled.  
  
"I know love that's why I, how shall I say, de-riddled it for you." She said smiling. He laughed softly and nodded for her to begin.  
  
"Queen Serenity, your daughter Sarah is safe under the DeThorn household. No harm shall come to here well here. Please trust me, she will return." She said  
  
"That's it?" Goku said  
  
"Hey you try to figure it out!" Serena snapped. Walking up to him and yawned.  
  
"Good point, can't we just." Goku said grinning sadly.  
  
"No we cant, I trust them, and if she's really our daughter we need to trust her and give her some space. If she says shell return she will I know it Goku. Now I'm hungry from holding that spell, and tired and I wanna go home." Serena said pouting like a child. Goku laughed pulling her in his left arm and cradled her head against his chest. She just smiled as he grinned touching his forehead and they disappeared for home.  
  
~ Haha I have enclosed an ending. This is Courtney. HEHE I'm helping Sarah write today since she's to busy laughing and her face covered in tape. Haha hope you like bye read again. OMG she pulling the tap off her face likes that waxing tape and screaming in pain. LOL gtg she's on to me bye. Shit she just threw something at me this means war. Just wait *cue evil laugh ~ 


	11. the past comes out

*Hey my readers out there:: I wave and smile:: I hope you are enjoying my story. Sorry it took so long to put up chapter 10 but I have been extremely busy. Can't wait till summer so I can have more free time to myself. Hehe well here goes. *  
  
  
  
"Hey guys I said wait up…" I said with a pause, as I saw a tapestry with a picture that felt familiar. It had a woman with long white hair up in ponytails. The women had a shining crystal in her hand. "I think I have seen that crystal before. But that background is so pretty." I said as I walked over to it like in a trance. As then a bright white glow came out of the tapestry and out came the women.  
  
Meanwhile Up Head Krystle, Andrew, And Courtney Were Walking.  
  
"So now you are keeping a secret, right Courtney?" Krystle said with a grin as she cut Courtney off and stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"What do you mean? I don't have a secret...and by the way where is Sarah?" Courtney said getting off the subject.  
  
"Okay fine get off the subject but I will find out later. But let's go look for Sarah right. Knowing her, she probably got lost." Krystle said as she walked back in the direction that they came from.  
  
Courtney then glanced at Andrew in caution. He looked at her back when he felt a powerful but familiar strength of energy. He grabbed Courtney and Krystle 's hand and began to run in that direction.  
  
"Hey Andrew let go of me. What is wrong with you? Have you gone mad?" Krystle yelled as she looked at him trying to keep up.  
  
"Yeah Andrew what is the matter with you?" Courtney asked as she looked at him curiously but in worry of what is to come ahead.  
  
"I think there is something wrong with Sarah." he said as he stopped at the corner when he saw a bright white light. He then let go of their hand and began to walk to the edge of the corner. When he pocked his head out to see what it was, he saw that a woman from the tapestry had came to life and was reaching out for Sarah. "Queen Serenity has come back to life?" he said with fear in his voice. He then saw Sarah's face and noticed that she was in a trance for that her eyes were blank.  
  
"Hey Andrew what is going on over there? Is Sarah okay?" both of them asked at the same time, looking at him with worry.  
  
"Shhh!" he said turning to them as he put his finger on his mouth. "I will tell you in a minute, for I'm not certain for myself." He answered as he continued to see what the queen serenity was up to.  
  
"What do you mean your not certain. You're looking right at her? Aren't you?" Krystle said with fear and anxiety in her voice.  
  
"Listen she isn't in any danger just please be quiet." He turned to her and grinned. "For what I can see she isn't in any danger. So please just sit down and be quiet. I will tell you when she is in danger or not." He said with a smile and looked back at Sarah.  
  
"Hello princess Sarah. My name is queen serenity." Queen serenity said as she held out her hand at greets her. "Please come with me to the moon kingdom for there is something I want to show and tell you." She asked as she reached out for my hand.  
  
"But why? I don't know if I should." I said with fear in my voice.  
  
"Please don't be afraid for there is something I want you to see and then you will be brought back her with Lord Andrew and your friends." She answered back as she moved closer to me.  
  
"How do you know Andrew? What is that you want me to see?" I asked as I continued to look at the tapestry.  
  
" That isn't important right now. But I want to talk to you were no one can hear for I know why you refuse to find your family. So please come with me to talk and I promise to bring you back." She said as she walked in front of me and leaned her hand to mine.  
  
I looked down at it and then gave her my hand. She then turned around and began to walk back to the tapestry.  
  
"Wait! Queen where are you talking her?' Andrew yelled as he came out form the corner.  
  
"Don't worry Lord Andrew, for I will bring her back, but you must contact her parents and tell them to return to the castle in front of this tapestry. I shall wait here with Sarah, in the Moon Kingdom for them." Queen serenity said as she smiled and began to walk back to the tapestry.  
  
"No Sarah don't leave me!" Krystle came out and ran to the tapestry, as she then felt an arm grabs her waist and held her back. She turned around in tears and saw how serious Andrew was.  
  
"Don't interfere. For the queen has gave us her demands. I must go and contact princess Serena and Lord Goku." He said as he lets go of Krystle's waist and looks down at her. "Don't worry for Sarah's grandmother will not hurt her. She is protecting her." He said as he turned around and sat on the floor.  
  
"What do you mean grandmother? That thing didn't look alive or normal for that matter. Who is she? Explain Andrew and now!" Krystle said with tears filling her eyes, that everything became blurry. She then dropped to the floor and started to cry. " I have let her down I was suppose to protect her!" she yelled becoming anger with tears running down her face. Courtney and Andrew then turned around and looked at her in surprise when they saw her turning gold.  
  
"What is this?" Andrew asked with caution as he turned to Courtney for an answer.  
  
"She is just turning to a super sayain. But what is that symbol on her forehead? I have never seen that." Courtney said as she walked over to Krystle slowly in caution. "Krystle are you okay? Calm down Andrew said that she would be okay."  
  
"I don't care I'm suppose to protect her! I promised her! AAGH!" Krystle yelled as the symbol began to shine a bright green.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" Courtney said as she backed up. "Please calm down Krystle!" Courtney yelled back.  
  
All of a sudden a green crystal came out from the center of Krystle's chest. Green sparks of lightening began to transform into ribbon around her body. Then with a break of the last lightening, the ribbons turned into an outfit. It had a V-neck with a green out line, with a white base with a skirt attached past 12inches off her kneecap. Her hair was in one ponytail, with rose earrings in her ears. She wore white and green mixed colored gloves with green boats.  
  
"What did that out fit come form?" Courtney asked with confusion on her face.  
  
"That is sailor Jupiter's out fit but it is different." Andrew said with wonder of how she could have jupiterian and sayain in her blood. He then saw Krystle getting weak and fainted as the out fit disappeared and she was wearing the clothes that she was wearing before. He then ran over to her and caught her before she fell to the floor. "Courtney take her to the sick room for rest. I will call forth the Son family and find out what Queen serenity wants." He said as he walks over to her and hand over Krystle to Courtney.  
  
"Right lord Andrew I will go do, but do you want me to come back and help you?" Courtney asked with seriousness showing in her eyes.  
  
"No stay with Krystle and I will tell you both what happens. But tell the nurse in the sick room that milady might be coming to. Just in case anything happens." Andrew said as he sat back down on the floor and began to meditate.  
  
"Right." Courtney said as she began to run down the hall and to the sick room.  
  
"Let's see here." He said reaching out to Goku and Serena. "Got them!" he said as he spoke to himself in his mind.  
  
'Princess Serena I have a message from Queen serenity. Please answer me if you got this message.' Andrew asked as he began to meditate harder.  
  
'I hear you. But who are you? And what about my mother?' Serena answered back as she looked around looking for who could be talking to her.  
  
"What is the matter Serena?" Goku asked with worry, of who she might be talking too.  
  
"I don't know Goku but I will tell you in a minute." Serena said as she waited for responds.  
  
'I'm Lord Andrew you saw three girls and me in the fighting room. You were watching us and I spoke to you in a native tongue. I have to tell you that you're mother would like to talk to you and she has your daughter with her. I don't know what she is up to but she wants you and Goku here.' Andrew answered back.  
  
'Okay I will be there as soon as possible.' Serena said ending the physic call. "Goku we have to go back Sarah might be in trouble for my mother took her and that means that she might be in danger. For that my mother is a guardian for my family and me.  
  
MEANWHILE IN THE TAPESTRY:  
  
"So what did you want me to see, queen serenity?" I asked as I looked around.  
  
"Please you can call me grandma if you like." Queen serenity said as she moved over to me and knelt down and gave me a hug.  
  
"Why? You're not my grandma. I don't even know you." I said pushing her away moving back.  
  
"Wait Sarah, please let me explain at least?" queen serenity asked reaching out her hand grabbing mine.  
  
"Let me go." I said trying to yank my hand free. Then a memory came back and began to cry and fell to the floor.  
  
"Please don't cry my dear. I am you're grandma for I'm Serena's mother and she is your mother. I brought you here so that you can see the past of what happened to you when you were born. So that you can under stand that Goku and Serena is you're parents." she said holding me on her lap and comforting me.  
  
"Really? You can do that?" I said as I looked up at her as tears continued to run down my face.  
  
"Of course I can. Now let's wipe these tears away and get ready for you parents will be arriving." Queen Serenity said as she ran her fingers on my face to wipe the tears away. I all of a sudden felt little again like I was five years old for some reason. She then picked me up and brought me to a hole in the floor that raised up, to what looked like a birdbath. She then put me down to my feet and pointed into it. "Here you will see your parents and your birth." She said guiding me over to it to look in side.  
  
"Okay if you say so queen serenity.' I said as I walked over to it and looked in to it.  
  
"Now pay attention closely my dear. For I will be right over her." She pointed to the bench and sat down.  
  
"Okay." I said still looking into the bowel of water.  
  
Here is the story of the past of Sarah's birth.  
  
"Come on Serena you can do it! Push!' Goku said as he looked down at Serena's face and smiled. He then winced in pain when he looked down at his hand and decided to turn to super sayain.  
  
"AAGH!" Serena screamed in pain as sweat began to fall form her face. "I don't think I can push anymore, Goku. She said in a tried voice as she squeezed Goku's hand even harder.  
  
"Yes you can darling just one more push and you are all done." Goku said as he moves in closer helping her push for one more time.  
  
"AAGH!" Serena screamed in pain as she then heard a baby cry. She then looked over and saw a baby in a pink towel.  
  
"Congratulations, for you have a health baby girl." The doctor said as he hands Goku the baby. "Didn't you have black hair before? I must be seeing things. Well the nurse will be in here shortly to ask you questions about what her name will be and then she will take the baby in to the nursery." The doctor said walking out of the room.  
  
"She is so beautiful, just like her mother." He said as he sat down on a chair right next to Serena so that she could see.  
  
"Oh Goku she is so cute. If I wasn't so weak I would hold her right now." Serena said as she started to fall a sleep. "So what should we call her?" she asked looking at Goku with a smile. 'How about Sarah?" she asked looking into Goku's eyes.  
  
"It is perfect." He said kissing her on the forehead.  
  
All of a sudden a nurse that looked very familiar to Serena.  
  
"Do I know you?" Serena asked as she looked at her with an evil glare, but she was too sleepy to realize that is was Raye in disguise.  
  
"No I don't think so. But I'm here to get you baby's name and to take her to the nursery." She said with an evil grin. "So what is it's name?" she asked looking at Goku and gave him a flirt-ish grin.  
  
Goku then gave her an evil grin and then looked down at the baby. "Her name is Sarah Son." He then gave the baby three kisses and then handed her to the nurse. "Bye Sarah I will see you later when we take you home."  
  
"Yeah okay, well be going now." The nurse said as she left the room. As she left the hospital laughing a black long limo came in front and the door then opened. She then walked in and looked down at the baby. "What they don't know is that they are never going to see you again, Sarah." She said as she pointed down at the baby and started to laugh.  
  
Then the black limo left with Sarah in it as above her parents' unknowing.  
  
Back to the present…  
  
"Sarah are you okay?" Queen Serenity asked as she walked over to her and saw tears running down her face. "Oh honey, I know how hard it was for you to watch this, but you needed to know what really happened."  
  
"No this can't be real." I said walking backwards away from her and then turned around and knocked into something hard as a rock. And fell to the floor, that I began to cry even more. Then when I opened my eye I saw what I banged into. It was Goku and Serena in weird out fits. Serena was wearing the same dress as queen serenity and Goku was wearing a knight armor that was gray and black.  
  
"Are you okay honey?' Goku asked as bends over and helped me to my feet. "Hey why is she crying? What did you do to her queen?" Goku said as he bends over to me to pick me up.  
  
"I didn't do anything but show her the past of when she was born. I wanted her to understand what had happened that night of her birth." Queen Serenity said as she looked at Goku. "Bringing you all here was so that Sarah would be safe. For if her assassin finds out that you two know that you are her parents, she would be killed. So I brought you two here to talk to her, so that she understands more about you.  
  
"Sarah are you okay dear?" Serena said bending over to me reaching her hand out to wipe the tears away.  
  
"Stay away form me I don't want to die." I said getting up running out of the castle.  
  
* sorry but you have to wait for more.* 


	12. mommydaddyi love you

*Sorry to leave you guys hanging...but here is more. And here are cookies for all! LOL *  
  
"This isn't going very well is it Goku?" Serena said trying to hold her tears back. "She is afraid to come near us b/c of that assassin. So tell me again mother she has an assassin after her, and let me guess he was hired by Darien, right?"  
  
"Yes dear it is. You may have heard of him, Buu Jr. he is ruthless and strong. He has been hired to keep an eye on her all of her life." Queen Serenity said as she looked in the direction were Sarah ran. "You both she go find her an talk to her. She is confused and frightened. But Goku, I think that you should turn into a super sayain, for she may be more comfortable around you, then in that way better then your normal self. When you are done come back her and I will bring you back to the castle." She said walking over to Serena and gave her a hug and a kiss in the cheek. "You take care dear and don't worry Darien will get what he deserves."  
  
"What Buu jr.? That can't be he is dad he can't have children? But fine I will change into a super sayain." He said as sparks of lightening began to surround his body.  
  
"Yes mother." Serena says as she moves to Goku and watches him transform into a super sayain and smiles. "Let's go find her, Goku." She says with a smile, trying hard to cover her sadness.  
  
As they walked in the garden of white roses, Goku turned around and looked into Serena's eyes.  
  
"Goku what is it?" Serena asked forcing out a smile.  
  
" You can't fool me dear I know you are upset and that you are trying to hide it. But don't worry for Sarah will be fine." He said assuring her and placed his hand under her chin and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Okay Goku I will take your word for it. I just want her to be safe, that's all." Serena said smiling as she the heard a cry and whimpering coming from the lake. When she moved to the other side of Goku there she saw Sarah siting near the lake. "Look there she is, she is by the lake." She said pointing her out.  
  
"Good lets go then." Goku said taking Serena's hand and walking over to the lake.  
  
When they got there they saw how sad and scared she was.  
  
"Sarah are you okay?" Goku said looking down at me.  
  
"What?" I said truing around whipping my eyes so I could see who was talking to me. "Oh Goku…yes I'm okay I think." I said facing the lake again and started to cry again.  
  
"Please stop crying my dear." He said seating down next to her, putting his hand around her shoulder trying to comfort her.  
  
"Yes please stop. You will be okay." Serena said seating on the other side of her.  
  
I then looked up and saw how much they cared for me. But when Goku put his hand around me I felt safe and secure. And Serena made me feel like there was nothing to be afraid of. "I will be okay know that I have my parents' here again." I said looking up at Goku as he lifted his hand up and whipping the tears' form my face. I then turned to him and looked into his eyes. "Daddy please don't leave me again. I'm so sorry for the trouble I have caused. I just didn't want to die. " I said wrapping my arms around his neck and started to cry even harder.  
  
"I will never leave you and neither will your mother." He said holding her tight. Then Serena came and hugged me and gave me kisses on the forehead.  
  
"Mammy, I am sorry too." I said giving her a hug.  
  
"Honey there is nothing to be sorry, okay you did what you had to do." Serena said hugging her so tight thinking that someone was going to take her away again.  
  
"Please don't let me die. I want to be with you. I have been away form you both for to long and I want my mom and dad." I said as I looked into Goku's eyes.  
  
"Don't you worry nothing will happen to you." Goku said rocking Sarah back and forth getting her to calm down and stop crying. He then saw that Sarah was felling a sleep in his arms. He the got up and looked down at Serena. "Lets go back know for I think it is time we bring her back." Goku whispered as he then looked down at me and smiled.  
  
"I love you daddy and mammy." I said as I closed my eyes and slept.  
  
"And we love you to my daughter." Goku said kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"That is ditto for me too." Serena said kissing her on the forehead.  
  
They then walked to the Silver Millennium Palace with Sarah sleeping peacefully in Goku's arms. 


	13. THE LOVE FEVER

* Hey the love fever is coming between Sarah and Trunks. So if you are too immature to read this then don't read it b/c I don't want to read no flames! Special You Courtney and Ali! (Hehe) *  
  
"Hey Serena can you please feel Sarah's forehead? B/c her skin color is turning like a red shade. I think she might have a fever." Goku asked looking down at Sarah in concern.  
  
"Sure dear." Serena said as she out her hand on Sarah's forehead and felt that she was very hot. "Didn't Vegeta say that the symptoms of sayains in heat is…  
  
They become aggressive and flirty  
  
They get sick then a fever…  
  
They mate and are together forever.  
  
But I mean Vegeta said that if anyone got in their way they would kill any thing or one. If they don't mate then they will fell rejected and go suicidal. I don't think there is a way we could keep them away form each other much longer. But if Sarah is going through the fever stage that means so is Trunks." Serena said as she looked up at Goku with concern.  
  
"Well after we drop her off at the castle, I will go home and check on Trunks. If he has the fever I will have to bring him here then b/c Vegeta will kill me if his son kills himself." Goku said looking down at his daughter in his arms. " I just don't like the fact her and trunks…and then might end up having a baby. She is only 17 and not even done with high school yet." Goku said with anger in his face. "But there is nothing I can do about the mating rituals of sayains."  
  
They both continued to walk back to the Silver Millennium Palace in silence.  
  
"I guess it worked then, for you have brought her back peacefully." Queen serenity said smiling, but then saw the faces of Serena and Goku. She then looked at them worriedly. "For what is the matter you two? You look like someone died?" she said trying to make a joke since she was dead.  
  
"Well, mom, you see there is a slit problem." Serena said looking up at her seriously.  
  
"And that is that Sarah is in heat and is going through the fever stage and if she doesn't go to her mate then she will feel rejected and try to kill herself. And well you aren't ready to be grandparents." She said looking down at Sarah and pushed a piece of hair away from Sarah's face.  
  
"You silly girl, don't they have to use protection? And plus she still has to make the lunarian mating rituals complete too. For she must take this crystal and give it to her mate and they will be bonded forever on her lunarian side, but not the sayain side." Queen serenity said as she walked over to Serena and gave her the crystal. "Now give this to her when she awakes. Don't worry, for she will know when to use it. Now follow me, for your time her is cut short. You must return to the castle."  
  
"But…" Serena paused as she felt a nag from her left side. When she turned around to se what was the matter she saw Goku's face and that gave her the confidence that she needed, so she didn't worry. "Oh Goku." She said with a smile and began to walk on the side of her mother.  
  
" I hope to see you again my daughter." Queen serenity said as she gave Serena a kiss on the forehead and a hug for good luck. " And you tow my son- in-law." As she gave him a kiss on the cheek and then looked down at Sarah sleeping there in her father's arms. "For you young princess of the future to come I hope you live life to the fullest and get back what you have been longing for." She said as she kisses her lightly on the forehead. She then moves back and smile as she points to a portal that lead to the castle. "Good luck to you both and please keep a close eye on her for she will be endanger." She said waving goodbye and disappearing in the silver light.  
  
"I am glad that you are back, princess." A voice said from the corner of the hall.  
  
"Who is there?" Goku demanded as he stepped in front of Serena looking around.  
  
"Calm milord, for I bring no harm. For it is I lord Andrew the protector of young princess that you have in your arms. I was there at her birth. Do you not remember me?" Andrew said stepping out form the corner and walked forward. He then knelt down on his knee and waited a command.  
  
"You may arise Lord Andrew. I do remember you. You are the one that didn't protect my daughter very well! And then disappear with out a trace. I though all these years that it was you that kidnapped her." Goku yelled in anger as he remembered that night to clearly that he began to squeeze Sarah's arm without realizing that he was doing that.  
  
"Agh! Please stop." I moaned as I pulled closer to Goku's chest for protection.  
  
"I'm sorry my dear." Goku said as he realized that he was squeezing her arm.  
  
"But I never stole her from you that dreadful night, for I was chasing after the kidnappers in a black limo. But I got lost to where I was and just began to wonder around. For I knew that I let my princess and master down. For that I ran away form my problems and came back here to my castle, and I ask your forgiveness." Andrew said looking into Goku's eyes. "And ever since she arrived I have done nothing but protect her from the evil one that hunts her." He said as he continued to look into Goku's eyes waiting for him forgive him.  
  
"Oh Goku is was more of a mistake on my count, for I knew that she felt familiar and didn't know it till now who she was. So please forgive him. He has apologized for his crime and has protected her since she arrived." She said yanking Goku's arm to spin him to her direction. She looked into his eyes and he caved in.  
  
"Fine my love, I will forgive him for now. But until he shows me that he is worth to protect my daughter, when I'm not around then I will continue to doubt him of his services." He said looking back at her and then smiles. He then felt a squirm form his arms.  
  
"Trunks…Trunks where are you? Please don't leave me…" I said whine in my sleep.  
  
"We better get trunks here and fast before anything else goes wrong." Goku said turning around looking at Andrew. "You take Sarah and bring her to her room. I'm going back home to see how trunks are feeling and bring him here to Sarah's room. For they both should be weak for a day or two." He said handing Sarah to Andrew. "Serena you go with him and make sure nothing happens to Sarah this time." He said turning to Serena, kissing her quick on the lips and smiled at her. "Don't worry maybe being grandparents wouldn't be that bad." He said with a grin and put his to fingers on his forehead and instant transmitted home.  
  
MEANWHILE AT Bulma's HOUSE…  
  
"TRUNKS CALM DOWN, GOKU AND SERENA WILL BE BACK SOON!" Vegeta yelled as he blocked his face form the incoming chair from his face.  
  
"TRUNKS PLEASE STOP YOUR RUINING THE HOUSE. JUST PLEASE CALM DOWN, YOUR SICK YOU HAVE A FEVER, AND YOU NEED TO LAY DOWN!" Bulma yelled as she tried to get Trunks to stop him form throwing the furniture.  
  
Trunks then throw a KI blast at Bulma. "Trunks what are you doing! AAAHH!" Bulma screamed as she then felt someone holds her close. She then opened her eyes and saw that is was Vegeta. "Vegeta…so you do care?" she said as she saw the pain in his eyes. "Why is Trunks doing this?"  
  
"Don't get all mashie on me women. B/c if you died then who would cook for me?" he said with a grin. "I told you he is going through heat and he is at the point of no return. Know if he doesn't see the brat soon he will go so crazy and rejected that he will probably kill himself." He said looking down trying to ignore the pain.  
  
"You ass hole!" she slaps him in the face as I tear ran down her face. "We have been married for 17yrs and you still don't know my name or refuse to us it. And you only care about the food I make. Well you can starve you stupid fucken bastard. And o' yeah, I love you never comes across your mind to say to me once in a while right…well does it? Well I guess you could never take your pride down for 5 min and tell me how much you care about me!" Bulma said as she pushed out of Vegeta's grip and walked past trunks and looked at him with fury. "And you I don't care if you are in heat or not! For you better fucken clean up this mess! Sarah will come back for you b/c unlike your father at least she will get 'I love you' out of you. The ass hole you call a father could care less if I died!" she said as tears ran down her face and ran into her room and slamming the door closed.  
  
"Bulma…" Vegeta whispered to himself. "Don't fucken hit me you bitch!" 'What is this shit? Why do I care about that woman? For I have kept my feelings hidden all this time about everything. I don't even know how to react to them b/c feelings are a waste of even caring about. But is Bulma okay?' he thought to himself as he felt alone and uncertain of what was around him, he then looked up at trunks and saw that he was looking at something at the other side of the living room. "What the hell are you looking at, you idiot?" he said looking at where trunks was looking at. "Goku you are back! Where the fuck is Sarah and Serena? And what the hell is going on now?" Vegeta yelled in anger.  
  
"Don't worry about that for I'm here to take trunks to Sarah and you should go talk to Bulma. For you will have the house all to your self so you can go talk to her without any interruptions. You have to learn one day how to use your emotions. You should learn now before she leaves you and you're going to feel more empty when she leaves." He said walking over the mess of broken things. "Well trunks you ready to go? B/c Sarah also has the fever and I see you do to since you KI energy is dropping." Goku said grabbing on to Trunks shoulder.  
  
"Yes bring me to her now…." Trunks said as he then faints form the fever.  
  
"See you later Vegeta…and I will come back in 3 days to get you and Bulma to go to the ball that I heard that they are going to have at Lord Andrew's castle. So you better have patched things up by then!" he said as he disappears, as Vegeta was about to crack him over the head.  
  
'Stupid fucken bastard…. You ass hole…' he thought to himself as he felt the sting on his face for when she fit him. "Feelings suck fucken ass. They are for the weaklings. But why do I care about Bulma's feelings? This shit is confusing, no wonder why I hide my feelings in the first place!" he said to himself as he looked into the hallway.  
  
He then began to climb over the rumble and walked over to the door to his room, where Bulma was crying in. He then felt a strong pain to his wrist. He ran into the room and saw Bulma on the floor bleeding form her wrist and saw the knife in the other hand.  
  
"What the fuck did you do women?" he yelled as he picked her up and rushed her into the bathroom. He held her up and soaked her arm in water and poured alcohol to her wrist.  
  
"Aah! That hurts…." Bulma said as she slowly began to wake up form the pain. "Vegeta what are you doing? Why are you helping me I thought you said you didn't care about me only my cooking?" she said with anger in her voice that she pulled her arm out of his grip and moved away form him.  
  
'Bulma, I do care about you! Okay this is hard for me to say, so shut get your ass over here and let me wrap your wound before you bleed all over the fucken place!' he said as he grabbed her other arm and pulled her close to him so that he could wrap her wound.  
  
"So what now you are feeling sorry for me and want me to make your supper?" she said as she saw him finish the last touches to her wrist.  
  
"No, Bulma why did you do this to yourself? I'm I that worth, you killing yourself?" he said in worry that he was the main reason why she did it.  
  
"I did it b/c I felt unwanted and unloved. I thought that the man that I loved didn't love me back only to find out that it was my cooking and for pleasure. You never said 'I love you' to me in the past 17 years that we have been together. And since I wasn't able to make you happy I thought it would be best if I died." Bulma said starting to cry as she put her hands over her eyes and sat on the bathtub rim.  
  
"Ummm..." he said unsure of the feeling that came over him. "Bulma I have been hiding my emotions, ever since I was a child. I was told that is a great sayain warrior had emotions then they would be weak." He said sitting next to her as he lifted up her chin. She moved her hands away form her eyes and let the tears run down. "So please stop your tears for I do love you, and I'm sorry for not ever saying it to you. I never noticed that you had to say 'I love you' to get assurances." Vegeta said as he then leaned closer and passionately kissed Bulma on the lips.  
  
She then jerked away and looked at him in distress.  
  
"What is the matter Bulma?" he asked looking at her with worry and confusion.  
  
"So this is how it is to work Vegeta? You tell me the real reason after 17 years of marriage. I try to kill myself b/c of you and that scares you to telling me that you love me. No Vegeta you had your chance to say you loved me all these years but you didn't have it in your heart to say it, until now. I want you to tell me when I wasn't trying to kill myself. Is that the reason so I don't do it again b/c I will!" Bulma yelled as she picked up the knife and aimed it at her injured wrist from before.  
  
"No Bulma! For Kami sacks, I LOVE YOU! It has nothing to do with you cutting your wrist. I find out now that love is important. I said I was sorry what more do you want form me?" he said as he looked at her in anger and in fear and then looked at the knife. "So please put the knife down. I don't want to see you get hurt again." He asked as he then moved closer to her.  
  
'How do I know that you aren't lying to me. You have never said those words to me and now that you said them to me I'm happy but sad at the same time b/c I don't know if you intentions are good? I love you Vegeta but I don't want to be afraid of you're feelings." She said as she then looked into Vegeta's eyes and realized that he wasn't lying to her. She then began to cry as she then dropped the knife and ran into Vegeta's arms. "I'm sorry Vegeta for everything." She said as she then felt a tight grip around her sides, she then noticed the Vegeta was comforting her.  
  
"I forgive you, just as you forgave me." He said as he then lifted her up and carried her to the bed to rest. "Here you get some sleep now. And we will have dinner together and talk some more when you are feeling better." He said as he then placed her down and gave her a kiss.  
  
"No I want you to stay with me." Bulma said as she then grabbed his arm and pushed him forward. She got up and cupped his face and kissed him passionately.  
  
"But Bulma you're hurt." He said as he then says her take her shirt of and moves closer to him.  
  
"It doesn't hurt that much, Vegeta." She said as she then began to kiss up his arm and they his lips. She then licked his lips and then started to kiss him.  
  
Vegeta then put his hands on her face and began to invite his tongue in her mouth. He then stopped and took his shirt off. "Are you sure this is okay Bulma. For if I hurt you am sorry and just tell me to stop, I don't want that arm to bleed." He then began to kiss her neck where the old bite mark was. He then took his pants and boxers off as Bulma took her skirt off. He then undid her bra and start to kiss down her neck. He then slides her panties off and began to kiss her stomach all the way up to her lips.  
  
"Vegeta I love you…" she paused as she moaned in pleasure as Vegeta then ran his fingers up and down her body.  
  
"And I love you.' He said as he then kissed her passionately.  
  
Now if you want more tell then tell me in a review, if not then I would leave it like this. (I think it has enough detail to get you a pic of what they are doing! LOL!)  
  
Meanwhile back at the castle…  
  
"Goku you are back. So what happened and what is up with Trunks?" Serena asked in worry and curiosity.  
  
"Well let's say this guy ruined the house. Vegeta and Bulma are at it again with the fighting. And he fainted form the fever." He said as he then laid Trunks down on the bed and covered him up, and then went to the bowl on the dresser and got a cloth of cold water. He then placed it on trunks head to bring down the temperature.  
  
"What he did what to the house! And what else is new about them two. They are always fighting." She said as she then walked over tot him and smiled. "So don't I get a kiss?" she said with a grin.  
  
"Of course, honey." He said holding her close and giving her a nice long tongue action kiss. (Hehehe!)  
  
"Hey Hun…how is Sarah doing has she wake up yet?' he said looking down at her in worry.  
  
"Yep! Her fever has gone down but she is till resting. She is right next to trunks." She said pointing her out lying on the bed, like an angel. "I still can't believe that we are doing this. But maybe if we are lucky she wouldn't get pregnant." She said with sadness on her face.  
  
"Listen you know that we wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't necessary. But we would like to keep her alive then dead." He said reinsuring her that everything would be fine.  
  
"Ummm… Trunks…" I said mumbling in my sleep as I then turned over and put my arm over his body like he was a human teddy bear.  
  
"She must smell his scent or presents that he is here." Goku said as he then went to check up on Trunks and saw that he was feeling better. "Let's get out of here before they wake up. I'm not in the mood to get into a fight with trunks."  
  
"But Goku…" she stuttered as she then felt his hand grab hers and walked her to the door.  
  
"Please Serena don't make this harder then it already is." Goku said with frustration on his face.  
  
"Okay Goku, let's just go to bed and talk to both of them tomorrow." She said as she then forced a smile and showed Goku to their room.  
  
Inside Sarah's bed room…  
  
"Huh? Where am I? Huh?" trunks said as he then feels something around his waist. He then looks done at his chest and sees Sarah lying there unconscious. "What? Sarah? I wasn't here a min ago? And why I am in her bed?" he then gives Sarah a light shrug on the shoulder to wake her up. "Sarah please wake up. I have to ask you a question."  
  
"Ummm…" I moaned as I turned around and pulled the covers on me.  
  
"Sarah!" trunks said again as he then pulled on my tail and pushed me toward him.  
  
"Aah! You mother fucker! That hurt you fucker!" I screamed as she then turned around and punched trunks in the chest.  
  
"Ouch was that suppose to hurt, my love?" he said sarcastically as she started to laugh.  
  
"TRUNKS WHAT ARE YOU DOING! AND IN MY BED?" I said with a grin and then grabbed my tail, back and rubbed it better.  
  
"Sorry but you are like your dad, you sleep like a log. That was the only way I could think of to wake you up." He said giving a smirk and then hugged her.  
  
"Trunks not now, okay. I'm happy to see you just as much, but I'm very tired and all I want right now is to sleep. But hey do you know if Goku and Serena are still here?" I asked with fear in my eyes.  
  
"I don't know, seriously. I was out cold the whole time and don't remember anything that happened." He said as he put his hand on mine and smiled. "I missed you a lot I didn't even know if I was going to ever see you again."  
  
"Of course I was going to come back to you. You idiot! I love you and I would never leave you." I said moving close and kissed him on the lips, I then leaned over to him and put my head on his chest. "Trunks I'm scared to be alone now, now that I know my parents, I'm in great danger and I don't know if I want you getting involved. For I don't want to loss the man I love." I said as I then felt him put his arms around me and took his hand and picked up my chine and smiled.  
  
"You silly girl, I told you not to worry about me. For I will step in to protect you B/C I love you and I can't stand by to see you get hurt. I will protect you till the day that I die." He said with a smile. He then saw a tear fall down my face. "Why are you crying, my dear?" he asked with concern in his eyes.  
  
"I don't want you to ever die b/c of me. I couldn't live with myself if that happened." I said began to cry more he then moved his head down near my ear and whispered into it.  
  
"I love you and you will be my mate. And with this love that I give you it will always protect you, no matter what. So please don't cry." Trunks had whispered into my ear. I then turned to him and began to kiss him passionately. I then broke away and looked into his eyes.  
  
"No matter what I will make sure you never die on me." I said with a smile.  
  
Trunks then leaned over to me and began to kiss my neck and then to my shoulder. He then took his shirt off, I then saw his hot rippling body, and became weak with excitement. (RIPPLING BODY!)  
  
"Trunks I don't know if we should. What if I get in trouble? Goku will kill you if he knows what we are going to do." I said as I then saw him move closer to me and smiled.  
  
"Why most you worry, for I think he put me here to began with. I mean I do remember being at my house, then Goku came then I was out cold and found myself here." he said as he began to kiss my other side of my neck and he then took my nightgown off and began to massage my shoulders.  
  
"Oh trunks that feels so good." I said as I then felt his hands go down my back and unbuttoned my bra and slide it off and through it to the other side of the king sized bed. "Trunks…" I paused as I was forced down on my back and with my hands were being forced down. I then looked up and saw trunks smiling and the started to kiss my forehead and then licked my lips and bite my bottom lip. He put his hand on the side of my face and began to kiss me passionately with tongue and all. He then took his pants and boxers off and then looks down at my white thong that I was wearing. He then slides it off and throws it on the floor.  
  
"If it hurts then tells em to stop." He said as he then began to kiss my stomach and (well you know the rest…us your imagination...*hint* *hint*). He then stopped and stared to kiss my neck. He then bite downward, as I screamed in pain he immediately began to lick my neck to stop the bleeding and started again.  
  
"Trunks please…" I moaned as I then felt him stop and move to the side and started to kiss me on the bite that he just made on my neck. "Trunks that hurts please don't…" I stopped as he then kissed me.  
  
"Why I'm I hurting you?" he asked with concern.  
  
"No it doesn't hurt it was the bite mark that hurts." I said as I then began to kiss trunks neck. We both were very tired that we laid down near each other. "Trunks I love you some much." I said as I then began to kiss his neck and then I bite down on him. He then was about to yank her off and then smiled and ignored the pain. I then started to immediately, licked the blood so that is would stop.  
  
"Now the mating is complete." Trunks said with a smile and saw his mate sleeping on his shoulder with a smile. He then noticed that she was shivering, so he took the quilt and covered them both up and held her close to him and smiled. "now you are mine forever." And then drifted off to sleep. 


	14. the assassin comes

*SORRY ABOUT THE SEX SCENES BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE THEM TO GRAPHIC. I DIDN'T KNOW IF ANYONE WANTED THAT SO I DIDN'T SAY MUCH ABOUT IT. HERE IS A COOKIE FOR ALL THAT HAVE READY...ENJOY ( *  
  
"Ummm…" trunks mumbled as he sat up fast when he all of a sudden then felt a strong KI energy coming near. He then looked at Sarah and smiled thinking that it was nothing. He noticed that her silky smooth skin was showing and that she began to shiver. "Here you go my love." He said as he covered her up. Then he looked to the window and saw something out there. "What the fuck." He said as he then felt the KI energy rising. Looking around the room he then felt a sudden movement to the bed. He turned around and saw that Sarah was awake. "Sarah?" he said with worry when he saw the fear on my face.  
  
I then turned to him and started to shake in fear. "He is here Trunks. I felt that energy before, for it then assassin. He knows that I have found my parents. Now he is going to kill me." I said starting to cry in fear.  
  
"No he wouldn't…just get dressed and I will keep an eye out for this assassin while as you get dressed. We will go find Goku if he is still here." trunks said as he moved over to me and gave me a kiss of assurance and went to get his clothes.  
  
I then ran to the dresser and pick out a pair of jeans and a blue shirt the said 'capsule corp.'.  
  
Then trunks grabbed my hand and heads to the door and slams it shot.  
  
MEANWHILE IN GOKU/SERENA'S ROOM:  
  
"What was that energy? Sarah!" Goku screamed as he waked Serena up.  
  
"What is the matter Goku?" she said rubbing her eyes and then looked at Goku.  
  
"Sarah she might be in danger, let's go check on her!" Goku said getting out of bed and had put on a pair of black puffy jeans with an orange shirt with blue trim. "Come on Serena or you can go to the sick room were you will be safe." He said opening the door until he felt a hand grab his arm.  
  
"Goku…please be careful. For I know that you are stronger then me and I can't be of much help but if you want me to go to the sick room then tell me to don't make another option of where to go. I can read your mind and I you want me to go to the sick room. And that is where you can find me." She said as she gave him a kiss and opened the door for him.  
  
"Serena I didn't mean it in that way…" Goku said, as he felt bad of what he thought.  
  
"No Goku you are right. Don't worry about me I should be fine." Serena said as she went and put some pink puffy pants and a white T-shirt on.  
  
As Goku ran in the direction of Sarah's room he then saw Andrew coming out of his room.  
  
"You sense the danger too, lord Andrew? Goku asked as he stopped running.  
  
"Yes and what can I do?" Andrew said as he waits for his orders from Goku.  
  
"Yes I want you to go to the take Serena to the sick room for protection. I will go tend to Sarah and trunks." Goku said as he then put his fingers on his forehead an instant transmitted to them.  
  
  
  
As Andrew watched goku run down the hall he then turned around and went into Serena's room. "Queen are you ready, we must go to the sick room." Andrew said as he took Serena's hand and ran out the door to a secret passage that lead right to the sick room.  
  
"Hey do you feel that power?" Krystle said standing on her bed looking down and Courtney on the floor.  
  
"Yeah I wonder who it is? You don't suppose think that trunks is here?" Courtney said with a devilish grin.  
  
"What do you now? Why did you say trunks? No it isn't trunks this is something stronger then him! It can't be…." Krystle said looking at Courtney with concern. "Sarah is in trouble..." Krystle said turning into a super sayain with a light green tint.  
  
"Krystle you are still recovering and I don't think you should worry so much about her she will be fine." Courtney said as she then heard a noise coming form behind the tapestry. "Who is there if you don't tell me I will kill you faster then you can tie your shoes." She said with a grin as she drew her sword out. Then out walked Serena and Andrew with worried faces.  
  
"Serena what the fuck are you doing here?" Krystle growls in anger aiming energy blast at her. "Well answer me b/c I would gladly like to get rid of you and your annoying husband." She said with a grin then looking at Courtney. "Courtney like to join me in the fun of exterminating some pest?"  
  
"Yeah…finally I get to have some fun around here" Courtney said jumping up and down in joy. She then holds her sword in front of her and ran at Serena aiming for her heart.  
  
"No!! Courtney what the fuck are you doing!?" Andrew said moving in front of it getting Courtney's sword I his shoulder.  
  
"Oops!" Courtney said with a face that went pale. "I think I'm I big trouble…." She said removing the sword fast out of his shoulder. As she looked at the end of her sword she saw blood dripping on the floor. "You idiot why did you do that for?" she said looking at him like she cared about is well being.  
  
"b/c she is Sarah's mother and is queen of the moon kingdom it is my job to protect her. Plus this doesn't hurt that bad." He said closing his eyes and winced in pain, he then covered his wound with his hand and conjured a spell and healed his wound completely.  
  
"Holy shit how did you do that?" Courtney said with amazement on her face.  
  
"Oh please she! She isn't her mother okay! Stop bull shitting and mind your own business and stay out of Sarah's before I kill you myself to shut you up and make sure you never go in her business again!" Krystle said threatening Andrew as she jumped off her bed.  
  
Serena then looks at Krystle and sees the Jupiter sign showing in her fore head. "no she can't be?" she said under breathe.  
  
"What did you say?" Krystle said giving a scolding look at Serena.  
  
"Nothing…I…" she stuttered as she saw Krystle look out side to the secret passage way.  
  
"What is going on? Where is Sarah? Is she in trouble b/c if she is there is no one that is going to stop me this time of helping her!" Krystle said as she walked over to the passageway about to leave knowing that Sarah was endangered. "Go fine I will go check for myself.  
  
"Sorry but I would allow that…"Andrew said as he hits her in the back of the neck.  
  
"What...no…not again…" Krystle said slowly as she falling to the floor until Andrew caught her and put her back to bed.  
  
"Andrew you bastard!" Courtney said screaming running at him again with the sword. Andrew then dogged the blade by an inch and hits Courtney in the back of the neck too. And put her on the bed on the side of Krystle and then looked at Serena out of breathe. I'm to old for this babysitting thing." Serena just looks at him and giggled then looked at Krystle with wonder. She then felt a strong blast and looked at the secret passage way that they came form I worry.  
  
"goku, Sarah, and trunks please be okay." She said holding a fist in the middle of her chest. Andrew looks at her in worry and is afraid to know what happens.  
  
Meanwhile in the hallway of Sarah's room...  
  
"Don't worry Sarah I wouldn't let anything happen to...." Trunks then paused as he then heard a loud explosion, coming form Sarah's room.  
  
"Where are you princess!!" a voice said coming form inside Sarah's room.  
  
"Sarah let's get going okay." Trunks said still holding on to my hand starting to run.  
  
"Hey you two what the hell is going on here?" a voice said from the hallway in front of them.  
  
Trunks then looks ahead and saw that it was Goku with concern and anger on his face.  
  
"I don't know!" trunks yelled back and then turned super sayain, when he felt the energy again and covered himself on top of me. Then a the door form my room went right through the hallway scratching up trunks back, form the nails and rubble flying past us.  
  
'There you are, king Darien has been looking for you, princess. Hehe!" the creature said with a grin and then started to walk toward us.  
  
"Is that Buu? It can't be!" trunks said standing in front of me in a stance ready to attack. "I don't care if he has been looking for her! You are not getting her!" trunks said powering up.  
  
"Sarah, trunks get out of there. Come over her by me so I can get you guys out of here!" Goku yells as he sees me crying.  
  
"Trunks don't! He will kill you just let me go. I'm not worth getting your self-killed. If you love me you will let me go!" I said yanking on his hand.  
  
"No! I love you to much to let you return to the bastard!" trunks said still looking at the creature walking toward us. "But what is that thing?"  
  
"He is the assassin that has been following me. His name is Buu jr.; he is Buu's son." I said starting to cry trying to pull trunks to Goku.  
  
"Sarah stop! I'm not going anywhere! I'm not going to sit back knowing that this bastard is still trying to kill you!" he said pushing me out of Buu's reach and then attacked him.  
  
"TRUNKS DON'T! HE IS GOING TO KILL YOU PLEASE DON'T! I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE A HERO!" I said watching him and I suddenly felt a hand go on my shoulder. "What?" I said moving slowly around to see that it was, and saw that it was only Goku. "Daddy please gets him to stop. I don't want him dead!" she said hugging him for protection.  
  
"Don't worry about him! He will be fine. Know let's get you out of here!" He said looking up at the fight ready to instant transmit when he felt his hand get yanked down.  
  
"No way in hell I'm I leaving him here with Buu Jr. This is my problem not his and I'm going to help him." I said with anger in my voice, and then I turned super sayain and ran out to go help, when I felt Goku grab my wrist. "No let go, dad. I have to help him!" I said trying to yank my hand free.  
  
"No I will not have my daughter fight with this monster. Trunks can take care of him self! Just watch and see." Goku said looking up, watch the fight.  
  
Trunks then punched Buu's face and made Buu go into the wall.  
  
"I wouldn't let you take her!" trunks said side-kicking buus in the head and throwing an energy blast. "Take that you stupid bastard…what! Now way it can't be!!" he said with shock in his voice.  
  
"Hehehe…you idiot you are stupid to think that you can defeat me and stop me form doing my MISSION!" Buu jr. said with a smile on his face. He then phased in front of Trunks punching him in the gut, sending him flying backwards into the wall. Before trunks could get up and defend himself buu jr. had came after him and started to punch him numerous times in the gut and the face. Blood was dripping from his face and his mouth and nose.  
  
"No!! Trunks!! Stop please stop!!" I screamed as yellow and silver lighting began to spark around my body. Then a bright silver-ish yellow light had lite the room. I then yanked my arm free from Goku's grip and shot an energy blast at buu, sending him flying out the hole he had made from before. I then ran out of the hole and floated in the air looking around for the round bastard that I wanted to kill. Then out of nowhere I a pair of arms grabbed me from behind and held me tight that I couldn't breathe. "Let me go you stupid fat ass bastard!! I'm going to kill you for what you did to trunks!" I said became more angered.  
  
"Sarah! Trunks screamed trying to get up to help, but when he tried to walk he fell and passed out form low energy.  
  
"What Sarah! I wouldn't let you take her again!" Goku said turning into a super sayain, running at buu throwing an energy blast. Then turns around letting Sarah get hit with the blast. "No! Sarah! I'm sorry…"goku paused as he heard laughter in the back round. As goku ran out of the hole trying to grab buu and missed, he then heard the laughter again. "Who is laughing? Well show your self!!" goku said not taking his eyes off buu.  
  
"It is I, king Darien here to get what is mine again. I know that you know about your daughter. Queen serenity should try minding her own business, and not try to help everyone. I will be taking her back and you will not get her back unless you give me what is rightfully mine." Darien said with a smirk moving near buu and throwing white dust in Sarah's face and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"No don't get way from me your ass hole! Daddy help me don't let them take me please! Trunks! Someone please don't let them take me!" I screamed as I tried to yank free from Buu's gripe. Buu then hit me in the back of the neck and vanished along with Darien.  
  
"No!! Sarah! You fucken bastard!! I'm going to kill you!" goku screamed as he heard the laughter ringing through his ears taunting him. Goku then goes crazy. 


	15. the kidnapping

*Any ways so what is up is Sarah finds her mom and dad, has sex and gets kidnap, This poor girl! Well I'm hanging at my friend Courtney's and we just put up a Website for my stories. So check it out and see stuff…but for a reminder it isn't done yet! (Still under construction) okay well check you peeps later. *  
  
"No! Sarah! You fucken bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Goku screamed as he heard the laughter ringing through his ears taunting him. Goku then goes crazy.  
  
2 minutes after the tragedy happened Goku runs to trunks and try's to get him up….  
  
"Trunks wake up…here take this Zen-so-bean." Goku said shoving the bean into his mouth forcing him to chew and swallow the bean.  
  
Four seconds later Trunks opens his eyes and pushes Goku out of the way looking for Sarah.  
  
"Where is Sarah? Please tell me you didn't let them take her!" trunks said pushing Goku in to the wall.  
  
"Calm down trunks! Of course not, but they vanished before I could help her! That bastard is your problem so save your energy!" Goku said pushing trunks back. "Don't worry we will get her back. But let's back to the sick room and tell everyone what is up and make a plan on what to do next!" Goku said waking down the hall on the way of the sick room. Goku then turns to face a wall thinking he heard something. "What the hell is that?" he said as he heard footsteps.  
  
"Run mad child going insane!" Serena said running out of the secret passage running past Goku.  
  
"What the fuck? Serena what is up?" He said starting to laugh, he then felt a KI energy rising and the turned to the secret passage look inside.  
  
"AAAHH you fucken bastard! Take this Andrew!" A voice screamed as the blast felt closer.  
  
"AAAHH! Krystle stop!" Andrew yelled running, dogging the energy blast barley. "My castle! What the fuck happened!" he screamed, as he then heard a voice and steps coming out form the passageway.  
  
"Ooh Annndddreeewwww! Where are you? I'm not done playing!" Krystle said in a high pitched voice. Courtney is in the background laughing. "Courtney want to help?" she asked turning around with a grin.  
  
"I would love too. But you are on your own, I will only get in trouble later." Courtney said walking out still laughing at the thought of Serena and Andrew's faces. She then turned and saw Goku with a furious expression on his face that made Courtney back away.  
  
"What the hell is your problem you chicken shit!" Krystle said turning around seeing Goku. "O' please!" she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I see you learned to channel your power. But why did you attack Andrew and my wife?" Goku said with anger and frustration in his voice.  
  
"B/c well….  
  
Andrew hit me to stop from helping Sarah b/c I knew she was in danger.  
  
B/c I hate you and your wife for bothering with Sarah and making her life a living hell...so that means that the terror upon you will not end unless Sarah is in one piece and happy!  
  
It is just fun to do!" Krystle said shrugging her shoulder and laughing. She then looks behind him and sees Trunks looking out a window hitting his fist against the stonewall making his knuckles bleed. "Why is he here and why is he making himself bleed.  
  
  
  
"He was here from last night. Sarah and trunks had a sleep over Hehehe!" Courtney said laughing with a grin on her face.  
  
  
  
"What! You lie! No way that isn't true! That isn't far what about Goten!" Krystle said jumping up and down having a hiss fit. "She gets all the fun! But you trunks please tell me you used protection…" Krystle said looking at trunks.  
  
  
  
Trunks looks at her and shows a guilt face and shock that he forgot something. Then all of a sudden before Krystle could say anything, Courtney comes running past her and sings Trojan man! Trunks couldn't hold back his anger and came after Courtney and punched her in the head.  
  
  
  
"That not nice! But at least I'm not the dumb one and forget the Trojan man!' she said still laughing rubbing her head.  
  
  
  
"Thanks trunks I was going to do that." Krystle said laughing, she then started looking around and her smile disappeared. "Okay where is Sarah!" she said looking at trunks with worry and anger.  
  
  
  
"Maybe she is to tried form last night and her legs are to soar to move. B/c trunks gave her a full body work out." Courtney said trying to lighten the mood holding her stomach laughing. She then stopped, when she noticed that she was the only one laughing. "What the hell! God you guys are boring today!"  
  
  
  
"Shut the fuck up Courtney!" Krystle said shooting a blast of energy at her, and then Courtney dogged it and looking at Krystle in shock.  
  
  
  
"That is it bitch! I want to learn that fucken energy blast! You Shit head! I want to do it too! This isn't fair! Courtney said stamping her feet on the ground.  
  
  
  
"Oh shut the fuck up you pecker head! Or would you like another one!" bring her hand up again aiming at Courtney.  
  
  
  
"No that is okay." Courtney said moving to a cover in fear. "But I still want to learn!" she yelled looking around. "Hey I don't sense Sarah's present either" she now realizes what is going on.  
  
  
  
"So trunks where is she?" Krystle said looking at him with determination.  
  
  
  
"Well you see some creature named…" Goku said being interrupted, as Krystle shot an energy blast past Goku's head. "What the fuck?" he said.  
  
  
  
"Did I fucken ask you? You stupid dumbass; is your name trunks, now? I didn't think so! So shut up unless spoken to!" Krystle said with frustration form her voice.  
  
  
  
Goku then looked at her and realized that she was in heat. "Serena this is great, don't tell me that Goten might be going through this two? Poor Gohan…he is looking after him. Please let Kami be with him." He said in worry looking at Serena and then Krystle.  
  
  
  
"OKAY now trunks tell me, what happened to Sarah?" she asked still given an evil at Goku then to trunks.  
  
  
  
"Well, we got attack by this creature called himself Buu jr. and said that he had to finish his job. They found out the serenity told her that her parents where Serena and Goku. And then Darien said that he is taking back what is rightful his and if we want her back then you will return her." He said clutching his fist and his the wall so hard that it cracked and made is knuckles bleed even more that is dripped all over the floor. "It is all my fault I wasn't there for her! This creature was to strong and instead of trying to get her out of here, I wanted to fight to protect her from something that I couldn't defeat my self! Agh!" he screamed as he continued to punch the wall at full force.  
  
  
  
"Trunks stop doing that! Sarah would not want you hurting yourself b/c of her! You know that!" Serena said walking over to him. She took is hand and looked up at him. "It isn't your fault we all know that you did you best to protect her. So please don't hurt your self, for a simple mistake. I'm sure we will get her back soon. Know let's get this healed. Andrew please come here and heal him." She said holding his hands.  
  
  
  
"OKAY LET STOP BLAMING OURSELVES AND ACTUALLY LOOK FOR HER!" Courtney said walking past them with her arms crossed her chest trying to look serious.  
  
  
  
"Yeah trunks let's stop blaming yourself and make your self useful and actually look for her!" Krystle said walking past him smacking him in the head.  
  
  
  
"Oow! What the hell is that for?" he said looking at her with an evil look.  
  
  
  
"For blaming yourself. We all know that you would die for her! So shut up get your act together and help us." She said with smirk as she walked over to Courtney.  
  
  
  
"So since we cant find her KI, or rather since you cant, I will scry for her. I still got her shirt from a couple days ago with the blood on it." Courtney said then froze giggling. (Scrying is using an item of a person to trace with a crystal and map, or a bowl of water, or even magical sands to find the location of a person by magic.)  
  
  
  
"What?" Andrew said on edge from being attacked.  
  
  
  
"KI and Scry rhyme," she said laughing. "I made funny, KI, scry, KI, scry." Courtney chanted skipping down the hall. Krystle just shook her head.  
  
  
  
"Please tell me she's not always like this?" trunks said scratching his head trying not to laugh at Courtney.  
  
  
  
"You have no idea." Krystle said following Courtney down the halls, followed by the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE AT THE DARIEN'S PALACE IN THE HALLWAY OF THE CHAMBER ROOM THAT CONTAINED SARAH OUT COLD…  
  
"father you called for me? What for?" Max said looking at his father with curiosity. "mother said that you had a surprise for me?"  
  
"Yes my son, I have a gift for you in you room. She is sleeping in your bed. So enjoy her Max. She might just me your wife." Darien said as he started to laugh, leaving Max to do what he likes. "O' yeah Max, I should tell you that she is sayain and lunarian, so she might be tough to handle. But I put a spell on her so that she couldn't remember her powers and blast us away. I will talk to you both at dinner. Make sure she comes, and you are to make sure nothing happens to her." Darien said walking down the hallway continuing to laugh.  
  
"But father who is she?" Max yelled out to his dad with a smile.  
  
"Remember Sarah? Well it is her and I think you would like her." He yelled back going to the throne room to think about his next plans of action.  
  
"Sarah…I haven't seen her in so long. Hmm. I think I will have some fun with her." Max said with a grin walking to his room.  
  
Mean while inside the bedroom…  
  
On the bed laid Sarah sleeping in a white night gown that went up to her knees and had spaghetti straps.  
  
"Ummm…"I moaned waking up, finding myself in a bed that I have never seen before. I then looked down and saw what I was wearing. "What the fuck am I wearing?" I said looking around to a room that was light by candlelight. I looked down on the bed and saw rose petals all over the bed and me. "Is this some kind of sick game?"  
  
"I see you are a wake." A voice said as a door shut closed and locked.  
  
"Who is there? Where am I?" I said standing on the bed into a fight stance.  
  
"You know who I am….It is me, my love…Max. Do you remember me?" Max said as she stepped into the light near the bed smiling. "I see my dad pick out a good out fit for you. It's really nice and in the light it is see through." He said with a smile and took his shirt off and climbed on the bed.  
  
"I remember you! Your Darien's spoiled son that got whatever he wanted. And anytime you did something or broke, I would get blamed and abused. And don't call me your love b/c I'm not yours, I belong to Trunks. He is my love." I said stepping backward hitting the wall as Max moved in closer to me. "What do you want with me?" I said, as I felt scared and covered.  
  
"I want you, Sarah." he said grabbing my arms and kissed me passionately. I then jerked my head away as tears ran down my face.  
  
"You ass hole take this…" I said as I kicked him in the balls.  
  
"Agh! You bitch that hurt." He said in a high pitched voice as he grabs himself. I then pushed him away form me and made him fall off the bed. I then jumped off the bed and ran to the door. I then took the handle and tried to the knob. "That bastard he locked it!"  
  
"Hahaha! Did you think I was stupid and not lock the door." He said as she ran over to me and grabbed my arm and throw me over his should and throw me on his bed and sat on my waist. He then began to kiss my neck and shoulder. "You're so soft and beautiful, I hear your mother was like that too." he said with a grin.  
  
"No stop let go of me! Stop! Trunks please save me!" I screamed as I tried to get free from Max's grip. I began to cry knowing that I was going to get rapped and there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
"Shut up!" Max said as he smacked me across my face. I held my face and cried as I looked up at him in fear. "Trunks can't help you. You should forget about him, for you are now mine.  
  
"No!" I screamed as tears ran down my face.  
  
MEAN WHILE AT ANDREWS CASTLE...  
  
"Trunks what is the matter?" Krystle asked as she saw trunks holding his face.  
  
"My face it hurts." He said looking at her.  
  
"Yeah so, what is the problem?" she asked with curiously.  
  
"This means that Sarah is getting hurt. Since Sarah and I are bonded I can fell her pain if she gets hurt. And some one is hurting her! That is it I have had enough of this waiting!" AAAHH!" he screamed as he began to think more and more about the thought of Sarah. And knowing that someone right now is hurting her and he couldn't do anything about it that he vanished into thin air.  
  
"What the fuck just happened?" Courtney screamed as she walked over to where a Trunks was standing.  
  
"I think he learned how to instant transmission out of his fear." Goku said with a grin. "That means that he will be with Sarah and she will be back soon."  
  
Meanwhile at Max's room….  
  
"Please stop don't do that leave, me alone." I screamed as Max then hit me again and then tore off the nightgown and began to kiss my chest and then her neck to my lips. I tried jerking away as tears continued to fall down my face as I saw him about to continue to use my body as a sex toy, I had then felt a familiar energy in the room.  
  
"Get you fucken hands of her you sick son-of-a-bitch! I'm going to fucken kill you!" a voice yelled from the shadows as a fist came and knocking, Max out on the floor.  
  
"Who is there?" Max said as he held his face and looked up at the person who hit him.  
  
"I'm Trunks, Sarah's mate! YOU HAD PUT YOUR HANDS ALL OVER AND HIT HER! NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE YOU SICK BASTARD!" Trunks said aiming an energy blast at him.  
  
"Hmm… That is what you think! You might have Sarah now but I will get her back and that time you will never find her!" he said as he disappear out of now where.  
  
"I don't think so!" Trunks said putting his hand done and turning to me. He saw that my face was red from tears and from Max hitting me. He saw her closed all ripped off, seating there with the left over nightgown trying to cover her self up. "Sarah are you okay? Your shivering…here take my shirt to wear and I will take you home." He said handing his shirt out and seeing that I was unable to look or talk to him.  
  
I grabbed the shirt and shock my head 'yes'.  
  
"What is the matter? Are you sure you are okay? Anything I can do for you?" he asked as he picked me up.  
  
I throw my arms around his neck and kissed him. I then whispered into his ear. "Please take me home."  
  
We heard guards trying to get into the room. Trunks then closed his eyes and vanished and arrived back to the castle.  
  
"is she okay?" Serena asked seeing that she was wearing trunks shirt and nothing else. "what happened to her!?" she demanded  
  
"where are we to sleep?" trunks asked ignoring the questions that were being thrown at him.  
  
"you two a can sleep in the room next to Krystle and Courtney." Lord Andrew said as he looked at how blank her eyes were like she was lost in thought.  
  
"thank you." Trunks said walking to his room to put Sarah to sleep.  
  
"trunks why wouldn't you answer me? I want to know what happened to my daug…" Serena was stopped as Goku put his hand on her shoulder and looked down at her. "Goku" she said as tear began to build in her eyes. as she closed her eyes, tears began to fall and run down her face.  
  
"Serena I have a feeling that it was bad the trunks doesn't want to talk about it in front of Sarah. for I have noticed that Sarah seems lost of what is happening like she is in shock. So it must be bad. So just wait my beloved and be patient. We will find out in time." Goku said kissing Serena on the forehead and has decided that he should bring Vegeta and Bulma here. "it think I should bring Goten, Vegeta, and Bulma. We could use the extra sayain power and Bulma can help you with Sarah." he said as he moved away and instant transmitted to Bulma's.  
  
"I can't wait much more of this. I have to know now about what happened." She said walking down the hall to trunks' room.  
  
"Sarah please talk to me. Are you mad at me? I'm sorry, I tried to protect you form that monster. But he was stronger then me. I should have listened. Please forgive me." Trunks said as she moved the hair from my eyes. I looked up at him and began to cry more.  
  
"no trunks, I'm not mad at you. I know you did your best. It's just that…I…I fell like I have betrayed you. I knew I could of stopped Max, but I didn't know how to. I couldn't remember how to use my power. Please trunks forgive me. I tried to get away but he wouldn't let me." I said rising from my pillow and throwing my self to trunks. I leaned against his chest crying. "please forgive me." I then felt his rams go around my body. He then lifted up my chine to look at him.  
  
"listen my love, you never betrayed me. You were rapped and forced into doing something that you had no control of. I don't have to forgive you for you did nothing wrong." He said staring into my eyes. "I'm just glad that you are back here with me and I am not going to let them take you again." He said as she moved in and kissed me passionately and the moved back and smiled. "now get some rest, I will be right here with you." He said as he leaned her back to her pillow and went to the other side and lay right next to her, putting his arms around my waist. "Good night my love." He whispered into my ears and kissed my ear. I then turned around to him and looked at him and tried to smile back but began to cry. "let it all out I'm here now and I always will."  
  
"Please trunks don't ever leave me." I said as I began to drift off to sleep.  
  
"Don't worry I wouldn't leave you, ever." He said closing his eyes and holding her tight.  
  
"trunks?" Serena said putting her head in the doorway. She saw them sleeping and decided to wait till tomorrow as much as it is killing her.  
  
MEANWHILE AT VEGETA'S HOUSE  
  
"Vegeta, Bulma!" Goku shouted looking around and as he then saw Vegeta sleeping on the couch with the TV still on. "Hey Vegeta wake up!" Goku yelled again saw the vein form Vegeta's forehead bulge out. Vegeta then opened his eyes and punched Goku in the gut.  
  
"I heard you dumbass!" Vegeta yelled as he then heard footsteps from the hallway running in his direction.  
  
"Vegeta it is positive! We are having another baby!" Bulma said running into his arms and noticed that he wasn't hugging back and sharing the joy. "Why aren't you happy, Vegeta?" she asked as she noticed Goku behind him and holding his gut. "O' I see" she said moving back and looked at the floor and walked to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Congratulations!" Goku said looking at Bulma and smiled. "Vegeta aren't you happy that you are having another child?" he asked looking at him in confusion.  
  
"Of course I am happy. She knows that!" he said turning around with his arms crossed. "So you are 2 days early…so what the fuck is up? Is Sarah okay? She isn't pregnant is she?" he said with a grin.  
  
"No something worse. Darien kidnapped her and your son was able to somehow find her and brought her back. But something happened to her, that he is telling us. And I have a feeling that it isn't good." Goku said clutching his fist in anger. "so I'm here to bring you over to the castle to help us defend her form the assassin called Buu jr."  
  
"what Buu jr.? the assassin?' Vegeta said with confuseion in his voice.  
  
"he is the son of Buu and is hired by Darien to kill Sarah if we get to close. He is trying to use Sarah as bait to get Serena to go him. But I will explain more later, I don't like the idea of leaving Sarah and Serena there with not much protection. But where is Goten? He should be back form Gohan's house by now.' Goku said looking around for him.  
  
"He is here, in his room sleeping. I would be beware though, I think that he is next to be in heat. So be careful." Vegeta said warning him as he started to laugh.  
  
"What is so funny?" Goku said walking past Vegeta going to Goten's room to go get him to leave.  
  
"Well think that you are going to be a grand father to two of your kids." He said with a grin and walked over to Bulma and sat down next to her and looking at her with a smile and winked.  
  
"Yeah and your point being?" he said with sarcasm and walked to Goten's room.  
  
"So we are having another baby?" Vegeta asked looking at Bulma and putting his hand on her stomach. He looked up at her and smiled and leaned over to her and kissed her.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta we are having another baby." She said pulling away with a smile and kissed him back.  
  
Vegeta then heard footsteps and turned around and put his hands in front of his muscular chest and frowned.  
  
"Okay you two let's go now." Goku said holding Goten in his arms sleeping. Goku then concentrated and instant transmitted tot he castle with Vegeta, Bulma and Goten. 


	16. The intruder comes back

*Hey readers out there! I hope you are enjoying my story, I have been going through some hard times this month. So I'm working really hard to get this story out there for you to read and review. So please enjoy as much as you can for I'm not certain on when the next chapter will come out. *  
  
  
  
Back at the castle…Goku had returned with Goten, Bulma, and Vegeta.  
  
"So this is the place where you have been staying at? It isn't bad, but looks like it is about to fall apart." Vegeta said with a frown, while looking around in dislike.  
  
"Well sorry prince Vegeta but we were attacked not to long ago." Lord Andrew said in anger of how rude Vegeta was.  
  
"Serena how is Sarah doing? Have you heard of anything?" Goku said turning around in worry of how Sarah was doing.  
  
"I don't know Goku. They are sleeping now, so I don't think we can get any answer from her now." Serena said walking closer to her and looked down at Goten sleeping in his arm.  
  
"Hey look it is Goten!" Krystle said with a smirk and ran up to Goku and smiled in joy. He looked down at him and frowned that he was sleeping. "Get up you lazy jerk!" she said hitting him in the head.  
  
"Hey why did you do that for he was sleeping quietly." Goku said moving him away form her.  
  
"I did it b/c I wanted too! It is called hard love!" Krystle said with a grin and started to laugh.  
  
"Ummm." Goten moaned and yawned as he opened his eyes saw Krystle. "Hey Krystle! I have missed you." He said as he threw Goku away from him and ran over to her and gave her tight hug.  
  
"Goten can't breathe." She said with a smile and pulled back and gave him passionate kisses with add of tongue.  
  
"Okay you two break it up." Goku said as he walked over to them and put his hand on Goten's shoulder to get his attention.  
  
Goten turned around and gave him a mean glare and through an energy blast at Goku and sent him flying into a wall. "Don't take my mate away from me!" he said walking away form them with Krystle in his arm. "Now leave me alone!" he yelled as he walked to Krystle's room.  
  
"Trojan man!" Courtney said running to the door and sliding 3 condoms under the door "now use these!" she said laughing as she then heard something hit the door.  
  
  
  
"What the hell!" Goku said getting up on his feet looking at the direction the Goten had went.  
  
"I told you that he was going through heat, but you didn't want to listen! So I told you so!" Vegeta said rubbing it in with a grin. "Like I said before you will be a grand father of two."  
  
"O' shut up you jack ass!" Goku said getting up and rubbing his arm. "Well your going to be a father again so you better smarten up and know how to show your feelings."  
  
"What does feelings have to do with anything! Feelings are nothing but a sign of weakness. I was the same way with Trunks and he came out just fine!" Vegeta yelled getting read to attack Goku.  
  
Meanwhile in the room of Trunks and Sarah…  
  
"What the hell is going on out there? Don't they now that I'm trying to sleep." Trunks said waking up looking at the door. He then looked down at Sarah with a pale face still wet with tears. "My dear mate I wish that this never happened to you. That bastard will die for the pain that he has gave you." He said taking his backhand and wiped the tears from her face. He then heard some more yelling again and saw that is was waking Sarah up. He got mad at all the noise and headed to the door and looked out. He saw Goku and Vegeta fighting as Bulma and Serena yelling for them to stop, while Courtney was laughing at the fact of how stupid this fight was. Then out of now where Andrew smacks Courtney in the back of the head giving her a dirty look. "Hey knock the shit off you two! Sarah has gone through a lot today and she needs to sleep!' he yelled as he walked out the door and ran up to them. Trunks then goes between them and punched Goku in the gut and threw a KI blast in his face. Goku went flying into the wall again and was out cold. Trunks then tilts his head to Vegeta with a pissed off face and then phases toward Vegeta and punched him into the gut 3 times, then grabbed his arm and tossed him into Goku. Vegeta got up and looked at him and passed out. "There! Now shut up!"  
  
"Goku!" Serena screamed as she ran over to Goku and pushed Vegeta off and gave Goku a Zen-so-bean.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as she ran over to Vegeta and held his face and gave him a Zen-so-bean. "Trunks what the hell is you're problem? That is your father you just beat up!"  
  
"Like I said before! Sarah has gone through a horrible ordeal and needs to sleep! So shut up!" trunk said looking at them with anger in his eyes. They looked at him and saw him clutch his fist.  
  
"Then tell us what happened trunks." Goku said as he got up like nothing happened after taking the Zen-so-bean.  
  
"Well what I'm about to tell I don't want repeated. I don't like hearing about it!" he said as he looked at the door. "When I go there I saw this men called Max, who is Darien's son, all over her. He was tearing her clothes off and kissing her forcefully. She was screaming for help and crying from fear. I then over heard him say that Darien had but an evil spell on her so that she would forget her powers, so that she wouldn't be able to leave or in her case defend her self over an ass hole! I got there in time to stop him form doing anything to her." He said clutching his fist even harder that he hit the wall and left a hole.  
  
"O' my god she got rapped! No!" Serena screamed in horrid as she ran to Goku for comfort.  
  
"That sick bastard is going to die!" Goku said as he held Serena and comforted her.  
  
"Yeah I get to do dark magic! I get do dark magic!" Courtney said dancing around as she then tripped b/c Andrew put his foot out and looked down at her and frowned. "Why did you do that for?"  
  
"Maybe b/c you need to start getting serious about this and grow up. You're a warrior and this is not how warriors are suppose to act!" he said giving an evil glare at her.  
  
"Warrior? Okay Andrew what ever you say?" Courtney said getting to her feet and tried to act serious but it wasn't working for her and began to laugh at the face that Andrew was giving her.  
  
Back in the bedroom Sarah was having a bad dream…(if you see this grammar mark (') means that it is a dream.) this is a dream scene. I will tell you when it stops. Coolie now back to the story.  
  
'Where am I? No! Not this place again! Trunks help me please get me out of here.' I screamed as I looked down and saw me in the same nightgown that I was in when I was at the palace. I then heard laughter behind me that sounded familiar. 'Who is there?' I said looking around in fear, as I then saw a shadow moving close to me.  
  
'You know who I am. It is I, Max, here to get what I didn't get to finish. And this time Trunks can't help you!' He said moving closer then grabbing my arm and yanking me close. 'Now where was I? O' yeah this…' he said kissing my arm up and about to kiss my neck when I pulled away.  
  
'How are you here in my dream? Answer me!' I yelled as I walked away form him in fear.  
  
'Easy…my mom showed me how to and now I can do whatever I want to you and trunks can't do anything to me! So now I can see you every time you sleep!' he said laughing. 'Now how can you mate, Trunks help you?' he said with a grin running over to me and pushed me down. And tore off my nightgown, the same way he did the last time.  
  
'No stop you stupid ass bastard! If this is a dream then I can leave when every I can then!' I said trying to push Max away from me. I then let out a scream of help before Max could do anything to me. And I woke up breathing heavily from screaming for help. (Back to the real word!) "Trunks! Where are you trunks!" I yelled looking around in fear as tears ran down my face. I then got out of bed and ran to the door screaming trunks name.  
  
"Sarah what is the matter." Trunks said turning around in worry. He then ran over to her and saw her run into his arms.  
  
"He can go into my dreams. I'm afraid to sleep b/c he will get me. Trunks please don't let him get me again!' I said as I began to cry on his muscular chest as his held me tight and rested his head on mine.  
  
"I wouldn't let that bastard hurt you every again and that is a promise." He said giving her a kiss on the head. He then looked at Courtney and Andrew. "You two I want you to find a spell that can lift the one they had put on her and get one that can protect her in her dreams." He said as he continued to comfort me. He then picked me up and walked back into the bedroom but then walked out and looked at Vegeta and Goku. "Now shut up! I don't want to hear a sound unless it is important. Courtney you and Andrew make that spell I will try to calm Sarah and get her to relax the best I can."  
  
All Goku and Vegeta could do was nodded yes, for they felt to bad for the horrible ordeal that Sarah has gone through and that trunks is doing this out of care and love for her.  
  
OUT IN THE HALL…  
  
"OKAY Courtney let's go to the Library and find those spells for you're friend." He said walking to the stairs and walked down them while leaving Courtney behind.  
  
"Okay find with me." She said walking to the stairs and then glanced back and Vegeta and grinned. "Bye Mr. Veggie for I will have my revenge on you for the whole bench incident at school! So watch your back." she said laughing as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"What did she call me!" Vegeta yelled, as he was about to run down the stairs to get her he felt a hand holding him back. He turned around and saw that is was Bulma. He stopped and smiled at her and forgot about what Courtney had said.  
  
"Let me show you to your room, for you should get some rest we have a big day tomorrow." Goku said showing them to their room.  
  
"What is for tomorrow, Goku?" Vegeta asked walking into the room and looking back at him.  
  
"Well if Sarah gets her abilities back tomorrow then I would like your help in training her to fight and teacher her to use her KI better. And the Royal Ball (dance) is tomorrow night so I wanted you to get fully rested in case we have another attack with those bastards." Goku said turning away and walked out to of the room. "So good night and see you tomorrow morning." He said shutting the door and taking Serena's hand and walked back to their room.  
  
"Goku I don't feel right I want to go help my daughter through this horrid incident. I am her mother and it is my job to help her." She said looking up at Goku with tears gather in her eyes. "Goku…" she said stuttering as she looked up at Goku and just let go and dropped to the floor.  
  
"Serena please don't cry. She is fine and she wants Trunks. If she wants us then she would have asked for you comfort and support. So please try your best to be strong. Seeing you like this is hurting me and I know how you feel about what happened to her and I feel the same way and I want to kill the bastard for what he did. But I want you to be strong and don't let her see you like this for it will upset her to." He said holding her chin up and forced a smile. He then kissed her fore head and picked her up and carried her to the room and placed her on the bed. "Now try to get some rest and we will talk more about this tomorrow morning." He said going to the other side of the bed and put his arm around her. She then turned around to face him and tried to smile but just cuddled to him and tried to sleep. He then moved his hands down to her waist and held her close to comfort her and watched his mate go tot sleep and drift off to sleep as well.  
  
  
  
BACK AT SARAH AND TRUNKS BEDROOM…  
  
"Trunks I can't sleep he will rape me again!" I said holding trunks close to me. "I don't want to keep repeating that horrible night." I said as tears ran down my face as I looked up at him.  
  
"Sarah I love you and I don't want you to get sick.." He said with a worry on his face.  
  
"Okay trunks I will try but I don't want him to touch me again. So Trunks please don't leave me." I said looking at him with tears running down my face. Trunks then cupped his hands on my face and wiped the tears away with his fingers and then looked at me and smiled and then kissed me passionately. "Trunks…" I said pushing him away and then forcing a smile. "I'm going to take a shower to get Max's scent off me. Okay? It is making me sick." I said as I got of the bed and pushed trunks out of the way and moved slowly to the bathroom. I then started to take off the shirt that trunks gave me as I walked into the bathroom and turning on the water in the shower. I then walked in and let the water drip down my body.  
  
"Sarah…" he said with worry and the scent of Max was making him mad and he knew that a shower wasn't going to get rid of that scent. He then walked to the bathroom and took his clothes off and opened the shower curtain and walked in and put his hands around my waist.  
  
"What…" I gasped in fear that goose bumps filled my body. I then turned around and saw that is was Trunks. "Trunks what are you doing?" I said as I gave him a grin of joy.  
  
"I wanted to cheer you up and until you are happy again is when I will stop. But I can't stand to se you upset and always in fear. Let me take care of the fear you just be happy. That is all I want from you." He said with a grin as she began to kiss my shoulder and down to my chest.  
  
"Agh! Trunks were in the shower." I moaned in passion and began to laugh. He then began to kiss my stomach and then started to kiss me on the lips passionately again. Then began to lick my lips and then started to kiss me again but this time he put his tongue in my mouth. "Agh…trunks please…" I moaned and then began to kiss him back. He then forced himself in me and pushed me against the shower wall and began to force himself again and again into me. "Aah! Trunks please…" I moaned in enjoyment again but I then kissed him.  
  
"Sarah I want you and I want you to have my scent not Max's scent. And this is the only way I was told. So sorry for hurting you I will stop now." He said with worry as he was backing off.  
  
"No trunks, it is okay, I would rather have you then have Max all in me." I said jumping up on him. Trunks then holds me in his arms and smiles and carries me out of the shower to the bed and continued to make love to me that night. We both were tried and slept right through the morning into the late afternoon. Trunks then woke up at the light of sun and felt energy coming from Sarah's stomach and smiled. "I guess we will be having a child of your own, my mate." He said as he leaned over to her and kissed her on the forehead and then rested his head near hers. He then placed the blankets over their bodies, then put his hand around her waist and pushed her closer and fell back asleep.  
  
  
  
HeHeHeHe! I think I'm going to stop here and continue on to chapter 18..well he you later.. hehehehehe!! 


	17. the big news

* It went with the part that is coming in this chapter or maybe another chapter…find out and see. But enjoy the rest…bye *  
  
  
  
"Ummm..." I moaned as I moved my hand up trunks chest. I felt how warm he was and how good it felt that I then placed my head on his chest and used him as a pillow.  
  
"W…h...a…t?" trunks said stuttering his words as he felt movement. He then looked at his chest and saw that Sarah was they're sleeping with her arm around his shoulder. He then stroked his hand in her hair and smiled. He then felt her skin getting cold and gathered more blankets on her. "We can't have you getting sick, special when you are caring your baby, my mate." He said with a smile and then laid back and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
"Trunks…" I paused as I was getting up from and saw that the sun was glaring in my eyes. "Are you a wake?" I said looking at him with a smirk on my face. He didn't answer her and tried to hold back his laughter. I then had the felling that he was up. I then gave a suspicious grin and pulled on his cheeks out ward and started to laugh. "Are you up now?" I said trying not to bust out laughing.  
  
"Aah! I am now Sarah please let go of my face." He said as he then took my hands and pushed me backward and was lying on top of me and then kissed me on the lips and gave me a grin.  
  
"What is the grin for? Is there something that you now that I don't?" I said still laughing at the fact the he had bright red cheeks.  
  
"Maybe...but I think I will wait to tell you…maybe at breakfast when everyone is around." He said as he got off of me and then pushed the blankets out of his way. He then got off the bed and then walked to the bathroom and put on the shower and got in.  
  
"No tell me now trunks please." I said in a whine voice as I ran to the bathroom and pushed open the shower curtain and looked at him with my puppy eye trick.  
  
"I don't now..." he said giving a smirk and turned to the opposite side of the water and gave a suspicious glare to her and started to laugh.  
  
"Trunks come on please tell me. You said you wanted me happy but keeping things from me isn't making me fun." I said still giving a puppy face. Trunks got out of the shower and picked me up and put me in the shower. He then grabbed around my waist and pulled me close. He then went to my ear and whispered in my ear. "What if I told you that we are going to be expecting?" he said looking at her with a grin and kissed me on the forehead waiting for responds.  
  
"No we aren't going to have a baby. That isn't funny trunks." I said looking at him with a serious face.  
  
"I wasn't trying to be funny, Sarah. I was being serious. Why? Do you not want baby?" he asked as he looked at her with worry. For he could sense that she was worried about something about having a baby.  
  
"Ummm…" I said trying to get of the subject. I looked to the side and then left the shower quickly before trunks could grab my arm to get me to stay. I then grabbed a towel and went out of the bathroom and went to the closest to get clothes.  
  
"Sarah please tell me." He said shutting the off the water and grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist and ran out of the bathroom and looked around the bedroom. He saw me in the closet and ran over to me and grabbed my arm and turned me around and held on to my waist. He then looked down at me in worry. "Sarah please tell me. I got to now b/c you are pregnant. And there is nothing you can do to stop it from coming. So please just tell me what is bothering you." He said looking into my eyes.  
  
"No trunks please don't…it isn't none of your business and I'm not pregnant! So please stop saying that." I said trying to pull away from him.  
  
"No Sarah it is my business b/c you are my mate and I love you so it is so my business. And you are pregnant I can fell the energy in you that is developing a baby. Why wouldn't you just please stop hiding secrets from me." He told her as he started to move closer trying to get her to calm down.  
  
"Wrong trunks! We aren't married! You are my boyfriend and I will do as I want special if it to keep your safety." I said trying not to say what was bothering me. I then looked down and my belly I could to feel the energy that Trunks was talking about.  
  
"Sarah is that how you feel about us? You think that b/c we aren't married is a reason to keep secrets form me. Sarah you are my mate and that is like being married. Please tell me." He said going on his knees and putting his head on my stomach and then looking up at me with a concerned face.  
  
"Trunks…" I paused as I looked into his eyes and saw that he was right about the baby. "I to sense the baby…I…do want a baby…its…just…well…" I paused as I closed my eyes and tried to force the tears back.  
  
"Sarah please don't cry. I hate to see you cry. I just want to know why you don't want a baby." He said getting up and kissing my cheeks and smiled.  
  
"Trunks I do want a baby. It is just that I don't want this baby taken form us and having a horrible life like mine. I was told that if I were to every have a family, they would take my baby and destroy its life like they did to mine." I said, as I then couldn't stand much longer. I almost collapsed the floor when trunks then held me up.  
  
"Sarah, I want you to know that I wouldn't let them every hurt family. For I want you to be happy and not worried about the 'what ifs'. So please trust me enough so that you don't have to worry." He said kissing her again and wiping the tears away and smiled.  
  
"Is that what you are worried about Sarah?" he said giving her a fake smile to cheer her up. "That bastard wouldn't touch your baby. He would have a death wish if he ever came near you or the baby. Just trust me…." He said with a pause as he heard someone yelling. He turned to look at a wall with a large mirror above the desk. A head popped threw the mirror just then. He let out a yelp of surprise only to see Courtney hanging upside down in the mirror.  
  
"Damn it I still can't get this spell right, o' well. Hey Sarah don't worry no one can get threw this place with all the spells on it now, we have the gods own magic haha, or rather I'm learning." She said with a devious grin. "OK now BREAKFAST, BREAKFAST, BREAK…" she began screaming at the top of her lungs when she was yanked threw the mirror with a yelp. Yelling was heard on the other side before the mirror once again went quiet and blank.  
  
"Okay that was weird." Trunk said still with a puzzled face. He then turned back around and looked at me. He was getting ready to say another word about the baby situation when I interrupted him.  
  
"Well that is Courtney for you. She has always been like that." I said turning away form him and trying to get off the subject. I then leaned over to a hanger that had one of Trunks shirts on it. I then grabbed one of trunks capsule corp. shirts and turned around to him and smiled. "Is it okay if I wear this, trunks?" I said trying to get his mind on something else.  
  
"Yeah sure but Sarah…" he paused as he saw her take of her towel and had nothing on under it. He then saw her put on a lace black thong with a matching lace bra. He turned away for a second to get a pair of boxer and a pair of baggy Capsule Corp. jeans. He then turned back to her and saw how big and cute that his shirt was on her that he smiled at her. He then shocks his head and tried to be serious. "Now Sarah tell me what the hell is your other reason, besides the fact that your afraid of what will happen to the baby if Darien got a hold of it?" he said moving slowly over to me and placing his hands on my shoulders looking down at me. "I really want to know so I can make your life easier and more relaxing."  
  
"Nothing…" I said with a pause looking down at the floor holding my stomach, feeling the energy become more intense. "My life could never me relaxing and easy knowing that Max and Darien are still around to hurt me…"  
  
"Sarah…" he said moving closer to me.  
  
"Trunks you promise me that you will take care of me and the baby to come? But I don't want you to die because of me…I don't now…" I said to him looking up at him as tears ran down my face, as my eyes became glossy from the tears building inside. I then saw him place his hand on my face cupping it to the side, letting me rest head on it. I then closed my eyes and opened them letting more tears fall. I looked into his eyes and saw how much he loved her and knew that whatever she said wouldn't matter if it came to her safety and his. "Trunks..." I said in a soft voice, placing my hands over his and rubbing my face in his hand in comfort.  
  
"Sarah I love you more then anything. But the first thing on my list is to make sure that stupid ass bastard dies and goes to hell. Another on my list is making you happy. For all I ever want is to make you happy. That means even if I die...!" he said being interrupted form me yelling out in pain falling on her knees to the floor covering my eyes.  
  
"No trunks I wouldn't have it." I said looking up at him from the floor.  
  
"But Sarah…" he said as he saw her get up from her knees with anger on her face clutching her fist. She then smacked trunks in the face as tears continue to run down hers.  
  
"Sarah why did you do that?" he said holding his face in surprise that she had done that.  
  
"Trunks you idiot maybe that will knock you out of your hero world. If you die because of me I will end up having to kill myself knowing that I'm the cause of my beloved's death. Like I said before I'm not worth it! Stop all this hero business. You don't need to sacrifice yourself because of my life." I screamed banging him with my fist in the chest. I then stopped and started to slide down back to the floor and continue to cry my heart to pieces. I then felt trunks move down to the floor and kneed down next to me. I then felt his arms go around me.  
  
"Sarah when you love someone so much, you would do anything for them. Have confidence, I wouldn't die because your love keeps me alive." He said pushing me away and placed his hand on my cheeks and began to wipe the tears away and moved in for a kiss. "I love you Sarah and don't you forget it." He whispered to me.  
  
"I love you to trunks." I whispered back as he leaned in and kissed me passionately as tears continued to fall form my eyes.  
  
"Are you okay now?" he asked as he continued to rub her tears away form her face. "Please stop crying, I hurts me to know that I cause you to tears."  
  
"Well if you die this is half of the tears that I will cry for you. But I think that I will be fine as long as you to ever leave me." I said trying to force a smile but I just didn't have it in me.  
  
"All right then my love. Stop you tears so we can go to breakfast and feed you and the baby." He said helping me up to my feet and kissed me again but this time on the cheek. I wiped my tears away and shock my head 'no'. "Why not? You have to eat. You haven't eaten anything since you got here." he said giving me a face of worry. "Are you not feeling well? I will bring you to the sick room if you like." He said walking me out of the closet and to the bed. He then heard a knock on the door and went to go answer it. As he opened the door he saw it was his mother and Serena.  
  
"Are you two going to breakfast?" Bulma asked looking in and seeing me on the bed wiping the remanding tears from my face. "What is wrong?" she said making her way into the room.  
  
"Yeah what is the matter my dear?' Serena asked walking in and seating down next to her.  
  
"Nothing it is just that…" I stopped and looked up at trunks and looked down at the floor holding on to my stomach.  
  
"It just what?" Serena asked moving a strand of hair away form Sarah's face.  
  
"Promise you wouldn't get mad." I asked as I then felt a hand grab mine and pull me off the bed. When I saw it was trunks I gave him a look of confusion.  
  
"They can wait you have to tell everyone at breakfast. That is if you are going." He said giving a suspicious grin.  
  
"Fine I will go to breakfast, but if I throw up…then you are in the line of fire mister!" I said with a smile.  
  
"See now that is the beautiful smile that I have been trying to see." He said as he smiled back.  
  
"No what is it?" Serena said getting even more angered. "Sarah please tell me what is going on?"  
  
"Nothing mommy. You can wait it we get to the breakfast." I said walking out the door pulling trunks behind me.  
  
"Trunks wait I have to tell you something." Bulma said grabbing on to his hand before he walked out of the room.  
  
"Yes mom?" he said turning to her really quickly.  
  
"I wanted to let you know that me and your farther have final made up and isn't fighting anymore and that you are going to have a baby sister or brother." She said waiting for a responds. She then grabbed her wrist in pain.  
  
"Really! I'm going to be a older brother…and what the hell happened to you? Why are you all bandaged up? Did dad do that to you?" he said grabbing her hand with the bandage.  
  
"No trunks your father had nothing to do with it but I did this to myself. Don't worry it is only a scratch." She said pulling it away and gave him a hug/ a kiss on the cheek and took Serena's hand and walked out since Serena was in shock of the whole secret thing. "We will be waiting at breakfast for your news you two. I hope it is marriage." Bulma said as she saw Serena's eyes got even bigger.  
  
"Well are you ready to announce to them your news?" trunks said still holding on to my hand when walking out of the bedroom.  
  
"I guess so," I said as I then saw Goten and Krystle walking out of the room with big smiles on their faces. " I wonder what they are so happy for?" I asked trunks as he looked at me with a grin.  
  
"I guess we wouldn't be the only ones with a news of a baby." He said walking up to them still holding on to me dragging me along.  
  
"What her too?" I said as Trunks dragged me along.  
  
"YEP! I guess me and Goten will be daddies together." He said as he then yelled out to them and stopped in front of them and smiled.  
  
"Hey trunks I'm going to be a dad…" Goten said, as he was about to finish as trunks interrupted him.  
  
"Yeah me too! We both are going to be dads!" he said as he gave a smile of joy.  
  
"You mean you too, Sarah?" Krystle said as she over came with joy and ran up to me and gave me a hug.  
  
"Yeah and you too." I said hugging her back in joy. "Can we go to breakfast now because I have the strangest urge for chocolate syrup with eggs and bacon." I said licking my lips and grabbing Trunks hand.  
  
"CHOCOLATE SYRUP WITH EGGS AND BACON! EWW! THAT SOUNDS GROSS." Trunks and Goten said as it echoed in the hall.  
  
"You're speaking my language girl. Lets go!" Krystle said grabbing my arm and running down the hall to the breakfast room.  
  
"Hey wait up for us you two." Trunks said running after us following behind him was Goten yelling the same thing.  
  
When they got there they saw their mates filling their faces with eggs with chocolate syrup.  
  
"What the hell are you two eating?" Courtney asked felling like she was going to be sick. "You two are sick." She said walking away from them and turning to Andrew and started to talk about what spell would work.  
  
"Okay now that you are here Sarah why don't you tell us what was important?" Serena said walking over to them. She then handed them a napkin to wipe their face.  
  
"Thanks mom." I said wiping my face and then walked over to trunks and kissed me.  
  
"Yeah thank you." Krystle said wiping her mouth then running over to Goten. "Are you sure I wouldn't be in trouble?" she said holding his hand.  
  
"No of course not." Goten said assuring her. "Farther I would like inform you that me and Krystle are engaged and are having a baby." He said pointing to the ring on her finger. " I have been saving up money for this and now I have a finger to put it on." He said smiling at Krystle and then kissing her on the lips.  
  
"That is wonderful Goten, congratulations." Goku said as he then turned to me and smiled. I then turned to trunks and looked up at him in worry of how well her farther was taking this. "Well Sarah what is you news?" he asked knowing very well what it was.  
  
"Well I have a question for Sarah first, that I have been waiting to ask." Trunks said as he then got on his knee and held my hand. "Sarah I know that we haven't know each other for very long and we are still learning about each other. But I do know that I love you and will never leave your side. With this ring I give to you if you say yes, to being my wife." he said waiting for and answer.  
  
"I…I…" I paused looking into trunks eyes seeing that he was the one that is my soul mate. I then looked at him and smiled and threw my arms around his neck and screamed out yes. "Of course my love." I said kissing him passionately as I then felt him place the ring on my finger. "And I guess that this is no better of a time then now to say that we are also having a baby." I said looking at my father and mothers face waiting to see their disappointment on their faces. But instead Serena came running at me and gave me kisses and hugs of joy. "You mean you aren't mad at me?' I said in surprised.  
  
"No of course not. You were in heat and the only way to make sure nothing happened to you. So I then place Trunks in your room to stop you from being in heat. Even if it means you being pregnant as long you are happy. I wasn't happy with the idea but I was left with no choice." Goku said giving her a big sayain hug. I then turned to trunks seeing him get hugs and kisses form his mother and his father came up to him and gave him a pat on the back and a smile.  
  
"Congratulations son you now have a family of your own to take care of." Vegeta said as he then moved away and sat back to the table eating.  
  
"Wow! That was a big change from dad." Trunks said looking at me and smiled.  
  
"Ow so sweet." Courtney said trying to hide her laughter. "I feel a tear coming on." She said and burst into laughter rolling on the floor. Vegeta turned to look at her then looked at the ceiling and threw a ki blast at her and started whistling innocently.  
  
"Fine just wait till you get married and knocked up!" Krystle snapped at her. Courtney just laughed hard.  
  
"The day I have kids is the day I turn into a freaking catholic nun!" she snapped sticking out her tongue. We all just laughed at the image of Courtney the knightly nun.  
  
  
  
*Okay here is the deal I have been working hard and no one is really reading my story…please even if you don't like it please leave a review and tell me what you truly think! I would rather have an honest review then a lying one. Okay well I hope you enjoyed this chapter b/c the next one will be coming soon. * 


	18. goddess of war

*Hey sorry about the long wait but some how and some reason chapter 19 got erased and disappeared. I have thought that for 2 months that I had it up but never did and one of my friends told me when is 19 up and I was surprised b/c I thought it was up but I guess I was wrong. So here you guys…*  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that I'm the only I one that isn't attached to someone! You all are pathetic!" Courtney said with a hint of jealousy. She then turned around when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Andrew? What can do for?" she forced herself to be serious for the moment.  
  
"Come with me, I have to talk too you. It is important so lets talk in the library. So that we don't get interrupted." Andrew said walking toward the doorway and waited for her.  
  
"Sarah, Krystle I will be back. Andrew wants too talk to me. And hey Sarah if you haven't already noticed your memories of how to use your powers are back." Courtney said yelling out over everyone else's voice and ran out.  
  
'I wonder what is so secretive that he couldn't just tell her at breakfast?' Vegeta thought to himself as he then follows them out the hall quietly.  
  
As they walked to the library there was a silence that made Courtney very uncomfortable.  
  
"So Andrew what is this all about?" she said as she then walked into the library and sat down on the chair that had a dragon print on the back. She then turned around in the chair to face Andrew, who by the way looked very serious.  
  
"I know about your parents." he said looking into her eyes.  
  
"My parents?" she said taking a gulp of fear as a big sweat drop goes down her face. "What do you mean you know about them?"  
  
"That you found out that you were adopted and that you lost control of your god abilities and killed them all and burned the house. You then moved with your grandparents and then they also disappeared." He said as he moved closer to her with a small box with a dragon design on it.  
  
"Okay so I killed my fake parents but my grandparents disappeared! I had nothing to do with that!" she said jumping out of her seat making the seat flip over. "Plus what does that have to do with what is so important? And did you say god abilities? What are you talking about?" Courtney said looking at Andrew with anger in her face.  
  
"Listen! Okay, calm down. I will explain everything so just calm down." He said as he then opens the box and took out a necklace that had a dragon wrapped around a dagger shaped pendant with a mixed colored gem in the middle. "You see this Courtney? This belonged to your real mother. She wanted me to give you this to remember her by when you came aware of your gift. Both of your parents were great warriors until that unfaithful day then your home planet was destroyed by an unknown cause. They gave you to me for safety and I thought it would be best that you had a normal life with good family and friends. So I left you with the family that you killed." He said putting the necklace and her necklace.  
  
"So what am I? I'm not like Sarah and Krystle am I?" she said looking down at the necklace and felt confused on where she belonged. "I mean like the special abilities? What are they and am I as strong at the sayains?" she asked as she then looks up at him with curiosity.  
  
"No the sayains are more stronger then you. Your origin is the goddess of war named Bellona. You control the dragon spirits and can conjure magic." He said with a serious grin on his face and then looked at her in joy. "But you can not tell anyone yet until I have had time to train you in your gift."  
  
"What the hell! Why can't I tell them what makes the difference? I will tell them anyway!" she said walking toward the door, when she then felt a hand grab her wrist and yank her around. When she opened eyes she saw Andrew with and orange glow and saw anger and frustration in his face.  
  
"B/c they are going through enough then now knowing that you are a war god. You can tell them later. Got it! That means no more acting like you are 3 years old. Start acting like you should for a warrior!" he said as Courtney then pulled her hand away.  
  
" What are you? Listen Andrew your not my father you are a friend and that is all you are to me and you have no right to tell me who I can and can't tell! But you are luck that I care enough about my friends and tell them this. B/c they don't need anything more to think about. Special Sarah! With all the hell she is going through it is surprise that she hasn't tried to kill herself." She said running to the doorway and turned around and looked at Andrew. "I will do as I please but since you told me about my parents I will on my best behavior." She said as she laughed under her breath. 'Yeah right!' she said to herself.  
  
"I'm one of the strongest warriors that protect royalty." He said as he walked over to the door.  
  
"Right does that mean I'm royalty?" she said with a smile on her face.  
  
"I wouldn't tell you anymore until your training is complete." He said with a grin on his face and began to walk up to her. "Remember don't tell anyone!" he said as he then felt another present around.  
  
"The hell with you Andrew. You obviously don't listen to a word I just said." Courtney said as she then ran out the doorway and glanced at Vegeta and continued to run and walked into the doorway of the breakfast fight.  
  
MEANWHILE BACK IN THE HALLWAY OF THE LIBRARY.  
  
"Why were you listening for? Just b/c you're a prince doesn't give you a right to listen on to other people's conversations." Andrew said as he walked up to Vegeta's face and gave and evil glare.  
  
Vegeta gave a little grin and a small laugh and opened his eyes and looked into Andrew's eyes. "I think it would be smart to get out of my face! Unless you want to die! I thought that if you couldn't tell everyone then you would be up to something so I came out here to see what you were up to. I still don't trust you." Vegeta said as he then pushed off the wall and shoved Andrew back and began to walk back to breakfast. "And Andrew I think that you better get control over her or there isn't a way in hell she will become a warrior." He said as he put his hand in the air like Hitler like what he said was the final say.  
  
"Vegeta…" Andrew said with a pause and continued to walk back to breakfast.  
  
MEANWHILE BACK AT BREAKFAST….  
  
"BITCH TAKE THAT BACK!" I screamed as I then ran over to Krystle about to punch her in the face, when Trunks came out form behind and held me back.  
  
"NOT A GOOD CHANCE IN HELL! YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU ARE SUCH WIMP! YOU NEED YOUR MEN TO HOLD YOU TO MAKE YOU FEEL COMFORTABLE! THAT IS SAD!" Krystle said, as she was about to put a big can of whoop ass on me, when Goten came out from behind and held her back too. "NO LET ME GO Goten! I WILL KICK HER ASS AND SHOW HER WHAT A REAL WOMEN CAN DO INSTEAD OF HIDING BEHIND HER MAN." Krystle said trying to squirm out of Goten's arms.  
  
"Listen Krystle! Your suppose to be her friend! But…" he said getting interrupted form Krystle.  
  
"Why don't you shut up! She will never learn to take care of herself if she can't even stand up for herself." She said going super sayain and pulling out of Goten's grip.  
  
"I AM NO WIMP YOU BITCH!" I screamed as I to turned into a super sayain and pushed Trunks out of the way.  
  
"Sarah don't do this! Think about the baby!" trunks said about to go super when he then saw me in front of his face.  
  
"Trunks I'm sorry but I have to show her that I can to take care of myself. But I know that you love me but I have to show her that I could be capable." I said giving him a kiss and turned to Krystle. "BRING IT BITCH! I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN DO!" I said, as I then was about to fight Krystle, when someone had gotten in my way.  
  
"Both of you stop! Krystle and Sarah you have babies growing in side of you and you need to stop your fighting and think about them. You Krystle shouldn't worry about Sarah, as much as you care about her, I will be the one to teach her to fight not you! Did you every think why she feels comfortable with Trunks and tries not to fight?" Goku said as he stuck his hand out and continued to hold Sarah back.  
  
"No maybe b/c she is Missy Clingy." Krystle said trying to get Sarah even madder.  
  
"Stop instigating Krystle. You don't have half of the stress that Sarah has and all Trunks is trying to do is make her feel that she will be okay and will be protected. That is all." Goku said looking at Trunks and gave a grin.  
  
"O' shut up Goku!" Krystle demanded as she then phased in front of him and punched him in the gut. "I would never hurt Sarah. I now way more about her then you will ever now. Like when she tried to…" she paused and looked at me and walked away and turned around and looked at me again. "Sorry Sarah I almost told. Plus Goku you just started to be her father and you know nothing about her. So don't tell me what too do."  
  
"That is okay. At least you stopped before spitting anything out." I said with a half smile feeling uncomfortable at everyone looking at me with curiosity.  
  
"Sarah? What does she mean by that? If we are to marry I would like to know everything about you." Trunks said moving over to me with worry.  
  
"Nothing trunks. Don't worry about it. It was the past and this is the present with you. Whatever I did isn't anything to worry about." I said turning to walk away when I felt some one grad my shoulder. I paused in placed and turned around getting ready to yell, when I saw the worry in Trunks eyes.  
  
"Sarah. Please." He said looking straight in my eyes.  
  
"Please Trunks, when I feel ready then I will tell you. But right now I feel cornered and uncomfortable. Okay?" I asked as I then glanced over to my parents and saw the face of worry.  
  
"Sarah I'm sorry but I have to know in case there is anything I should worry about." Trunks said looking down at the floor.  
  
"Sarah why don't you tell us b/c you haven't even told me." Courtney said from the doorway watching the whole fight. "Well say it already."  
  
'Hey why don't we go to the mall and get your ball dresses?" Krystle said trying to change the subject. She then looked at me and smiled.  
  
"I would if I had money. You guess used all your money to get here." I said turning form trunks and Courtney walking over to Krystle.  
  
"Stop changing the subject and answer me Sarah. You are starting to scare me." Trunks said phasing in front of me.  
  
"FINE YOU WANT TO KNOW! OKAY HERE IT IS! I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF TO END MY LIFE OF THIS HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE! I TRIED MANY TIME AND EVERY TIME KRYSTLE HAS STOPPED ME EVERY TIME. OKAY! I WAS SUICIDAL. NOW YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE ME AND THINK THAT I'M CRAZY AND INSANE. RIGHT?!" I yelled it out as tears ran down my cheek. Trunks then looked down at my wrist and were scars.  
  
"So then these scars weren't by accident then? I would never leave b/c of that. I love you and I'm here for you and you should keep things form people." Trunks said giving me a hug and kissed me. "All you should think about is your wedding in 2months and the Royal Ball." He said with a smile.  
  
"Hey honey?" Goku said walking over to me with Serena not to long behind. "here is my credit card. Go buy you and your friends a dress and have fun. And please don't hurt yourself any more."  
  
"yes please don't." Serena said running up to me and hugging me.  
  
"I won't mom and dad." I said with a smile and took the credit card and walked out of the breakfast room when trunks followed me.  
  
"stop right there Trunks!" Krystle and Courtney yelled out.  
  
"You're not coming and not you either Goten." Krystle said walking past trunks with a smile. "it is girls day out boys aren't allowed." She said laughing at Trunks face of disappointment.  
  
"they can come b/c they have to get there suits too. they will have to just go shopping on their own and leave us me and we could meet during lunch and then spend the rest of the day with them." I said grabbing Trunks hand and walked out to the limousine.  
  
"OKAY YOUR MAJESTY!" Courtney yelled out when she ran after them.  
  
Krystle then felt a weird but a familiar energy and looked at the window.  
  
"hey are you okay honey?" Goten said looking at her with a smile. "everyone is waiting for us." He said grabbing my hand and started to walk to the limousine.  
  
"nothing Goten. I thought I heard something that is all." Krystle said taking his arm and warping her other arm around his and put her head in his shoulder. 


	19. courtney's tantrum she goes crazy

*"What is this crap the mall and what pink dresses! O' my god somebody burn this pieces of shit" quoted Courtney. About to Sarah...well read now and enjoy. *  
  
"Come on Courtney get the hell out of the dressing stall! I want to see you in that wonderful pink fluff dress." I said trying really hard not to laugh at the fact that she was putting it on.  
  
"Okay! Okay holds your fucking horses! I'm trying to zipper the back!" Courtney yelled out as she was continuing to think in a deep thought not even know what the hell she is doing.  
  
"O' my god! You mean you are putting it on? What the hell is wrong with you? You hate pink and fluffy things... " Krystle said in shock. "Sarah what the hell is with her? There has to be something wrong."  
  
"Maybe she is jealous?" I said scratching my head in thought.  
  
"Jealous, Of Goten and Trunks? Didn't she call them idiots and stuff? I don't think that is it? Hey Courtney what the hell is wrong with you get out now!" she said ignoring the fact that Goten and trunks were hiding behind a rack of clothes.  
  
Meanwhile behind them in secret…  
  
"What the hell are we doing here trunks we promised the girls that we would give them a day off from us?" Goten whispered looking at him with a worried and confused face.  
  
"O' shut up you worried wart! Your so whipped it isn't funny. I'm more worried about my mate then a fucken promise. Plus with those ass holes out there getting ready to do something, I wouldn't want to leave her unprotected. So shut up and watch Courtney came out in that ugly pink dress…okay?" trunks said looking at Sarah with worry not paying any attention to Goten's vein popping out.  
  
"What! I am not whipped I just wanted to keep a prom…" Goten yelled out as he then felt a hand cover his mouth and hit him in the head.  
  
"Shut up you idiot you want us to get caught! Think about it, there is two mixed sayain babes pregnant with bad mood swings. They could kill us! So shut up!" trunks said still holding onto Goten's mouth and looked to see if they heard us.  
  
"Did you hear that? I thought I heard Goten and trunks?" I asked turning around seeing nothing there.  
  
"Yeah I thought I was hearing things though." Krystle said taping her foot waiting for Courtney to come out. She then felt and that energy again and looked around wondering what it was.  
  
"Hey dad do you really think that it is her that is my sister?" Ares asked picking up his tuxedo.  
  
"Yes b/c she looks like your mother and she has sayain and jupiterian vibes." Brolly said as he walked toward the door and then turned around quickly after hearing some yelling.  
  
"Okay here is the dress you wanted me to try on." Courtney said as she then snapped out of what she was thinking about and saw that the dress that they gave her was a fluffy lace pink dress. It looked like a little tooth-fairy dress. "What hell are you guys dressing me in? I'm going to kick you ass!" Courtney yelled not noticing that everyone was staring at her. She became so frustrated with everything that a vein began to pop out of her forehead.  
  
"Courtney calm your ass down, before I knock you through a wall! I'm not in the mood for you shit! It was a joke plus you didn't disagree with us when we gave you that dress to put on! You said sure and you walked in and put in on! So don't even start!" I said with anger in my voice form frustration.  
  
"I don't care! I don't want to wear this fucken pink piece of shit!" Courtney screamed as red lighting began to form and the dress began to rip from something coming from her back. As she became even more angered that she started to scream in frustration as the pink dress tore off and these black wings sprouted out from her back.  
  
"What the fuck!" Ares said not able to take his eyes off the fact that that dress came off and there was wing sprouting from her back. He then heard screaming form the other people form the store and felt getting pushed out of the way form the stamped of screaming customers.  
  
"Great Courtney you scared everyone away! I don't know how in the hell you got those wings but it might be wise to tell you that you are only wearing your bra and underwear. And you are now official pissing me off!" I said turning into a super sayain. Krystle was in shock of seeing wings in Courtney's back and backed off. "So unless you want me to kick our ass then I would advise you to chill out!" I said giving and evil glare.  
  
"What the fuck! I'm naked! AAAHH! Get me some fucken clothes!" Courtney screamed as she covered herself up after hearing some laughter. "What the hell?" she said looking around seeing who was laughing.  
  
" I know that laugh anywhere. Trunks? Goten? Is that you guys?" I said following the laughing to a cloth rack and kicked it to the side. "Trunks! Goten! I thought I told you guys to go and leave us be for 1hour and meet up at the food court!" I yelled getting mad at he fact that Trunks head broke his promise.  
  
"Yeah I thought you promised us you liars!" Krystle yelled as she then turned into a super sayain as green lightening bolts sparked around her body.  
  
"What the hell! Dad did you see that? She is my sister!" he said in shock as he then saw the girl with wings looking at us and the wings disappeared. "Ummm dad I think," he said as he then paused to look at his father.  
  
"Lets go we will talk to that girl later. I have a feeling we will be seeing her again soon." Brolly said as he then walked out the door as Ares had followed.  
  
"What are those two up too?" Courtney said under her breath. "Hey I'm going to put on some cloths and let's go the sword shop and the lunch! Special since you guys made me embarrass myself in front of the whole fucken store!" she said walking into the stall and closed the curtain.  
  
"O' you two aren't getting away with the fact that you were spying on us!" Krystle said walking over to Goten and kicked him in the head and then turned around and crossed her arms and walk over to her dress and picked it up.  
  
"Yeah!" I said agreeing with her and turned away form trunks with my arms crossed. "I don't want to talk to you trunks I upset that you would do that!" I said as I walked past him and his hand grab my arms. I then turned around quickly and saw his face. "O' no you don't Trunks. That isn't going to work with me! Now let me go." I said as I yanked my arm free and then felt his tail wrap around my waist and held me tight.  
  
"Sarah please don't be mad. I felt like I wouldn't be keeping that promise I made when I said that I wouldn't leave your side. I promised to protect you. So I thought that if you could see me then you wouldn't get mad. Please Sarah forgive me." He apologized as he then leaned over to kiss me. I then put my hand on his lips and gave him and evil glare.  
  
"Fine trunks I will forgive you. But I'm still mad at you so hold that kiss till some other time." I said as I felt tears come to my eyes. 'He cares about me so much that sneaks in a store to make sure I was okay.' I thought as I then felt his tail move from my waist and moved back.  
  
  
  
"But I really am sorry. If you forgive me then why wouldn't you kiss me good bye?" he asked as he had a gut feeling that she hated him for break his promise to her, and that she only forgave him b/c she felt bad.  
  
"B/c I'm still a little mad at you but I don't want you to think that kissing me will make thing get better. Okay?" I said with a smile and cupped his face and took my hand back.  
  
"Okay I guess I understand." He said looking at Goten holding his head in pain.  
  
"Krystle I'm sorry but you didn't have to kick me in the head. That wasn't nice." Goten said getting to his feet.  
  
"Well you broke a promise and I'm not going to be so nice like Sarah was. So next time don't spy on us." Krystle said putting her hands on her hip.  
  
"But Krystle! Trunks made me come. I didn't want to come. Please forgive me?" he begged.  
  
"Okay but I don't want to see both of you until 12 noon for lunch. And then I will forgive you." she said as she then turned around and yelled at Courtney to hurry up.  
  
"Hey shut up I will be out just let me but my pants on." Courtney yelled out as she then ran out and grabbed a blood shade colored dress and ran toward us out of breath. "Okay I have my dress and you have ours so lets be going I want to go to the sword store."  
  
"Okay but don't take long I want to eat." I said looking at her as I picked up my dress form the chair.  
  
I then walked over to the cashier and looked over the desk and saw a lady squirming in fear. "Hey lady can you cash us out so we can leave?" I asked as she then looked at us and shock her head up and down and took the prices down and ringed up the credit card and gave us a receipt.  
  
"Yeah! Sword store!" Courtney yelled as she ran out of the clothing store.  
  
"See you guys later." Krystle and I said as we waved goodbye at trunks and Goten and followed Courtney.  
  
*What will happen at the sword store? Maybe those to guys are involved in something? I don't now? Well I guess you will have t wait to find out. Sorry! * 


	20. tradgedy

*Here comes trouble and I want to thank you girlie girls out there leaving me reviews and thanks. *   
  
"Gods you guys are so slow! Hurry up I want to get into the store before it closes!" Courtney said jumping in the air like a 4yr old in a candy store.  
  
"Shut up Courtney! We will get there in a minute! So chill out!" I said as I then nudged Krystle with my elbow and smiled at her.  
  
"What?" Krystle asked, as she became easily annoyed at Courtney's constant jumping and whining. "Hold on!' she said as she then took her shoe off and then chucked it at Courtney's head.  
  
"Ouch you bitch that hurt. You throw your fucken platform shoe at me!" she yelled out as she then picked it up and throws it back and missed. "Fine you know what I'm sick of waiting for you two slow grandmas. I will see you inside!" she yelled out as she then ran inside.  
  
"Now what were you saying?" Krystle said putting on her shoe.  
  
"Well I was going to say that I think that it is time that we go buy her some Ritialn and put it in her coffee to calm her down." I said as me and Krystle started to laugh. I then walked into somebody that was big and felt like I hit a brick wall, that I almost fell. Before I could hit the floor, I had felt something grab my waist. When I opened my eyes I say that it was the really tall guy form the clothing store. "Ummm… sorry there mister I wasn't paying attention." I said giving a big gulp at this guy's size.  
  
"It is okay. Don't worry about it." He said with a peeved voice as he then placed me in my feet and walked into the store.  
  
"Geez Sarah you should watch where you were going." Krystle said walking into someone. "OOPS sorry." She said as she then starting to laugh.   
  
"No excuse me." He said letting her and me go in before him and gave us a smile.   
  
"Yeah Krystle watch where you are going there!" I said laughing as Krystle then hit me in the head as the vein popped out in frustration. "Ow you hypocrite! God!" I said laughing as I forgot that I had a tail and let it swing loss. "But serious Krystle I think those guys are following us." I whispered in her ear since he was behind us.  
  
"Shut up! You are being paranoid. He seems like I nice guy." She said giving a quick glance at him and looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Yeah okay whatever let's just go find Courtney b/c I'm getting hungry and I want to eat some time today and seem my Trunksy-baby." I said putting my hands together like I was going to pray and then smiled in joy as the light made my eyes look glossy with joy.  
  
"Oh shut up. And let's go find Courtney, I want to see my Goten." Krystle said grabbing my arm and started to run down every aisle.  
  
Leaving the boy behind looking at them weird. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around and saw that it was his father.  
  
"Dad…She is a sayain and she is a year younger them me and she is pregnant? And her friend too?" Ares said to his father in shock.  
  
"Yeah I know she most have gotten into heat and mated already. But anyway let's go find out more about those three." Brolly said as he then walked passed Ares and went down the aisle near the one that the Courtney was at. Ares then shock the feeling of confusion off and followed his father.  
  
"Krystle slow done already! Before you pull my hand out of place." I said as I glanced down an aisle and saw Courtney looking at a sword like it was a cup of coffee. (Hehehe it is Courtney fav thing to drink. She thinks that it is like a god. *Caffeine*) I then jolted back and yanked my hand back toward me, in forcing Krystle to the floor on her ass.  
  
"Hey! You think you could warn me a little before you stop short like that! God that hurt!" she said getting up and rubbing her ass in pain. "You made me hurt my tail!" she said stroking it like a cat.  
A man was walking by and gave her a look of disgust like she was a freak and she turned to him and gave him an evil glare.  
  
"What the fuck are you staring at you fucken loser! Haven't you ever seen a tail before." She said turning around and punching the guy out to sending him flying over 4 aisle down. Surprise was that the guy was getting up after that and ran off screaming for his mommy.  
  
"Wow Krystle I thought that I was bad, when you have to learn to keep your self in check before you hurt someone...even though that guy total deserved that punch in the face." I said as I then changed the subject and pointed to Courtney. "See here she is!"  
  
Krystle then ran up to her and smacked her in the back of the head. "That will teach you not to go running off like that! Special over stupid toys!" Krystle yelled, as she then say that Courtney didn't flinch for the hit. "Hello are you awake in there?" she yelled in her ear. "Sarah get over her and look at this she is in like some kind of trance.  
  
"Okay coming." I said walking over to her. "Hey Courtney! Wakey, Wakey! What the hell are you looking at?" I asked then turned to see what she was looking at. I then saw her moves over to the sword that she was looking at and picked it up. The sword was called a broad sword and it had some ancient writing above it. The sword was long and silvery colored blade with a handle that had a claw of a dragon at the end of the handle. Around the front of where the blade began, had spikes out to that curve.  
  
"We are together again my old friend and this time we will not be separated again." Courtney said stroking the blade to see how sharp it was.  
  
"What do you mean not separated again? It is a damn sword! Which may I say is very expensive and you don't have the money for it." I said as I put away my dad's credit card. "And don't think that you are using my daddy's money either to buy that shity thing either!"  
  
"It isn't a piece of shit! It is a piece of my past life, and plus I don't need your money. Special when I have the money that Andrew gave me to have! So there!" she said sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Well then buy it so I can see my Trunksy-baby!" I said putting my hands on my hip and looking at Courtney angrily. I then turned around and saw those to guys again form before. "See I told you Krystle that they are following us!" I said looking at her. I then saw one move at the corner of my eye and powered up. " I said feeling their KI energy and it is stronger then me. Know I know I wish that I had Trunks here with me. I hope to god that these aren't Darien's men. Or I'm in big trouble." I said looking at the short on the side of the big guy. "What the hell do you want you creeps?" I said powering up to a super sayain and getting into a fighting stance.   
  
"I want Krystle. She belongs to us!" the big guys said as he then began to move closer.  
  
"Well our going to have to go through me you creep!" I yelled back to him as I then powered up even more as the Imperilum silver crystal came out and transformed me into and outfit that was wore my sailor star.  
  
"What the hell?" Brolly said turning to Ares in confusion. "Where is she getting all this power form?" he said looking back at me  
  
MEANWHILE IN TWO STORES DOWN ON THE SAME FLOOR TRUNKS AND GOTEN STOPPED THEY WERE DOING THEN THEY FELT THE INCREASE OF SOMEONE'S POWER.  
  
"Hey Goten do you think that the girls are in trouble?" trunks said dropping the money on the counter and shoving the box with the gift his back pocket and started to run out the door. "It is coming from the metal shop (sword store).  
  
"Hey wait up!" Goten yelled out as threw the cash to counter, placed the gift in his pocket and ran out to meet up with trunks and noticed that he was already super sayain. 'What the hell is going on?' he then thought to himself as he then stopped as he saw trunks stop at the aisle in the store where the girls were. "What is the matter, trunks?" he asked as he saw Trunks paused and speechless. He then turned to the aisle and saw Sarah with silver and gold lighting surrounding her body with a short skirt with mixed colors, he also noticed that she had a pair of wings and that she looked like she was in a trance. Like she didn't know what she was doing.  
  
"Give me Krystle before I kill all of you and just steal her." He said after feeling strong power form behind and turned around and looked to see whom it was and saw that it to sayain teen-boys. "Who the hell are you guys?" he asked in shock of seeing more sayains.  
  
"My name is prince Trunks of all the sayains. My father is king Vegeta of all sayains. And I'm here to stop you for whatever you are trying to do with Sarah and my friends!" trunks said powering getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"My name is Goten. My father is Goku the strongest sayain fighter on earth! And I'm here to stop you form taking my fiancee away form me!" Goten said as he then two power up and got into a fighting stance. But before they could attack Sarah come out of now where and started to attack Brolly. All Krystle could do was stand there in shock form hearing that guy named Brolly say he wanted to take her. She somehow thought that this guy's power was familiar to her.  
  
I then phased and kicked this guy in the head and he didn't even budge. "What the hell?" I said with a scared and shocked face on.  
  
"Sarah watch out!" trunks yelled out as he phased in front of me and took the blow of Brolly's punch to the gut and got thrown to the rack of shields.   
"Noooo!" I screamed as I saw him out cold power getting low. "Trunks please wake up!"  
  
"I have had enough of this shit!" Brolly screamed out as he grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the wall. "No one is going to stop me from taking my kid back you got that!"  
  
"Your kid?" I said as I then felt him tightening his grip on my neck making it hard to breathe.  
  
"Yes! My kid and I know what you are trying to do but I have the right taker her and you don't have the right to stop me! So back off know!" Brolly said as he then began bashing me into the wall making me lose unconscious. "There you won't be bothering me anymore. You pesky sailor scout!" he said as he dropped Sarah's unconscious body and turned to look at Krystle.   
  
Before Sarah hit the floor Trunks saved her and looked up to Brolly with an anger face. "That is it! I'm going to kick your ass you bastard! No one hurts my mate and gets away with it!" he said placing Sarah down at a safe distance. He then powered up and lunged after Brolly.  
  
"Stupid boy! You should have stayed down like a smart one but I guess you would rather get your ass kicked by me!" Brolly said with a smirk and lunged after Trunks.  
  
Down below Courtney and Ares were having there own little fight.  
  
"Your pretty cute." Ares said as he smiled at Courtney and turned super-sayian. "But I will have to kick your ass to keep you form getting in my way."  
  
"Yeah okay Mr. All High and Mighty! Let's see about that if you can kick my ass you jerk! And don't think kissing up to me will get you anywhere." Courtney said with a grin and got into a fighting stance with the sword in front pointing for his heart.   
  
Ares didn't want to hurt her and had the feeling that he would if he did anything to her so he phased in back of her kicked the sword out of her hand and grabbed her waist and turned her around and smiled. He then leaned over and gave her a kiss on her soft lips and smiled and her. "Goodnight my dear." He said with a smile and hit her in the back of the neck.   
  
"What…" Courtney stuttered as she then passed out in his arms.  
  
"Now Krystle come with us sister." He said walking over to her with a grin on his face.  
  
"She isn't going anywhere with you and you better keep your distance form her so help me Kami I will kill you." Goten said as fire burned in his eyes.  
  
"Really?" Ares said stopping in his spot and looked up at his dad and the purple hair kid go at it. He then felt a strong KI from behind and turned around quickly and saw the girl form before standing with anger in her eyes.  
  
"No stop! Don't you hurt him." I whisper to myself in anger. I then lifted my head slowly as I then saw trunks fly into a shelf of shields again. He was badly weak and couldn't get himself up. "Trunks! I screamed as I then snapped. My sayain side of me took over as I then powered up to SSJ3. I glanced at Brolly with the Goku stare and phased to Brolly and began to kick him in the stomach and in the head. I was moving to fast for him to keep up.   
  
"No Sarah don't stop! Think about the baby!" trunks said in a moaning whimper voice. He tried to get up again but couldn't get up. "She must really love me but…. She doesn't seem like herself though." He said to himself with a worried face.  
  
"Hey Trunks are you okay?" Goten said, as he didn't take his eyes off Ares for 2 seconds.  
  
"Yeah but I have fallen and can't get up. So could you kindly throw me a Zen-sue bean." Trunks said still looking up at Sarah and seeing that she had no sense of what she is doing. "I think Sarah snapped. I didn't think that she could go into SSJ3? HEY WHERE IS THAT BEAN MAN!" Trunks yelled out looking at Goten for a short second as he hears a scream up above. "What!?" Trunks said with a gasp as he sees Sarah weak and falling to her death on very sharp swords. "Goten hurry up before Sarah gets killed you idiot." Trunks screams out as Goten then throws him the bean and trunks catches it with his mouth and then powers up and phased to his unconscious mate minutes before she hit the sword rack. Trunks then phased over to Courtney and picked her up by the waist with his tail and phased over to Krystle and Goten. "Let's get the fuck out of here know before I turn out like my father and blow up these two along with the mall!" Trunks said with fire in his eyes and instant transmitted to his mom.  
  
"O' my god what the hell happened to you guys?" Bulma said running over to trunks and looked down at Sarah and Courtney, who were out like a light. I will get some Zen-so beans to heal these two up and I better get a explanation for me you guys." Bulma said as she ran to the dresser and pulled out a bag and took two beans out. She then turned around and looked at the worried face of Trunks looking down at Sarah. "Trunks she will be fine once we give this bean okay?" she said looking at him with a smile. "Place them here on the bed and I will give one bean to Courtney and you can give Sarah hers." She said as he watched trunks carefully place Courtney on the bed and keep Sarah in his arms. "Here is the bean." She said as she lifted Courtney's head up and placed the bean in her mouth and moved her jaw up and down and moved Courtney's head back rubbed her neck to force it down.  
  
After she did that Courtney shot up and yelled out "I'm not you dear you ass munch!" and noticed that she was in the arms of Bulma and saw her friend Krystle laughing at her.  
  
Trunks then gave Sarah a bean and waited for her to open her eyes. "Come on Sarah please open your eyes." he said as he held her closer to his muscular chest.  
  
"Ummm…" I moaned as I then opened my eyes and saw the Krystle was okay. I then looked up and saw Trunks smiling at me and hugged me. "Honey I can't breathe." I said with a smile, then I felt my stomach and felt empty (like something was missing and no it isn't food!). "Trunks I don't feel it!" I said as tears began to come to my eyes as I looked up at Trunks. 'I dishonor him and I was to caught up in helping my friend out and making sure Trunks was safe that I wasn't paying attention to what else was important.' I thought to myself.  
  
Trunks read Sarah's mind, but didn't say any thing for he didn't want her to think that he was noisy.  
  
"Trunks what if…." I paused as I just let go in tears started to run down her cheek and rested my head on Trunks muscular chest.  
  
  
* I have decide to be a bitch and not tell you the juice part and wait till chapter 22 came out…hehehe devious child no?  
  
  



	21. vegeta concerned part I

*I guess you guess hate me for leaving you hanging and not knowing what the hell was up. But it think that you are all smart and figured it out but if you don't now then I guess …well you should pay attention more...hehehe! *

"Trunks what if…." I paused as I just let go and let the tears go. She then rested my head on Trunks muscular chest.

"Don't think that…maybe it is b/c you are tired that you feel like that or b/c you didn't have lunch." Trunks said getting nerves b/c he too couldn't feel the present of the baby.

"No I think that I lost…. Noo!" I cried out as I held Trunks close to me and began to cry. All Trunks could do was rock me back and forth to calm me down.

"Mom do you think?" he asked Bulma hoping that it wasn't possible, but he knew that it was gone.

"Trunks tell me what happened to her and I can see that maybe that could be the reason...for maybe it could. No it would be right. There is no other reason why she would feel that way. A mother knows. It is mother's intuition!" Bulma said with a concerned face seeing the distort girl crying in Trunks arms.

"I'm sorry Trunks but I have to get out of here!" I said pushing Trunks away and running out the door bumping into something hard as a rock. Before I fell I felt an arm catch my waist. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Vegeta. "Sorry Vegeta." I said trying to get up to my feet and trying to get out of the room, but Vegeta would have it.

"What is wrong know Goku's brat?" he asked as he placed her on feet. He saw the tears just flowing form her eyes like she couldn't stop them. For once he felt concern for her b/c she was going to be part of his family. He was about to reach out for her and comfort her, but she moved from him.

"I…I…nothing Vegeta excuse me." I said running out the door past Vegeta.

"What the fuck happened to her? What did you do Trunks?" Vegeta asked looking at Trunks like it was his fault. 

"Vegeta…honey chill out. Trunks was just about to tell us. Go ahead Hun." Bulma said reassuring him that he wasn't going to get hurt.

"Okay here goes. First thing that happened was at the dress store. Courtney flipped out when she was wearing a pink dress. Goten and I got in trouble with breaking your promise to give the girls some space. I didn't feel right living her by herself unprotected. So Krystle and Sarah was mad at us so went to the jewelry store while they went to the metal shop b/c Courtney want to look at sharp objects. That is when I felt Sarah's powers go up and I was worried about her and ran out to see what was the matter. Goten not far behind I saw Sarah powered up and yelling at this very tall guy who I have to say is a very strong sayain. And his son too. The big guy is named Brolly and his son is named Ares. They are both are very strong. Well Sarah went after Brolly head on and it didn't look like she was all there. Like her sayian side took over her sense of judgment. Brolly over powered her and covered to the wall and grabbed her neck. I tried to save her but shot and KI blast at me and I got thrown into a pile of shields and started to say something to her and then began to shove her against the wall very hard. He dropped her when she was unconscious. I caught her before she hit the ground. I then found an opening and attacked him. I then too got knocked out and through into a pile of shields like before a Sarah got up and turned into an SSJ3. I didn't think that it was possible but she did. And began to beat the shit out of Brolly. I hate to say but she really kicked his ass. But she then became very weak fast form the last hit and he punched her in the gut and gave her blow to the neck. And she almost fell on a bunch of swords pointing in the wrong direction. I know dad why didn't I turn SSJ5 but I didn't want to and then end up destroying the whole mall. Sarah wouldn't want that. So I saved her and transported them out of there. So it is more like my fault the baby is dead. Don't you think so mom?" he said looking done at b/c his father's disappointment hurt him too much.

"Trunks…" Bulma said getting interrupted.

"No trunks this isn't your fault b/c you tried to help but the enemy was to strong and you were concern for others. Plus you wouldn't be helping her killing her along with the people in the mall. B/c they wouldn't be able to escape the blast. You did the right thing, my son. Loosing the baby is Brolly's fault and he will pay when the time comes but you might want to go find Sarah and try to get her to clam down." Vegeta said moving over to his son. "I know how this must make you feel, but it isn't your fault. So don't blame yourself."

"Thanks dad. But why does she think that she dishonored me? I heard her say that in her thoughts." Trunks said worried that is might not end well.

"Well you see the sayian bond is over when you have a baby. And since that baby died she thinks that she isn't supposed to be your mate. So she is really upset b/c she truly loves you and feels that since the baby is gone that you will leave her. So I would go see her if I were you son." He said putting his hand on his shoulder and then pushed him off the bed and started to laugh. "I thought I told you to go you idiot." He said with a grin trying to lift up the mood.

"Sorry dad." Trunks said with a grin noticing that is father was trying hard to be nice and the fact was he liked him more this way. He then ran out the door in search for Sarah.

"Mrs. Briefs? Am I okay?' Krystle asked hoping that she didn't lose her baby. (Self-fish thought! : /)

"I don't know are you?' she said trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah you are fine. I mean you didn't fight or anything right?"

"Yeah I didn't fight. So then my baby is okay. But now I feel to blame, Goten. B/c if it weren't for me, Sarah's baby would still be alive and not dead. And I wonder why that guy called me sister. I have never seen that guy before in my life." Krystle said as Goten held her close.

"I don't know, but don't blame yourself for Sarah's kid. She did that on her own and Brolly is also to blame" Goten said as he then picked her up and started to carry her out the door and turned around to look at Bulma. "Hey I'm going to take her to bed so that she can get some rest she looks tired." Goten said, as he was about to leave when he heard a cough form behind him.

"Yeah I bet she is tried. *Hint *hint." Courtney said as she let out a laugh.

"Shut up Courtney before I go over there and kick your ass." Krystle said as she looked over Goten's shoulder and gave her and evil smirk. "Plus I'm pregnant why would I do that! So just shut up."

"Come on Krystle let me have some fun." Courtney said with a devious grin.

"Ummm…let me think about the… no! Or do I have to get your lover boy to shut you up again!" Krystle said with a grin and then Goten looked at Courtney and grinned too.

"Yeah that doesn't sound like such a bad idea." Goten said getting the drift at what Krystle was doing.

"Shut up both of you!" Courtney said as she turned around and crossed her arms. "Go away now! You ruined my fun!"

"Gladly! Go Goten to my bed where I shall rest for the night." Krystle said making Goten seem like a limo driver.

"Okay my dear and no Courtney I'm not talking to you." Goten said with a laugh and ran out the door. As Courtney then picked up a pillow and throw it at the door.

"At least I won't have stretch marks from being pregnant!" Courtney yelled threw the door. She head yells and claws at the door and Goten telling Krystle to calm down. 

"I'll get you!" Krystle called fading as she was being carried down the hall.

"Bulma can you please bring me to the mall so that I can get your dresses that were left behind. I don't think that Goku will be happy that we had spent his money and then left them behind like that." Courtney said not realizing that they were on the side of her.

"Do you mean those dresses right by your side?" Bulma asked trying really hard not to sound like a smart-ass. 

"Well what do you know Krystle must have grabbed them. But what about my sword that I wanted to buy!" Courtney said as she started to wail out in a cry.

"Okay I will bring you to go get it just please stop!" Bulma said blocking her ears in pain.

"Okay." Courtney said with a smile and skipped happily out the door.

"Okay Vegeta I will be back soon don't do anything destructive around here." she said with a smirk and kissed him on the lips and before she could leave Vegeta grabbed her hand and yanked her back. "Vegeta..." she said looking into his dark eyes.

"Woman I thought I had already promised you that I wasn't going to destroy anything. If you like I can try to calm Sarah down if trunks can't do it." Vegeta said looking into Bulma's ocean blue eyes and gave her a smile, in which he would only give to her.

"Sure but be careful on what you say dear. For she must feel really awful after losing the baby today. One wrong thing will send her crying even more, believe me she is very emotional. It will take her a while before she will get over it." She said with a sad and looked down at the floor in grief. "I feel so bad for her, special so young. This is her first baby and that bastard mad her lose it."

"I will. You better go before Courtney starts that annoying crying again. B/c there is nothing stopping me from hitting her." He said with a grin as he gave Bulma one more kiss and let her go out the door. "And don't worry if that asshole comes anywhere near Sarah me and Trunks will kick his ass!

Vegeta left the room worried about his son and Goku's brat. He looked up after sensing two strong KI's coming his way. "Who is there?" Vegeta said with an attitude.

"Chill Vegeta it is only me and Serena." Goku said with his hands in the air. "Have you seen Sarah? I want to tell her that me and her mother is going to visit Gohan and his wife to bring them here. I want you and Gohan to help me train her after she gives birth to the baby, of course." He said with a grin. "We can't wait to be grandparents!" he said looking at Serena and smiled. He then looked back and Vegeta and sensed something wrong. He saw the face on Vegeta and wondered what was up. "What is the matter Vegeta? Anything I should know?" he said turning his grin into a frown.

"Well all I have to say is go get Gohan and then explain too you later. B/c right know she is too upset to even talk to trunks so I think that she wants to be left alone after her horrible ideal that had happened at the mall." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared to walk past them when Goku grabbed his arm tightly with fire in his eyes.

"Vegeta tell me! Now! If something happened to her I would like to know! I am her father" Goku said as Vegeta yanked his arm out of Goku's grip. 

"Hey I just saw her okay you want to know but I'm telling you right now I would leave her alone b/c if trunks can't calm her down or her friends who she knows more then you are better off leaving her alone." Vegeta said looking at the worried face of Serena.

"Why are you telling me parenting advice? Just tell me and I will make that discussion on my own! Know tell me!" Goku said getting impatient as was Serena.

"Well one you aren't going to be grandparents for a while now! And when you go get with Gohan we can train her right away. B/c at the mall, they were attacked by a guy and his son named Brolly and Ares. They wanted Krystle but Sarah sayian instinct transformed her into SSJ3 to protect her. The Brolly guy got mad at her trying to stop him and attacked her head on. In the end, she lost the baby and now she is in a very bad state that she blames herself for the loose of the baby. She thinks that she has dishonored Trunks and doesn't think that he will still won't her. Last time I saw her she ran away form Trunks crying. Trunks loves her and wishes that he knew how to get her to understand that. See what I mean. I would if I were you to talk to her tomorrow and bring Gohan over for all you know maybe videl, Bulma and Serena will be able to make her feel better since they are mothers and shit." He said looking at Goku and saw angry and fire in his eyes. "If you want you, you can hit me all you like until you feel better."

"What? My poor Sarah! She most be heartbroken!" Serena said as she tried hard to hold her tears to be tough in front of Goku and Vegeta. But she couldn't help but cry for her daughter lost her baby to a ruthless asshole.

"Why that wouldn't help me feel any better. My daughter lost the baby b/c of a guy named Brolly not you. And now her heart feels empty and her mind is confused. I will return as fast as possible with them. And then I will talk to Sarah by myself and then let Serena and the other women talk to her. I want her to know that I want to be there if she needs me." Goku said looking down at the floor in anger. "Let's go Serena." He said putting his hands on his forehead. Vegeta then began to walk to the fighting room when he heard his name. He turned and saw that is was Goku.

"Yeah Goku?" Vegeta said with his arms crossed.

"I want you to do me a favor and look after Sarah. If she needs anything like someone to talk to or look after her I want you to be the one to do that. Will you do that for me?" Goku asked as he held Serena close to him and looked down at her and forced a smile to make her smile. "That would make me feel a lot better in case she wants someone to talk to. But when I come back I want you to tell me everything that happens to her and says."

"Sure Goku I will do that. 'What am I some kind of fucken spy nanny?!' he thought to him self. " But I'm sure trunks can do that. But I will do as you ask. For I too feel bad for your brat." He said with a laugh and continued to walk away.

"Thanks Vegeta." Goku said and instant transmitted to Gohan's house.

Meanwhile at the hallway with Trunks…

'I hope Sarah is okay.' Trunks said as he searched for her KI and instant transmitted to her and found her in their room. "Hey Hun are you still upset?" trunks said walking over to his mate who had her face in the pillow crying. He though that she was still up, when he tapped her shoulder and saw that she was crying in her sleep. "Why must you always upset with yourself?" he said as he moved a strand of her strawberry blonde hair form her face and kneeled over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ummm…it's my fault." I moaned as another tear ran down my pale cheek and turned around to the other side of the king-sized bed. 

"No it isn't your fault. I wish you would stop blaming yourself. I will talk to you later when you wake up my love." Trunks said getting on the bed on the side that Sarah was and placed his arm around her waist to hold her close to him.

~ Sarah's nightmare! ~

"Where am I?" I said looking around seeing nothing but darkness and fog surrounding me. "Trunks? Daddy are you here? is anybody here? Please someone answer me." I said looking around shaking. "I'm alone…no! TRUNKS!" I yelled as I then saw something from afar. " Wait what is over there?" I said running over to is and saw that it was my family and friends and my mate, trunks. "Guys there you are I was worried about you. I thought something had happened that you all left me." I said with a grin and running over to trunks. I then put my arms around his waist and I placed my head against his muscular chest. "O' Trunks I'm sorry for running away form you when you tried to help me." I said as I then felt his heads grab my shoulder. I then looked up at him and saw that he wasn't happy but have his fathers glare that looked right through me, that is scared me. "Trunks what is the matter? Are you okay?" I asked with worry, I then felt him move me closer to him and then shoved me to the ground hard. "Oow! What is the matter with you? Why did you do that?" I said looking at him as tears ran down my pale cheek. As I then tried to get up, but Trunks then shoved a KI blast in my face.

"Bitch you killed your baby. You irresponsible bitch! I want nothing to do with you! I hate you! Your bond is over I hope you kill yourself from the dishonor that you have brought upon your family! Know Die Bitch!" Trunks yelled as he then powered up more and made the KI blast bigger. I saw a two people behind Trunks laughing.

"Who are you? Why are you laughing? Please help me." I said as tears continued to run down.

"I told you that he was going to hurt you in the end. For all you know this could be the future." One of the voices said.

"I know that voice! That is Prince Max. You did this to him! You're jealous that I love him and not you and you turn him against me! He loves me! This isn't the future I refuse to believe this." I screamed as I the shadows appeared into shape. It was Max and his mother Raye.

"Why did you do this? Why are you here? Can't you just all leave me alone?" I yelled as Max came closer to me and kissed me on my cheek. I wanted to so badly blast him away but it wouldn't be worth it b/c he wouldn't die.

"My dear, I didn't do this! It is my mother's work to show you your future if you choice to stay with him. He will end up killing you." He said, as he gave a devious grin.

"You lie! You all lie! He loves me and always will." I said as I punched him in the face to get him away form me.

"You stupid bitch! No matter when this dream is over you will see you're future husband's true colors. You will be crawling back to me." He said as he walked away holding his face.

"I would rather kill myself then go to you and the fact is you never had me! And you never will you ass fucker!" I yelled as I then saw Raye move closer and started to laugh.

"Stop laughing you stupid bitch!" I yelled as I saw her getting closer.

"You know sayains are all heartless and nothing but full of hormones." Raye said as she grinned. "He only went for you as his mate b/c you were too…how should I say…easy to grab in your state."

"No trunks loved me and I love him! And the last time I checked you are the one that is a slut and a home wrecker! For you stole my mother's husband to be. At least she got the better side of the deal for it seems to me the only one that is full of hormones is you and your husband you fucken slut! Get this through your thick skull! Okay! Trunks loves me and you are only trying to get me scared aren't you?" I yelled seeing trunks get even angrier. 

"Listen you little! I…" Raye said getting interrupted by trunks moving in front of her.

"Shut up you bitch and go away before I blast you away!" Trunks said as he powered up again and looked dead straight at me then giving a sharp glare at Raye. "Well leave!"

"Fine chill I'm going! And do whatever you like to her. See you around princess! That is if Trunks doesn't kill you first. But remember what I said, this could be your future." Raye said as she disappeared.

"Now back to you! You stupid bitch! I can't believe I wasted of my mating on you! You nothing but a weakling! You bring nothing but shame to my family and me! I hate you for losing your baby! You never thought what would happen? Did you! Well did you?" trunks said focusing a KI blast at my face. "I want you to know that I hate you and I will never love you! Never! Raye was right I wanted to get rid of my virginity so I thought you were an easy target! Well…" he said getting interrupted as he heard a scream coming form Sarah.

"Shut up that isn't true! You lie! You told me you loved me and that is why you gave me this ring. We are engaged. Loosing the baby is my fault and I'm sorry okay. Please what can I do to get you to forgive me?" I said as I tried to be strong but it just wasn't working. Tears fell and I looked into his eyes and they looked like his. "Please tell me what can I do?" I begged as I hoped that maybe there was still good in him.

"Nothing but your life for a life! I will just have to go find another mate!" he said as he held out his hand in my face and before I could block it he let if go.

"Aaaahh! TRUNKS PLEASE NOO!" I screamed as a white light flashed around me and went blank.

~ End of nightmare ~

"No!" I said shooting up out of breath. "Was that a glimpse at what to come? Or was it just a nightmare? No it can't be real I mean he does love me right?" I said as I then felt something holding me tight around my waist. I looked down and saw trunks with his arm around my waist. I looked at him and he looked like a sleeping little baby. Besides the drool dripped form his mouth onto the pillow. "Eww! Okay I have to get out of here I have to get air. I feel like I'm going to be sick (And no not form the drool! B/c of the dream!). When I tried to move but Trunks grip got even stronger. So I moved closer to him and picked his hand up quickly and shoved the pillow for the substitute of me. I then so him hold the pillow tight and smiled. "Maybe the dream was just a dream? O' man I think I'm going to get sick. I feel really lightheaded. I have to get some air. Somewhere I can think and far away form Trunks." I said as I quietly walked to the door and closed it quietly. I then leaned against the door and felt like I was going to cry but I forced them away. "No I can't stay here I have to go somewhere far form this room." I said as I then staggered down the hall. The halls were dark so I was following the wall to find the balcony at the dining room. "Ouch god dam it! Could anything else happen bad to me today?" I cursed, as there was a flower plant on the side that I stubbed my toe. "Shit I better be quiet." I said holding back my tears of pain and continued to walk down the hall.

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta said waking up hearing a noise form the hallway.

"What is the matter honey?" Bulma said rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn.

"I don't know but I think that it is Goku's brat b/c that feels like her energy. I'm going to go check up on it okay." He said as he leaned over to Bulma and gave her a kiss. "Now you get back to sleep I will be back really soon." He said as he but some covers on her and gave her a smile.

"Okay. Don't be long okay." She looked at him and smiled back and him and closed her ocean blue eyes.

Vegeta quietly got out of bed wearing only boxers and a tank top that cling to his muscles. Then walked out the door and looked down the hallway and saw no one. He closed the door and walked down the hallway.

"That dream can't be really! No I refuse to or maybe…no!" I yelled holding my head as tears fell. (Seems like that is all she does is cry)

'Yes he will kill you beware.' A voice said laughing.

"Shut up! No is isn't!" I yelled holding me head.

"What is wrong with her? And who is she talking too?" Vegeta said looking out the door to the balcony.

*Me going to stop here b/c that we have to us HTML that it might be a little long paged. Sorry. The bad news is that corky and I are fighting and you will not see her little things in here. I will see what happens. Peace out ^ _ ~ *


	22. vegeta's concerned part 2

*Okay here is part II hope you enjoy it so far. I'm sorry that u all had to wait b/c of fanficition little absence of not working. Well here is 23 part II of Vegeta's concerned. * "Shut up Max! I know it is you! I'm not stupid! Shut the fuck up!" I yelled looking at the edge of the balcony. "Maybe if I.then I will be left alone of this agony that torments me so much." I said jumping up on the railing looking down as her tears fall into the night.  
  
'Jump.jumps.jump! No one will care! At least Trunks will be happy! Hahaha!' the voice said as it started to laugh louder I her mind.  
  
"I've had it!" I said as I jumped off the ledge of the railing and fell to my death.  
  
"Sarah no!" Vegeta said jumping off the railing after her and turned super sayain and caught her. I opened my eyes and saw a mad Vegeta holding me in his arms. "What are you stupid! Don't ever do that again! Got that Goku's brat!" he said flying back to the balcony.  
  
"No! Let me go! I want to die! Let me fall! Put me down Vegeta!" I yelled hitting him in the chest and squirming in his arms trying to get free.  
  
"No!" Vegeta said as Sarah then punched him in the face and he dropped her by accidentally.  
  
"Aah!" I screamed as Vegeta then caught me again by my hand and put me over his shoulder. "What part of let me fall do you not understand? The let me fall part?" I said kicking my feet and punching him in the back as I then heard that horrible voice again.  
  
'Aww look at that! His father doesn't want you to die. Probably b/c he wants trunks to do it for you. Hahaha!' the voice said as he laughed.  
  
"Shut up you mother fucker! I'm going to hunt you down and kill you Max! I know it is you! Vegeta put me down! Noooww!" I screamed as Vegeta then picked me off his shoulder and held me up by my shoulders and looked into my eyes. His eyes showed anger and frustration but also care and confused. "What?" I said as my eyes began to fill with tears and I used my feet to push him away form me and ran to the corner and held my head in pain.  
  
"What is wrong with you Goku's brat? Do you have some kind of headache? And who in the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta said moving over to me and sat down crossing his arms looking at me waiting for responds. "Well?"  
  
"Make the voice stop. Shut up Max!" I screamed as I held my head tighter. Vegeta grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes that were filled with tears of fear and frustration.  
  
"You mean Max the one that rapped you. He is talking to you in your mind?' Vegeta asked as he so more fear in her eyes when he said 'the one that rapped you?"  
  
"Yes please get him to stop and I will tell you everything. The only way he could do this is if he is near by. I can sense him. He is close, please get him away form me. Vegeta please I beg of you please don't let him take me again." I said as Vegeta saw that pain in my blue eyes and let go of my hands and stood up then began to search for Max's energy.  
  
"Got you, you bastard. I will be back you stay here." Vegeta said as he then phased and was right in front of Max.  
  
"What the hell! I guess it is time for me to leave then." Max said as he was about to vanish then Vegeta punched him in the face. "You bastard."  
  
"Listen good you sick bastard. You better stay away form her b/c I'm telling you right now that I will hunt you down and kill you. But I right now I don't feel like killing right at the moment. I feel that is Sarah job to kill you and your disturbed family. Now leave or I might change my mind." Vegeta said with his arms crossed giving Max a scowl look.  
  
"Fine but if I were you I would go see Sarah now b/c I think that she is going to jump. Hahaha" Max said as a portal opened and he jumped in.  
  
"What? Not again!" he said as he phased back to Sarah and saw her getting ready to jump again. She then jumped as he phased again in front of her. Her head hit his chest as he grabbed her waist and held her up in the air angry. "I thought I told you not to move!" he said putting me on the bench.  
  
"You don't understand what I'm going through. Just leave me alone okay." I said getting up form the bench heading to the railing.  
  
"What could be so bad that you would want to kill yourself?" he said grabbing my arm and turning me around and put his hand on my head and looked into my eyes.  
  
"What are you doing? Let me go! I want my life to end! Okay? So back off." I said trying to get my arm free. Then a flash back came to her when this situation came about before. " Let me go! Please don't hit me." I said putting my free hand in front of my face.  
  
~ Flash back ~ "Get over here you stupid bitch!" king Darien yelled as he pulled on Sarah's arm. Let's just say he had too much to drink again.  
  
"What did I do now!" I said as I tried to get free from his grip.  
  
"I hate your father for having your mother give birth to you! He took my beautiful soon to be wife away. And I hate him so much that I think that I will take it out on you! Get over here!" he said as he yanked my arm again and began to kick me and then took out his sword and hit me with the flat side really hard. At the end I was left on the floor crying and bruised.  
  
"I want to kill myself" I whimpered as I forced myself to get up and continued my work. ~ End of flash back ~  
  
"What are you talking about I wasn't going to hurt you. I picked this trick up to read minds from your father. I will read you mind to see what is wrong with you. And then I will understand what you are going through and will be able to help you through it. Okay?" Vegeta said as he concentrated and saw what she saw. He saw the dream and the horrible beatings that Darien had gave her. "That bastard!" Vegeta said as he saw tears flowing down her pale face.  
  
"Now you see why I want to end my life before someone else does. I want some pride left in myself as I die. I would like the thought knowing that I didn't give Darien the satisfaction of the doubt of killing me to get my mom. See.see what I'm going through." I said turning around and covered my face and tried to hide my tears. "First I loose the baby and Trunks will end up leaving me and second Max is after me and filling my head with bad thoughts that scare me." I said as I then felt Vegeta put his hand on my shoulder and then I turned around and saw that he was concern form me and this was new for him. He then pushed me close to him and rubbed my back in a slow motion to calm me down. I didn't realize it at first but Vegeta was trying to comfort me. I caved in and but my arms around his waist and cried. All the tears that I forced back for so long had came out.  
  
"You know that trunks would never hurt you special over a baby loose, right?" Vegeta said pulling me away wiping the tears off my soft cheeks. "Here now please take a seat, Sarah so that I can talk to you." he said sitting down and looked at me waiting.  
  
"Okay Vegeta. I'm not sure if Trunks will or not. But it is scary to think, about it though. And thanks you didn't have to help me but you did. I thank you." I said forcing a smile. "So why are you helping me and shit?" I asked looking at the ground.  
  
"Your father and mother had to go get Gohan and videl. I told them about what happened and they wanted to see you. But I told them to give you some space so that you could have time to think. Before they left your father told me to keep an eye on you and be there if you needed someone to talk too. I told him I think that trunks would be doing that but he said in case. So here I am." Vegeta said looking up at the sky. " But anyway.You shouldn't think that you dishonor Trunks he isn't going to leave you. I have never seen him in love with one girl before. That dream you had was nothing but a fake and an illusion of your fears. You see what I'm getting at Sarah?" Vegeta said taking a big stretch and yawn and placed his hand behind his head and glanced over at me.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. " I said looking at the floor I then thought of something. "Hey wait a minute! What do you mean that you have never seen him in love with one girl before? What did he have more then one girlfriend?" I said looking at Vegeta with a curious but jealous face.  
  
"Not that I know of. He isn't a player it that is what you are thinking." He said waving his hands in the air in front of his face. He then saw Sarah's face get sad and concerned again. "What is the matter Sarah?" he said putting his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"It is just that dream still scares me, so could you do me a favor?" I asked looking at his dark eyes as tears ran down my red cheeks.  
  
"Like what Sarah" he said looking into her greenish emerald eyes and say more tears falling form them.  
  
"Will you please protect me in case Trunks does try too." I paused as Vegeta got up and looked down at me with and scowl look.  
  
"I don't see the point of it but it you want me to then fine. Only if you stop worrying about it!" he said crossing his arms at his chest.  
  
I gave a little smile with a giggle and jumped up and hugged him. "Sure Vegeta! Thanks!" I said as then my stomach growled and I fell to the floors. "O' man me hungry! All this aggravation makes me have a stomach cramp." I said holding my stomach on the floor.  
  
"Have you ate anything today?" Vegeta asked as he kneeled over to me holding out his hand.  
  
"Okay so I didn't get to eat anything, but with everything going on, would you want to eat?" I asked as I took his hand and smiled at his generosity.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. It all depends on the problem." He said pulling her up to her feet as he started to the door as Sarah stopped. "What now?" he said looking back at her.  
  
"O' nothing but I left trunks by himself in the bed room. Do you think he will get worried if I'm not there?" I said continuing to walk to the door passing Vegeta and smiled. "Well o' well I think that he will get over it! Let's go eat okay before I die of hunger." I said running to the buffet that was still full of food. (Surprised that the sayain's didn't eat all of it!) "Ummm this all looks so good! You want anything Vegeta?" I asked taking a plate out and handing it to him.  
  
"No thanks I have already eaten. But this is how it will go Sarah! You are not to have not mating for the next week! For that is when your father, Gohan, maybe trunks and I will be training you." He said as he watched Sarah fill her plate enough to feed four peoples.  
  
"Wait didn't you say that sayains only go through heat two times a year? I already went through heat now I have to wait for another 9 months before I can go into heat again, don't I?" I said munching on a bowl of rice.  
  
"Wait till your done eating before you start talking!" Vegeta said covering his face in disgust at this girl's manner.  
  
"OOPS! Sorry about that." I said swallowing my food and looked up at him and smiled. "Okay now answer me."  
  
"Well that would be true if you had that baby. But you see you aren't so you would start mating again really soon. I mean how many times did you mate until you got pregnant?" Vegeta asked trying to prove a point.  
  
"Well ummm.I don't know if I should tell you that. But it took us three times." I said taking another bowl of rice.  
  
"Three time holy crap!" he said smiling being sarcastic. "Just kidding. Anyway, you see that it was all over with the mating after the baby came along?" he said crossing his arms moving over to a chair near Sarah.  
  
"I guess so. Is Trunks going to go through heat too? And if so then where am I to sleep if in case I go through heat again too?" I said taking another bowl of rice.  
  
"Well you can sleep with your parents and yes trunks will and that is why we must keep you to separate for just a week so that we have enough time to train you so you can defend yourself against that assassin or Max and his screwed up family." Vegeta said as he watch her gobble down four bowls of rice and a chicken leg.  
  
"Then maybe Trunks shouldn't help with my training then. Don't you think?" I said taking a drink of water and gave a sad sigh. I then looked down at the ring and grabbed my finger. "Yeah you are right maybe that would be a bad idea." He said looking at her sad face. "What now?" Vegeta said looking at her yawning and giving a stretch.  
  
MEANWHILE IN THE BEDROOM OF TRUNKS. "Mmmm." Trunks moaned as he felt around for Sarah and opened his eyes and saw that she was gone and a pillow in her spot. "Where did she go and Eww drool!" he said wiping his mouth. 'Maybe seeing my drool made her run? Naaa!' he thought shaking his head and jumped out of bed. "Now where could my love be?" he said putting his finger on his forehead and concentrated on looking for Sarah's KI energy. "There she is and my dad's energy too? What the hell? I hope they aren't fighting?" he said as he instant transmitted to them. BACK TO VEGETA AND SARAH. "Well I'm not sure that trunks would still want to marry me. It's just that well.I guess I'm still a little worried about Trunks feelings. Maybe it will be best if I just give back his ring and let him just think about it, as I do my training maybe he can find a suitable mate for him." I said as I took the ring off and felt and new KI near by. "O' no that is Trunks! I have to go. Here Vegeta, take this and give it back to Trunks okay. I'm going to my mom's room and make sure that Trunks doesn't go looking for me okay?" I said as I grabbed and apple and went out the back way to my mom's room.  
  
"HEY WAIT SARAH! I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!" Trunks yelled out as he was about to follow her until he felt a hand grab his wrist tight and yank him back. He turned around and saw that is was his father, Vegeta. "Dad let go I have to talk to her." He said turning super sayian.  
  
"Son, she wants me to talk to you. I want her to talk to you about this but she just tried to do something-stupid b/c of what Max was in her head again." Vegeta said as he let go of his wrist and then grabbed his hand and placed the ring in his palm.  
  
"What the? Why did she give it back for?" he said turning back to normal and looked up at his face his a sad face.  
  
"She said that she is unsure about your feelings b/c of a dream and the baby loss. So she thought she would give back the ring and let you and her think about it and maybe you could find a more suitable mate then her." Vegeta said waving his hands in the air and placed them against his head and started to walk out the door. "But I would do as she says and not mating if you two decide to stay together. She has some training to do." He said as he walked out to the hallway to his bedroom. Trunks looked back down at the ring and followed Vegeta. Then took another hall way to his room.  
  
MEANWHILE IN THE HALLWAY WITH SARAH. "Well if I can't go to my room then what room do I go to then. I really don't' want to be alone tonight SO MOM'S ROOM IS OUT! And Krystle and Goten is out Courtney is out. No one else expect Bulma and Vegeta. And I don't think Vegeta wants to see me again. What the hell!" I said stomping my foot on the ground in frustration.  
  
"Hey chill out there Goku's brat. Before you like make a hole in the floor." Vegeta said coming up from behind her and opened his door a little bite as he saw the light on. 'Bulma must be reading. I tell you the women listens for shit.' Vegeta thought shaking his head and walked in.  
  
"O' hi honey. I could sleep with you not here so I read some more of my book. I hope you don't mind." Bulma said putting the book down and smiled.  
  
"No it is all right." Vegeta said as he turned to Sarah and smiled. "Know you go to bed. You have a busy day ahead of you."  
  
"But." I said looking down at the floor and rubbed my foot back and forth on the stone tiles on the floor.  
  
"But I can't go back to my room and I don't want to sleep alone in my parents room b/c Max might come back." I said looking up at him with puppy eyes.  
  
"O' no you don't! Go sleep in Courtney's room." Vegeta said pointing to the forth room down the hall.  
  
"But she snores and I wouldn't be able to sleep. And you told me not to go to my room. And I don't want to go to my room." I said continuing to give the puppy eyes about to cry.  
  
"No." Vegeta said as he was cut off.  
  
"Come on Vegeta it is only for one night until my parents come back. PLEASE!" I said going on my knees and begged.  
  
"Now that is just sad." Vegeta said as he looked down at her and shock his head no.  
  
"You jerk!" I yelled as I then out of nowhere swung my leg low and hit his leg and forced Vegeta on to his ass and jumped on top of him and smiled. "Got you Mr. Vegeta. I thought your attitude change wouldn't last. Some nice guy you are. Well then if I can't sleep in your room for one night then I guess I will go to mine and take a shower and go train with out you. B/c I know that I will not be able to sleep. Good night Mr. Vegeta and you too Bulma." I said getting off him and began to walk down the hall.  
  
"Vegeta let her sleep in here for one night. The poor thing has gone through so much." Bulma said getting out of bed and looked down the hallway to see if she was still there. She was gone. "Vegeta if you don't' bring her back then you can sleep in the hall way!" Bulma said slamming the door in his face.  
  
"I see the mood swings are starting. Wait never mind that is you mood." He said as he got up. He then saw the door open and a pillow hit him in the face.  
  
"Well I know you have to much pride to go get her then here make yourself comfortable b/c you are sleeping on the hall way floor!" Bulma said slamming the door again. Vegeta knew better then to mess with her, when she is in that kind of mood. So he went looking for Sarah. 


	23. vegeta's concern part 3

*Well I'm glad that fanfic is up and running again. So I hope you are enjoying my story. *  
  
"Sarah why do you have to blame yourself more and more. Why can't you see that I love you no matter what happens?" Trunks said looking at the picture that they had took at the mall. And then felt a familiar energy coming his way. "Could it be? Could it be Sarah coming back to me?" Trunks said all excited and saw the door open. It was Sarah walking in the door very slowly. She slowly looked up at him and gave a little smile.  
  
"Hi trunks." I said walking to the closet to get some clothes.  
  
"Hi honey, are you feeling better. I see you aren't crying anymore. I guess my dad talked to you and made you feel better?" trunks said walking over to me and smiled.  
  
I backed up to the wall scared and shock my head yes.  
  
"What is the matter? You look scared like you see Max in the room." Trunks said, as he looked at me worried.  
  
"Nothing trunks I just." I paused as I looked into his blue eyes and saw nothing mean or hatred in them. "I had a night mare about you killing me b/c of the baby. And you were on Darien's side and you killed me in my dream. That is why I'm scared of you b/c I have mixed emotions of how you might feel for me. Okay?" I said running into the closet and shutting the door and locking it form the inside and turned the light on. I then leaned against the door and sighed. "I just came here to get some cloths and I'm moving into my parents room. Vegeta ordered me to so in case we go into heat. It is only for a week. I'm sure Vegeta had gave you my message so I don't have to repeat what he said too you." I said as I moved to my side of the closet and began to take cloths down for me to take.  
  
"Yeah he did and I thought about it already. And I'm not changing my mind!" trunks said as he went near the door and picked the lock and opened the door.  
  
I turned around in fear and dropped my clothes and looked at him scared of what he was going to do. "Trunks.you couldn't have thought of it already you have to really think about it." I said looking at the floor of cloths that I dropped and was about to pick it up when trunks grabbed my arms and looked into my eyes. "Trunks.please don't." I said shaking in fear and starting to cry.  
  
Meanwhile in Krystle's room..  
  
"What is the matter Krystle? Can you not sleep?" goten asked holding her hand and looked at her worried.  
  
"Yes goten, I'm worried about Sarah. I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't go check on her. So I will be back." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and moved off the bed and walked out the door. She then looked down both direction of the halls and sensed Vegeta's KI moving close to her. 'What he can't sleep either? O' well.' Krystle thought to herself as she ran down to the opposite direction to Sarah's room. "Okay here goes. I hope she is okay." She said as she knocked on the door and opened it up a crack and stuck her head in and saw trunks and Sarah not in bed but noticed that they were both in the closet talking.  
  
"Lucky for me she is pregnant or she would be getting a mouthful from me!" Vegeta said walking down the hall with his hands crossed at chest and lets out a yawn.  
  
"Please Trunks don't make it's hard for me too... " I paused as I saw his eyes filled with confusion and anger. "I just came to get my cloths and leave okay." I said trying to get loss from his grip and then he pushed me into his strong muscular chest that felt so warm. I could feel his heart beating. Trunks then placed his head on mine and held me close to him.  
  
"You don't know how much it hurts my heart knowing that you were sad and upset. I will always be there for you.always. Why can't you realize that? The baby isn't my biggest concern. It is you that I'm worried about more then the baby b/c the baby wasn't even a part of your lives yet to get concerned about yet." Trunks said as I pushed away from him in tears.  
  
"So you are telling me that you didn't care about me loosing the baby or even the baby itself." I said picking up some cloths and was about to walk out the closet door when trunks grabbed my arm and turned me around. "No please I'm sorry please don't hurt me." I said as I dropping to the floor holding my hands over my face.  
  
"No of course I wanted the baby. Hat isn't what I meant you are taking it too seriously. I know it will hurt at first but." Trunks was about to finish when he was interrupted.  
  
"Hey what the fuck is going on here? Are you trying to hurt her or something you ass fucker? B/c I will murder your ass." Krystle said as she pushed him away form me and stood in front of me. I looked up at her and got up to my feet and put my hand on her shoulder. She then turned around and looked at me. "Are you okay Sarah? Did this bastard do anything too you?" she asked looking at me in worry.  
  
"No he didn't do anything, it is just that I'm a little jumpy still and shit about a thing I saw okay. I will just be going okay." I said about to leave open the door and leave when trunks then moves Krystle out of the way and picked me up off my feet and then throw me to the bed and sat on me. He then sent a message to Goten to come here now and glanced at Krystle. "Trunks what are you doing?! Get off of me please." I said struggling to get up trying to get him off.  
  
"Sarah please stop moving." Trunks said getting comfortable.  
  
"I'm not in the mood trunks! So get off of me or I will punch you in the balls! Now get off of me!" I said as I was getting ready to punch him when he grabbed her fist and held it against the bed.  
  
"Hey what the hell is wrong with you trunks get off of her." Krystle said as she saw trunks put his hand on Sarah's forehead and close his eyes. "What are you doing?" she said moving to him when he opened his eyes in shock. "What? What is the matter?" she asked looking at him with frustration.  
  
"I did want that baby b/c I would have enjoyed being a dad. But I see why you are scared of me? I'm sorry. I thought you were trying to run form your problems about the baby and stuff. But it was something totally different, well almost different. Please forgive me." He said getting off letting me up and hugged me tight. "I promise that I will never ever kill you. I love you and always will. I would never kill you b/c of the baby. It was an accident and it wasn't your fault I wanted to tell you but you were sleeping. And I didn't want to disturb you, b/c you looked so peaceful. Do you believe me and say you will marry me and take the ring back?" he said going on his knee taking my hand and placing the ring in the middle finger. Then out of now where Courtney comes out of the mirror and Goten runs pasted Vegeta and into trunks room.  
  
'I wonder what is the rush?' Vegeta thought as he continued to walk in no rush to find Sarah.  
  
"I seem to still not get this spell right. My head is the only thing that sticks out again. Anyway, Hey guys what is going on in here? Hey you guys' having a party and didn't invite me! How rude! Let me get out of the mirror and I will join you guys." She said as trunks then looked at her with frustration.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the word privacy? Now all of you get out so that I can talk to Sarah alone." Trunks said pointing to the door.  
  
"But you called me here for some reason." Goten said as he looked at Courtney puzzled and walked over to her and looked to the other side and saw no body. "How do you do that?"  
  
"Well you see I do." as Courtney's head gets sucked back into a mirror by a hand and out popped out lord Andrew's head.  
  
"Sorry about the disturbance prince trunks and princess Sarah. Courtney is hard to contain." Lord Andrew said as he popped his head back in and quietness swiped the room.  
  
"Wait I have to say this! Sarah get over it and shut up trunks loves you and shit! NO DA!" Courtney said as an hand grabbed Courtney back in and there was the silence again.  
  
After Courtney was dragged in again Andrew's voice was heard form the portal form the mirror. "You aren't ChiChir so knock it off!"  
  
"Okay." trunks said and stopped and looked at Sarah and saw how uncomfortable she was with Krystle and Goten in the room watching them and listening in. "Well Goten a called you here to take your annoying bossy fiancée out of here so I can talk to Sarah alone."  
  
"What did you call me! You are asking for it trunks I don't care if you are royal or not I will kick you mother fucken ass you pecker fucker!" she said powering up and attacked trunks head on.  
  
"I don't want to fight you b/c I don't want to be the cause of you loosing the baby next." Trunks said blocking her attacks as he powers up. As Sarah watched in worry felt Krystle's KI was rising dramatically and trunks getting weaken by her attacks.  
  
'TRUNKS WHY? WHY WOULDN'T YOU DEFEND YOURSELF? WHY ARE YOU GETTING WEAK? YOU ARE A LOT STRONGER THEN THIS.' I thought to myself and looked up at him and saw trunks glance at me and I saw his eyes and the reason came to me and then I heard him in my mind. '"My heart is weak form it being ripped a part that I don't have the will to fight. My life is over with my love, Sarah, for she might never believe me. Her heart is filled with fear and dishonored for she is not used to being protected and loved. I wish she could realize that I will always be there."'  
  
"Take this you bastard for hurting my feelings and for hurting my best friend." Krystle said making this big KI ball surrounded by green lighting bolts. Krystle was so mad that the Jupiter sign appeared on her forehead and her power was over 100,000,000. She then shot the blast at trunks not noticing that he was weakening with every blow.  
  
"What the hell? That power is strong! I better go now too see what the hell that power is coming from." Vegeta said as he power up and ran to Trunks room and saw it was Krystle fighting with trunks. He could sense his son's power was decreasing and Sarah sitting there in shock.  
  
"NOOO!" I yelled as I phased in front of trunks and powered up and blocked the energy ball. When trunks opened his eyes and moved his arms form his view and saw Sarah taking the blast and getting hurt. This blast was making her KI go extremely low.  
  
"No Sarah what are you doing?" Krystle and trunks both said as shock and terror came over them.  
  
"I LOVE TRUNKS AND I WILL NEVER LET ANYONE HURT HIM EXCEPT FOR ME!" I said as all of a sudden Trunks takes her waist and pulled her close to him and turned around to the blast and covered her. "No trunks what are you doing? You're going to die. I don't want you to die." I said as I turned to face him and held him close to me and cried in his chest. "I'm sorry if I hurt you! I love you please forgive me. I will be your wife, just don't die on me." With that trunks smiled and powered to SSJ4.  
  
"SHIT!" Krystle screams as she stopped the blast and saw trunks drop on the bed still holding Sarah close. His power then decreased and saw Sarah still holding on to him and closed his eyes.  
  
"Trunks? Trunks? Wake up trunks! Please!" I screamed shaking him as I felt his energy slowing disappearing. "Krystle you stupid bitch you killed him! I hate you! Get out know!" I said as I shot a blast at her and held Trunks head up.  
  
"I'm sorry Sarah I really am." She said as Goten covered her from the attack.  
  
"Leave now!" I said turning form her as Krystle slowly walked out with Goten sadly. "Goten I think I ruined my friendship with Sarah. And it was over my wild mood swings." She said starting to cry.  
  
Vegeta too felt Trunks energy disappearing. But he had no more Zenso-beans to give him. All of a sudden a bright glow came over Sarah. Her body rose in the air and changed her cloths into the serenity dress. She then put my hands in front of her chest and cupped my hands apart and closed her eyes. Out came a blue crystal. (This was the crystal that her grandmother gave her to give to the one she loved. This crystal is to join to people forever together in love.) She then placed it over Trunks' chest to where it had then disappeared. Trunks then rose into the air and his cloths changed into armor of black and silver. His eyes then opened and he had felt alive again.  
  
"Your all better!" Sarah said wrapping her arms around his muscular neck and kissed him against his soft lips. He then placed his arms around her waist and kissed her back.  
  
"Okay you two break it up! Vegeta said throwing an energy blast at them. Trunks then glared at his father and turned his back to the blast and looked down at Sarah.  
  
"Do you have to go?" trunks asked holding me even tighter.  
  
"Okay Vegeta." I said as I let go of trunks and smiled at him. "Yes trunks I do. I have to train and I can't do that if I get pregnant again, now can I?" I said changing out of the serenity dress and into my original clothes.  
  
"How do I get out of this?" trunks asked and he floated down to the bed.  
  
"You concentrated on the crystal and it will disappear." I said as I picked up my cloths again and stopped in front of Vegeta and smiled. "So what are you doing here for?" I said as I gave him a smirk.  
  
"Well bulma wouldn't let me sleep until you come and sleep in your room for protection. I would rather sleep on my bed then in the hallway floor." Vegeta said as he grabbed my arm. "So move your ass so I can sleep. Or I will be very cranky tomorrow morning."  
  
"So what is the different when you do get sleep?" I said with a grin.  
  
"Shut up and move it brat!" Vegeta said as he picked up the cloths on the floor and started out the door.  
  
"Okay I will meet you there in a minute." I said as I walked over to trunks and put my arms around his neck and gave him a smile. "Sorry but I have t go now. I will see you I a week, hunny. I hope you can give me a good time at that ball." I said as I felt him push me closer to me.  
  
"I love you? And you love me so why do you have to leave me?" he asked as he looked into my eyes and so a little bit of fear still.  
  
"it is b/c your father told me to and he has a good reason too. He doesn't want us to mate b/c of my training. I can't do it if I'm pregnant again. So you will have to wait till the week is over." I said as I rested my head on his chest. "I will miss you though."  
  
"And I will miss you!" he said as he lifted her chin up and gave her a kiss on her soft warm lips and slipped his tongue though and I then gave into his temptation. Then Vegeta came and pushed trunks into a wall and grabbed me by the waist and through me over his shoulder and went out the door.  
  
"Okay that was rude Vegeta." I said as all i could hear was a chuckle form him.  
  
"Were back!" goku yelled out with a yawn.  
  
"Daddy!" I yelled. "Vegeta put me down please!" I asked as all of a sudden she hears. "' Vegeta what is going on here? Why are you holding her like that?"'  
  
"It is a long story but lets just say your brat is okay and you can take her off my hands and take her to your room. She is going to need to stay away from trunks and needs to start training tomorrow first thing in the morning. And now that I think about it! Why are you here so early? You weren't supposed to be back till tomorrow morning. It is only 11:30" Vegeta said as goku cam over and picked me off his shoulder and held me in his arm and smiled, then gave me a kiss in the forehead.  
  
"Well videl was pulling a fit that she wanted to leave now and not early in the morning. So here we are." Goku said as he looked down at Sarah and smiled.  
  
"I love you daddy." I said putting my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek and closed my eyes and rested on his shoulder.  
  
"I feel unloved!" Serena said crossing her arms and pouted.  
  
"O' Serena she is tried you will get a kiss on the cheek later. Let her sleep." Gohan said as he started to laugh at Pan b/c she was singing in her sleep.  
  
"Well let's show you too your rooms so that you all can sleep." Serena said as he started to walk to her room and pointed to the room next to hers. "Here you go. Have a good night sleep."  
  
"Thanks mom." Gohan said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled. "Is that kiss good enough until Sarah wakes up?" he said with a grin.  
  
"Your such a silly boy." Serena said with a smile and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Good night Pan." She said as she kissed her on the forehead. Pan then began to move and was singing go monkey go song form the power puff show. "That is a funny child you have there." She said trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah we know. She just loves the power puffs. Well it is getting late so I guess we will see you tomorrow morning then. Good night." Videl said walking into the room as Gohan follows her and shuts the door with his foot.  
  
"Well let's go to bed to. Me and Sarah have a busy day tomorrow." Goku said as he went into their room and closer the door after Serena had walked in. "Serena..." Goku said as he placed Sarah in the middle of the bed and tucked her in and looked up at Serena. "What is bothering you honey?"  
  
"Nothing it is just she doesn't seem to like me much. She shows that she likes you more." Serena said looking down at her hands and felt like crying.  
  
"Serena she loves you too you know. She was tired and probably didn't see you there. Don't worry I'm sure she loves you just as much." Goku said as he walked over to her and placed his hand under her chin and smiled at her. "I love you and you now that I wouldn't lie to you. So don't worry so much." As he moved in for a kiss when Serena broke away.  
  
"Yeah I know you wouldn't lie. But I'm tired." She said as she moved into bed after putting on her nightgown. And placed her head on her pillow.  
  
"Serena are you mad at me?" he asked moving over to her side.  
  
"No I just didn't want to kiss and then lead to something more physical." She said as he sat up. Goku just smiled and moved quickly to Serena and kissed her forcibly.  
  
"See it didn't lead to anything but more love in my heart." He said with a smile and walked to his side of the bed and went to sleep.  
  
"Goku." Serena said smiling. She then looked down at her sleeping angel and kissed her on the forehead and went to sleep. 


	24. training begins part I

*I hear that I'm only surrounding it to one-person form the last like 2 new chapters. I know that b/c it was on purpose. If you read it then you should understand, And if not then too bad. Sorry to sound like a bitch but that is what I'm good at. * Author's discussion: I have tried to set the mood on certain characters' in my story. Know if you read the summary, then you should know that the story is mostly about Sarah. Her friends are a plus in the story. I have put chapter 22-23 about mostly her was b/c she She lost the baby and was confused on what will happen next in her life with trunks. Vegeta was suppose to come in and help her understand that it isn't the end of the world and life was worth living. Then it would go to the other characters. I hope that would answer some of your questions to my other readers that I couldn't talk to. You know who you are. And no 'I'm not mad I just wish that maybe you would tell me this in and email or in a review.  
  
Back to the story:  
  
"Mmmm.trunks I love you" I mumbled as I put my hand across Goku's chest. Goku heard what she had said and tried hard not to laugh.  
  
"Sarah I'm not trunks." Goku said with an inside laugh.  
  
"What? Where? Wait no please don't let me have said that to my dad." I said as I shot my eyes open in shock that it was my dad. "You're not trunks, you're my dad. I am so sorry dad." I said turning red in embarrassment. "Well .I'm going to go take a shower to wash away the embarrassment that I just went through." I said jumping over him and ran into the shower embarrassed of what I just said and did.  
  
"What a silly girl." He said as he turned around to see his Queen sleeping. He moved over to her and placed his arm around her waist pulling her close to him and whispered in her ear. "Wake up my love it is time to get ready to train Sarah."  
  
"Ummm." she moaned as she turned around. "You mean you want me to help you with her training?" She said giving a stretch putting her arms around his neck and looked at him in surprised. "I thought it was only the sayain's that were going to train her." She said placing her head on his muscular chest.  
  
"Yes, but you are a lunarian and you can teach her lunarian powers and how to use them. Plus you are a strong fighter and her mother, so you have every right to help." He said as he kissed her on her soft lips. Serena pulled away and grinned. She then thought of something and was sad again.  
  
"Goku are you sure she wants me to help?" Serena asked as she kissed him back and then got out of bed.  
  
"Want to help with what mom?" I said coming out of the bathroom door rubbing my hair with a bathroom towel looking at them waiting for a response from Serena.  
  
"Would you want me helping you with your training?" Serena asked as she moved over to me and waited for and answer. Her face looked like she was waiting for a rejection. Sarah gave her a smile and started to laugh.  
  
"Of course mom! You could help me learn more about my lunarian powers." I said jumping up and down with happiness. I then jumped up and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry mom about not paying attention to you much I was just going through a lot and went to the nearest person that was near me." I said giving her a hug.  
  
"That is okay. Goku told me that you loved me as your mother and that you were going through so much that you didn't now whom to go to b/c you have never had parents to love you and to go to before." She said still hugging Sarah trying to hold back the tears that was forming in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah well I'll get the hang of this parent thing someday. Well I'm ready for my training dad." I said moving away form Serena and ran to the bed and jumped on top of him, making him into a pancake. Then a gurgling noise came from my stomach. "Never mind I need food." I said holding my stomach in pain and flopped to the side and looked at my dad, who was laughing.  
  
"Hahahaha! She is definitely your daughter Goku! You think more about your stomach then too the fight to come." Serena said laughing so hard that her stomach started to hurt.  
  
"Hey what is this pick on Goku day?" he said giving a sad face.  
  
"O' honey I'm sorry." Serena said as she ran over to him and gave him a big kiss.  
  
"I have a question." I said looking down at the blanket.  
  
"What is it Sarah?" Goku asked looking at her with a worried face.  
  
"Well Ummm.why didn't you just give up on me and have another baby? I mean you wasted 16 years of you life looking for me. Was I that worth it?" I asked looking at them for and answer hoping it was a good one.  
  
"Sarah." Serena said as she moved over to her and hugged her and put her head on Sarah's head. "You were your first child and you were made out of me and your father's love for each other. We loved you more then you're own lives and we wanted you back. You are the key of your love and we hated the thought of you being taken form us. So we made a promise to yourselves to find you. And we did and yes it is worth it. And having another baby would not make us feel better. Does that answer your question?" Serena said hugging me tighter and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Yes mommy it does." I said hugging her back and then looked at Goku and smiled. "Come on daddy you want a hug too?" I said moving to him and smiled.  
  
"Yes I do." He said as he gave a little pout of disgust after being left out. He then reached out and gave me a big strong hug.  
  
"Daddy I can't breathe." I said laughing as Goku gave be a kiss on the cheek and loosed his grip on me and smiled.  
  
"Sorry." He said with a smile. "Okay well why don't you go have breakfast while me and your mother go take a shower." Goku said as he walked over to the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
"Okay daddy." I said as I looked through my cloths and found a sport bra with the logo of Nike and sweatpants that said Linkin Park on the ass, and the logo on the side of the hip. I then changed out of my pajamas and put on the out fit. I looked in a mirror and saw that it fit me pretty good to my figure. "I think red is more my color. O' well." I said as I then put on my Nike sneakers on and walked to the door. "Bye mom and dad I will see you at breakfast." I said as I walked out the door and stared to walk down the hall I heard someone call out my name. I turned around and saw that it was Courtney, Krystle, and Goten. "Hey guys." I waved with a smile and stopped in my tracks.  
  
"Sarah are you still mad at me? I'm really sorry. It was the wild mood swings. I wasn't thinking." Krystle asked, as she looked at me with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Krystle I'm fine now and so is trunks. Just don't do that again unless asked to okay. B/c I wouldn't be so generous next time." I said with a wink and giving the peace sign. I then gave smile and looked at Courtney. "Chirchir hello! No DA!" I said laughing at her.  
  
"I'm doing very well. Thanks for asking, princess." Courtney said with a bow as she lifted her head up and she then stretched out her eyelashes and smiled. "Come on Krystle I'm hungry let's go eat. No Da!" She said tugging on Krystle's arm like a 4-year-old.  
  
"Okay! Okay! You Chichir wanna be! Now! Stop with the tugging. So Sarah you want to walk with us? I mean I hear trunks is going through some of the stages of withdrawal or in other words 'heat'." She said with her fingers doing the quote thing.  
  
"No that is okay really I would rather walk alone. I need sometime to think. I mean I will be fighting against my dad, mom, Vegeta, and my older brother Gohan. Why aren't you fighting me too Goten?" I asked looking at him in confusion.  
  
"I was told to keep a look out for Trunks." Goten said as his stomach growled in hungrier.  
  
"That sounds like you are really hungry. Krystle you better bring these two to the buffet before they break your arm." I said as I then walked by them in the opposite direction.  
  
"Okay but Sarah the buffet is in the other direction." Krystle said as she pointed it out.  
  
"Yeah I know but I want to check out the gym that Andrew had set up for us to fight in." I said with a smile. "I will be a breakfast soon."  
  
"Okay see you there." They all said as they ran to the buffet.  
  
I looked back and gave a devious grin and started to walk down the gloomy hallway that seemed so mysteries. "I wonder why it is so gloomy here." I said looking around sensing a KI energy getting close to me.  
  
"That is b/c you're not in here with me.Sarah." Said a familiar voice getting closer.  
  
"Who is there?" I said as all of a sudden a pair of arms grabbed her shoulder and pinned me to a wall. "What the fuck!" I said as the man began to kiss and lick my mate mark. "Stop you ass!" I said trying to get free from his grip got stronger on my shoulders.  
  
"You know you like it my princess. My mate." the voice said as he began to take one of his hands down my arm and to my hips and began to work his lips to my shoulder.  
  
"Trunks is that you? This isn't like you." I said purring in the enjoyment out of Trunks touch.  
  
"You know you want more. B/c of your purring in your throat and your moaning of enjoyment." He said pushing his body closer to mine.  
  
"But trunks I can't! I have to train. I'm sorry." I said pushing him away and started to run away form him. 'I had to go there didn't i. I was just asking for trouble. This is what you get for hanging out with Courtney. You pick up her bad habits. Next you will be knowing I will be calling Vegeta short.'  
  
"Yummy.your taste so good my mate. I see I will have to hunt you down. I love a good hunt." Trunks said. When he was about to go chase after her, when Courtney comes out of a wall in front of him.  
  
"Yum! Chocolate éclair so good." Courtney said making the gurgling noise like Homer Simpson with the sound of the word donuts. She looks up at trunks and looked at the other end of the hallway and saw Sarah. "Hey aren't you two not suppose to see each other for a week? O' well no my problem." She said as she continued on her way to the other side of the wall to the training room. When she went through her éclair didn't. It smashed into a 500-year-old tapestry. She stuck her head back through with a sad face as she saw her sweet treat smashed in the wall tapestry. "O' man Andrew is going to kill me for this. And look at my hand. Hmm. I know what to do to clean my hand." She said with a devious grin as she walks out of the wall and toward trunks with her hands behind her.  
  
"Sarah why do you run form me?" trunks said with a Vegeta smirk and was about to go after Sarah again when Courtney walks in front of him with a smile. "What do you want Courtney?" he said with a frustration on his face.  
  
"Well I know how you must feel about the new rule, that you have to stay away from Sarah for a week. It must be killing you inside. " She said putting her hands on his shoulder and rubbing them up and down in a comforting way. Trunks looked down at his shoulders feeling something squish on them and saw the chocolate stain Courtney had put on him. He growled in frustration. "I'm going to kill you, you bitch!" he said as he tried to grab Courtney as she slipped away and ran into the wall and vanished. Trunks then didn't realize that and ran into the wall and fall flat on his ass. "Ouch!" he screamed as he rubbed his nose that was bleeding.  
  
"O' trunks are you okay?" I said trying really hard not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah and it isn't funny. That wall came out of nowhere!" he said getting up and wiping his noise of the blood.  
  
"Well I'm going to breakfast. You should go get that noise bleed under control. Love you and see you in a week." I said running down the hall and blowing him a kiss.  
  
"I will see you before the week is over." He said with a grin and vanished.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
In the dinning room where everyone was eating their breakfast, Sarah came in out of breath and looking behind her.  
  
"Sarah what is the matter?" Serena said as she placed her plate down and looked at her with concern.  
  
"O' nothing really just bumped into Trunks in the hall way. I wanted to see the gym room that we will be in.when Trunks pinned me against the wall out of no where. If it wasn't for Courtney coming through the wall and shit I probably wasn't going to be able to control myself." I said out of breath and pulled out a chair and was about to sit in it when I felt Trunks energy coming close. "Um Vegeta what should I do if he comes in here and tries to take me away?" I said as I moved away form the chair that I was about to seat in and sat near the one next to Vegeta and hide my self in it.  
  
"Don't worry about him." Vegeta said sensing him coming close. "Just eat for we will be training in and hour." He said looking at her and gave her a grin. 'I can feel a very strong energy hiding in her. Maybe we can use that against king Darien and his sick family.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Okay guess." I said getting up and got a plate and put scrambled eggs with bacon and toast. I then was about to pick up a cup of Orange juice, when someone grabbed my hand. "What the hell?" I said looking up and saw and anger Trunks. The flash of the nightmare flashed in my mind that made me drop my plate and scream.  
  
"Look what you did. I wanted to ask you a simple question and you made a mess on the floor." Trunks said with gently eyes, not like before with fire in them  
  
"You're not going to hurt me?" I said looking at him shaking.  
  
"No, I thought you said you got over that? You know that I would never hurt you." Trunks said as he saw the bruise forming on her shoulder. "What the hell happened to your shoulder?" he asked in anger that someone has hurt her.  
  
"You did. Don't you remember? You pinned me against the wall and." I stopped as trunks tilted my chin and whispered in my ear.  
  
"No I don't remember that. But I do need you with me." He said, as he slowly was about to kiss me when trunks went flying across the room and through a wall.  
  
"What the hell?" I said looking at who had punched trunks and saw that it was Vegeta.  
  
"Nice try son! You know you did that. You are trying to be seductive to her and you know that she has training to do. So you better hold for 4 more days! Or I will knock you out, so that you don't have to worry about your hormones." Vegeta said moving in front of me and looked back at me, "you go to your dad now and stay there, I will have Bulma go and bring you breakfast. Now go so Goku so he can bring you to the gym."  
  
"Shut up! She is my mate not ours! She belongs to me and she knows she wants me! I will be with her if I want." Trunks said getting on his feet and turned super sayian and phased to punch Vegeta in the gut when Sarah ran in front of the punch and got hit. "Sarah! Why did you do that for him? Do you love him and not me?" he said seeing Sarah fall to the ground holding her stomach in pain.  
  
"No I love you Trunks, but I don't like seeing other people I care about getting hurt over me. I don't like the way you are acting. If you love me then you will wait 4 more days for me. And then I am all yours." I said as Vegeta helped me up as I pushed his hand away and smiled at him. "If is didn't now better I say you were pregnant Vegeta." I said with a smirk getting back up on my feet as Trunks stood there in shock of what she said and ran out the door pissed. "Trunks." I paused.  
  
"What do you mean by that Goku's brat!" he said crossing his arms.  
  
"Well you have wild mood swings that is all." I said walking out the door and turned around. "Well I will meet you all at the gym when you are done eating. And Bulma don't worry about my meal I'm not hungry. I lost my appetite." I said turning around when she heard her name called out.  
  
"Sarah?" he paused with his arms crossed "are you okay he hit you pretty hard."  
  
"I'm fine really. I pretended to be hurt b/c it would make Trunks upset. This so called that he so called hurt me. Then he would leave and stay away for a while. And to prove to you that I'm okay then watch this." I said as I hit myself really hard in the gut and not a flinch.  
  
"I felt your power rise pretty high when he hit you like." he said getting when Sarah phased and ended up right in front of Vegeta and grinned.  
  
"Shut up! What you sensed was nothing and it would be best for you to forget what you felt! Got it!" I said with and evil glare and turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
"I thought there was something that I was sensing about her." Vegeta said as he walked to the door with a grin.  
  
"What do you mean?" Serena said as she saw Goku's face go serious.  
  
"You mean you sensed it too. I thought it was nothing so I didn't say anything." Goku said looking at Vegeta.  
  
"What are you too talking about?" Serena said crossing her arms in anger.  
  
"Nothing! Like Sarah said lets forget about it.but what she doesn't know is that we will end up figuring it out in the end.  
  
"FORGET WHAT!!??" Serena said getting in Vegeta's faced.  
  
"Don't worry about it!" he said as he walked out the door. "LETS GET GOING YOU TWO!"  
  
They left the breakfast room and followed after Vegeta to the gym room. When they got to the gym room they saw Vegeta had stopped at the doorway. When they looked in and saw what he was looking at was a very huge room with all obstacles of surroundings. One room was a gravity room, ice, fire, water, and many more.  
  
"This is want I call a training gym." Vegeta said acting like a 5-year-old in a toy store.  
  
"I don't see Sarah here? What room do you think she took?" Serena asked looking around.  
  
"You sense those two powers." Goku said walking tot he gravity room.  
  
"Yeah. But who could it be?" Vegeta said as he walked into the room and saw Goten and Sarah fist to fist.  
  
"We better break them up and start the real training." Goku said as Vegeta grabbed his shoulder and shook his head no.  
  
"Come on you bastard! Give me all you got!" I said throwing a punch into Goten's face and sent him to the wall. "Come on Goten! Are you afraid to hit a girl?" I said putting my hand on my hip and smiled at how angry he was getting.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you it is just I don't like hitting girls." He said as he wiped his lip form the blood. "Plus you have power hiding in you and you're not using it. You forcing it down so that is never comes outs. Why wouldn't you use that to defeat Darien and the assassin? You're stronger then that creature and you know that!" he said powering up to SSJ2.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" I screamed shooting a KI blast at him as he hit it like it was nothing. "you wouldn't understand why! SO SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!" I screamed as I shot another one at him and he hit to the side again.  
  
"Come on! Show me the power you so badly want to keep hidden." Goten said tossing a KI blast at her.  
  
"Never! I will find another way to fight without using it." I said moving away from it and shot another one at him.  
  
"Your nothing but a weakling and you should even waste my dad and Vegeta's time if your not going to even show them your all." He said going back to normal in frustration.  
  
"You're such and ass! If you understood why then you wouldn't be calling me a weakling. I CAN'T USE THAT POWER B/C IT WILL.O' NEVER MIND! I said turning away from him. He then smiled and phased in front of her and put his arms around her waist and gave her a hug. "Goten please don't." I said trying to get out of his hug.  
  
"No you listen little sis. I'm your 2nd oldest brother and I care about you. And whatever reason you can use that strong energy can't be that bad and you should tell us. Secrets aren't good to hold in." he said kissing her on the forehead and looked down into her eyes and smiled. "now will you at least tell us why?"  
  
"NO!" I said pushing him away. "I WOULD RATHER KEEP MY PAST A SECRET. WHAT VEGETA AND MY DAD SAW WAS ONLY HALF OF THE BAD THINGS THAT HAPPEN TO ME. BUT THEY WILL NEVER KNOW EVERYTHING. I WILL BRING IT TO MY GRAVE! GOT THAT GOTEN! WHY WOULD I WANT THEM TO SEE THE HURT I WENT THROUGH AND BUT THEM THROUGH MORE ANGER!" I said looking away from and landed on the ground and sat on the floor.  
  
"FINE SARAH BE THAT WAY! BUT I THINK THAT VEGETA AND MY DAD CAN HANDLE AND TAKE CARE OF THEMSELVES." He said landing on the side of her and gave her the mad Goku scowl and walked to the door and looked at his dad and step mom. "You can have her know! I have done enough of this little girl." Goten said, as he was about to walk past them when a shoe hit him in the head.  
  
"I'M NOT NO LITTLE GIRL. SO THERE YOU ASS!" I said with a scowl on her face and took off her other shoe and through it at him again. "NOW GET OUT YOU STUPID LOSER! GO SEE! YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" I said turning around form him and got up and punched the machine to 500 time's normal gravity. "O' SHIT!" I said as I fall to the floor and couldn't get up. "HOW DO YOU SHUT THIS STUPID THING OFF?" I screamed.  
  
"well if you power up you can shut this machine of yourself." Vegeta said walking up to her and gave a serious face.  
  
"forget it I will just blast this machine to off." I said about to power up.  
  
"don't you even dare!" Vegeta said as he pulled her hand back. "why don't you try in getting up?"  
  
"I would if I could you idiot!" I said trying to move my legs. "That is it!" I said powering up to SSJ2. (That isn't the power that they were waiting for.) "This is a lot better." I said jumping up in the air. "So are we going to train or what?" I said looking at Vegeta with a smirk.  
  
" Yeah here we go." He said powering up to a SSJ4 and looked back to Goku and Serena. "Well are you two going to just stand there looking stupid or are you going to power up?" he said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah but you don't have to be and ass hole!" Serena said calling out eneteral moon power. (If it isn't right I'm sorry I haven't sent he sailor star series only heard about it and if is it isn't right then, I'm sorry.)Then Goku turned SSJ4 like Vegeta.  
  
"So who is going to train me first?" I asked sensing at how much stronger they were at the moment. 'I guess that I will have to toughen myself for this b/c I can't power up to my ultimate form.' I thought to myself.  
  
"well I guess I will start with your training and then you will have to fight all three of us." Vegeta said as he phased in and out and punched in the air, and then Sarah moved out of the way and grabbed his arm and tossed him in the a wall put he stopped in place before he hit it.  
  
*Well guess what you are going to have to wait till I come out tih chapter 26b for the rest of the training session and more.lol * 


	25. triaing begins part II

*okay I'm been thing really hard about a sequel for this story and if you peeps want one then I will write one the best of my ability. Okay b/c I wanted to say that this story is almost done.I think..LOL! *  
  
"Wait Vegeta! Let me train her first!" Goku said as he went in between Vegeta and Sarah.  
  
"Fine! You have all the fun in beating the shit out of her!" he said walking near Serena and crossed his arms.  
  
"I will teach her how to use her power and teach her some martial arts. Got that Vegeta!" Goku said as he turned around and looked at Sarah and when into a fighting stance. "Well let's go Sarah show me what you have."  
  
"Fine with me dad." I said going into a fighting stance and phased back of him and kicked as he phased. "Dam it I missed him!" I said as I then felt a pain in the middle of my back, as a force of energy came at me and throw me into the wall. "Ouch! That hurt like a bitch." I sad pulling a way form the wall and turned around and saw Goku coming at me with angry in his eyes.  
  
"Come on Sarah I know you know how to fight so lets go!" Goku said coming at her as he punch a hole an inch away from her face.  
  
"But I . fine you want me to fight the way I fight then fine!" I said when I phased out of site, then kicked him in the back, then I kicked him in the legs that made him hit the ground.  
  
"Come on Goku you let her hit you! Don't be a father to her and be ass kicking machine and fight her!" Vegeta said sensing that he was holding back.  
  
"Fine." He said as he screamed and powered up into SSJ5.  
  
"DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU ARE STRONGER THEN ME RIGHT NOW." I screamed as he came at me with full force. He then punched me in the face and made me flow backwards into the wall.  
  
"IF YOU TURNED INTO YOUR STRONGER FORM THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HIM." Vegeta said with an evil glare.  
  
"NEVER! I CAN'T DO THAT! WHY CAN'T DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!" I screamed as struggling to get up. I felt that my lip was bleeding and wiped it off. "So my training is to getting beat to death?!" I said using the wall for support to stay up. I then phased and in front of Vegeta and gave him an evil glare. "Fine I will only turning to a SSJ5 but no stronger and that is it I will not show you my true form. For it will bring death to all of you got it stupid." I said powering up and then turning away form him.  
  
"Just wait till you are done with our mom and dad. Wait till you get me I show no mercy like they will." Vegeta said with the vein popping out. "We will see who is stupid, Sarah"  
  
"Okay." I said getting into a fighting stance. I then gave a devious grin and vanished.  
  
"Where did she go I' can't sense her." Goku said looking around trying to concentrate on where she was.  
  
"I'm here daddy!" I said punching him in the face and then kicked down on his back making him go face first into the floor. There was blood running down his noise and form his bottoms lip. "Daddy I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I said reaching out to him when he pushed my hand away and looked at me anger.  
  
"How did you do that? I couldn't sense you. And don't feel sorry." Goku said wiping the blood off and stood up and looked at Vegeta. "Could you sense her?"  
  
"No!" Vegeta said with surprise on his face.  
  
"Yes!" Serena said looking at their surprising faces. "You can't sense lunarian power. That was is what she used. She is now using her lunarian power without knowing it. Sarah say Enternal moon power."  
  
"Okay." I said. "ENTERNAL MOON POWER." She had changed into a mini skirt with multiple colors of red, yellow, and blue. As wings then sprout form her back. "Wow cool outfit." I said as I spinning around noticing all the cuts and bruise all healed.  
  
"My teaching is done. All will come natural to her. But Sarah, take the brooch off your bow and you will go back to normal. You have to fight your dad as a super sayain." Serena said, as she was about to walk out when Vegeta grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Wait! After I'm done with her then all three of us will fight her. So you stay. But where is the hell is Gohan?"  
  
"Right here I'm sorry for being late. I had to go buy a TV for Pan she was going insane without her Power Puff cartoons. She missed bubbles." He said as he turned into SSJ 5 like Vegeta and his dad. "So what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Join your father and mother to fight Sarah." Vegeta said with an evil grin.  
  
"What!" I said in shock. "You can't be serious."  
  
"You will fight these three for two more days and then you are all mine and the you have all four of us to worry about. But if you use you secret power then wouldn't have to worry." Vegeta said as he looked at Serena, Goku, and Gohan. "Go!"  
  
"Wait a minute." I said looking scared at what will happen.  
  
"Sorry sister but you have to learn to fight." Gohan said as he grabbed my arm and throw me to the wall but I stopped and 10 inches away from it. When Serena came up from behind and put and elbow in her back. Sarah then caught her self again before she hit the floor when Goku grabbed my leg and swung me and phased in front of me and punched me in the back.  
  
"GEEZZ! Why don't you just join in now Vegeta." I said as I thought of why not.  
  
"B/c I like to watch you fight to see what you strengths and weakness are first." He said with a grin.  
  
"That is so cruel, Vegeta." I said trying to get myself to stand up.  
  
"I know I am and loving ever minute of it." He said with a devious grin and gave Goku the signal to continue.  
  
"Okay then stop! I will quiet right know if you continue this! I will fight you of you at a time!" I said about to walk out when Vegeta grabbed my arm.  
  
"Fine cry baby! I will just have Goku fight you for a little while then switch you to Serena."  
  
2 hours later Goku switched with Serena.  
  
"Know Sarah turn into Enternal sailor moon again. And fight me with everything you have." Serena said as she then walked over to Sarah and gave me frustrated look.  
  
"I would if I had the strength right now but you can see that I don't." I said as I wiped the blood from my lip and trying to stay on my feet.  
  
"If you do as I told you then you would be healed. Your lunarian power can heal you if you know how to control it. And I can teach you that. Know turn into Enternal sailor moon now!" Serena said getting frustrated even more form Sarah's whining.  
  
"Fine chill out! No more hanging with Vegeta anymore for you b/c you are becoming such a mean BI." I said getting interrupted.  
  
"Watch it there! Don't make me beat the shit out of you again for that potty mouth of yours." Goku said getting ready to run over to her and smack her.  
  
I looked at both of my parents and noticed that they where being mean to me and in an aggressive and abusive way. 'Why are they being so mean? I understand they are my parents and calling my mom a bitch isn't going to help, but it is like they are turning all aggressive on me and using me as human-punching bag.' I thought to myself as I saw how angry she was getting.  
  
"Well are you going to do it sometime today or what?" Serena yelled placing her hands on her hips and taping her foot angrily.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Courtney being noise on what was gong on in the training room, she then peeks her head out the door and saw Sarah all beat up and bruises, and blood dripping from everywhere. 'O' my lord!' she thought to herself as she saw how weak her friend was. 'What the hell kind for training is this? Her parents are beating the shit out of her and they don't seem to care how hurt she is. And what is up with the attitude with her?' she continued to think to herself as she continued to watch.  
  
Back in the training room:  
  
"Fine here I go." I said as I then reached in my pocket and too out the brooch. "Enternal moon power!" I screamed as a flash of light came over the room as wings sprouted from her back and covered her body. As the wings broke up a mini-skirt appear with rainbow colors with a white base.  
  
"It is about fucken time!" Serena yelled as she too powered up into an enternal moon outfit with wings.  
  
'I have never heard Serena swear before. She must be PMS -ING' Courtney thought as she kept watching the training session.  
  
"Moon therapy kiss!" Serena yelled as the blast hit Sarah head on throwing her into the wall and made Sarah cough up blood. "Why didn't you dodge it!" she yelled as she ran over to her in worry.  
  
"NO Serena! STAY RIGHT WERE YOU ARE! SHE IS DOING THIS TO HERSELF!" Vegeta yelled out as he was holding Goku back.  
  
"Vegeta she is hurt! I have to go see if she is at least okay! Now let me go!" Goku said turning SSJ4 and yanked his arm free form Vegeta's grip. He then ran over to Sarah and bend over to see if she was okay. "Sarah are you all right?" he said reaching his hand over to her as she hit it away from her as she spit up blood on the floor.  
  
"Get away form me! I don't need your help! I told you that I was going to do this with out using my ultimate power! So back off!" I said holding my stomach in pain as I spit up some more blood on the floor.  
  
"But our hurt." Goku said reaching his hand out to her again.  
  
"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! YOUR DIDN'T CARE WHEN YOU WERE KICKING MY ASS AND SHIT! BUT KNOW THAT I'M HURT YOU WANT TO HELP ME! FORGET IT. I'M GOING TO MY ROOM AND TAKE A SHOWER AND GET SOME REST. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH TODAY!" screamed as I pushed Goku's hand away again and forced my weak body up. My whole body was in so much pain.  
  
"But Sarah." Goku said as he saw her struggle to the door as Vegeta gets in her way.  
  
"Move Vegeta or you will regret it!" I said in a threatening voice.  
  
"No you get back into that fighting stance and fight your mother!" he said crossing his arms and looked at her up and down to check her condition.  
  
"I said you would regret it if you didn't!" I said as a she powered up, with a violet and gold mix surrounded her body. Her powers increased dramatically, and then created a blast in her hand and throw it at Vegeta. He then dodged the blast, as she phased and kicked him hard in the gut sending him flying into the side bleachers. "I told you to move." I said falling to the ground in pain.  
  
"Pay backs a bitch ain't it!' Courtney said jumping out of the door laughing and pointing to Vegeta, who was smashed into the bleachers and unconscious.  
  
"o' my!" Serena said as she and Goku ran over to Sarah as Gohan went to check and see Vegeta.  
  
"Sarah." Goku and Serena said in unison and went to help her up when she stood up rocking back and forth.  
  
"Leave me alone or you will get what Vegeta got! I disappoint you and I know that b/c I can sense it." I said turning around facing them in frustration. "I'm not what you think! There is a lot you don't know about. My past that you saw was only what I let you see. Now let me be! I'm going to go take a shower now. So leave me alone!" I said turning away form them and struggling to walk out the door.  
  
"Vegeta are you okay!" Gohan said as he helped him up as he got pushed but Vegeta. "Your welcome!" Gohan said in a ticked off manner as he got up and brushed him self off.  
  
"That little brat! I can't wait, till I HAVE TO FIGHT HER!" Vegeta said ignoring the fact that Gohan was pissed off.  
  
**Okay well I feel like stopping here so suck it up and wait.LOL j/k.** 


	26. the ultimate power of destruction

*Hey there I find my story getting better! Well only b/c everyone keeps telling me! I has it's funny moments I guess.LOL.well I thought I would tell you that is going in between sad and happy. So read and enjoy. and don't waste my review column for stupid fights.I want reviewers not cry babies complaining about getting tar-feathered. (Sporonax) so only leave reviews rather bad or good not complaining shit! So peace friends! *  
  
*Sorry but I have had enough of Krystle's character so something will happen. She has been getting on my nerves. I will spice up my story bye getting rid of her. Okay well chapter 27 will be coming out soon. Okay peeps talk to you lata! Bye( *  
  
"God I feel sick form the taste of blood." I said to myself struggling to walk down the hall. I then leaned against the wall holding my stomach in pain. I then bent over coughing up blood. "Why is this happening to me?" I said thinking that no one was there. She then forced herself up to stand again and began to walk back to my parents' room.  
  
"Sarah." the voice said looking down at the floor at the big red puddle of blood. "I better make sure she is okay."  
  
"O' I think I'm going to die.o' well at least I wouldn't feel no more pain." I said as she was about to fall backwards when someone's caught me.  
  
"Sarah.Sarah are you okay. Please open our eyes," the voice said as it picked her up and walked to the recover room.  
  
"And where do you think you are going!" Vegeta said with Gohan, Goku, and Serena not far behind.  
  
"To the recover room to the rejuvenation tank (I'm not sure if that is what it is called. I couldn't remember it so that is what I'm calling it. If you know the real name please write it in a review. Thanks (), for her to recuperate form her injuries." The voice said continuing to walk down the hall holding Sarah's unconscious body in his arms.  
  
"Trunks she has to learn on her own!" Vegeta said about to grab his arm when trunks turned around as yellow sparks of lighting surrounded his body and let out a blood-curdling scream. Then he transformed into Sarah's golden hair blue eyed knight and turned into SSJ7.  
  
"Don't' you dear touch me! How is this learning form her mistake? I know why she didn't want to show you her power. And it is understandable so lay off! Some parents you two are you let Vegeta control you over the whole training! And look at your daughter and the pain she is in! Was I worth it! Well was it!"  
  
"No it wasn't. I thought if I was hard on her then she would get tougher and excepted more determination." Serena said about to walk up to him when Goku held her hand and gave Serena a look like she said the wrong thing.  
  
"Yeah well you obviously didn't think enough. B/c now she is holding on to her life right. So leave me be and let me bring her to the recovery room." He said turning around and began to walk. "How heartless do you think I am. If you haven't noticed already I love her and I will not let her died nor will I force her to mate with me. What she said this morning was true it I loved her then I will wait. So back off for what will happen too you if you don't would be my problem!" he said continuing to walk down the hall to the recover room. When he got to the recover room Goten and Krystle were fighting. "Shut up both of you and Goten help me get her ready for the rejuvenation tank.  
  
"Okay.don't go anywhere Krystle!" Goten said walking over to the rejuvenation tank and programmed it to lunarian/sayian mix blood. As trunks takes off Sarah's shirt and pants. He then picked her up and placed her inside the machine and stuck the heart reader (I forgot what they are called so they are called heart reader.) on her chest.  
  
"Now you will get better." he said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and shut the door and pressed the red button to start it up.  
  
"Ummm.Trunks would this be a bad time to tell you that she is afraid of small spaces?" Krystle said as she files her nails ignoring the thought of Sarah hurt.  
  
"Well then, when she starts to wake up, I will take her out before she notices that she is in there." Trunks said looking at her with anger noticing that she wasn't even the slits concern about her friend's condition. "Do you even care about Sarah?" he said as he took her nail filer away.  
  
"Hey you ass hole give that back. No not right know I don't I could careless. In fact like I was just telling Goten how I don't know why I bother to stay here. When I have a nice car and home back at Tiverton with my dad to train with him." She said grabbing the nail filer back and walked over to the door. "That is why I have decide to go back and leave everything here."  
  
"No you can't leave me! You're my mate and carrying our baby." Goten said moving in front of the door.  
  
"Goten if you check on me once in a while you would realize that I'm not your mate b/c I didn't mark you and I'm not carrying you're baby any more." She said getting aggravated.  
  
"You mean you were suppose to mark me? I thought that you did? And what do you mean you aren't carrying your baby anymore?" he said as he clutched his fist and looked at her.  
  
"You didn't know that she was suppose to mark you are her mate? You are an idiot at sometimes." Trunks said as he then moved over to Sarah and looked at her in worry.  
  
"I'm getting an abortion (I hate these things but it is the only way for her to not have it) tomorrow and packing my bags. And there isn't anything you can do to stop me and here is you engagement ring. I wouldn't have no use for it." She said giving it to him and pushed him away form the door and walked out. He was in shock at what she said that he fell to he floor in tears of frustration.  
  
"Krystle why.?" he said in a low sad voice as he looked down at the ring in his hand.  
  
"Don't worry about that bitch! She isn't worth you being sad over. Sine you only marked her and she didn't do it to you then her mark will disappear. And you can find a more suitable mate." Trunks said looking at his worried friend as he sat near the machine as Sarah lay in the machine motionless.  
  
"Thanks trunks. I hope you are right." Goten said as he placed the ring in his pocket and then got back to his feet and then froze.  
  
"What I the matter, Goten?" trunks said as he to froze. "Hey do you sense that?"  
  
"Yeah! That is powerful but not as much as my dad and your dad. Maybe it is nothing?" Goten said as he walked over to the window. "Is Sarah going to be okay."  
  
"Yeah she should be fine." Trunk said as he remembered what she said in the hallway. 'O' I think I'm going to die.o' well at least I wouldn't feel no more pain." Sarah said.' "I wish you would stop saying thing like that." He said to himself quietly.  
  
Meanwhile in Sarah's parents room.  
  
"Don't you think we should go check on Sarah I mean we are her parents? Goku?" Serena said getting into the bed and moved over to him and noticed that he had something bothering him. "What is the matter?" she said putting her fingers through his black hair and felt the softness of this hair.  
  
"That energy.can you feel that? O' never mind you can only sense lunarian, not sayain KI." Goku said get off the bed and looking at the window in distress.  
  
"What is wrong, Goku?" Serena said as she got off the bed and walked in front of him, looking at him with a concern face.  
  
"It is just that I felt an energy far form here. I think it was form Tiverton? O' well it is gone now." Goku said looking down at her and gave a smile to clear her mind of any concern. "Don't you worry about Sarah. We will check on her in a little bit. Right now I want to take a nice relaxing shower. Trunks will take care of her until we get there." He said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss but she then moved away from him.  
  
"Goku, I think that we are terrible parents! We let Vegeta take control of us and made us hurt our daughter very badly. What the hell kind of parents are we if we hurt her. I know it was to train her but I think we over did it on her first day. Don't you think so?" Serena said running to her side of the bed and started to cry on her pillow.  
  
"Serena, you get too emotional over things. Sarah is very strong, you just have to believe in her." Goku said walking over to her and placed his hand on her back to calm her down.  
  
"Sorry it is just that well I love her so much. I just can' train her any more. I can't stand hurting her any longer. She is stubborn when it comes to fighting. She wouldn't give up so easily! Just like you." she said looking up at Goku with her blue eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Then you don't have to but she wanted to fight. And she will recover quite fast. So don't worry about her so much. She has the blood of a sayain. They heal pretty fast." He said gave her a kiss and walked to the bathroom and turns the water on to hot water. He then took his shirt off and shut the door.  
  
"Maybe he is right." She said resting her head on her pillow and ended up closing her eyes and fell a sleep. When Goku was done her came out with a towel around his waist and rubbing his hair dry with a towel.  
  
"Serena your turn to take a shower." He said, as he heard nothing from her. He walked over to her and saw that she was out cold. "She must have been so tired. I won't wake her I will just check on her and come back." Goku said putting on a pair of boxers with dragon balls on them, with a pair of orange shorts and a white muscle T. he then kissed Serena on the forehead and instant transmitted to the recover room. When he got there he saw Goten with a sad face and trunks sleeping. "Hey Goten what is the matter?" he asked as he put his hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"Nothing dad, it is just that Krystle is getting a abortion and is moving back to Tiverton with her dad. And she didn't mark me. I thought it was only I who had to mark her and not that both of had too. Now I'm alone again and mate-less." Goten said looking up at his dad.  
  
"What? I'm sorry Goten about Krystle. You will find another mate. But how is you sister doing?" he said as he sat near him looking at the rejuvenation tank.  
  
"she is very weak but trunks has the confidence that she will be fine." Goten said looking at trunks and saw the face of worsens in his eyes. "But I don't know how much he believes it."  
  
"I feel horrible about this whole thing. I mean poor Serena cried herself to sleep. She thinks that we are horrible parents." Goku said as he looked down at the floor.  
  
"Dad you and Serena are the best parents a kid could ever have but.you had to be tough on her to train her and I think that she just needs to realize that once she gets her strength back." Goten said looking at his father with a smile. "I mean you searched for her for 16 years and you what is best for her and she wanted to be strong like you and mom. So don't worry about it."  
  
"Your right I guess. I just hope she comes out alive." Goku said getting up and walked to the tank and looked in. he saw Sarah's hand turn into a fist. "I wonder what is the matter with her?" he said looking at her with curiosity.  
  
"What do you mean? She shouldn't be waking up yet. Not at least for another 20 minutes." Trunks said getting up and looking in.  
  
At Darien's castle in Raye's room.  
  
"Mother what are you planning to do with Sarah, her family and friends?" Max asked his mom as she got out her book of spells.  
  
"I'm sick of that family always hurting mine. First Trunks beats the shit out of you then Vegeta, who knows maybe next time you wouldn't be so damn lucky. So I have and idea. Mirror.Mirror on the wall, show me the one name Sarah." she said talking into her mirror as she waved her hands up in the air. The mirror swirled as it showed a weak Sarah in the rejuvenation tank badly injured. "Good I can take over Sarah's body and use her ultimate power to destroy the one's she loves." Raye said as she then said a couple of words and she was in a deep trance.  
  
"Mom are you okay?" Max said as he then read the affects of the spell and sat near the mirror watch what happen.  
  
IN THE TANK WITH SARAH 'Sarah you have no strength to fight me. Why don't you just give up and get back at them for the pain they cased.' Raye said as she moved closer to Sarah's subconscious self (it looks like her but in her mind. Like she is having a dream. Hehehe)  
  
"No I love my parents I wouldn't let you hurt them! So forget it you bitch!" I said backing away in fear.  
  
"To bad Sarah you are to weak to fight me." Raye said as she got closer to Sarah and said a spell to take over her body. Sarah's body healed very fast. And then her eyes opened up wide and gave a devious grin.  
  
"This doesn't look good. For Sarah couldn't of healed this fast unless." trunks stopped as he emptied the tank and opened it up.  
  
"Thank you for help me darling but I can get out myself you gross sayain." Raye said as she got out and grabbed a towel to dry her hair.  
  
"What did you call me? And I thought you were afraid of small spaces?" trunks said as he could sense that she wasn't Sarah.  
  
"I called you a gross sayain and I got over it!" she said with a grin.  
  
"Your not Sarah are you? I can sense it. Your someone else." Trunks said grabbing her arm.  
  
"Give me back Sarah know you demon."  
  
"I'm not a demon I'm your worse nightmare! And I'm going to get you all back for hurting Darien!" AAAHH!" she said giving out a curdling scream powering up. "So you want to see what Sarah's ultimate power is? I will show you and have fun at the same time." All of a sudden the room was a bright light that blinded Goku, Trunks, and Goten.  
  
"What the hell! Raye must have taken over her body during her weak stage. We are in great danger." Trunks said backing away as he saw the transformation was starting.  
  
"Ultimate moon cosmetic power." (I made this up so no flames about it!) She screams as black wings sprouted form her back and wrapped around her body. When the feathers broke apart a black dress with a slit to her knees with silver ribbon around her arms and waist. And in her hand was a long silver staff with and upside down moon. "Now die you stupid sayains." She said as she blasted them with a bright yellow glow from the staff.  
  
"Run!" Trunks said as he grabbed Goku and Goten's hands and jumped out the doorway to safety.  
  
"O' please!" she said rolling her eyes. "You can't run away for me!" she said with a high pitch laugh.  
  
"What the hell happened here? And what the hell is wrong with Sarah?" Vegeta said as he looked at his son and Goku and his brat on the floor. "Well?"  
  
"Well Raye took over Sarah's body and is using her secret power to destroy us!" Goten said freaking out as he got up and ran down the hall with his arms waving in the air warning everyone.  
  
"What the hell?" Bulma said as she walks to the where Vegeta was.  
  
"We are all going to die!" Goten said running past Courtney.  
  
"what! stay and explain to me." Courtney said with a donut w/chocolate filling in her hand.  
  
"Sarah.ultimate power.all die! Run we are all going to die.She is stronger then all of us! Poor Sarah! I'm going to die!" Goten said freaking out as Courtney then shoved her chocolate filled donut in his mouth to shut him up.  
  
"Ummm.this taste good." Goten said as he chewed and swallowed it.  
  
"I feel strange, Goten. AAAHH!" she screamed as she clutched her head in pain as black-ish red dragon wings appear form back as shiny black armor appeared out of no where all over her body. Her eyes then turned blood red and she called forth her sword and ran down the hall to Vegeta and everyone else.  
  
"What just happened?" Goten asked himself as he fell to the floor on his butt as he wipes the chocolate frosting form his face. 


	27. returning home

*Cookies for everyone that reads my new story! Friend or Foe! *  
  
"What just happened?" Goten asked him self as he fell to the floor on his butt as he wipes the chocolate frosting form his face. "What the hell was that all about? And what the hell am I doing? I have sayain blood ion me. And I'm running away like a coward." He said getting back to his feet. "Well I better go there and help them." He said running after Courtney.  
  
"Sarah don't let Raye take over you!" trunks said trying to get close to her.  
  
"AAAHH! Trunks help me!" I screamed in pain as she clutched her head in pain fighting with Raye. "Kill me." I said drifting back as Raye started to laugh. "As if trunks loves you too much to kill you." Raye said with an evil laugh.  
  
"Bulma get out of here! You baka onna!" Vegeta yelled as he felt uncomfortable having his mate here and he could reach her in time to help her if needed.  
  
"Okay Vegeta I was hoping that Sarah would be okay but I guess not then." Bulma said as she turned away and was about to run when she noticed that Sarah/Raye in her face giving a devious grin. "Sarah?" Bulma said as Raye then bunched her five times in the gut only using a small amount of her power.  
  
"I'm not Sarah. I'm Raye and I just killed your pride and joy. I love seeing scared and misery on peoples faces it always makes me smile." Raye said as she saw Bulma drop to the floor holding her stomach as Vegeta went skitso and turned SSJ5 and went after her head on. After seeing his mate get hurt and seeing blood everywhere made him lose his mind. But before he got to Raye, he saw her standing there holding her gut in pain.  
  
"What the hell?" Vegeta said as she looked closely at her and saw Courtney w/ wings sprouted out of her back and red and black armor with a dragon carved in the front. He saw that her eyes red as blood. "Courtney! You are killing Sarah too you idiot." He yelled as he saw the sword jabbing in more into Sarah's stomach making her gasp and spit up blood.  
  
"Good job Court." Sarah said as she voice died out and everything was silent. Goten came in and saw the blood dripping on the floor form Sarah's feet. He stopped and closed his eyes in angry and clutched both his fist. Vegeta saw his mate there bleed in and crying. She wouldn't even look at him, for she knew that the baby was gone. And then Goku, who could do nothing to save his little girl, he just stood there clutching his fist closed as he saw her eyes shut close as a bright sliver light came out form her chest and the crystal showed. Trunks in shock that his crystal had also came out with a golden glow. Courtney then slowly took out her sword of Sarah's back and stepped back. She then pointed the point of the blade to the floor and let's Sarah's blood dripped off it.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Goten said as he opened his eyes in shock as he saw his friend and his sister floating the air. Trunks then held around her waist as his and her crystal shared power and life force. The wound that was form the sword slowly healed. After seconds of the healing process Sarah opened her eyes slowly, still weak she looked up at trunks and smiled and tried to hold him tighter but didn't have the strength.  
  
"Don't worry my beloved I have saved you once again using my own energy to help you through using my life energy to heal you from death." Trunks said holding her closer to him as they both then slowly floated down to the floor.  
  
Back at the Darien's castle:  
  
"Mom! Mom wake up!" Max said shaking her lifeless cold body. As he looked at her pale face he saw blood dripping form her mouth. He then looked down at his hand that was on her back and saw blood dripping from her back and her hand too. "They will get this for hurting you! Mooooommmm!" Max screamed as he held her body close to his. Darien then opens the door to his room out of breath because he heard his son scream in anger. He stood there in shock.  
  
"What happened here?" he demanded to his son.  
  
"Dad she wanted to teach them a lesson about hurting you. I told he not to but she wouldn't listen to me and know she is dead. She took over Sarah's body and made Sarah go into her ultimate power and tried to destroy them using Sarah's power. And her weird friend stabbed her in the back. This is why you can see here that know mom is dead." He said as his father came and picked Raye's life less body and placed her in the bed.  
  
"Get a coffin ready for her son/ there is nothing that I can do for her. For she has been dead for to long for me to bring her back. Sorry son." Darien said as he held her cold hand. "But so help me, I will destroy all of them."  
  
Back to the castle:  
  
"What happened here? I only remember her hitting you guys out of the healing room and that was it." I said turning around to see blood on the floor. I followed the blood to were it would be lead and saw it was form Bulma. "Please tell me if she is okay?" I said moving closer to her as she held onto Vegeta and cried into his chest as her hands held her stomach.  
  
"Stay away for her you monster! Thanks to you we lost your baby." He said holding Bulma closer to comfort her.  
  
"I'm a monster.I'm a monster! I killed your baby. It is all my fault." I said holding back my tears. Trunks grabbed me and held me.  
  
"It isn't your fault! Dad tell her that this isn't her fault!" trunks said as he then let go of Sarah and looked down at his father.  
  
"Are you telling me that your mother's pain and sorrow is nothing to you! you would rattle defend that monster!" Vegeta said looking at his son with disgust. He then picked Bulma up and brought her to the 2nd healing room for her to get checked out.  
  
"No I love my mother too! But you know Sarah didn't do it. That was Raye and you know it!" trunks said as she then heard Goten said 'where are you going Sarah!' He turned around and saw Sarah running down the hall.  
  
"You see, she knows that she is a monster and that she has killed an unborn child." Vegeta said as he continued to walk to the 2nd healing room.  
  
"Don't worry about her I will go check on her! And Vegeta you better shut the fuck up right now! Because technically she didn't do it! It was Raye and you know it. We are all sorry for your loss but you shouldn't be so hard on her! O' and I will be taking Sarah away form here to calm herself and to find out that new power in Tiverton. And tell Andrew that the Ball will still be happening! It is an important event!" she said as she then felt a tug at her arm. She turned to see how it was and saw it was trunks.  
  
"Let me go with you." trunks said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
*Sigh* " fine just help me find her then." Courtney said as she then ran down the hallway with trunk behind her. She then saw Sarah leaning against a wall crying.  
  
"Sarah, no talky just that we are going to go for a trip. Okay!" she said as she took trunks and Sarah's hand and ran through a mirror.  
  
Okay sorry for the waits I had just started school so give me a break. Thanks. 


	28. paris detour

*Sorry for the wait! Schoolwork comes first. Sadly! *  
  
"Sarah, no talky just that we are going to go for a trip. Okay!" she said as she took trunks and Sarah's hand and ran through a mirror. As they passed through the mirror dimensions, Courtney decided to make a detour to France in a front of the hotel. "We are in France just for a little bit. I have to find someone. We will stay here for at least 2 days. You two talk make up. if you want have sex. That always makes people happy. So rent a room out. Bye." She said as he vanished through the mirror leaving them speechless.  
  
"Well I have my credit card with me, so I can pay for your room okay, Hun." Trunks said as he put his hand on Sarah's shoulder. She looked at him and glanced at the floor with a sad look. She took his arm off her shoulder and walked to the counter. "Sarah." he whispered to himself as he followed her. He couldn't read her mid for she was hiding her thoughts.  
  
"Can I help you?" the guy on the other side of the counter said, as he looked at them a snotty face.  
  
"Yes, I would like a room for 2 please." He said handing his credit card the guy.  
  
"How old are you two? I can't sell a room to under ages. You must be 21 to buy a room." The guy said as he looked at both of them.  
  
"Listen you! If we are old enough to travel alone then we are old enough to get a room." Trunks said getting aggregated. Sarah looked at him with shock on her face. She was about to put her hand on his shoulder but put it placed it back to her side.  
  
"Fine here. Your room is on the 4 floor room 254." He said handing trunks the card to open the door.  
  
"Thanks, come on Sarah." trunks said grabbing her hand and walked to the elevator and pressed the number 4. He looked at Sarah and saw how quiet she was. He then noticed a tear escape her eye and fell past her cheek. "Sarah what is wrong?" he said turning to her and put both his hands on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm a monster.I...killed your mom's baby. I'm a murder. I'm so sorry trunks." I said throwing myself to him and cried on his muscular chest. "I would understand if you hated me too." I said as I felt his hands wrap around my waist. I looked u at him and saw his face of anger.  
  
"It isn't you I'm mad at. You would never hurt anyone and it wasn't you that killed my mom's baby. It was Raye. My father never meant to call you a monster." Trunks said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"No he is right! I am a monster. You should of let me died." I said as I shock my head in anger.  
  
"Don't you say that! I love you and what happen today wasn't under your control and you know that!" he said as the beep form the elevator stopped the conversation. "Let's go to your room and then we can talk some more okay." He said as he placed one hand around her waist and walked out he elevator door.  
  
"I guess so." I said as I ignored his arm and kept walking. They arrived to the room and trunks slide the card into the slut and opened the door. When they walked in they saw that is was the honeymoon sweet. "Wow that is so cool."  
  
"Did you ask for this room?" I said as I looked at him.  
  
"No.well I don't think I did." Trunks said blushing as he put the card in his pocket. "So are you okay now? I would love to make you happy." He said pulling me closer to him.  
  
"I will not have sex with you!" I said as I pulled away form him.  
  
"I wasn't planing on that! I wanted to take you out to the Eiffel tower and a dinner." He said as he looked at her in shock. "Plus just b/c your room is the honey moon sweet doesn't mean I want to have sex." He said moving to the bed jumping up and down on it. "Cool it is bounce and comfortable. Come and sit." He said patting the bed to her.  
  
"Fine. But I don't think I want to go anywhere. I feel.o' never mind I'm just going to go take a shower." I said as I walked to the bathroom and began to undress.  
  
"Sarah..." he said as he walked in and opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Trunks what do you want! I just want to take a shower." I said as I washed my hair with the shampoo. Trunks looked at the mirror and saw his face all scratched and bloody.  
  
"Can I take a shower too?" he said as he started to undress.  
  
"I guess so." I said as I looked down at my feet and then felt hands grab my waist. "Trunks shower okay!" I said as I pulled his arms away.  
  
"I want you stop saying that you are a killer! You didn't do it so stop! And you are coming out with me today to have fun. And I wouldn't take no answer that I will be taking." He said giving her the Vegeta scowl.  
  
"I guess I have no say right?" I said as I then stepped out as trunks finished his shower.  
  
"I will be done in I little bit." He said as he rubbed the shampoo in.  
  
"Fine." I said as I grabbed my dirt cloths and looked at them in disgust. "Trunks do you think that maybe that I can get some new cloths? These are really gross."  
  
"Anything you want Sarah." he said as he walked out and gave her a smile. He fixed his hair up like a Mohawk and started moving his head side to side that it made it stick everywhere.  
  
I started to laugh. "You are the only one that cam make me happy." I said as I wrapped my arms around his wet neck and smiled. I then didn't know what happened, we were kissing uncontrollably. "I love you trunks." I then stopped and pulled away form him before it got out of hand. I then ran out of the bathroom and put my cloths on fast. "Sarah is that you don't find me attractive anymore." He asked as she quickly dried up and wrapped a towel around his waist and phased to the door and closed it before Sarah could leave.  
  
"No it is just that I can't I feel like I don' belong here! I can't be with you b/c I destroyed your family." I said as I then felt him pick me up by the waist and placed me on the bed and straddled me. "Get off trunks." I said about to bunch him when he grabbed both of my hands and held them down.  
  
"No when I bring you back to the castle you will talk to my father and mother and they will sit down and you will tell them that it wasn't you. And if it makes them happy say sorry so that you and them can be happy. OKAY!" he said with a grin. "And in my eyes you aren't a killer or a murderer so don't think that." He said as he got up and got dressed. "Let's go get you some cloths."  
  
Mean while w/ Courtney.  
  
Wondering through mirror through mirror she found a room that had Aries KI energy. It was in the same building but a floor above the room that trunks and Sarah was in. "Aries are you here?" she said as she looked around the room as she slowly came out of the mirror.  
  
"You came. I'm so happy my darling." Aries said as he hugged her in joy. Courtney grabbed his arms and throws him backward on the bed.  
  
NC-17 WARNING P.S IT ISN'T THAT GRAPHIC B/C I THINK YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS "I told you not to sneak up on me like that!" she said looking down at him as he then grabbed his her arm and pushed her forward and kissed her soft pink lips. Courtney's goddess side took over her hormones and made her want him more. "I love you Aries." She whispered softly in his ear as she blushed. He stood up and gently pulled her onto the bed. "I love you too Courtney." He said as he stroked her cheek and smiled at her. "I want you to be with me forever. Please say you will be my mate forever." He said as he nimble on her button lip. "Yes!" she said as he started to slowly take off her black tank top, tossed it over his head and saw she was wearing a black bra. "Nice bra." He said with a grin and started to kiss up her neck as she moaned in pleasure. She then took off his muscle shirt and throws it on the floor. She ran her fingers through his 6 pack and looked up at him and started to kiss his soft pink lips. He then took her bra off, her pants, and her black under wear. As he too undressed. "This might hurt you special since you are a virgin." He said as he was waiting for a sign that she wanted him to stop. "I can take it and plus begin a virgin is my business." She said with a glare that seemed to make him know that she was ready. He then moved in real quick so that it wouldn't hurt so much. She winced in pain and then started to moan with pleasure with his movements as he started to push his manhood in her womanhood. (Sorry I would of used the real words and more graphic but you see some one of my friends is a little immature when it comes to me writing sex scenes. She likes to hold it over my head and so I leave it like this. *Cough* Courtney *Cough*) he then gave out as his little friends. (LOL) "You are mine forever now." He said as he bite down on her neck and licked the blood off till it stopped. She screamed in pain and made nail marks in his shoulders. She then turned him on his back and lay on top of him and smiled. "My turn." She said with a devious grin and bite down on his neck and licked the blood clean. He only winced and then smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her close. "We are now together forever." He said as he cover them up and held her close to him.  
  
Back to the other lovers ^_^:  
  
They walked out of the hotel looking for a cloth store. "Do you speak French?" trunks asked as he looked around and then looked down at me.  
  
"No I only know Japanese and some Spanish. And that will not get us that far." I said as I then saw a clothing store a cross the street. "Come on." I said as I took his hand and ran across the street without looking and almost got hit by a tour bus.  
  
"Are you crazy! You should have looked first!" trunks said as he held his chest feeling how fast his heart was.  
  
"OOPS!" I said as he then yanked my arm and spun me in his direction.  
  
"What is your problem? I mean I know that bus wouldn't affect us but still!" he said looking into my eyes. 'I see she is still upset. She is so stubborn. She needs to learn to suck it up and deal with it. Raye took over her body and killed an innocent unborn child. It hurt me to see that happened and unable to save my mom and my new sibling but I refused to blame her for it.' He thought o himself.  
  
"Trunks.hello.earth to trunks." I said ash I then lifted my hand and about to hit him when he looked away for he and then glanced back at me. "What?" I said as I then heard what he said in his mind and wanted to cry and hug him. But I decided to yank my arm free and walked into the store and left the door half opened. "Fine you can stay there and look like a zombie while I go with out you." I said, as I was about to close the door when I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see him walking to me. "That is better." I said with a playful grin.  
  
I started looking around for a nice outfit, as so did he. We both wanted some new cloths. I saw this pretty dress that was white and had a criss- cross in the back. "O trunks would love this." I said as I told him that I was all done and for him to hurry.  
  
"I'm hurrying up as fast as I can to please be patient." He said as I turned him around and gave him a devious grin and went on my tiptoes and kissed him. "What was that for." Trunks said being confused on her emotions. Her right eyebrow started to switch and the vein was popping as I hit him in the back of the head with a mannequin.  
  
"I love you and what? Now I can't kiss you?" I said as trunks lay there holding his head in pain. "This is what I get for being nice. 'What was that for.' " I said in a deep voice impersonating trunks like a hill Billie.  
  
"That wasn't nice." Trunks said as he looked around and saw some girls laughing and watching. "Sarah your making a scene so put down the mannequin please." He said putting his hands in the air waving them around.  
  
"But I'm having fun. Isn't this what to wanted was to make me happy?" I said with a devious grin as I then started swinging it around and about to hit him again when one of the workers there took it form me and said to pay and leave. " Fuck a `dour! (French lesson that means fuck you in French I don't think I spelt it right but that is the way I like it) " I said as I then turned form her and grabbed his arm and picked out a quick but hot outfit for tonight.  
  
"Excuse me!" the French lady, said in shock.  
  
"O so you can speak English too! Well yeah fuck a `dour!" I said as I took trunks credit card and his cloths and placed them on the counter and cashed out.  
  
"What a rude American." The French lady said as the tow was about to walk out.  
  
"I heard that!" I said as I turned my head 3/4 in her direction and gave her a grin as she turned away and walked into the back of the store.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't know French." He said surprised. "And what did it mean. It couldn't have been nice."  
  
"Nope I told her fuck you. That is the only thing I know in French." I said as I looked down and grabbed his hand and smiled. As he looked back at me and smiled back.  
  
They both started to walk back to the hotel to get ready for their first date. Will trunks ask Sarah if he still wants to marry him? Will the night go well? Check out the next chapter 30 night of passion. 


	29. off to home we go

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Nope I told her fuck you. That is the only thing I know in French." I said as I looked down and grabbed his hand and smiled. As he looked back at me and smiled back.  
  
They both started to walk back to the hotel to get ready for their first date. Will trunks ask Sarah if he still wants to marry him? Will the night go well? Check out the next chapter 30 night of passion. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Now back to the new chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you almost ready!?" trunks said tapping his foot on the floor as he looked at his watch. "You're going to make us late for our reservations." He said as he looked up as saw Sarah in a white halter-top dress on, her hair was pinned back and had 3 inch high heals. "Wow you look nice." He said, as his jaw seemed to drop.  
  
"Are you trying to catch flies? And thanks trunks." I said blushing and gave a little laugh. "Sorry to keep you waiting I was trying to see what I should do wit my hair and I just pinned it and said the hell with it."  
  
"I think it looks great. Let's go to the restaurant, your table awaits us." He said pulling out his arm as she wrapped my arm around his and he escorted me out the door and to the restaurant. We sat at your table and looked around and saw how beautiful this place was. "you like?" he said with a smile.  
  
"This place is beautiful trunk, but it must be really expensive." I said looking in the menu as my eyes got really big and placed it down on the table and looked up at him with wide eyes of shock. "Trunks this place is to expensive." I said as I grabbed his hand. "Let's go somewhere cheaper." I said about to get up when he held my hand close to his lips.  
  
"Why? I can afford it and plus I want you to have a fun romantic night so enjoy the pamper-ness that you are receiving." He said as he kissed her hand and made her turn bright red.  
  
"But." she paused as she saw the waiter come over. "But you eat a lot I mean you eat enough for 50 peoples to eat and I eat enough for at least 20. That will be a very big bill." I looked at him in worry.  
  
"Is there a problem here." the waiter said in a snobby up tight manner.  
  
"No. No, problems here just give us the special. And you best wine." Trunks said to him in a calm but peeved manner.  
  
"Are you old enough for wine?" the waiter said as he looked at them both. "You look like you are both 17."  
  
"Fine then just give us some water. You smart ass." Trunks said under his breath. Sarah looked at him and started to laugh.  
  
"What did you say?" the waiter said.  
  
"I said get us some water then." He said a little louder.  
  
"Fine." The waiter said as he walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Trunks that was great. I would have said smart ass a little louder though." I said as he was looking at me and started to laugh. "What is the matter trunks?"  
  
"Nothing I'm just happy to see you smile. I haven't' seen you smile in such a long time." He said as the meal came to us. "Wow talk about fast serves." He said as we both eat it rally fast. "That was great. How did you think of it Sarah?" he said looking at me.  
  
"I thought the meat was a little dry. But overall it was pretty good." I said wiping my mouth with the napkin. I saw the bill coming and before I could grab it to see how much, trunks took it and put his credit card in it and gave it to the waiter. "Trunks how much?" I said giving him a frustrated face.  
  
"None of the your business. Now when he comes back I have a surprise for you too see. And you can't read my mind so don't even think about it." He said crossing his arms and leaning against his chair.  
  
"Fine I wouldn't read your mind." I said giving a devious grin and kicked him in the knee as he flipped over in his chair. "OOPS, did I do that?" I said giving a little smile.  
  
"Ouch. "You are evil you know that. You are cruel to Me." he said laughing on his back as everyone looked at us weird.  
  
"Am I evil, yes I am!" I said laughing as I walked over to him and helped him up. He then grabbed my waist and gave me a kissing the lips. "You are the only one that I can have fun with and not get mad at."  
  
"Mister, here is your card and have a nice day." The waiter said as he walked off.  
  
"O Kami I would love to kick him straight in the ass." He said as he turned to the door and had Sarah following right next to him.  
  
"Yeah but then you would have to kick his face then." I said laughing.  
  
"Your right. They must both look the same you would get mixed up on the two." Trunks said as he then blind folded her and picked her up and began to fly.  
  
"Trunks what the hell are you doing?" I said as I then gave a little shiver and held close to him. 'He smelled so good.' I though to myself.  
  
'Thanks you for the compliment. But I'm taking you to your surprise.' He thought to himself and sent it to Sarah's mind. He then felt her getting cold so he then rose his KI to warm her body up.  
  
'Thanks trunks.' I said to him as I then held tight until I felt him stop. "Are we here?" I said as I then felt him put me down.  
  
"Yep." He said as he took of the blind fold. "I remember you saying that you always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower." He said talking off his jacket and put it on my shoulders to keep me warm. I turned around and looked at him with tears of joy on my face. "Thank you trunks. This has been a greatest night to remember." I said jumping into his arms and looked into his sky blue eyes and then leaned in to kiss his soft lips. "This night isn't over yet you still have one more surprise." He said as he reached into his pocket and handed her a letter. (I remember that they are already engaged.) "What is this?" I said as I opened it and say it was an invite to the marriage of Trunks Brief and Sarah Son. "What does this mean?" I said looking at him with a smile. "Keep reading." He said. "They will be married on the next full moon of this month, it is a wedding under the moon and stars. Trunks this is beautiful. I wish you would have told me but I like it better as a surprise." I said, as all of a sudden I felt faint. "Sarah, Sarah what is the matter." Trunks then felt her head and saw that she had a fever. "She is going through heat? I mean I'm already, but it thought it as the French air that I was smelled. I guess not." He said as he picked her up, she then looked up at him and smiled. "Can we come here again sometime." I asked. "Sure." Trunks said as he flies off back to the hotel room. He landed on the balcony and slide it opened. He walked over to the bed and laid her down and covered her body with the blanket form the bed. "Are you feeling any better, Sarah?" he asked.  
  
(Nc-17 But It Might Not Me That Graphic So Don't Worry I Just Thought I Would Warn You!) She looked up at him and gave him a devious smiled. "Of course my mate." I said as I pulled on his shirt and started to kiss him uncontrollable. Trunks then snapped his guard of holding his instinct back and gave in to the temptation. He then started to kiss her neck and left a hickey the size of a quarter on her neck. "Trunks I want you! I have been away form you for to long!" I said as I ripped his shirt off of his muscular body. I then began to kiss his chest as he then untied my dress and took it off, throwing it in the air and landing on the mirror. He then saw that she was wearing a black strapless bra with a black thong. He gave a grin of delight, knowing that it wasn't going to stay on much longer. He took the bra and unbuckled it and tossed it on the floor. He then took the other hand to take the thong off. I lay there looking at him as he took his pants and boxers off. He then straddled me and told me to wrap my legs around his hips. He then jolted in and began the mating ritual. He got out of control and turned into a SSJ3. "Aah TRUNKS!" I moaned as I too then turned into a SSJ3. He then began to kiss me and began to out his tongue in my mouth giving my tongue a work out. (HEHE RIDING COWGIRL! JOKE THAT WAS WITH A FRIEND! LOL!) "Am I hurting you?" He asked as he stopped. "No keep going." I said as he then leaned over and started to kiss my neck and squeezed one of my breasts. "Aah!" I moaned in pain as I he then bites down on my neck in the same spot as before licking the blood to get it to stop bleeding. He then lay on the side of me out of breath as I then climbed on top of him and smiled. "What are you up to my mate." He said trying to catch his breath. "O' nothing just thought that I would give you some pain as well." I said with a devious grin. I then leaned over to his lips and started to lick and bite his lower lip as he grabbed my waist and squeezed my sides. "Does this excited you?" I said as I then began to kiss down to my mark that I made and bite down on it making him jolt in pain and then loosen up. "You are cruel to me you know." He said as he flipped me back on my back and held my arms over my head. "But I'm not done with you yet." He said in a deep tone that sound very possessives, his eyes seemed to have only one thing on them, me. ~ 25 minutes later in Aries room ~ Courtney had gotten up and took a shower. She felt a little queasy, and thought that maybe a good shower and breakfast would help her feel better, but it didn't. "Aries,." she said in a whispering voice in his ear. "I'm going to go check on Sarah and trunks. I will be back soon." As she then walked into the mirror and stock her head in the mirror the belonged to Sarah and trunks room. "What the hell is blocking my eye range." She said pulling the dress out of her way. She then saw trunks and Sarah naked on the bed holding each other. "Aah! Bad vision! Should have knocked first!" she screamed as Sarah and trunks woke up and saw Courtney closing her eyes and screaming.  
  
"Courtney!! Have you ever heard of knocking before coming in!" Sarah screamed as she took trunks shirt and through it on as trunks fell of the bed using the pillows to cover himself up. "Yeah!" trunks added in anger. "Wait Courtney what did you do last night?" I said as I felt and energy growing inside of her.]  
  
"Why?" She said with a devious smile.  
  
"B/c you pregnant aren't you?" I said as trunks then looked at me and felt nothing in her. 'All that for nothing.' He thought to himself. 'Don't worry we will have another soon.' I said sending it to his mind and smiled.  
  
"Okay so I have sex with Aries you got me and if I'm pregnant then that would explain the feeling that I'm going to blow chunks." She said holding her stomach. "Now you to get dresses we will be going to Tiverton son as you to get dressed." She said as she stuck her head backing and went back to her room.  
  
"Okay let's go take a shower pillow boy." I said as I ran to the bathroom missing the flying pillow coming to my head. "Miss me miss me now you go to kiss me." I said as I shock my butt out the door. "Fine with me!" he said running in the bathroom closing the door.  
  
~~~ BACK IN ARIES ROOM ~~~~  
  
When Courtney got back to her room, she saw Aries with an upset face. "What is the matter Aries?" she said as she walked over to him with a smile.  
  
"You left me again." He said as he turned away form her.  
  
"I told you that I wanted to check up on my friends." She said as she then held her stomach and fell to the floor. "Courtney!" Aries screamed as he came to her side and felt KI energy growing inside of her. "Were having a baby?" he said as he but his hand on her stomach and smiled. "Yes we are pregnant. But I wanted to get married first before having a baby. Everything I do comes out ass backwards!" she screamed as she tried not to cry. (Sorry court you just have to be a little emotional in this story rather you like it or not!) "Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to marry me so that you can feel together even more. B/c this is how sayains get married, but humans get married by vows and stuff." He said as he went to the draw and took out a small jewelry box and went on one knee and asked me to marry him. She screamed out yes of course.  
  
Two hours later every one meant and went out off to Tiverton where they well meet a new friend or will they meet trouble. Find out in the next mystery child chapter 31. Hehehehe cliffy 


	30. nikki gennaremi! yea!

New Character description:  
  
Nikki - she is a tough's cookie you could meet. She is best friends' w/ Courtney and Sarah and Genna/Remi. She can't remember parents but has just figured out that she has secret powers and powerful ones for that matter. She has a thing about her that you will soon find out. She has banana curls raven black hair and eyes that were so pretty that they could kill. But when angered her eyes turn black-ish red,  
  
Genna/Remi - she is called to names b/c she has 2 sides of her. The one that is sweet, nice and quiet is Genna. Then mean, destructive, and abusive one is Remi. She isn't human.she is and android prototype G. she had an uncontrollable defect. She couldn't be controlled so they used her as a baby sitter to watch over Nikki. Who made her and who owned her? That is for you to find out. Hehehe ^_^ Ne way she has black hair and puts it up in pick tails and has two strands in front of her face, she has devious red eyes when Remi and calm purple eyes when Genna. Okay there will be fan art for this so calm. For those who can't picture this. LOL j/k  
  
To the story know.  
  
"Die you fucken pigs!" Remi screamed as she shot out a bazooka form her gun at the cops that were chasing them. As she then flipped her motorcycle over form the explosion and jumped off it and landed on Nikki's.  
  
"You get them Remi." Nikki said as she drove the then say a hand pop out of her rear view mirror. "What the fuck?" she said as she poked it and saw it was about to grab her and screamed.  
  
"What is the matter with you?" Remi said as she turned around and saw this hand waving in the air.  
  
Meanwhile in the mirror world.  
  
"Courtney it is to small! Stop push in me okay!" I said as she kept kicking her butt and shoving her in the butt. "Ouch! Stop that!" I screamed.  
  
"Move your fat ass!" she said as she gave one big kick and a shove and out Sarah went out the little review mirror and fall on the road and did a 'tuck and roll thing'. Then trunks then Aries were pushed through as Courtney then forced her self out and saw she was on a road. She then panicked and hit the road hard and tumbled along side Aries. Lucky for all of them they aren't normal or that would kill them.  
  
"Courtney? Sarah, was that them, Remi?" Nikki said as she saw Remi's face in confusion. "It was them! Remi I want you to destroy the rest of those cops and then we will go to your hide out."  
  
"Fine!" Remi said as she jumped off the moving motorcycle (it is midnight black with sliver around) and landed right in front of the moving cop cars and smiled. "Bye bye! She said raising her hand up and formed a KI blast. She then released it and blow up all the cops' cars as the cops had jumped form their cars all in shock. They jolted up and ran away screaming. She glanced over at the people trying to get up and started to walk over to them. "So are you Sarah and Courtney? B/c if you aren't you better be prepared to die." She said as she looked at the bother girls' backs and one had blood red hair and the other one had strawberry blonde with a hint of gold.  
  
"O' really?" the girl with the red hair said as she turned around and placed her right hand on her hip. "Hi Remi darling how are you? Are you really thinking that you are going to kill us?" Courtney said with a devious grin and then Remi screamed 'Courtney!' and jumped up on Courtney and gave her a big hug.  
  
"and what am I chop liver? I get know greeting?" Sarah said giving Remi a quivering bottom lip and a tear developing in her eyes. Then she heard someone scream her name and a push of some one with curly hair hugged Sarah. "Nikki!" I said to her as I looked at her and smiled. "Meow.meow.?" I said looking at her waiting for an answer.  
  
"o' MEOW.!!" she said looking at trunks and seeing his confusion on his face and started to laugh. Remi and Courtney didn't understand a word go it only to think that they thought that they were cats. "Okay hey it ain't safe here come with us to your hide out. Okay? Good come!" Remi and Nikki said in unison and grabbed Sarah and Courtney's hand as Aries and Trunks just followed.  
  
THEY ENDED UP TAKING THEM TO A TUNNEL IN Remi's BASEMENT, TO THE HARBOR HALL (MALL), TO A SECRET ENTRANCE UNDER THE DDR GAME.  
  
"So Nikki I see you have super sayian powers too. I wonder how that is? O well." Courtney said running to the token machine and but in 5.00 dollars to have everyone play a game before she took all of them home. "O' and hey Nikki you and Remi will be coming with us to Germany at Lord Andrew's castle! And you have no choice." She said in a demanding voice as she gave every one tokens.  
  
"okay I guess." They both said looking at each other in confusion but then smiled when they got there tokens.  
  
THEY ENDED UP PLAYING FOR AND HOUR AND TRUNKS AND Aries WERE SO CONFUSED BY THE GAME THAT THEY TURNED SUPER SAYAIN AND BLOW THE MACHINE UP.  
  
"NO!" cournety said as she fell to her knees and looked up at them in anger. "I hate sayain males!!" she screamed as her armor and dragon wings appeared and her sword in her hand. "time to teach you a lesson, on not blowing up your game!" she screamed chasing after them with her sword.  
  
"aaahh!!" they both screamed as they ran up and down Harbor hall. Lucky for us the place was empty.  
  
"o' Courtney what the hell is wrong with you!?" I said as I glanced over at Nikki and Remi in shock. "Ummm yeah well when we get back to Germany we will explain everything to you okay." I said assuring them that they would be a okay and that they would under stand sooner or later. "Courtney let's be going home now!" I screamed as she stopped and changed back to normal as trunks and Aries were out of breath.  
  
"I feel bad for you b/c you have to marry this psycho." Trunks said catching his breath.  
  
"I hope she calms down more. And I think I can handle her." Aries said also catching his breath.  
  
"No you are whipped, man. You're screwed! And the funny thing is that there will be a little one that will be just like her." Trunks said running to Sarah's side as Aries went to Courtney's.  
  
"okay here we go." She said walking into k-mart into the mirror aisle and went in.  
  
back to geremany we goo!  
  
Srry only had time for one.next one will be up soon for friend or foe. sarah 


	31. vegeta has a daughter?

*Hey guys sorry about the late posting but I got writers block for this story and then remembered what I was suppose to write so enjoy and review. Ps please review.*  
  
~~~~~~ Last Chappie! ~~~~ "No you are whipped, man. You're screwed! And the funny thing is that there will be a little one that will be just like her." Trunks said running to Sarah's side as Aries went to Courtney's. "Okay here we go." She said walking into k-mart into the mirror aisle and went in. Back to Germany we goo! ~~~~~ NEW CHAPPIE! ~~~~~~ "Hello any body home?" screamed Courtney as she poked her head through the mirror and there she saw Vegeta and Bulma siting together all cuddly on the couch in the living room, while Goku and Serena played pole. She looked around for everyone else and saw Gohan and Andrew playing chess while Videl and Pan watching Toonami. "Hey were back." she screamed again and puts her head back in and shoved out Sarah, Trunks, Aries, Nikki, and of course Remi out of the mirror and then jumped out and yelled out, "TA DA!" she yelled out as she put her hands in the air like a magician. Everyone just looked at her. "Tough crowd tough crowed. NO DA!" She said walking to the couch. Vegeta gave an evil glare at Sarah and held Bulma closer to him as she held her stomach. I glanced at them and saw how sad Vegeta's eyes were or what he let show and how empty Bulma's eyes were now that they lost the baby. I just looked at the ground in grief wishing that there were a thing that I could have done to fix this.  
  
'I wish Vegeta would stop looking at me like that. Maybe if I let him bet on me he will feel better. I don't know but I wish he would stop, I mean I feel bad enough.' I thought to myself I glanced and saw trunks get in front of me and look straight at his father. 'he must of heard what I said.' And with that trunks gave a quick glare at me and then looked at his father.  
  
"Dad knock off the look already, can't you see she feels sorry?" he said looking at him w/ the same look Vegeta was giving Sarah.  
  
"I guess you don't care about how your mother is." Vegeta said feeling disappointed in him.  
  
"No dad I do care and I was about to ask her." He said looking down at him mother's sad eyes. "Mom knows as much as I do that it wasn't Sarah who killed the baby.you need to open your eyes and see that." He said as saw his mother look at him and smile.  
  
"He is right.we will just have to try again some other time I guess." She said leaning more onto Vegeta' muscular chest.  
  
"Pssst! Courtney, what did Sarah do?" Nikki said as she nudged Courtney in the side.  
  
"She was possessed by Raye and Raye killed Bulma's baby. And now Vegeta thinks that it was all her fault even though he knows that it wasn't Sarah but Raye who had done it." Courtney said as Vegeta then glanced at her and then looked at Nikki. Remi just stood there looking around and saw the hot guy playing chest (Andrew). "What Vegeta? what did I do?" Courtney said given him a devious grin then started to laugh.  
  
"What is so funny you psycho child!" he said about to get up but then felt Bulma hold him back.  
  
"Your face that is what is so funny." Courtney said wiping her tears of laughter away and pushed Nikki on the other couch away form Vegeta near Pan.  
  
"Why you little." Vegeta said about to get up when Bulma grabbed the front of his shirt and shock her head no. "fine.I will get her back sooner or latter." She just looked at him and smiled and curled up against his chest.  
  
"Hey Courtney for some reason that guy doesn't scare me. To me he seems nice." Nikki said giving a quick glance she then looked back and looked and saw the little girl and Remi dancing around flapping her hand. "Remi what are you doing?" Nikki said laughing.  
  
"I'm doing the Remi bat dance. Rweet.rweet!" She said flapping her hands in to her side and started to make bat noises. Pan then repeated everything she did making almost every one laugh.  
  
"Checkmate!" Andrew said as he got up as he left Gohan in shock. "Okay now it is time to explain all. I didn't want to before b/c I thought it wasn't necessary yet." He said standing in the middle of the room in front of the TV and then he clicked the button to shut it off.  
  
"Hey you! I was watching that! How rude!" Pan said as she walked up to him and slammed her foot on his and made him scream in pain.  
  
"Why you little." he said putting his face to her level as she stuck out the tongue.  
  
"You shut her show off. That isn't wise she pulls a tantrum." Videl said as she picked her up and placed her on her lap. Pan then started to cry. "O Pan be quiet you saw them already, just relax.or you wouldn't be able to have your surprise later." She said holding Pan close to her and rocket back and forth so calm her down. Pan then rested her head on the rim of Videl's collarbone and started to suck her thumb.  
  
"Okay is everyone here?" Andrew said looking around noticing that one person wasn't here. Just as he was about to ask when Goten then ran in and then walked to the couch casual.  
  
"Hey what the hell is going on here?" he said noticing two new comers. "Why hello there." He said giving a smile to Nikki. Nikki just blushed and looked down at her feet as he sat next to her and placed his arm on the back of the couch. Nikki noticed that and leaned back and looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Hello my name is Nikki." She said as she blush a deep red as Goten smiled at her.  
  
"Okay now down to business everyone.b/c there is some things that some people in this room that had some connection to Darien and Raye and didn't know it." Andrew said as he cleared his throat. "Nikki here is someone very mysteries and so is her friend Genna/Remi. For you see Nikki is related to one person here in this room." He said looking around noticing that Vegeta wasn't listening. "And you Vegeta should pay attention, special since you don't remember any of this." He said as Vegeta gave him a cold glare and a hint of confusion. Bulma looked at Andrew in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean Andrew?" Bulma said hoping it wasn't what she thought.  
  
"Well before you two were together, Vegeta went to a bar and was confused about a certain some thing. *hint* *hint* when a woman wearing a red short dress came along. This woman was Raye, and to Vegeta she was nothing, for he cared for another. But Raye wouldn't have it, she wants things she knows she can't have, so she drugged him (drunk/drugs) and went to her hotel room w/ him. For he thought she was the one he cared for." He paused and looked at Vegeta and saw his face in shock. "Yes, Vegeta is it coming back? That wasn't Bulma it was Raye playing her horny trick on you. You two made passionate love, in which created this one." He said pointing to Nikki. Nikki looked at him in surprise, for she couldn't remember much but was told that she was a baka sayian brat of a prince of all sayains, which made her a princess.  
  
"What!?" Bulma and Vegeta said in unison. Bulma's eyes were starting to water as she then ran off the couch and was about to leave the room when Vegeta grabbed her waist. She gasped and turned around as tears ran down her cheek. "Bulma I swear too you I don't remember any of this." He said as he looked into her ocean blue eyes filled w/ sadness and shock. She then smacked him across the face and moved away from him and ran to her room. "Bulma." he said quietly as he held his cheek, he then turned to Andrew with a glare of death. "Why do you have to bring up the past! Don't you think Bulma has been through enough shit already? First this kid kills the one thing that made me and her happy." He said pointing to me, this made me cry, but yet made me pissed off. This caused sparks of lighting surrounded my body as Trunks looked at me then tried to calm me down. "Then you have to bring the past to kill the future that I could have!" he said as he pointed to Nikki, this made Nikki pissed also that the vein was popping out of her forehead and sparks of lighting and fire was starting to surround her. Goten looked at her and smiled but was scared of what she was going to do.  
  
"O so it is my fault that couldn't keep your Dick in your pants, right you ass hole! How do you think I might have felt? Knowing that anything I did wasn't good enough for her and was told that it wasn't good enough for you either, to be proud of me. She always called me a baka sayain brat. Well I got her back for that and if you want to know what I did I can show you!" she said as she then gave him a devious grin and then picked up her index finger and pointed it to him. "Fire light ignite!" she screamed as and energy blast cover w/ fire shot at him. As he blocked it he noticed that his hair was on fire. He then figured it out that she wasn't aiming for him but his hair. Goku then picked up a flower vase and throw the water over Vegeta's head taking out the fire. Vegeta looked at her w/ his hair all singed. "All I wanted was to meet the great sayain prince that was my father, and when I finally get to meet him I find out that all the things my mom was saying was all true. I guess you are nothing but a spoiled prince that was an ass hole. I guess looking up to you all my life was a waste of my life." Nikki said as she walked out the room hiding her tears.  
  
"How the hell could you look up to someone that was never in your life." Vegeta screamed out as Nikki turned around and left one tear run down her face.  
  
"I heard a lot about you and I was told that I was like you in every way. Now I'm not sure that I want too be like you." she said running out the door.  
  
"Nice job ass hole!" Remi said as he went past him and hit him in the back of the head. Vegeta then shot a blast at her, forgetting what he had just did and saw her block it like it was nothing.  
  
"What the hell are you? You can't be human." He said looking at her in shock.  
  
"Your right on the nose dip shit!" Remi said as she touched her nose and smiled. "I was created by Darien's cronies. There put a button on my left rib that turns me into a Genna you touch it and die!" she said as she then walked toward the door and then turned around and looked at Vegeta. "You know that Nikki was a going to be used to destroy you but she heard there plan to kill her new friend Sarah. So she caused a lot of trouble which caused her to get kicked out and me.well.you see I kind of destroyed the lab and the people in it. They called me a defective robot. So since Nikki and me were close they gave me a false assignment to guard her. But I was by her side b/c she was my only friend I had. So I stayed w/ her a caused trouble w/ her." She said and with that she was out the door and left the others behind.  
  
"Grrr.. I can't do nothing right.I make a mistake that wasn't my fault and I still get blamed!" I said as I powered up to SS2 and charged Vegeta, grabbed his shirt and pinned him against the wall. "Listen you ass hole and you listen good okay! I said I was sorry and I know I can't fix the pain the two of you have but if you want you can beat the shit out off me! but don't you dare say Andy stupid mean shit to Nikki she is your daughter and you know it. Bulma will understand once you tell her.and you better apologize to her or I will make you wish you weren't ever born!" I screamed as I then pushed him against the wall harder making an indentation. Vegeta just looked at her and saw the seriousness in her eyes seeing that he was being and ass to the new girl and her. All he did was close his eyes and put his head down. I let go of him as he punched me in the gut.  
  
"I think I will take that offer up on beating you ass to the ground. But later." and with that said he left looking for Nikki and Bulma.  
  
What will happen next.find out next in chapter 33 painful memories. 


	32. bad memories

~~~ Last chapter ~~~ "I think I will take that offer up on beating you ass to the ground. But later." and with that said he left looking for Nikki and Bulma. ~~~ Next chappie ~~~ "Okay was I the only one that thinks that this was confusing? I understand what is going on, but why can they remember anything?" Goku asked as he looked at Andrew for the answer as she walked over to Sarah to see how she was, seeing that she was still on the floor holding her gut. But Trunks got there before he did.  
  
"Sarah are you okay and why the hell did you say that for!?" Trunks said as he hit me in the back of the head.  
  
"Ouch! B/c I want him to get his angry out on someone else and not Nikki. That is why!" I said as she I then tackled him to the ground and gave a little GRR. "And you hurt me so I can hurt you back." I said with a grin and then grabbed his tail and squeezed it making Trunks scream. "Sorry I feel like being a bitch so back off." I said getting up and walked out of the room.  
  
"My poor tail.Kami she is such a bitch today. It is all my father's fault that or she is still mad over the DDR game I ruined." He said stroking his tail and then got up and was about to follow her when Courtney cut him off and smiled.  
  
"No.no sex for you tonight!" she said laughing as she waved one of her fingers in the air. "Plus I would give her some space. She seems really distracted by something. Do you know what it is since you can read her mind," she asked as she pushed him on the couch.  
  
"No she has been blocking her mind from me that I can really know what she is thinking." He in a calm voice as he looked at the floor. He knew she was hiding something but didn't know what it was.  
  
"O well keep trying, maybe she will let her guard down. She has been more secretive after that whole Raye thing. Have you noticed?" she asked him getting a weird feeling that something was up and it wasn't good.  
  
~~ Meanwhile on the balcony ~~ "God I feel so alone again. I found my dad and he hates me." Nikki said as she then started to cry. "God I feel like such a weakling. A daughter of a proud sayain prince, yeah this will not looking good." She said as she sat in the corner of the balcony. She then buried her head in her knees and cried quietly and closed her eyes. ~~ Flashback ~~ "Now Nikki stop that you baka sayain brat!" Raye screamed as a flash of red light came out of the room.  
  
"You stupid bitch! I hate you what kind of mother are you!" screamed a 7yr old curly head girl as she blow on her finger like a gun. "OOPS seems your hair is on fire." She said giving her a little devious grin as she walked out laughing.  
  
"Your just like your stupid father! The great sayian prince all high and mighty. That is it your going far from here I have had enough of your shit! You are useless to our plan." Ray screamed as she took the fire out of her hair. She looked in the mirror and saw that she was all singed. As Nikki past Max she saw him giving the little girl maid a hard time again.  
  
"Come on you little orphan move it! You missed a spot." He said as he then tipped over a flower vase and made a big mess.  
  
"You. you.!" the little girl said as she was about to punch him in the face when I heard a screaming and then heard and explosion. "What the hell?" she said looking at where the explosion was. Nikki was about to jump in and beat the shit out of Max when the explosion had stopped her.  
  
"Get out!" screamed Darien as she shoved a girl out the door. "Android Prototype G is a failure and now I will have to find another use for this thing." He said as he yelled at the scientists who had created her and then shut the door.  
  
"But I not done playing with you guys yet." She said with a grin and then closed her eyes and then the door exploded and she turned around and smiled. She started to laugh at the destruction and how Darien's hair was all singed and his face was all black from the blast. "Know I'm done playing you stupid human." She said as she walked away and smiled at Nikki. "Hello there how are? Me Remi and you are?" she asked.  
  
"Me Nikki, hi Remi. " She said with a laugh, for they have meet before. " Nice job it is almost like what I did. I think your plan is working." She said in a quiet voice so that Max wouldn't hear. They both went quiet when the heard footsteps coming there way. There was 5 guard in front of Raye and Darien. "I don't think this will end good for us." Nikki said as she started to back up, as she saw the little maid girl being picked up by one guard screaming and crying. "What are you doing!" She yelled about to help her when Remi grabbed her arm and shook her head.  
  
"Listen you baka sayian child! What we do to her isn't any of your business! You didn't want to help me destroy prince Vegeta so you will just forget all you have learned. For we will do what we did to the misfit child over there." Raye said pointing to the little girl.  
  
"Why would i want o kill my father! You slut! You're the one that never told him about me! You tried top fill my head with lies so that i would kill my own daddy!" Nikki screamed back at her. "And what did you do to that girl?!" She yelled at her as she yanked her arm out of Remi's hand in anger. Remi stood there in amusement watching this fight.  
  
"We erase her memory and send her out in to different families. When she gets to close to her real parents then we bring her back and start the process all over again. And that what we will do for you and your little friend here." Raye said with a hint of laughter.  
  
"You sick bitch!" Nikki and Remi said in unison as they looked back at the girl's sad emerald eyes.  
  
"She keeps trying to find her parents and know we have something to tell her that is why we are keeping her here so that she can't meet her assassin for her. You see if she tries any more attempts to find her parents then her assassin well come and kill parents. See Sarah you will leave your parents alone and keep away from them."  
  
"Her name is Sarah? That was the girl you wanted me to kill and I said no b/c I didn't want to kill people." Nikki said turning around to face her find out that she was crying. "You bitch why are you doing that to her! What has she ever done too you?" she screamed at Raye as Darien came over o her and smacked her in the face.  
  
"Shut up! I'm the one doing this to her! Her mother was my first love and she was taken away from me and creature was made from them. So if I can't be happy well then neither can she. He said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me to Raye and she but a forgetful spell. And then she woke up with Remi holding her close in the middle of a field in Tiverton. ~ End of flash back ~ "Kami I hate my life." She said to herself and she now saw that Sarah in the castle was Sarah who was her friend now. "Man am I dumb or what I should have know those sad emerald eyes any-where." She said as she rested her head down and closed her eyes. ~ Meanwhile in the hall way ~ "I can't believe I have a daughter and I can't remember ever being with the psycho bitch." Vegeta said holding his head in pain. He then leaned against the wall holding his head in pain. He then closed his eyes ~ Flash back ~ "You stupid bastard! I hate you! Why can't you just tell me how you feel about me?" Bulma screamed as tears ran down from her ocean blue eyes. She looked at his angry ebony eyes and cried more in her hands.  
  
"I'm leaving I can't take this shit!" Vegeta said as he then looked at her and walked out the door. He then took flight and went to the Dragon NightClub and rented a room to stay. He was so pissed off that he started to drink about 56 shots and still wasn't drunk. Then women with a red fire dress with a slit all the way up her thigh.  
  
"Hello there." She said in a flirty tone as she caressed his muscular arm.  
  
"Please stop that." He said to her as he took another shot.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said with a devious grin as she then sat down near him and seized him up, "my name is Raye, what is yours?" she asked as she looked at the bartender and asked for sex on the beach.  
  
"It is Vegeta," he said as he asked for another, he looked down at the table and not noticing the order that Raye gave the bartender to do. She then winked at the guy as he winked back at her and took out a little bottle from the bottom shelf and put the liquid substance in Vegeta's drink. He then served it to Vegeta as he drank it in one gulp. He started to feel alittle weird and when he looked up at Raye and thought he saw Bulma. "Bulma is that you? I'm sorry for the fight. Will you forgive me?" he said in a little drunken tone as he hiccuped and leaned forward to Raye.  
  
"Yes Vegeta. But I want you to show me the how much you love me." She said in a flirty tone as she stroked his muscular chest and gave him a grin of deception. 'My plan is working. I'm getting some hot sayain sex tonight.' She thought o herself as she gave a little grin.  
  
"You got it my love." He said as he picked her up by the waist and throws her over his shoulder and walked up to his apartment room. That is where they made hot passionate sex. "Hmmm.Bulma I love you." he said as he gave a little grin and hugged Raye closer to his sweaty body.  
  
"You know Vegeta, since your not drunk anymore I should tell you I don't like being called Bulma since my name is Raye." She said as she pushed away for him in disgust. "But that was the best sex I have ever had." She said as she got up and stretched and grabbed her dress and put it on. She turned and saw the shock but pissed off face.  
  
"You bitch you drugged me! The alcohol on this planet isn't strong enough to effect me! You had to of drugged my drink without me looking!" he yelled as he saw her opening the door and turned around.  
  
"Yes your right. I did drug you. But I wanted to have sex. You have a problem with that. You seemed to enjoy it and the funny thing that I think that your sayain race is nothing but a bunch of horny bastards. You tell them one complaint and you're already to have sex. Lucky for me after the third time you got to tired to mark me as yours. Well then good bye, Vegeta." She said with a wave and walked out as Vegeta screamed in anger and blew up the building along with every one there. He then saw Raye glowing in red fire.  
  
"I will find you and kill you! You fucken slut! We mate to bring up your race from dying out. You do it for your pleasure. I.I." he paused as Raye shot a forgetful spell on him and left his body on the ground out cold. Bulma then came running finding out that Vegeta was still okay and helped him up.  
  
"Vegeta.Vegeta.please wake up. I'm sorry for everything I said, just wake up." Bulma said as her ocean blue eyes filled with tears. She then held his head to her chest and cried on his head.  
  
"Stop crying onna. I mean Bulma. I'm fin I just can't remember what the hell happened. " He said looking up at her with confused ebony eyes.  
  
"o Vegeta as long as you are okay. I'm sorry about the whole fight that made you leave, I was upset b/c I found out that I was pregnant. And I was upset to the point to where I thought that if I told you, that you would leave me if you had found out." She said looking away form him. He then sat up and put his hand on her face and smiled.  
  
"I would never leave you b/c you are pregnant. I would be happy that you baring my child. To bad you aren't sayain." He said as he gave a little laugh and hugged her. (Vegeta is out of character sorry.) They both got up and he picked her up carefully and flew home. ~~ End of flash back ~~  
  
"O' shit! That is what happened! So that girl most be my daughter. This will kill Bulma I just know it." He said as he held his pain and looked in shock. "I have to get that girl and Bulma, and talk to both of them together to explain this." He said as he got up and felt for Nikki's KI energy. He then found her and ran to the balcony where Nikki was crying. He stood in the doorway looking down at her and saw her so upset.  
  
"God I'm such a weakling. I'm the daughter of a proud sayian and I'm crying like a baby." She said with a hint of laughter and ten felt someone put their hand her shoulder. "Go away." she turned and saw it was Vegeta and before she could say another word he grabbed her shoulders and hugged tight.  
  
"I'm so sorry I just remembered what happened and you have to be my daughter. Please forgive me and come with me to help me explain this to my wife." He said as he grabbed her hand and got up.  
  
"But Vegeta how?" Nikki asked still in shock that he hugged her and then he started to walk back in with her right behind him.  
  
Will Bulma understand or will there be another fight? Will Sarah regret the free beating form Vegeta? What will happen to this crew? Sad to say but the ending is coming closer then you think. 


	33. the battle to come

Nikki looked at the back of Vegeta and saw that he wasn't a heartless ass hole but deep inside he has a heart. "Vegeta I hope I didn't ruin your marriage." She said as she looked down at her hand and felt him squeeze her hand tighter.  
  
"Don't worry about my wife, she is a tough onna. She will understand, just let me talk to her and you look innocent." He said about to open the bedroom door when he felt a hand touch his back.  
  
"But Vegeta I am innocent. Don't you know that." Nikki said giving him a little grin.  
  
"Sure." He said rolling his eyes and smiled as he opened the door. He then looked around and saw Bulma on the bed covering her face with a pillow. "Bulma can we talk please?" he asked leaving Nikki at the door as he walked over to her and was about to reach for her shoulder when Bulma then lifted her head you and looked at him with sad eyes. He looked down at her with concern in his eyes. He saw tears falling without stopping like an endless rainy day.  
  
"How could you? I thought you loved me and I find out you had a daughter and you didn't know about it until 17years later! And am I supposed to believe that! Tell me Vegeta was she better then me?" she said looking up at him with anger in her eyes.  
  
"What! What a stupid bunch of bull shit to be asking! I told you the day you found me, that I didn't remember. And you know dam straight that I wouldn't lie! And I'm not going to tell you who was best, Nikki is in the room!" he said as he then grabbed her and hugged her. Her eyes sparked with shock and happiness.  
  
"Vegeta.I.I sorry it is just that I'm so confused and the loss of the baby. I just don't know what to do anymore." "She said holding him tighter as he then rested his head on hers and whisper. 'I know my onna I know.' Nikki just stood there by the door, feeling misplaced. She was about to leave since she was being no help, when Vegeta then lifted his head and looked at her.  
  
"And where do you think you are going? You are coming w/ me to the training room. Your aren't going to be no weakling! He said looking at her with serious eyes as he then looked down at Bulma. "Will you be okay here? I will only be a little while. If you want to come you can, but you have to shut up!" he said giving her a devious grin.  
  
"No I think I will go talk to Serena and videl." She said kissing him passionately. "But later you are all mine!" she whispered.  
  
"Ewwww! I heard that!" Nikki said grabbing her ears and starts singing 'lalalalalalala' out loud. Bulma stood there blushing as Vegeta then turned to the floor hiding the fact that he was blushing as well.  
  
"Bulma sayain's have very good hearing. A whisper sounds like a person talking regular." He said kissing her on the forehead and grabbed Nikki's waist and picking her up and walking out of the room with Nikki and down the hall where he say trunks and Sarah talking serious. "What are those two up to?" he said as he looked at them again as saw that they were fighting about what kind of cheese smelled like ass. Vegeta and Nikki then fell over back wards with sweat drops. "That is it!" Vegeta said as he grabs Nikki's waist and carries her by that as he grabbed Sarah by her waist as well but swung her over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Put me down you baka!" Sarah said screaming as she kicked him in the chest.  
  
"Dad where are you taking her?" trunks said running after him and then ran in front of him and grabbed onto Sarah's foot and togged it. "Let her go! I wouldn't you beat her up for Raye's trick!"  
  
"As fun as that might be I only want her to finish her training! So back off unless you're going to help!" Vegeta yelled as he pushed trunks out of the way and walked in the training room.  
  
~~~~~ Darien's castle ~~~~~ "DAD I WANT TO AVENGE MY MOTHER'S DEATH! LET'S JUST HAD Buu JR. DESTROY THEM ALL! I'M SICK OF WAITING HERE!" Max yelled at his father in anger, while Buu jr. was standing by the fireplace annoyed by all the yelling.  
  
"SHUT UP! I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR ANNOYING RAMBLING!" Darien said as he looked at his son in anger. "I have a plan and it will be going into action in a week, for they would be accepting it to happen. So it is to early so sit down and shut up or I will have Buu jr. do it!" he said pointing to a chair and he looked through the mirror and whispered at couple of words and an image swirled in the mirror. He looked at Serena all cuddly on the couch with Goku. She was laughing and smiling a lot. "She was never that happy with me! But I could of!" he said as he then punched the mirror as pieces of scattered glass fall on the floor. His hand was dripping of blood as he started to laugh.  
  
"Dad are you okay? You say you loved mom, but you still crazy over the princess of the moon kingdom? Why?" he said as he looked down at his father's hand and saw the blood falling from it.  
  
"You see she was mine and she will always be mine! Since I don't have her then that means that no one can have her!" Darien yelled as he looked at Buu jr. "you know the plan! Don't make me have to repeat it. Buu jr. was a red demon with a flapping stick on his head that causes things to turn to candy. His eyes gave death and fear a new meaning.  
  
"You got it boss." He said with the hint of laughter and walked out of the room. ~~~~~ Back to the other castle ~~~~  
  
Hehehe.haha I made you think there was some more and there wasn't! ::Isamu points and laughs:: well wait till the next chappie and yes the ending is coming close! 


	34. vegetto vs sarah

Vegeta then walked into the training room throwing Sarah down to the ground as he then place Nikki back on her feet.  
  
"Ouch! My butt and my tail! What the hell is the big idea you ass!?" I screamed at him having my tail in my hand.  
  
"Easy you never finished your training! And while I'm training you I will be training Nikki! Got it! So get up!" he said as he cross his chest and then walked over to trunks, who was giving his father a glare of mistrust in what he was up too. "Are you going to watch or help?" he said giving his son a glare.  
  
"Help, b/c if you get out of hand, then expect me to stop you!" Trunks said walking past his father and stopped.  
  
"O really great another challenge." Vegeta said with a devious smile. "Let's start this! All of you power up know!" he screamed out.  
  
"You got it dad!" trunks and Nikki said in unison and powered up to SSJ4.  
  
Sarah just stood there and looked around alittle confused on what to do.  
  
"Sarah power up! Know!" Vegeta said as he powered up to SSJ5.  
  
"But what if it happens again? I don't want to kill anyone!" I screamed back at him.  
  
"It wouldn't Raye is dead so do it! And I want you to your fullest! Got it!" Vegeta said as he then felt Goku and Serena coming. As he turned around he saw them ready to help. "What are you doing here you two?"  
  
"Here to help!" they said as they walked over to him and smiled.  
  
"Fine, Goku you help me with Nikki and Sarah. After we are done trunks and Serena will have their turn." Vegeta said as he then looked at Sarah. "Will you power up already!"  
  
'Fine you ass! I will get strong and have my plan come into action when I'm done! I wouldn't have any more of the ones I care about die b/c of me!' I said to myself as I saw trunks then look at me. "What? I didn't do anything you ass stop looking at me!" I yelled out as I then powered up. A bright glow of white and gold came over the room as a scream broke through the light. As the light gave out they saw Sarah standing there with a whit short skirt with a silver-gold shimmering shirt with a crescent moon sign on her forehead. Her tail was all gold with a silver tip at the end. Her power was more then Vegeta and Goku combined.  
  
"Well are we going to start?" I said getting pissed at everyone starting. Courtney and Remi then came running into the training room to see what that great KI energy was from.  
  
"O fighting! Can I play?" Courtney asked jumping in the air at Vegeta as he looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Sure you pain in the ass brat. Here is your first lesson." He said as he then punched her in the face. "Ummm...Remi is it? Come train with us you have a high KI you can. Courtney your training belongs with Andrew not with me. Now go!"  
  
"That not nice!" she said rubbing her cheek in pain. "Fine you ass muncher, I hope you get your ass kicked my. Veggie-San!" she said running out to go see if Andrew wanted to train.  
  
"Okay let's start!" he said as he looked over at Goku and smiled. "Hey do you still have those earrings?"  
  
"Yeah I have them in my pocket to be on the safe side of Buu Jr.'s attack." Goku answered him as he took them out.  
  
"Good! I think were going to have to use them in training Sarah. You can sense that she is stronger then us in your state? Well give me one!" he said as he grabbed on and put it on his right ear as Goku then smiled and put the other one on his left ear. Then a bright golden light came over them and they were now a sayain man named Vegetto (SORRY IF IT IS SPELT WRONG).  
  
"WELL!" I said getting impatient.  
  
"You got it you brat!" Vegetto said with a grin on his face as he powered up to SSJ6 (if there is no such thing then there is now!)  
  
"Good!" I said as I then phased in back of him and kicked him in the neck as he then flew to the wall and stopped an inch before hitting it.  
  
They then turned around and cracked his neck and smiled. "Is that all you have?" he said with a grin of enjoyment. Which was pissing her off.  
  
"No not at all!" I said as I powered up and highered my KI energy. I then charged, as so did he as I then kicked him in the shoulder as he punched me in the gut. I then felt brief pain and gave a growl in me throat in anger. I then punched him in the face as he then grabbed her fist in mid inches from his face and pulled me forward and punched me in the gut again. I pulled back holding my gut in brief pain, as Vegetto phased behind me and double punched me in the back, sending me soaring to the floor. I then opened my eyes and stopped in mid flight and turned around to see him flying toward me with a fist ready to hit me in the back. I thought of a plan and smiled as I then phased out of sight. Vegetto stopped in spot and tried to sense her KI but couldn't find it. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and slowly turned around to see it was Sarah with a devious grin on her face.  
  
"Peek a boo I can see you!" I said as I then grabbed his hair and punched him four times in the face. "But when I'm done with you, you wouldn't be able to see me!" I said as I then pulled back my fist and punched him in the right eye, sending him soaring to the ground. He then hit the ground laying there holding his face in pain. "I'm sick of this fist to your face thing." I said as I then made a KI blast in my hand and looked down at them. "Here is a present for you. Hope you enjoy it!" I said as I let it go.  
  
"What!" he said opening his black eye and kicked the energy ball out of his way.  
  
"I think Sarah is pms-ing! She is usually not this violent." Serena said to Nikki, Remi, and Trunks.  
  
"What! Mom what the hell is your deal? I' going to shut you up with my fist!" I screamed, as I was red with anger at what she had said to my friends. I then phased in front of her and punched her in the face sending her almost flying into the wall when Vegetto saved her.  
  
"Sarah your fight is with me not her! At least not yet with her unless you get through me. So leave her alone." He said as he placed her back on the ground.  
  
"O really and who is going to stop me? You, you think you can stop me? You weren't even there 16 years of my life and your telling me what to do? I don't fucken think so you bastard!" I screamed out in anger as my power started to increase. Trunks, Nikki and Remi started to back away.  
  
"That is enough Sarah! I'm your father and she is your mother you need to understand that you were taken from us. I'm sorry if you still upset about that. But we got you back know stop with this now!" Vegetto demanded as he got in front on Serena and powered up and grabbed my arm and tossed me to the wall, but I then stopped at the wall, and then sat on the wall Indian style and looked up with a smile.  
  
"O really well then you are careless parents then. Hey Remi you know you want to join you to Nikki. He said he wanted to train all of us but why not at once." I said looking at them and winked.  
  
"Most definitely!" they both said with big smiles on their faces. They then powered up to the highest they could and came to Sarah's side.  
  
"Let's go!" I screamed as I stood up and charged at him with Nikki and Remi behind me. I punched him in the face. Remi then double kicked him in the gut as Nikki then grabbed his hair and swung him into the wall face first.  
  
"Wow this is fun!" Remi said as she smiled at Nikki and me.  
  
'Yeah well enjoy it while it last.' I thought to myself as I glanced at Trunks to see him looking at me confused. 'Man I wish he would stop looking at me and reading my thoughts.' I thought to myself still looking at him. "Hey Trunks why don't you go do something else instead of reading my mind you noise ass prick!" I screamed at him as I turned around as saw Nikki and Remi fighting Vegetto again. "Maybe I will let you guys finish him off." I said laughing at how weak he seemed. "What is the matter Vegetto you seem a little helpless." I told him with a devious grin on my face.  
  
"I WOULDN'T BE DEFEATED BY A BUNCH OF TEENAGE BRATS!" H screamed as he powered up and sent Nikki and Remi flying backwards and into the wall.  
  
"O really while I wouldn't lie to your self!" I said with a grin on my face.  
  
"Your pretty smuggled about this don't you think. That will be your down fall." He said to her he then charged after her with a blast in his hand and then let it go.  
  
"O really you should know you do it a lot and lose." I said back to him as I put my hands in front of my face as the blast hit me. I then opened my eyes and saw him about to punch me as I phased and then pulled my hand back and hit him in the back as he phased.  
  
I looked around and saw Nikki and Remi looking above me. I then sensed great power energy above me and looked up. Vegetto was had a Kamahamaha wave and let it go. It was too late for me to move out of its way, so I put my hands in front of my face and got hit head on. It was stronger then me and sent me to the ground.  
  
Remi and Nikki ran over to me to see me coughing up blood and trying to stand up. I then closed my eyes and used the imperial crystal to heal my wounds.  
  
"What?" he screamed out as he landed to see that she was okay.  
  
"Well that is what I call a quick fix up." I said to them as I powered up and went back and smiled. "KAMAHAMAHA!" I screamed as I let it go to strike against Vegetto. It sent him back a little as he then got slammed against the wall and punched it away from him. He noticed it was going to Nikki.  
  
"Nikki watch it!" I screamed as ran in front of it and took the blast. "I told you to pay attention." I said as I then closed my eyes and fell to the floor.  
  
"Sarah!" she screamed out as she picked her head up and shook her around to wake her up.  
  
"So she used all her energy into that blast. *Humph* she is planned that the whole time. What is she up too?" he said as he took off the earrings and separated them.  
  
"Nikki leave her alone she will be fine." Vegeta said as he took her hand and picked her up onto her feet.  
  
"but dad she." she paused as she looked down at her and smiled.  
  
As that happened Sarah healed herself with the crystal again and got up shaking her head.  
  
"Well that was interesting. See you guys later I'm hungry!" I said getting up and leaving everyone as Goku then ran after her and grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. What will happen to Sarah with Goku? What does Goku have to say to her that made him push her into the wall? Find out next in chapter 36 good bye. 


	35. stay out of my way

"Ouch Goku let go of me. You're hurting my arm." I whined as I tried to get my arm free. The more I tried to get free the more he held my arm tighter.  
  
"You are going to shut up and listen to me Sarah. I don't know what you are up to but your attitude was not called for. Your mother and I love you and you know it and so does your friends. You should treat people more nicely." He said looking into her eyes and saw that she was hiding something.  
  
"I will do as I please for I have my reasons. Now let go of me you don't want to hurt your daughter, now do you. And do me a favor and have everyone stay out of my way." I told him as I then yanked my arm away and walked down the hallway as Goku had shock and confusion on his face.  
  
"What is wrong with her? She is usually nice and caring." He told himself in a low voice and watched her walked out of site down the hall.  
  
"Why did she take that for me I could have taken that. I think." Nikki said looking at Remi in anger.  
  
"No you couldn't of. That blast had all her power she had and put it against Vegetto. She was saving your life you should be thankful she did." Remi said as she glanced at Vegeta. "So what is up with you and him? Are you too all set now.  
  
"Yeah don't worry he is cool. Watch this." She said giving grin to Remi and turned around, then ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Can you and me train now."  
  
"Sure." He said giving her a grin and then powered up and so did Nikki. "Lets go then."  
  
"Okay then." She said trying to power up to his level and then started to block the kicks and punch that he was throwing at her.  
  
Everyone one else was hungry and decided to leave them two behind.  
  
"Hey Goku is Sarah okay?" trunks axed as he walked near Goku and looked up at him with worried eyes.  
  
"I don't know why don't you tell me. You can read her mind can't you. Then you should know then." He said in a little bit of an angered cocky tone.  
  
"Ummm if I could do you think I would be asking you!" trunks answered in angry sarcasm. He then walked past Goku and decided to instant transmit to her and was gone.  
  
"Goku is Sarah mad at us? I mean we didn't do anything too her so she shouldn't be." Serena said holding on to Goku's arm.  
  
"I don't really know what her problem but I think that she is stressed out about the fight that might be to come." Goku said to her as he looked down at her sad blue eyes. "But don't worry she still loves us she is up to something I think."  
  
~~ Meanwhile at the dinning room. ~~  
  
"I know you are here Max I can smell your nasty cologne. What do you want?" I said looking at the dark corner of the room and saw him standing there in his armor suit like his fathers. "well are you going to say something or do I get to kill you know?" I said with a hint of laughter as he started to walk up to me with a serious face.  
  
"I'm here to tell you a message form my father. He wants me to tell you that you and your family and friends will pay for the death of Raye." Max said as he then put his hand on my shoulder. I looked down at his hand as I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "I don't want you to die Sarah, but if it must happen then so be it. I tried to get you to be my wife but you refused to be with that stupid sayain prince."  
  
"Well you know, Max. I never liked you so why would I want to be your wife you loser. So bring it and you better tell your father that I except his challenge but you tell him this, that he will just be fighting me. I'm his problem not them, if he doesn't comply then I will comeback and kill him. Just to let you know that it is too bad that the king won't be fighting me himself but he will be sending the assassin. For he is too chicken to fight me himself." I said with a devious grin I then felt Trunks KI energy.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here and touching my mate!" trunks said as he was starting to power up from anger.  
  
"Well since you are going to die I will tell you this. I love one thing about you." I said with the devious grin and then got close to lips and looked like I was about to kiss him.  
  
"Yeah and what is that? You change your mind and you will be my wife?" he asked as he got closer to her lips about to kiss her when he heard laughter coming from Sarah.  
  
"Your such and idiot I want you to give this to your dad." She said as she then clutched her fist and winded it up and let it fly to Max's face. "There you go a big kiss to the face with my fist. Now get out of here you ass hole and bare my warning. Got it." I said as I pointed to the balcony.  
  
"Fine bitch but when you die what will stop us from killing your family." he said as he pegged her off and took off.  
  
"Whatever." I said waving good bye as I turned around and looked at the doorway. "Trunks come out now. Did you like the show." I said as I walked to the table and grabbed 3 apples and was about to leave and I then felt these arm grab my waist. "Trunks please don't.. I"  
  
"Why do you always push people away when things start to get bad?" he asked her as he held her close to his warm muscular chest.  
  
"B/c this is my problem and I hate it when people I love and care about get them selves involved in my problem. I don't want them to die they don't know what they are getting themselves into. Buu Jr. is stronger then you guess think." I said trying to hold back my tears, instead I let it out with my energy to get Trunks off my back. This sent him flying in to the table, as this goes on, Goku, Serena, Goten, Gohan, and Remi walks in and sees what happened.  
  
"What the hell! Sarah what is wrong with you?! Trunks are you okay?" Goku screams out as he runs to trunks side.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. Listen I'm going to fight alone and you are all going to stay out of my way. Like I said before I will kill you if you interfere it my battle. You won't have to worry about Buu jr. killing you, just me." and with that said I walked out as I then heard Goku yell out my name and trunks after him. "what?" I said still facing away form them.  
  
"You don't have to fight him alone. Why are you being like Vegeta?" trunks yelled out.  
  
"Listen trunks I will talk to you alone in our room. GOT IT!" I said as I then saw Courtney walk in and started to laugh.  
  
"Sure Sarah." trunks said as he got back to his feet and then heard laughing behind him.  
  
"Who is whipped now?" Aries said trying to hold a serious face.  
  
"PMS-ING are we? You seem I little moody today Sarah." Courtney said laughing as she then looked at Sarah and saw that she said the wrong thing at the wrong time.  
  
"O really." I said with an anger tone as I then clutched my fist and punched her in the face sending her flying through a wall. "You really should learn when to talk and when not to Miss Cartin." I said as I then continued to leave.  
  
"why that little bitch.' Courtney said as she then changed into her armor and was ready to fight when she saw that she was gone. "What the fuck is her problem?" she said changing back. "o I will get back at her later."  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you. She isn't herself for. For some reason she has been trying to push everyone away." Trunks said as he started to walk out of the room when Goku yelled out to him. "Yeah Goku."  
  
"I want to know everything that she says I want to know what the hell is going on here." He said, as he knew she wouldn't talk to him.  
  
"I will unless she tells me not to. She deserves her privacy if she wants it." And with that he left for his room.  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo wouldn't this be good to know what she is going to do....well you will find out later.in the next chappie..bye-bye 


	36. The Regertness

As trunks walked to his room he noticed the change in her and didn't know why. 'What is wrong with her?' he asked himself in his head as he then took his hand and brushed back his hair and looked at his door. He grabbed the knob and saw Sarah sitting on the bed waiting for him as she ate her apple.  
  
"What took you so long I thought you would never get here." I said as I got up and throw the apple out the window and smiled at him. I walked over to him with a smile and grabbed his shirt and kissed him passionately as I took my other hand and put my hands into his lavender soft hair.  
  
He looked at her surprisingly as he then started to kiss her back. He could smell that she was in heat and how her body urged for his body's touch. He put his hands around her waist and forced her body close to his. He then pushed her away and looked at her.  
  
"Tell me why is it that you wouldn't tell me what is wrong with you? I know you are in heat again but still you have to tell me what you are up to and why all the secrets?" he demanded as he walked over to her and pushed in on the bed and straddled her and started to stroke her tail. Making her purrs and groans in pleasure and then grabbed it and held it tight.  
  
"Ouch, trunks why are you hurting me? You would never do that to me. Stop please." I pleaded as I tried to get up, when I looked at his eyes I saw it was killing him to do this to me. "If I told you all of it you would stop me. But I'm doing this to protect my family and friends. And special you, trunks." I said as I tried to hold back my tears. "Please stop. You will understand more when the time comes." I begged him as he let go and held my body in his arms.  
  
"I love you, I just wish you would tell me what you are up too. I don't want you too do anything you know that I would like." He told her as he saw her lips come to his ear.  
  
"I know but you will know soon. Please make love." I paused as trunks soft warm lips touched hers and passionately kissed mine. 'Trunks I love you.' I thought to myself and trunks looked at me.  
  
'Know you let the wall down? I wish you wouldn't have it up anymore and trust me.' He told her through his thoughts.  
  
'I have to, to protect you my mate.' I told him as I grazed my hand softly touching his cheek and forced a smile to hide the sadness I was hiding from everyone. NC-17 IF NOT WANTING TO READ SCROLL DOWN. He then started to kiss her neck and then her collarbone as he took her shirt off. He looked at her eyes and saw they were hiding the truth that he wanted. He then slipped her pants off. He then took his shirt off and his pants living on his midnight blue 'JOE BOXERS' on.  
  
I got up and pulled his boxers down and then looked up at him and smiled as I then took my sky blue bra off and grabbed his neck and pulled him down on me. I put my hands I his hair and started to kiss him on his soft lips. He then placed his tongue in my mouth and started to play around with mine.  
  
He took on of his hands and grabbed one of her breast and started to circle her nipple with his index fingers. He then heard her purring loudly in her throat and screaming for more in her mind as they continued to have a tongue war. They stopped as he took off her sky blue thong and his boxers and placed his swollen manhood in her womanhood and started to move to and in and out motion. Their bodies seemed to move together like one and after a while trunks could feel him self ready to give up. He felt his filling her insides with his sperm as he then rested on top of Sarah breathing in heavily. As she stroked his hair and kissed him softly on the forehead and smiled at him. She held his body close to hers feeling that this might be the last time.  
  
In the training room. Nikki was lying there on the broken up floor feeling the pain all through out her body. She opened her eyes and saw Vegeta floating down next to her body and gave her a smirk.  
  
"For someone that is weak sure ca hold yourself well against me."  
  
"O please dad.I mean Vegeta you were being easy on me."  
  
He then bent down to her and smirked at her and lifted her body in his arms and held her close to his mouth and whispered in her ear. "You can call me dad you are my daughter. You proved yourself well."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears but refused to let them fall in front of him. She was afraid he would think she was weak. But Vegeta could see she was going to and smiled at her. He walked back to his room and asked Bulma to get the Zenso beans. He placed it in Nikki's mouth and told her to bite and swallow the bean and she did. The bean made her feel strong again and she looked at Vegeta and couldn't help but cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta. I don't mean to cry it is just that I'm so glad I have you in my life." she said as she throws herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. He just sat their in shock but happy at the same time and then put one arm around her waist and rubbed his hand on her back to comfort her.  
  
With that her eyes closed from being weak and fell asleep in her father's arms. He looked down at her and kisses her on the forehead and placed her in second room down from his and placed her on the bed, covered her up and left her to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile in the secret basement part.  
  
"Courtney you need to chill out. Sarah is trying her hardest to get everyone to get out of her way and to stay that way till the big battle." Andrew told her as he blocked her move with his broad sword.  
  
"Why is she doing that for since you know all the answers!" she yelled at him as she then blocked his move.  
  
"I can't tell right know but that is what she is doing. So don't let her get to you. Anyway tell everyone that the ball is tonight. I forgot to tell them. I have to make sure everything is ready so you tell everyone. Now off with you."  
  
"Whatever. So we are finally having it? About time!" she said as she ran through a mirror and was out of sight.  
  
She popped in and out of everyone's mirror telling everyone that the Ball is tonight. She then popped her head in Sarah's room and looked around and saw them sleeping already. "What the hell! Eww naked butt of trunks!" she screamed as she saw that he was on top of Sarah.  
  
"What the?!" trunks said as he shot up and cover himself with 2 pillows front and back. Sarah rubbed her eyes and looked around and saw Courtney head sticking out of the mirror.  
  
"what the hell happened? Where am I?" I questioned as I noticed I was naked. "aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!! I'm naked!" I screamed as I took the blanket and ripped it off the bed and fell of the bed. "ouch Courtney what the hell do you want?" I screamed at her with a red face of embarrassment.  
  
"just to tell you that the Ball is tonight. So get ready you two and no more sex till afterwards and Sarah I'm on to you, I wouldn't let you push me away."  
  
"what are you talking about get out!?" I screamed as I throw the vase near the bed at her as she stuck her head back in and then out.  
  
"Nan NA Nan you missed me! okay bye" she said leaving them alone.  
  
"what does she mean your trying to push us away?" he asked her as he saw her face of mystery. "what is the matter?"  
  
"please tell me we didn't have sex." I said as I then felt and energy inside me, it wasn't mine that was growing and it wasn't mine. "No." I said in a whisper to myself.  
  
"Sarah don't you remember anything?"  
  
"no mother fucker!" I screamed out as I then stood up and smacked trunks in the face. "don't you know when it is me and not me? when I go to my full power someone that looks like me takes over. fuck! You need to learn to keep you penis in you pants you ass hole!" I screamed at him as I saw how confused he was as I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I grabbed a towel and wrapped myself in the towel and leaned against the door and started to cry.  
  
"what the hell is wrong with you? you seemed yourself to me. you were in heat and you know how that is!" he yelled back at her and got dress and walked out of the room and slammed the door and walked down the hallway to talk to Goten.  
  
"Kami why did you do this to me? why o why!" I screamed as tears fall down my face. I got up and put my hands on my stomach and remember the tapestry that Queen Serenity was in. "I'll go to her and ask her. but first I'll take a shower. " I told myself as I then took a shower and felt the hot water fall down my back and closed my eyes feeling nothing but regret inside me.  
  
What he didn't know was that Sarah was pregnant and now her plans were ruin. But will that stop her? will she continue with her plan? Find out more next chappie. 


	37. the ball from hell part I

After I took my shower I got out of the bathroom and looked around and saw Trunks still hasn't returned. I then saw myself in the mirror and saw what my future would be and what I have dragged my baby into this too. "Fuck Trunks you just had too didn't you. At least if I didn't make it I wouldn't have to worry about what happen to Trunks, know I have to worry about this baby to come." I told myself as I placed a hand on my stomach. "Don't' worry baby I'll make sure you live through this." I said as I walked to the closet and pulled out the dress I bought at the mall.  
  
I put on the silver dress and walked out of the room and down to the hallway that had the tapestry on the wall. When I got there I closed my eyes and placed my hands together and called out the crystal's power. "Please grandma please hear the call and let me talk to you." I said as I then opened my eyes and saw the form of the light of my grandmother come out and reach for me. She brought me in the tapestry as the bright glow made me close my eyes. When I opened them I was in the arms of my grandmother.  
  
"Hello little one I see you are pregnant again. Congratulations." She said in a calm voice to Sarah. "I know what you are up too and I do not approve of it my dear." She told her as she walked her over to the window to look at the beautiful full moon that brightens the sky at night.  
  
"I thought you would that is why I am here. I need you to answer me something." I asked her as I looked at the ground and then looked at her after taking a deep breath. "I want to know is there a chance that I could have the crystal protect the baby's life and if I die have enough strength to keep it alive inside me?" I asked her trying to hold the tears back.  
  
"Yes it will. The answer you are looking for is that it will heal your soul and body for the time the baby needs to be born and then it's light will die out and so will your soul and body. Will that be all, my dear? Maybe you should let them..." she said as Sarah placed her hand on her grandmother's lips.  
  
"No you know as much as I do that they will die if I can defeat them, then they can live. They lived without me once they will be fine. But it isn't like I'm promising that I will live though. But please don't tell. If you know their fate then help me make sure it doesn't happen." I begged her as a tear escaped my eye. "o it is time for the Royal Ball. Sorry grandma but I have to get going. But promise me."  
  
"I promise my granddaughter your secret is safe with me I just hope it is for the best and you know what you are doing. " she said as she waved goodbye to her and saw her vanish out of the world that she lived in forever.  
  
"I have to return soon to the Royal Ball so I will have to go now before anyone decides to look for me." and with that she was back in the hall way alone and started to walk up the stairs and stopped when she heard a voice.  
  
"Trunks don't worry it could be the mood swings starting to side off. You know how sayain women are total not themselves during heat. Your father told you that." Goten said as he looked at trunks and put a thumb up to his monkey-suit (tuxedo). Trunks smiled and did the same to Goten.  
  
I watched them walk by the entrance of the hallway as I quietly took my high heels off as I walked up the rest of the stairs. I then raised my power a little to hide the baby's energy from trunks and everyone so they wouldn't stop her from the battle to come. I went back to my room and locked myself again in the bathroom b/c I could sense Trunks coming to the room.  
  
A knock on the door startled me and I asked who it was and it was Trunks.  
  
"Sarah, I'm sorry that I upset you and I guess you aren't coming out so I guess I will meet you at the Royal Ball then." He told her as he then left the room. Outside the room was Goten with Nikki on his arm and Remi leaning against the wall waiting impatient.  
  
"Is she coming?" Goten asked, as so did Nikki.  
  
"I don't know?" He answered them as he started to walk to the Royal Ball with them by his side.  
  
I opened the door and saw he was gone once again. I let out a sigh and looked in the mirror and forced a smile on my face and left the room to the Royal Ball.  
  
When Sarah got there, Trunks had turned and saw me with the silver dress with the silver necklace with a Dragon ball with four stars. He saw that her hair was in pigtails and that she curled her hair and with two strands on the side of her face. He could smell her perfume; it was a lavender smell. He walked up to her and saw her smile at him.  
  
"Sarah I wanted to say sorry, for whatever I did." He apologized as he saw her green-ish blue eyes look down at the floor and then back at his blue eyes and smiled at him.  
  
I reached my hand out to his cheek that I hit and caress it. "No you wouldn't understand about why I hit you. But I'm just as sorry okay?" I told him as I kissed the cheek that I was caressing and looked at his eyes.  
  
"Will you dance with me?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"I guess you forgive me then. The yes I will dance with you." I said with a smile the song 'ANGEL EYES' came on and I put my head on his collarbone as I felt his hands move from my waist to my butt. I wrapped one hand around the front of his arm and my other one on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you Sarah and I always will." He whispered in my ear.  
  
"I love you too, Trunks." I answered him back. 'I wish it didn't have to end.' I thought to myself as I held him tighter.  
  
"Hahahaha! Enjoy your last dance b/c it is time to die!" Buu Jr. said as he looked from the outside the window.  
  
"Get ready for the attack son, and Buu Jr." King Darien ordered as Buu Jr. had already held and energy blast in the palm of his hand and let it go.  
  
He rested his head against mine and smelled the lavender shampoo smell from her head. As the song ended we slowly stopped as huge explosion interrupted them.  
  
"No not know!" I said as I then phased out of trunks grip and outside to see Buu Jr. Laughing. "So you came early to die? Fine with me!" I yelled out to them as I then powered to my full power as I closed my eyes to feel the crystal protecting the embryo that has the baby in it. She phased back to Nikki and Remi. "listen you two you are to stop my family and trunks from going out there to help me. I don't want no one to die while I'm fighting." I then whispered the rest to them and went back out there to fight.  
  
"Sarah DON'T DO THIS ALONE!" Trunks screamed at her, as he was about to go after her when Remi stopped him.  
  
"stay back." She demanded as her mental wings sprouted from her back and a gun came out of her arm.  
  
"what are you doing Remi? Sarah could get killed." He yelled out at her.  
  
"she knows what she is doing! She told me to keep you all back. She has a plan so back off and leave her be. She knows this is her problem not yours so stay out of the way or you will be killed, if not by me then by Buu Jr." she said as cocked the gun and aimed it at them. "o and this ain't no regular gun. So don't think you and dogged this energy powered gun. That means no bullets, but energy blasts."  
  
"fine but if it gets out of hand you are to move and let us help her." Goku demanded as he gave her the look like he gave Frieza before he killed him.  
  
"Nope you are to all leave and let her die in peace. That is my orders." She said as he pointed to them at a sky range. "Don't test me I have a very good aim." She told them as she saw trunks was really getting mad.  
  
Hahaha! I'm evil cliff I might end the story here and not continue but I decided b/c I have an idea I will continue so you all can breath again. LOL anyway here you guys know have to wait till I decide to put our part II LOL me evil yes I know...just makes you want to come back right? I hope so. Or you will never know what is going to happen. To Sarah, the baby or all of them...hehehehe 


	38. the battle finally ended part II

"OKAY TIME TO DIE BITCH! YOU RUIN MY LIFE AND ONCE I KILL YOU I CAN KILL YOUR MONKEY FATHER!" King Darien screams as he runs at me with a sword. I get into a fighting stance waiting from him to strike. I then saw the blade and moved out of its way.  
  
"please your no match for me you asshole. And you will never touch my father. I will have too kill first." I said I then grabbed the back of his neck and squeezed it that I heard the breaking of his spine. I then grabbed the sword and slammed the blade into his arm. He screamed in pain as Buu Jr. then tried to punch me in the back when I then turned to him and grinned. Still holding Darien by the neck I phased in front of Buu Jr. and side kicked him in the face and then used my free hand to punch him down to the ground as I then put a KI blast in t palm and let it go.  
  
"bitch you think if you finish me it will be the end. Buu Jr. will destroy you and everyone here." he said as he coughed up blood.  
  
"you know what you're right he is powerful. But I know his maximum of his power and his moves. In other words he has no chance like you." I said as I took the sword out his arm and moved my hand and jabbed the sword into his throat. With is last breath he let out a gasp for air and died. I started to laugh and dropped his lifeless body on the ground.  
  
Behind me I heard a blood-curdling scream. When I turned around I saw Max with a broad sword in his hand coming at me head on. I stood there as he then raised it over his shoulder and was about to chop off my head when I screamed out stop.  
  
"what for you should die you bitch."  
  
"would you kill a woman the is carrying a baby?" I said as I touched my stomach and looked at his face and saw it changed. He then dropped the broad sword to its side and looked at me shocked.  
  
"you mean you are fighting and you're pregnant? Why?" he screamed at me as he then remember his mother and father and tears fell from his eyes. "it doesn't matter you killed my mother and father and now you have to die for there death."  
  
"I'm fighting to protect my family and destroy the ones that made my life a living hell. And now you are going to join them." I said and with that before I could phase, he cut my arm. I screamed in pain and then looked at him with fire burning in my eyes and phased over him and grabbed his head and snapped his neck.  
  
I tore my dress and wrapped my arm up before Buu jr. came to 'kill me'. after I tied it I heard and explosion from behind me and looked over to see that Remi had shot trunks down. ' I told him if he got in my way he would be killed." I said to myself as I heard laughter in front of me.  
  
"what the hell did you do that for I just wanted to see what is happening." Trunks said as got up and noticed that all he got was a bruise on his arm.  
  
"I don't care I told you to stay down." Remi said as she cocked the gun again. "now until that fight is over an she won then you can move."  
  
"why don't we just blow the little android from the sky and go help Sarah?" Vegeta said getting impatient and was ready to do it when Nikki stopped him.  
  
"dad I knew about this and if that was you out there and you wanted the same then you would have it be. So stay out of the way. I know all your intentions are good but you will just be in the way. It is bad enough she is pregnant and fighting.o shit I said it." She said grabbing her mouth as she jut thought of what she said and looked at trunks. Remi hit herself in the head with her head and yelled out 'dummy' in the background.  
  
"WHAT! SHE NEVER TOLD ME THAT SHE WAS PREGNANT! SHE IS GOING TO KILL THE BABY!" He screamed as he powered up read to go and save her when Remi aimed her gun at him again.  
  
No the baby is the only thing that she is protecting, with the crystal. She went and talked to her grandmother and asked her how and that is what she is doing. So calm down she is doing this so that everyone can live happy and so her life would less stress free. So give her a chance okay, or do I have to shot you even harder!" Remi said as she was getting read to shot.  
  
"fine but if anything happens to her or the baby, then I'm going to kill you! mark my words!" he said as he growled in his throat.  
  
"I see that you are easily distracted by them. this should me interesting. And you are a pathetic you know that. Fighting when your pregnant and thinking you will survive this." He said as he started to laugh uncontrollable.  
  
"I never said I was going to make it out alive. But I am sure that you are going to die, even if that means." I paused when he punched me in the gut then upper cut me.  
  
"your baby is probably dead now. So are you going to cry?" he said as he held my arm and then punched and kicked me in the gut. "never mind it should be now." He said with laughter.  
  
"nope your wrong it isn't I can still feel it growing in me you dumb ass loser." I said as I gave him a grin and licked the blood that was dripping from my mouth. I then flipped my self on to his shoulder and pulled his arm backwards snapping it in half, when I elbow/kneed it in two opposite directions. He screamed in pain as I then took his antenna and used a distruct - o - disc to it and took it right off.  
  
"you see that cuts off more then half of your power and you can't grow it back since you wouldn't have this part back." I said as I then blow it up and then did a Kamahamaha wave at him with full strength. This took off half his bottom body off leaving the head and the arms.  
  
"you forget I can regenerate and you can't." he said as he grew his legs back.  
  
"yeah but for you to do that take more then half of you energy to do that." I said as I then came at him head on and punched and kicked the hell out of him and left him with holes and bruises on him. I took a thirteen-second break and started throwing energy blast at him. I noticed the only way to stop him was to destroy them both with the secret power.  
  
"sorry trunks. I hope this crystal works." I said as I then placed my hand on my stomach and took a deep breath. 'I love you trunks and tell my parents that too.' I thought to myself hoping he got the message.  
  
I then started to power up. The ground underneath me was lifting and was being thrown at Buu Jr. His face was showing fear like his life was flashing before his eyes. he then started to power up and it didn't make much of a difference.  
  
He then started to throw ten KI blasts at me, and they just hit in different directions (bouncing off the aura around me).  
  
"time to die Buu Jr. and this time you will not live." I said as I then phased in front of him and grabbed his neck and squeezing it hard. Making him gasp for air.  
  
"your willing to kill your baby to save those losers?" he said trying to get me to stop.  
  
"my baby will be fine you will be the one that wouldn't return." I said and with that I called forth my sayian power out to the point to where there was a huge explosion. The sky gave of a white light as you can hear trunks screaming in pain. He felt her body being ripped apart and the last message he got.  
  
Serena cried into Goku's chest as he held her close as he too cried. Vegeta saw Bulma ready to cry as he placed his arm around her waist and held her close as he saw Nikki was being held by Remi.  
  
"wait." Trunks said as he heard a voice that wasn't his. He started to laugh and was out to go find her.  
  
what happen to Sarah? is the baby still alive? You will see in the last chapter.sorry yes the last if you like this story and want a sequel I will have to see how many want it. And will read it...LOL okay then you will have to wait for the next chappie. 


	39. happily ever afteror is it?

"Sarah! Your still alive o thank Kami." Trunks said as he found Sarah's body with it being all cut up. He gave her a Zen-so-bean that healed it up. But what he doesn't know is that she isn't herself like before.  
  
"O trunks I forgot to tell you about, that we are having a child and yes it is still alive." I said giving him a smile as he picks me up ad kisses me passionately. 'Only 9 months. This will be painful to go after it.'  
  
"What do you mean painful to go after it?" he asked her as she looked at him shockingly.  
  
"Ummm.nothing." I said as I then closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel him holding me close to him as he walked back to the castle.  
  
"O my Kami she is alive!" Bulma yelled out getting everyone's attention as they all turn to trunks.  
  
"She is defiantly lucky I'm telling you." Goku said as he ran over to trunks with Serena holding his hand.  
  
All I could do was listen to them and think about how long I have to live. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held his head close to mine. "I love you, and I always will." I whisper in his ear as a single test fell from my eye.  
  
He moved his head back from me and he knew something was wrong, but could see she was too weak to answer him back. So he told everyone that they could all talk to her later after she gets some rest.  
  
They all agreed as he left them in the Ballroom and took her to bed to rest.  
  
~~ 9 months and 1 day ~~ "I guess I should explain to them, before I give birth to this baby." I said as a tear ran down my face as I put my hands on my swollen belly as Trunks came into the nursery and saw her crying.  
  
"What is the matter Sarah?" he asked her as he ran to her side and placed his hand on mine and caresses it. "You've been acting depressed lately. It isn't good for you or the baby. Please tell me what is wrong." he begged her as he saw her eyes meet his.  
  
"Trunks the day I smacked you was b/c I knew I was pregnant and I knew the fight to the death was coming. When I thought that since I'm having a baby that meant I couldn't fight. But I found out that the crystal could protect the baby and keep it alive. You see the embryo that keeps the baby alive was badly damage and so the crystal made it own to keep it alive and keep it growing." I paused as tears fell from my eyes and I looked down and back at him, seeing the confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Go on.please I want to know what is bothering you so much." He said wiping the tears from her cheek and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Well that last plan was to kill Buu Jr. and me so that my family and you could live happy without worry. Well after that I remembered what my grandmother said, about how the crystal would keep me alive until the baby was born. You see I'm going to die after I give birth to this baby." I then covered my eyes and started to weep with sorrow.  
  
"Sarah, you should have told me sooner. You see we can wish you back with the dragon balls. You don't have to cry anymore, b/c we have all the dragon balls in your father's room. We can do it now and you wouldn't have to die."  
  
"NO! I cheated death once it wouldn't be right to do it again!" I yelled at him as I moved my hands from my face and looked at him with anger. "If you do that now you will surely kill our baby. The crystal is what's keeping me alive if I'm really alive then the crystal will stop what it is doing and the baby is dead. You got that!"  
  
"But Sarah I meant after the birth." He said as he tried to calm her down.  
  
"No I refuse to be wished back in a life that gave me such hell!"  
  
"But the hell part is gone now. There has to be another reason, if you said you loved me then you wouldn't die on me and leave me to take care of this baby alone."  
  
"Maybe it is for the best. And I do love you.I.I."I paused as I held my stomach in pain.  
  
"Sarah!" he screamed as he knelt down and looked at her.  
  
"Trunks I.I think it is time.Agh!" I screamed in pain as he helps me up and takes a hold of my waist and helps me walk to the hospital section of the castle.  
  
"Okay you will be ready in about I think 3 hours." The doctor said as he checked how much more dilated she needed to be.  
  
"Thanks doctor." Trunks said as he felt his hand get squeezed. "Another contraction they're getting closer together."  
  
"Yeah and they hurt more and more when they come." I said as I then did my breathings as I then laid back on the pillow, as trunks took a cold damp towel and wiped my forehead. "Thanks." I said with a forceful smile.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to be wished back? I don't think I could live without you my mate. You are apart of me if you die I die." He said as he kiss her hand and looked at her with sad blue eyes.  
  
"So as you wish but if my life starts to fall apart I'm making a wish to give up my life." I told him with a smile as I then screamed in pain.  
  
"It's time I see. It came earlier then I thought it would." The doctor said as he ran in with a nurse.  
  
"Trunks do me a favor and make sure you don't give your baby to any nurse or doctor. I don't want it to happen to my baby like it did to me." I told him as the doctor then told her to push. After three painful pushes the baby was out and then another one. It was a boy and a girl. They had twins!  
  
Sarah's body then became cold and pale as her crystal came out and broke in the air of the room. The babies were crying as Trunks then called out for Goku to get the dragon balls. He saw she was right and looked at the babies and saw that they knew as well. He told Serena to take care of the babies and have his mother help her and make sure nothing happens to them. He then told Gohan and Goten to guard the babies and make sure now one that you don't know go near them.  
  
He then explained to Goku the whole story that he knew and told him to get the dragon balls. Goku did as he was told and went to go get them.  
  
~~ In the living dead ~~  
  
"King Yama (I don't know how it is spelled but you know about who I'm talking about.) I don't mean to ask but do you think it is right for me to go back to Earth?" I asked as I looked up at him and then the floor.  
  
"I think you should Sarah Son, daughter of the great warrior Goku Son and Neo Princess Serenity. You have done nothing but the good in life and had a horrible abusing from your mother ex-fiancee." He said as he smiled down on her. "Listen I think you should special since you have a great family that loves you and friends that need you. And do I read right you have twins and is about to be married to Trunks?" he said as he saw her blushing.  
  
"Yes I'm a mother of two, of a boy and a girl." I told him. "I'm not sure of what to call them though." She said laughing as she then saw her hailo was gone.  
  
"Well it was nice talking to you and I hope you have a happy life. Take care." He said as he saw Sarah vanish from in front of him as he saw her waving goodbye to him.  
  
~~ Back on earth at the castle ~~  
  
"Trunks!" I screamed as I ran into his arms and cried with joy. I then kissed him passionately and then looked over his shoulder and saw my dad but not my mother. "Where is everyone?" I asked feeling that they didn't want to see her.  
  
"O they are taking care of the twins. I did as I was told for once Sarah. I made sure no one touches your babies." He said as he then held her tight as he heard Goku laughing as how red Sarah's face was.  
  
"Daddy! I'm sorry for all the heart ache I gave you and mom." I yelled out to him gasping for air as Trunks then let me go, and with that I ran to Goku's arms as smiled up at him.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you are happy. That is what makes me and your mother happy." He said as he saw her eyes sparked with joy.  
  
"O Trunks take me to your babies I want to see them." I asked as I took his arm and saw he was happy too. He too her to the nursery and saw that Bulma and Serena had pillows strapped to their ears as Gohan and Goten used their fingers to block out the crying.  
  
"O my poor babies." I said as I ran up to them to see that the girl had bright blue-green eyes and alittle of strawberry blond/lavender hair sticking out of the pink hat she was wearing. I then picked her up and kissed her on the forehead, and there was silence from one. The boy had bright sky blue eyes like the father but had raven black hair, like Vegeta with lavender mixed of hair like Trunks. He looked up at her and smiled as she then picked him up as well. I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. They both started to giggle and hold onto the straps to the gown I was wearing.  
  
"So what are we going to name them?" he asked her as Vegeta came in and leaned against the wall quiet like usually.  
  
"Well I decided to call the girl Sasha Anne Briefs. I love that name what about you?" I asked looked at him hoping he liked it.  
  
"That is such a weak name for my granddaughter!" Vegeta said under his breath.  
  
"You think so Vegeta, then fine you help me name them then. I mean such your such and expert!" I said as I moved over to him and let him look at the twins. I looked at him and saw a smirk on his face. I could see that he was happy knowing that he had two strong sayain children.  
  
"I meant that you should just call her Sasha without the Anne part." He said as Sarah smiled back at him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Vegeta I'm glad to have you be my babies grandparents and a father-in- law." I told him as I saw the shock on his face as he turned red. "Trunks do you think it would be okay for me to call decide to call the boy after your father?"  
  
"I guess so I don't mind if my father wouldn't mind?" he said looking at his father with a smile.  
  
"I think that would be a great honor. But I think the child should be named after the father." Vegeta answered back for he saw that his son wanted to be named after the child. "I think it would mean more to Trunks then me." he said as he saw Sarah look alittle upset but then smiled as she held the babies close to her.  
  
"Okay then the girl is names Sasha and the boy is Trunks Jr. But here take Trunks Jr." I said as I handed him to Vegeta. Vegeta looked at the baby and then her nervously.  
  
"No I don't touch babies sorry." He said about to walk out when I stock out my foot and tripped him and he fell flat on his face. "Hey what was that for!" he yelled as he saw her eyes was burning red fire.  
  
"I said hold Trunks Jr. now!" I told him as he got up onto his feet and put out his hands and held Trunks Jr. in his arms. Trunks jr. gave out a little giggle and then throw up on him.  
  
"Ewwww!" Vegeta said as he handed Trunks jr., which was still giggling, to Sarah. "You did that on purpose. This sis the reason why I don't hold babies."  
  
"O please shut up and go clean up." I told him as I grabbed Trunks jr. from him and handed him to Trunks.  
  
A couple days later Bulma found out she was pregnant. Each day, Trunks jr. was showing signs that he was a lot like Trunks trouble making self when he was little. Vegeta was always afraid he was going to get thrown up on when he was holding the twins. Goku and Serena made up the time they missed in Sarah's life by helping her get a house, baby stuff and other ECT. Trunks ended up being the best father he could be and was always favoring Sasha and tried to toughen trunks Jr. up like his father did to him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ne way sorry to say but this is the end. If you like a sequel I already have a plan but I want to know how would actually read it. Okay so I hope my loyal readers enjoyed and thank you for reviews. 


End file.
